Till Death
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: The First Contact War has raged for six years, and both sides are sick of it. A peace treaty is in the works but Udina wants a stronger connection between the humans and turians. A political marriage is forced upon both sides, taking two of their best soldiers and tying them together. AU.
1. The Beginning of Peace

The war had gone on far too long. People were beginning to question why it had started and it was becoming harder and harder to bolster the lines of both sides. It was a pointless war, nothing more than petty hate fueling each side. Hate that wasn't even that strong in the beginning but blossomed after a year or so of fighting. Now, after six years, it was fading. Neither side wanted to continue the fight, but since they had held out for so long, they didn't want to surrender.

The Council demanded a peace council, finally, and what the Council wanted, they got. Each side invited their Admirals and esteemed members to come together to talk about ending the war.

Jane ran a hand through her hair, "Damn Turians," she grumbled. Sure, she wanted the war to end, but she didn't want it to be because some third party was demanding it. After all, one of the Councillors was a Turian. She knew he would leave for the duration of the meeting due to his obvious bias. Still, it would colour the rest of the Council's opinions. There was no sighting of humans until the Turians found them and a war erupted between the two.

"Why am I going to this meeting?" she demanded, as she left the bathroom. She smoothed her hands down her blues, double checking for wrinkles. "I'm not exactly a VIP; I'm the Captain of the SSV Iliad. Not some Admiral or General or anything like that."

"You are going because the SSV Iliad has been at the frontal of the defense against the Turians," an accented voice floated back. Chakwas turned around from wiping away dust from Anderson's dress blues, and crossed her arms.

"The Alliance is hoping that if people see Captain Shepard trying to vie for peace they will too," Anderson reassured her. "You can leave when the meeting finishes, you've been away from the SSV Iliad long enough."

Jane released a breath and smoothed some stray hairs down, "Or they'll think we are trying to attempt a power play."

"They will have undoubtedly invite some of their people who have bad reputations amongst humans as well. Remember, our goal is for peace. Power plays will help make us seem strong and we need that. Without a front of strength other races might think we're weak and try to take advantage of our weakened state from this war. We've held out against the Turians for six years, Jane, without them gaining a foothold within our system. Any more and we might not be able to."

She grunted, letting it go. "Then let's get this over with, hopefully this peace talk won't take forever. "

"I think this will be the first time you leave this ship without me worrying you'll come back with a bullet hole," Chakwas teased. and pulled Jane into a hug. "The Turians may be brutes on the field, but they are respectful of the Council and rules."

"If this does come to blows, I'll get her back safely," Anderson promised, "We don't want to create a galactic incident if our girl gets pissed at the highest ranking Turians if they shoot someone."

Jane laughed, "Don't worry, I've got no guns."

"Listen to that, she says no guns, not no weapons," Chakwas shook her head, "Well have some Serrice Iced wine once you get back, and you can complain about all the Turians and politicians who have sticks up their asses."

"Sounds like a plan," Jane agreed before following Anderson into the airlock. They were currently on the Citadel; it would be the first time that a human would step onto any part of it. As the airlock worked to sync the room to the outside pressure, Jane glanced over at Anderson.

It still made her happy whenever he or Chakwas referred to her as 'their girl'. Her real parents had died when she was…god she couldn't even remember. She just remembered living on Earth fending for herself. That was, until a kind woman and man crossed her path as someone stabbed her. The man had reacted quickly, chasing and tackling the assailant while the woman gave first aid. After she had awoken in the hospital, they were asking her where her parents were and who she was.

Jane had never had a name that she could remember, and she didn't know her parents. The hospital staff had been calling her Jane Doe, and so that was who she became. Except, she didn't like referring to her as Doe. So, she stripped that off her name and just settled for Jane. Only a first name was good for the time being.

The stab wound wasn't healing as it should, and as malnourished and sick as she was, she would've died if not for the hospital.

The kind woman and man visited often, both worried over the scared, sick, and stick thin girl. She learned their names, Karin Chakwas and David Anderson.

Chakwas knew what happened to some kids when they went to an orphanage or a foster home, and knowing Jane's history she was afraid the girl would return to the streets the moment she turned eighteen and offered to foster the girl until then.

Once she turned eighteen, Chakwas had told her, she would be free to leave if she chose to.

Jane accepted.

Anderson often visited, and by the time she was old enough to enlist in the Alliance. She had chosen her last name.

It wasn't Chakwas or Anderson, no matter how often the two had informed her they thought of her as family, she still was waiting for the day where they said they were doing it because they pitied her. Not fair to either of them, but it was a deep routed fear. Instead, she had chosen 'Shepard' after Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. the second man and first American to go into space.

Now she was Jane Shepard, Captain of the SSV Iliad and a rewarded soldier for her bravery in combat.

The airlock opened up and for the first time, she looked onto the Citadel. Aliens of more variety than she had ever seen cluttered around the docking bay as they walked towards the shuttles. Some of the aliens gawked openly at them, while others ignored their presence to the point where she was sure they forced themselves to. Jane tried not to gawk at them, and took as much as she could in with one glance.

As they walked through a scanner, Jane caught sight of a graying man with what looked like a permanent frown on his face. He was glaring at the two of them as they emerged from the scanner and Anderson guided them towards the human. "Ambassador."

"Anderson," the man replied tersely, and gave Jane a disapproving look. Jane kept silent, looking at the shuttle car instead. "Few more minutes and you would've been late. Now, come on, we can't keep the Council waiting."

Jane wanted to comment on that, saying that the Council had kept them waiting so far. They had only recently gotten an ambassador and he before this event, he was never allowed on the Citadel. Who knew if the Turians had already swayed the Council's decision on whether to split the treaty evenly so both sides treated the other fairly? Or if they were going to give the Turians the better deal?

The Ambassador ignore Jane for the most part until they got to the Councillors chambers, he turned to her and grabbed her arm. Anderson stepped forwards, but Jane yanked her arm from his grip. The action made him glare at her, "Don't speak unless spoken to, and support this treaty as if your life depends on it."

Eyes narrowed, she nodded tersely. Anderson and Chakwas had already given her the whole spiel of that and said it in a kinder way. The three walked closer to the Councillors. An Asari and a Salarian. Two to oversee the events of this peace talk. Turians stood to the right of the platform that the ambassadors of both sides would use to talk to the Councillors about what they wanted and to debate. The Alliance took up the space to the left, and everyone else was there for show.

There were a few people Jane recognized on the left and she and Anderson headed towards them. A man slipped away from his companion and headed over to her, "Shepard," he grinned, "Didn't think you'd come."

"Ah, and miss this peace talk? Never, I want this war to be over with as much as the next person," Jane easily replied, keeping the diplomatic appearance up for now. "Nice to see you again, Alenko."

"It's Major Alenko," Anderson stated from her side.

Kaidan saluted Anderson, and Jane raised an eyebrow, "You didn't ask," he said in way of explanation.

Before she could comment on it, a hush fell over the two separate groups. The Councillors turned towards them and were waiting. The Asari lifted her hand. "Now that all the members from both parties are here, we will begin this talk of peace. This war has been going on for far too long, even if the Council had attempted a peace talk within the first few months." It was a slight towards both groups, but no one mumbled angrily or embarrassed at the comment. They stayed silent and stoic. It didn't get the reaction she had hoped.

"Will both Ambassadors step forwards," the Salarian Councillor commanded.

The greying Ambassador stepped forwards. The Turian Councillor took a step forwards but didn't go up to the platform, "Some think that my persuasion is too high due to my place on the council. I will not be representing my people. Instead General Orinia will be taking my place as Ambassador in all matters involving this treaty."

One of the female Turians walked forwards stood beside the other Ambassador; whom she gave a blank look before turning towards the Councillors.

"Each side will give a list of demands," the Asari stated.

Thus, Jane thought, the boring part started. She stood stock still throughout the entire time the two sides gave their demands. A colony in the other system, payment for loss of equipment and personnel. The lists were essentially the same. The Turians spoke first, and she was surprised when the old ambassador didn't demand that the humans speak first.

Somewhere along the talks, she had figured out the man's name. Udina.

"…and our last demand," Udina took a moment to pause, "We need to make a political connection between our two species."

"What are you proposing?" the female Turian asked, a bit suspicious if Jane was able to tell anything about Turian facial expressions.

"On Earth, centuries ago to keep peace and make allies there were political marriages."

A few Turians hissed in protest.

"We cannot force one of our own to marry one of yours," Orinia answered calmly, "We refuse."

"Then how can we tell if you'll stay true and not attack us again?" Udina demanded, "You attacked us first, and without warning."

Jane ignored the rest of their words. Udina was demanding something too high and she wondered if it would destabilize the entire peace talk. If it was just a play to make them agree to the rest of their ideas, an idea that he would give up willingly, then she didn't care that much. Yet, she pitied whoever would have to marry one of the birds.

There was a recess called and the two groups separated as the Councillors discussed in private. Jane sought Kaidan out and smiled when she spotted him. He headed over and crossed his arms, "Can you believe the Ambassador?" he snorted, "To make someone marry one of them? If this ends up actually being a term, then it would be a declaration of war to refuse. Hopefully, it isn't you or me."

"Why's that? Afraid to marry one of them?"

Kaidan's smile faded from his face, an air of seriousness surrounded them. "No, I just wouldn't be able to be with you anymore."

"Kaidan…"

"If either one of you get chosen," Anderson interrupted what she was going to say, "You better commit yourself to that marriage. As much as I hate that it may be part of this treaty, we have to respect this treaty. No stepping outside the lines. We've lost too much and won't be able to bolster our lines if the Turians try to attack again. They might be able to win if this war goes on."

"If it was an Asari, I'd be more willing," Kaidan muttered.

"Good to know our relationship could end if an Asari was willing to bed you," Jane teased, and before Kaidan could defend himself the Councillor's were back. The groups returned to their original spots and waited for the verdict.

"The terms of the treaty have been decided," the Salarian stated, "Ambassadors step forwards and sign the treaty."

The two walked up to the terminal, they both read the terms. She heard an angry hiss from the Turian ambassador, and an unhappy grunt from Udina. They both signed their respective spots.

It was silent, part relief and dread flooding through the room. It was unhappy, but Jane knew that good peace talks always ended with both sides not entirely happy. If someone left completely furious and the other happy, it wouldn't last. If both sides thought the other was not happy with the terms, then they would feel less mad about what they got and slowly the bad feelings would disappear as things cooled down.

Jane let out a breath as the Councillors began to speak to them explaining what colonies would be where in the respective systems. They didn't agree on the marriage.

"Finally, Ambassadors, please state whom is representing you in the political joining. Please keep in mind; it has to be someone high in the ranks that are not already joined with someone."

Shit. It went through. She brushed it off. They would never pick her. She was a Captain and had killed many Turians over the years. They would probably pick someone who was important but wasn't responsible for so many deaths.

The female Turian grumbled, irritated, "Commander Garrus Vakarian."

There was a hiss from a Turian, but another one stepped forwards, his mandibles pulled tight to his face. The Asari Councillor waved him closer. He walked up to stand behind the Ambassador. He nodded towards each of the Councillor's with respect.

Jane frowned, one of her fists tightening. She knew of his name. He was known for wiping out entire platoons of human soldiers. They were trying to intimidate the humans, that was for sure.

The Salarian Councillor nodded, seeming pleased, "Good choice, he is well respected."

"And the humans?"

Udina pressed his lips together, both of the two ambassadors had had to have two sexes so when the other said something, they could chose the other. Unless both chosen were interested in the same sex. Though, right now, they didn't really care if the two were attracted.

Jane felt her body tense up as the man fell silent.

"Captain Jane Shepard."


	2. Manipulating Bastard

**A/N:** Whoa! I've gotten an overwhelming number of reviews, this is beautiful. Thank you guys so much.

Though, there were two or three of you who were confused about timeline and stating that this situation is OOC. This is an AU story; all the characters are at the same age as they were in the first game however their D.O.B is shifted backwards approximately 21 years. There are reasons why the characters have to go along with it, and Shepard's is outline within this chapter. The others aren't in a position to _really_ do anything about it either. Garrus' reason for going along with it will be told in a later chapter.

Hopefully that clears up any confusion!

No.

No, she refused to believe this was happening. It was absurd, outrageous, and insanely stupid.

Her jaw clenched so tight that it ached, her teeth gritting together as her hands curled into fists. Adrenaline poured through her veins, telling her to get out of there. It was a fight she could never win. For a moment all she could see was Udina's stupid face and hear blood rushing past her ears.

"Bullshit," Kaidan snarled under his breath, and Anderson placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder.

Instead of acknowledging either of them, she shrugged Anderson's hand off her shoulder. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. If Udina wanted to play this game, then fine. She would play it, for now. To put on a show for the council and Turians. The moment they got out of these meeting, she would demand answers and demand Udina sort this shit out. She was a soldier, not some politician's daughter.

She stepped forwards, her entire body stiff and moving automatically. Her eyes narrowed a fraction as Udina nodded and turned around. Satisfied that she had complied so easily. Yet, in her mind she was debating whether if anyone would be too upset if he wound up dead the next morning. A new Ambassador might mean a new treaty written up.

The Councillors began to speak, their voices flowing in one ear and out the other. She did as a good soldierder should, stood still and at the ready. Not responding to anything other than her superiors orders. She filed away important details but for the majority, she forgot what they said immediately after they said it. Damn aliens.

Why couldn't humanity just hole up in their system until they rebuild their military strength and then surge out again instead of dealing with this bullshit? Politics should never mix with military.

But…words can win a war. She knew that, and accepted it. Many of her personal wars had been settled with her ability to convince other people that her way of thinking was right. Yet, this was not how to win this war.

If she could, she would've marched right up and shoved Udina out of the way. Telling the council to remove the arranged marriage out of the treaty. Combined colonies or maybe large cooperative project would further along the peace. If they were to give Intel on their cultures and species would stop them being seen as 'alien'. Forcing two random soldiers to marry was ridiculous!

Yet, she was just a soldier. She didn't have an army at her back, she had herself. Right now, she wasn't armed. Her words wouldn't carry to the Turians. She knew enough about their culture that if she spoke out of turn they might see that as a weakness of the humans and exploit it. She had to keep her cool, pretend that all her anger was because she had to marry a Turian, when all her anger really was for Udina and the principle of the situation.

He was stripping away her control by doing this. Combining her life with another's and making her Humanities puppet in a fucked up game.

"Do both of you agree to this match?" the Asari Councillor spoke up.

There was her way out. She just needed to take it. As she opened her mouth to speak, she heard the Turian, Vakarian, speak up.

"Of course," his voice was curt, and his tone was near sarcasm. He glanced over at her, "but, if my…fiancée has objections…that's another thing."

Looking over at him, she saw a shockingly human facial expression on the alien. A look of angry pleading. Begging her to object. However, doing so would leave a bitter taste in her mouth now. If she objected, then they would see cowardice. A soldierder not being brave enough to spend the rest of her life with a Turian, let alone five minutes. She gritted her teeth and looked back to the council.

"How could I say no?" she checked her tone before she sneered the words out, going for a more neutral tone. Concealing just how deep her anger ran. She didn't want the Turians to see her anger as any sort of weakness. She needed to be the cool headed soldierder she was on the front lines, the one that people respected or feared.

The councillor's said a few more words before adjourning the meeting. The two turned and left from sight, and once they were gone, anger murmurs began to rise from the crowds.

Jane did a 180 degree turn and made a beeline for the elevator. Her anger and frustration putting speed to her steps. She hadn't even realized when she reached the elevator that she ignored Anderson and Kaidan's calls to her. Quite frankly, she didn't give a damn. Talking was not what she needed to do right now. She wanted – no, needed to hit something. Her fingers ached and her arm felt tense.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped on. The others were still too far away to make it to the elevator before she hit a button- any button- to take her away.

A hand shot out, stopping the doors from fully closing. Udina stepped onto the elevator, his expression cultured and calm. He hit a button that would take him to the citadel embassies before linking his hands behind his back. The doors slid closed.

The moment they did, Udina spoke up. "Here I thought you'd put up a bigger fight, I'm surprised you didn't."

"Oh, the fight hasn't even started," she snarled, turning towards him and jabbing a finger into his chest. He flinched and she felt petty satisfaction, "What the hell was that bullshit? It's well known in the Alliance that Kaidan and I are in a relationship, and have been since nearly the start of the damnable war. There are other more available soldiers out there."

"None are you," Udina replied, his voice was smug and it made her wish that she could wipe it off his face without dealing with major repercussions. "Besides, if the Major had wanted to propose, he would've done so already. Not only does the Alliance respect you, but the Turian military respect your strategies even if they are brutal and used against their own people."

"There are other well respected admirals who are single," Jane reasoned, "It would make more sense if they were the ones in this position. It would also be less hazardous to your health if they were in this position."

"You don't scare me," he sneered, his eyes narrowing, "You talk big outside of a battlefield, but yet you wouldn't do a thing to follow up those actions."

"Get someone else to dance to your tune, Ambassador, or this time my big talk will become more than talk. I can always make an exception to my rules," she lowered her voice, threatening him. If he needed something more…pointed, she had come up with enough scenarios that would do well enough to scare him into submission.

The elevator doors opened before she could issue any more threats, and in front of a crowd she didn't want to show dissent. The human fleets were already thin enough as it was, if another species decided that the humans were nothing but a bunch of warmongers who fought amongst themselves, then the human race wouldn't last too much longer.

He stepped off, probably expecting her to continue on to wherever she was heading, but instead she followed. He headed further into the embassies and she followed, waiting until they were alone to continue his threats. If threats didn't work, she knew that yelling at people generally helped speed things along.

Finally, he entered a room that over looked the presidium. It was Spartan like in the decoration, nothing in the room besides a desk, chair, and terminal.

"I don't know what you expect me to do; you did agree to this yourself. The council would have that recorded for legal reasons," his smug look as he sat down. She had started to raise her arm to punch him when the doors hissed open.

Kaidan and Anderson stormed in, well the former stormed in. Anderson walked in behind him, angry more refined in his approach. Kaidan glared at the ambassador, hatred pouring out of every seam.

"Shepard isn't some object you can bid and sell when you feel like it, Udina."

"See? You have no support here, Udina. I'm sure even the Turians would be overjoyed if we stopped this absurdity from happening," Jane waved a hand to the side. It took a bit of effort to force her hand to unclench, "Whatever you think you can gain from this marriage won't work. Find someone else."

"So, you refuse to marry Commander Vakarian?" Udina leaned back, touching the tips of his fingers together in a steeple. He regarded her coolly, "You refuse to do your duty as a soldier and fulfill the terms of the treaty? If the treaty breaks, then we'll return to war. If you refuse, Shepard, then I have no choice but to title you as a warmonger who threw a weakened military back against the galaxies strongest military. How fast do you think they'll strip you of your ship, your crew, your dignity? Your titles removed. It won't be an honourable discharge. Maybe they'll be kind enough to let you live out the rest of your life as a poor beggar woman like you use to be-"

"That's too far, Udina!" Anderson interrupted the man. "Do not threaten to remove her from her position when you don't have the power to do that."

"You're a representative not our leader," Kaidan agreed, crossing his arms, "It would be easier to replace you than the Captain here."

"I can't do it personally, no, but I can present the evidence to the board, and they will make the connections. Shepard's incarceration will be all on her shoulders, if she refuses, then she starts another war before the first one has ended. We're just at a cease fire right now, until all ships get the word to pull back to their own systems; we're walking a fine line."

Jane's jaw clenched. His threats cut too deep. They used their claws and dug into her flesh and clenched tight. Everything she worked so hard for drained out of her without a few short words. If she and Udina were at war, he was winning. His words were more cultured and perfected than hers would be. He had more skill in this sort of battle than she ever would.

"Then we'll defend her. She doesn't want the war to continue, they'll listen to us."

"Will they?" Udina asked, and Jane's eyes closed. He had them, she knew it. He had walked them into a box with no exits. Trapped.

"No, they won't. You both are too close personally to be able to have any say in such a meeting. It will be based on facts, and you have nothing to prove otherwise besides words. My refusal of this would be as much evidence as the board would need to finally strip away my titles," Jane's entire body went numb, the tension in her muscles drained away as she realized that she was up against a rock and a hard place. There was nothing she could do. Not immediately at least.

Udina grinned, and he stood up. "See, once you stop being a ruthless killer, you can see the bigger picture."

"Yeah, I can. I can also see that you're a sad lonely old man who gets off on being able to one up people. How the hell you got to be Ambassador will baffle me. If I do end up befriending my fiancé, then I'm sure you'll find some Turian talons in your gut in the future. It's either that, or my gun to your head. Either way, I will get you back for taking my life away from me," she promised before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Her anger returning just as swiftly as it left.

This wasn't over. I wouldn't be over until she got him back for this. That she could promise herself.

**A/N: **I'll be updating this story every Sunday (fingers crossed) and while I'm pretty sure where this story is going to go, I'd like to hear what you guys want to read about in this situation.

Leave a review with suggestions!


	3. Personal Conflict

"You're marrying a Turian?" Chakwas blurted out, her surprise evident as she stared at Jane. The woman yanked off her button up uniform and tossed it onto the chair opposite in the med bay. "I don't suppose he proposed?"

That got a dry look before Jane buried her face in her hands, "I'm so pissed off. I have my entire life planned out for me by the Council. I'm to marry Vakarian within the next couple months, they debated whether to force us to have two distance ceremonies to honour both cultures or to have one and blend them. So, now we have to go to Earth and get married there and then go to Palaven, his world, to be 'joined' in his culture so it's official. Then we're on leave for half a year to live together on the Citadel where we'll be doing official reports and making sure that both sides are doing as the treaty is said."

Chakwas shook her head, "That's ridiculous. Arranged marriages stopped completely at the beginning of the 22nd century. Who suggested it?"

"Udina," Jane bit out, "That son of a bitch. He acted so proud afterwards. If it wasn't for Anderson, I would've knocked him out."

The woman sighed, "I thought you would've put up a bigger fuss than this, Jane."

"I tried to. Udina threatened to ground my ship and inform Admiral Hackett and the others that I was vying for a continuation of the war because I'm 'blood thirsty'," she spat out, "Ever since that one mission I've been declared ruthless. Hell, my reputation was put on the line but they decided that my skills are more useful during a war. It will work to his plan; the board will think I want to continue to fight against the Turians. I'll be court-martialled and relieved of my ship, crew, and everything I've worked so hard to try for."

Chakwas' brow furrowed before she reached into one of the cupboards. "That is horrible, how did that man become our Ambassador with politics like that?"

"Well, as Machiavelli said: 'Politics have no relation to morals,'" Jane said, rubbing her face as frustration continued to build in her stomach. The sound of liquid pouring into glasses filled the med bay. She directed her gaze towards Chakwas, who held out a glass of Serrice Ice Brandy. She grabbed her glass and down the liquid, ignoring the burn.

"Did this Vakarian approve of this?"

"I don't think so. I can't tell what Turian facial expressions mean but his mandibles were pulled in tight and he didn't meet my eye when we were 'introduced'. I think he was just as pissed off as I was. Meaning this won't be a happy marriage…and god damn it, why am I even still considering this? I could very well go and demand to leave Council space. I'd rather live running from the Alliance rather than spend the rest of my life with a Turian."

A sigh escaped her lips and she stared at some of the medical beds. That wasn't true at all. While the prospect of living with a Turian was awful, she couldn't be on the run again.

Once she told Udina exactly what she thought of him, she headed as fast as she could for her ship and then went to Chakwas. What she needed was alcohol in her system. The faster it got into her blood, the faster she could try to forget what had happened.

She sighed, and gave the woman an apologetic look, "At least you won't have to worry about me living with you anymore."

"I've never worried about that, Jane, if I were to be completely honest, I've entirely enjoyed the days you've spent in my home. Don't worry about this marriage, you'll either learn to love him or you'll learn to put up with him in the very least."

Jane pulled a face, "Love a Turian? Like I'd ever do that. God, I feel sick just knowing that they expect us to consummate our marriage, as if that would make our 'bond' that much more unbreakable. I need to just get away from this all."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, attempting to scrub away her memories. "I don't think the Alliance has any missions for me to do, and even if they did I've probably been grounded until they're sure I won't run off."

The door to the med bay hissed open and Anderson walked in; it closed shortly behind him and turned red as it relocked. Chakwas lifted the brandy but the man shook his head. "Jane, I got in contact with Admiral Hackett, he was just as surprised about this as all the others. No one agrees with this."

"I think it's a bit past the point where disagreeing with it will stop it from happening. Udina and the Turian Ambassador signed the document. It's legally binding."

"Your name wasn't on the document. There's still a way out."

"How?" she asked, "By getting someone else to marry Vakarian? That'll be condemning another human to him. You heard Udina, he chose me and he wants me to go through with this or I'll lose everything I've worked so hard to get."

"So…you want to go through with this," Anderson didn't state it as a question, but Jane knew he wasn't stating it as a fact either.

"I'd be more willing to marry an ugly krogan than a bird, but I suppose I don't have much choice in the matter."

"They are our allies now, and using slurs is counterproductive, Jane. If you truly see no other choice, then I will tell you this. If the Turians make any sort of move that is against the treaty and it looks like the war is to reignite, you are to execute Vakarian."

Jane ducked her head at the scolding but it immediately perked back up as she was informed of her task. Morally, she thought it was questionable. Killing her husband? Ugh. She had to stop thinking about him like that. He wasn't her husband yet and she didn't know even after she married him that she would be able to consider him her spouse. The thought was awful.

The thing about Vakarian, however, was that she never met him before and it was easy to theoretically agree to it. So, she did. Anderson looked like he wanted to take back what he said, but he didn't. Instead he squeezed Jane's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jane. If it was my decision I would have never included that in the list of demands. The Council and the Turians should've rejected it."

Jane released a breath; "Maybe if Kaidan had proposed sooner…" she trailed off bitterly.

Chakwas and Anderson shared a look. Chakwas reached forwards and placed her hand on the woman's knee. "Don't worry about the past and look to the future."

"A future where I'm thrust into a loveless marriage, have to be on shore leave for six months. Also be completely incompatible with my husband? Yeah, the future looks much better than the past."

Standing up, she downed her third glass and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not much company. We'll stay here for a week; get any repairs and upgrades we need done. I doubt the Council wants me going far, but if we're allowed to leave at the end of a week, we'll return to Earth."

With that, she turned and left the room. The hiss of the med bay doors as they closed behind her had a sense of finality, and it filled her with dread. The elevator ride up to the CIC where her quarters were, seemed to take forever, and she moved as fast as she could to the room to avoid the pity in the people's eyes as she walked past. Once her door closed she slid down it and stared at the ceiling.

This was all so fucked up.

Hours before she was dating Kaidan, as in love with him as she could be with only seeing him every couple months, they served on different ships after all. Major now, she reminded herself, he didn't bother to inform her of his promotion. That cut her in a way that she didn't think she could be. It was ridiculous, of course there were bigger things to worry about rather than just some simple promotion when the Turians were attacking them. After all, there was always a fight to be fought, or someone to kill. There was barely enough time for her to send off a message to him, and he even said, she didn't ask.

Though, she wanted him to tell her these things. She had wanted him to get excited to tell her, and wanted him to have rushed towards her and pull her into a hug when he saw her on the Citadel. There were so many wants but he hadn't done anything to give her them. She bitterly wondered what it would've been like if he had proposed to her, where they would've settled down, where they would've raised kids. She wondered if they would've come to live on the same ship until the end of the war or if they would've still served on separate ships and just suffered through the torment of being separate from each other.

Now, she was marrying a man she didn't know, who seemed as angry about the arrangement as she was. What was worse was they didn't share the same culture, the same foods, the same language. The only thing she had in common with Garrus Vakarian was number of kills, and nothing pissed her off more. They were putting together two people together as a power play, sticking two dangerous soldiers into the same space for a lengthy stretch of time.

What were they thinking?

Couldn't it have been two politicians? Someone people knew?

It was a bitter thought when she realized the answer. No. They couldn't. They needed someone who had scarcely any qualms about killing someone in the name of the Alliance. That was her.

Ever since she had killed surrendering Turians and sent some of her men to die, they called her 'Ruthless'. Yet, they didn't know the entire story. The men who went in weren't suppose to die, it was suppose to be a routine Intel search, no Turians were suppose to be in that outpost, that was what the information given to her said. She and a few others had waited outside, planning the next part of the mission when she heard the screams. By the time she got inside, her team had was decimated. the Turians shot at them, but most were slaughtered by the now angry and ready marines. The few that were left tried to surrender, but Jane knew that the ones who were sent in would've tried to surrender; they were recruits and hadn't been battle hardened yet. She gave each of those Turians a clean death, which she could've turned into gruesome deaths like they gave her team, but she didn't.

Sending in her report, she was recalled to Earth and nearly court-martialled for that. The board was trying to keep the war as black and white as possible. Killing on battlefields. Not kill surrendering soldiers. If there was to be peace, they wanted the Turians to look at the humans as if they were defending themselves or fighting against them. Not slaughtering their people like beasts.

However, the story got out and the 'minor' details were erased. People wanted a ruthless killer; they wanted someone that would get the job done. Men and women signed up under her, wanting to her to lead them to glory. Citizens thought that she would protect them and not care about the damn birds in the slightest. She would do everything it took to get the job done.

Now, the citizens had been looking up to a woman who would be marrying a Turian. Those who served under her would would be serving on a ship beside a woman who would be marrying one of the enemies.

A bitter laugh escaped her throat.

Part of her was scared of this entire…endeavour. To be forced to marry someone she didn't love was one thing. However, she was being forced to marry someone whose kind she had been killing. Living with him would take all her self-restraint to stop herself from reacting violently if he scared her or if she was nervous about a situation. The whole prospect was daunting, and not just on a personal level. She had to make it work, the peace of the war depended on it.

To see a Turian and Human coexisting and getting along was what her people needed, even if it was a political match.

A sigh was all it took before she stood up. Self-pity and anger wasn't going to get her anywhere.

First, she needed to clear her head, brandy and anger was clouding it up to much for her to do anything.

Second, she wanted to get out of her dress blues and into something more suitable for walking around the Citadel.

Lastly, she needed to find out where Kaidan went off to. They needed to talk about it. What Anderson said was true, they needed to end it. As much as she didn't want to, they had to. For the sake of their people. They were Alliance first, lovers second.

Hopefully, he saw it the same way.

A quick trip to the showers, an icy shower, helped to calm her down and rid some of the affects of the alcohol from her system. When she got to the airlock; she was wearing civvies and sending a message to Kaidan to meet her at a restaurant to talk about it. Wearing her civvies, she hoped neither Turian nor Human would recognize her besides those closest to her. It wasn't like she was famous, but if someone who knew about her future marriage saw her with a human...things could get out of hand.

The rumor mill was quite dangerous at times.

Leaving her ship and moving around the Citadel was easier than she thought it was going to be. She had already went through immigration the moment her ship had docked, recognizing her as Alliance and human, and giving her clearance to most sections of the Citadel. Thankfully, it wasn't as long as a process as some would claim, though she didn't have to go to the immigration office and do a shit ton of paperwork to be able to go through.

After talking to Avina, her Omni-tool got an updated map of the Citadel, and imputing the coordinates gave her a route to the restaurant where she would be meeting Kaidan.

The thought of meeting up with him should've made her move faster, a smile on her lips, but it just made her drag her feet and feel worry building in her chest. What if he didn't show up, or if he didn't see the situation the same way as she did.

It was all giving her a headache, one she didn't want to have.

A beep came from her Omni-tool, announcing a message. A reply from Kaidan.

_Shepard,_

_I agree we have a lot to talk about…good meeting place; the Apollo Café is apparently very diverse in what it offers. Maybe we'll get to eat something from Earth?_

_-Kaidan_

She resisted to snort. It was a huge long shot to hope that the Citadel offered food for humans when they were the first humans on the Citadel. However, she appreciated his optimism. For what was to come, she'd need all the optimism she could get.


	4. Five Years Ended

The restaurant was simple and clean, and an Asari waitress led her to a table overlooking the presidium. The woman handed her a menu. As the Asari began to leave the table, Jane called her back. After admitting she didn't recognize any of the dishes, the waitress suggested some foods that a human might find appetizing. Jane thanked her and ordered some water, saying she'd wait until her companion got there to order the food. The Asari bowed and left to another table.

It was calming staring out into the artificial simulated daylight as the shuttles and cars whizzed past. The view was great, and fake plants lined the window, giving the restaurant a more natural feel that the Citadel lacked. If she were sitting on the balcony, she wouldn't feel wind or sun on her face however, and that would've killed the calm and naturalness that the inside gave her. It would've been replaced with the knowledge that it was all fake and a lie. In her moment of bliss, she was able to ignore everything and focus on the shuttles.

A few minutes was all it took before someone settled into the chair across from her, she turned her attention away from the window to her companion. Kaidan gave her a forced smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. Before she could utter out a word, the waitress returned and handed him the menu and took his drink order. Once the Asari got it, she promised to return shortly and flitted off.

"Shepard, about this…whole thing, I honestly can't believe Udina choose you, it's an outrage really," Kaidan sighed, leaning forwards, one of his hands reaching across the table to squeeze hers. Returning the gesture, she offered him a strained smile of her own.

"I agree. It's bullshit! Arranged marriages, for politics? Hell, why not kill me now? I'm not a political person; I can barely talk to my superiors without biting back remarks and forcing myself to be nice. Now I have to marry a Turian?" She snorted, "If I had to settle down with any other species, why not one that had a sense of humor and actually looked human instead of a bird?" she lowered her voice; she didn't want to get kicked out of the restaurant for racist remarks.

"Then fight back, demand them to change their minds. If anyone can do it, it's you, Shepard. You've fought tooth and nail to be where you are, and I think marrying this Turian is just going to be a setback. Anderson and I can help you."

Jane chewed her lip. The offer was so tantalizing and she wanted nothing more than to grasp at it. Take control of the situation. Situations she couldn't control scared her.

Yet, what came out of her lips wasn't what she wanted to say, but needed to tell him, "You heard Udina. For the sake of my military career I have to stay true to this plan. You're right; I've fought tooth and nail to get here. I can't just throw it away because I think it's unfair or barbaric or unsettling to marry a Turian, especially forced," she replied with a sigh and ran her thumb over his knuckles, her eyes sliding from his face to his hand. "Anderson is right, Kaidan, we have to stop seeing each other."

Silence greeted her words, and she refused to look up from his hands. They had been together since shortly after the war started and before she started her N7 training, they met on shore leave and had started dating shortly after. It was around five years now. Five years of praying their shore leaves matched up so they could go on dates and spend time together. Hoping that the other still felt the same after missions and death changed them, and so far they still felt the same. Jane just wished that he had proposed sooner.

"Jane…" Kaidan finally said, the words sounded tight, "Why aren't you fighting?"

"Sometimes fighting won't get you anywhere," she replied, "If I were to fight, I would lose everything I've worked hard to get," unbidden memories surfaced but she pushed them down immediately. Now wasn't the time or place to remember them. There was silence, she could feel the tension in his hand and knew he was upset. When she spoke, her words were whispered, "Please understand, Kaidan."

He squeezed her hand, "You've still got a while until…" he trailed off, and then bit out the words, "You're married."

"It'll be easier on both of us if we end this now."

"Anderson said nothing about us breaking up before the marriage," he insisted, desperate to keep their relationship going till the bitter end, "We'll break it off just before the wedding and part ways as friends, for the sake of this war. For now, let's just ignore the fact that you're getting married against your will and live our lives."

"Anderson won't be happy with us, and what if we're caught?" Jane was skeptical about this. As much as she wanted to just end it and walk out, quick and clean, she couldn't. There was too much…history between them. To be so cold and brutal about her relationship was just more than she was able to handle. Sure, she could kill someone without a second thought on a battle field, but she couldn't hurt someone's feelings off the battle field without regretting it for a while.

The waitress came with Kaidan drink and took their orders. Once she was gone, Jane took a sip of her water. The ice had nearly melted and the sides were covered with condensation, she swiped at the side with her thumb and stared at the water. Anything to avoid looking at him.

"To hell what would make Anderson happy, Jane, and how can something be morally wrong if you're making the best of a situation that itself is morally wrong? What do you want?"

"I don't want to get married to a Turian," _I want to marry you_. She wanted to say the words, but didn't know how he would react to them. If he said that once things settled down they could, then that would be a promise that might never happen. If he said yes, and wanted it done quickly, then she wouldn't know if it was him trying to keep her away from the Turians rather than a real want to marry her. If he said no…she shoved the thoughts aside.

Kaidan released her hand and pressed his fingers under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his. "What else?"

_You._

"To end this war."

Those weren't the words he wanted to hear, not in this context at least. His touch left her and she craved it immediately. "Till your wedding, Jane, please, we've been together for five years. We don't need to throw this away so readily," he lowered his voice. She saw the pure emotion, the begging in them. He didn't want this to end just as much as she did.

"Kaidan…I'm Alliance first. You've told me that you are too. We have to do our duty, even if it's being forced upon us. I'm sorry even if the last five years of this war has been filled with some happiness thanks to you, but I cannot throw away everything I've worked so hard my entire life for you."

His hand moved away from her skin immediately, as if she had stung him. The words were said, and she regretted them. Wanted to say it wasn't true…but she realized, it was. If he asked her to stop working for the military and settle down on Earth or some colony, she would refuse. She wouldn't put her life on hold for him in any way. Even if she loved him.

"Shepard, you're abandoning any sort of life after retirement for this. It's too much for the Alliance to force on you. Why aren't you fighting?"

"I know when to fight, and when to give in. I tested the waters to see if I could fight and I could tell I will drown if I fight. In a couple years, maybe the peace will stay there because of something greater than superficial political movements and because our people want or need to be allies. When that happens, then I can leave Vakarian. I can live my life, but until that moment. I need to think of my future, and going against this will take everything I want in my future away."

"So, you don't want me in your future?" Kaidan asked, his voice growing bitter. He looked away from her. "After everything we've been through, you want to let it go because of one man's stupidity?"

"Kaidan…"

His eyes hardened and she could tell he wanted to yell, but instead his voice was quiet when he spoke, "I…I'd rather be alone right now…Shepard…" the man stared out the window, no longer addressing her.

Jane pressed her lips together before standing. Without another word to him she walked away.

God. Her entire life was just tilted head over heels and poured out onto the floor. Everything she knew had changed in little over a day, and she was unsure of how her life was going to look like after.

Those thoughts consumed her as she left the restaurant and started to follow her Omni-tool's map to the shuttle to take her back to the docking bay.

It wasn't until she stepped off the shuttle and stared at the Iliad that she thought differently.

Her marriage to the Turian would be part of her life, sure, but once the 'probationary' period is over with, she was still an Alliance solider. She would still fight and go on missions. She wouldn't stay in one place for very long. Her whole life wouldn't revolve around her marriage; it would revolve around her place as Captain. She was her own person, and she wouldn't let her life be defined by whomever she ended up with.

It was time to get shit done. The faster she got the next six months done, the faster she could return to active duty and away from her forced life.

The first thing she needed to get done was to start…whatever this was off with a clean slate. That meant erasing all evidence of her romance with Kaidan. She didn't want to see the picture of him in her cabin and instantly be reminded of her relationship with him, and crave his touch or to hear his voice.

As she stepped into the decontamination chamber, she opened her Omni-tool and started typing up a list of things she needed to get done in the next week. Most of it was ship maintenance. The last fight the Iliad was in against the Turian's had nearly ended with a large gaping hole in the hull. Thankfully for the shields she had held up against the fight. Though, neither side had won because a galaxy wide broadcast of a cease fire for both sides. If it hadn't of gone through at that exact moment, Shepard was under no delusions that the Iliad would've been blown apart and her crew sucked out into the void.

Once the doors opened and revealed the interior of the ship, she moved on automatic. Her XO headed straight for her, explaining all the repairs that needed to happen and how much it was going to cost. She approved all of the repairs, and as she made to make her rounds, Pressly stopped her.

"Captain, the Alliance has sent a message about…retrofits. They'll be working with Turian's to refit this vessel as collaboration between our two species," he explained, his distaste for the Turian's evident in his face and tone. She nodded curtly.

"Is there any concept of the retrofits within the message?"

"None, ma'am, they'll be sending a representative over within the week with more information."

"Thank you, Pressly, return to your duties," she dismissed him and continued on her way. Now with the added information that her ship was about to be defiled by Turian upgrades, her problems just kept adding up.

The rest of the day was spent talking to the crew, seeing if they needed anything before their shore leave started. Anything they wanted changed on the ship, asking them their plans for shore leave.

It wasn't until the crew filed off the ship to actually begin their shore leave that Shepard retired to her quarters and stripped off her shirt.

She stared at the fabric in her hands. The black tee-shirt. Her thumb grazed over the cotton and then let it fall to the floor of her cabin. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a larger white shirt and held the fabric to her nose. The faintest smell of cologne and sweat filled her nose and she felt tears prickle in her eyes. Roughly she tossed the shirt onto the ground and pulled out two more articles of clothing. A sweater and a pair of pants. They formed a puddle of fabric by her feet.

The rest of her quarters got the same treatment. Photos were tossed onto the pile, memories and cheap gifts were added. More expensive items were placed neatly onto the table beside her terminal. She would pack them up and have them delivered to Kaidan's ship before he left after his shore leave was finished.

Scooping the pile up, her body shook slightly as she headed towards the garbage shoot and shoved them into the slot. The tears that had prickled at the corners of her eyes earlier were starting to blur her vision as she got rid of the last few pieces of evidence that Kaidan had made himself present in her life in such a way. Turning around after the slot clamped shut, she took a deep breath in hopes to shove the tears away and stared at her quarters.

It was so empty.

So much of her life had become intertwined with Kaidan, even if she hadn't realized it. Gifts and pieces of him had ended up in her quarters. Everything that she owned would fill a foot locker still. She would be able to toss it all in a pack on her back if she needed to abandon her ship for whatever reason. The papers that were beside her terminal she would leave in an instant, the books were merely to keep herself from falling asleep on the nights where she just feared to fall asleep in case the Turian's attacked the ship. Hell, if she had to really narrow it down the only personal thing she would grab would be the photo of her 17th birthday, a year after Chakwas had taken her in.

Jane picked the photo up, Chakwas and Anderson where smiling as she blew out the candles. The girl in the photo was still skinny from malnourishment. Her hair was cut close to her scalp. A tattoo over the top of her right ear read 'survive', in the last stages of healing. Jane reached up and brushed ran her fingers through her hair where the tattoo still lay. She was stronger now, but she needed the reminder, even if she could no longer see it.

Her Omni-tool flashed and beeped as a call came through. Jane placed down the photo and checked who was calling.

Udina.

The name left a bitter taste in her mouth, as she grumbled it out. Part of her wanted to ignore the call, and claim that she never received anything. Make up some bullshit of not being synced to the Citadel network properly and therefore it must've gotten lost somewhere along the way.

Instead, she answered it against her better judgement

The orange glow shifted and a hologram of Udina stood in front of her. His permanent sneer seemed to intensify when he looked at her. Jane was sure her face wasn't all that welcoming in return. Maybe he wouldn't be too angry if she hung up on him.

"Shepard."

"Udina, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This whole event has a schedule, Shepard. Ambassador Orinia and I have worked out what each day will entail until your upcoming wedding on Earth. I will send you a copy of the schedule. Tomorrow, we will be meeting Commander Vakarian and Ambassador Orinia for lunch, the Ambassador and I have some things to work out still, and you have to meet your future husband."

There was smugness in his voice that made her grit her teeth. "Lucky me."

The smugness faded, and his voice was irritated when he replied, "You will act civilized, Shepard. No slights, no insults, not slurs, not a negative word will leave your mouth towards the Turians."

"Why not just tell me not to say anything?"

"Good idea," Udina's hologram crossed his arms, "You will introduce yourself, make a bit of small talk and then you will shut your mouth. There's no reason for you to speak. All you will do is make an embarrassment out of us."

"Oh, goody," Jane's eyebrow rose, "My future husband will see me as a meek and shy woman; he'll wonder where the hell the real Shepard went and what this copycat is doing in her place."

"Don't get smart with me. Just do as I say, and maybe it'll stop you from restarting a war!"

Before he could say anything, she disconnected the call and sat down on her bed. She shoved her hands through her hair and snarled out some choice words. He made it so hard to try to stay political or neutral about the situation. She wondered idly if he was trying to force her to fuck up the situation just so the war could continue. If she was blamed for the war continuation then he would be absolved. A snort came from her mouth. That would usurp him from his spot as Ambassador. He seemed too stuck up for her to consider that fact. Her Omni-tool beeped and she received the list of dates that she needed to attend. She exhaled heavily and looked over the list. Wedding planning. A sigh left her mouth. So much for shore leave.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you wondering, there will be a Garrus POV after the next chapter! (Hopefully I wrote him correctly, I'm probably going to double check 80 times to make sure)

Also, I'm starting NaNoWriMo again this year, so this will be on the back burner compared to my project for that, but I still have 2 chapter written up for this story, I'll make sure to write for this still.

Thanks for the positive and supportive reviews!


	5. At Least Someone's Happy

Along with the schedule Udina had also sent her the appropriate dressing style for each time. For a good deal of the events, she was supposed to be in dress blues to show her status and her medals. Other times she was just suppose to be 'dressy' only one event she was allowed to just wear civvies. With a grumble, she resisted the urge to tell him to fuck off. This was the time to create allies, not enemies.

The next morning brought a wave of temporary self pity and anger before she forced herself out of bed. A quick shower and a review of her emails delayed the inevitable. In the end, she chose to wear one of the only dresses she owned. It was either a skin tight black dress with the N7 logo on it, or a dress that one of her friends found for her. Both black. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled on the latter.

"Kasumi would be so proud," Jane said, her lips turning up into a smile as she ran a brush through her hair. A fleeting thought made her send off a message to her old friend before glaring at her in the mirror. "Suck it up, Shepard; you're a Captain of the Alliance. You're a decorated soldier who has seen many battles. You can survive a simple lunch of being polite. For the sake of this war."

The alarm on her Omni-tool startled her out of her pep talk.

The bathroom door opened and her eyes rose to meet Anderson's. He was silent, hands clasped behind his back. "You look nice, Shepard."

"Ugh, I feel like I'm about to throw up, I don't do political lunches. Shove me and this Vakarian into a situation where I could use my gun and then we'll bond," she grumbled, and slipped on her heels. They pinched awkwardly and threw her slightly off balance for a bit. Anderson chuckled.

"I don't think that would be a great idea to start off an era of peace between our people. Udina is waiting for you in a shuttle already, unless you want to hear him complain about how late you are going to be, I suggest you head down."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Don't go all formal on me," Anderson gave her a smile, one he had given her since she first met him to try to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Don't go all soft on me," she returned the smile, but it wasn't as big as it should've been. He pretended not to notice as they headed for the elevator. "You're my superior after all."

"I've seen you in pajamas and snoring with chocolate on your face, I think I'm allowed to be soft."

She patted his stomach, "Then you should start doing some more crunches as well."

He simply laughed and hit the CIC button and the elevator lurched into motion.

Anderson could probably tell she was nervous, she realized, that was probably the reason he had come up to see her. Any other situation he wouldn't have. Jane wanted to just return to her quarters, fall asleep on her bed, and sleep away the next thirty years just so they would have to pick another solider to marry the Turian. That wasn't fair, and she knew it.

Before the doors opened, Anderson placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Shepard."

"For what?"

"Going through with this, it's a lot on your shoulders."

"It's not like it was my choice," she murmured, trying to brush off his words. Anderson squeezed her shoulder as the doors opened.

"I know, Shepard. Maybe it's you growing up, maybe part of you just accepts this, but you're taking this in stride. There's still the choice to find a way out of this," Anderson finished as the doors opened, "Otherwise, you don't want to be late."

"I've made up my mind to go through with this. It's either survive six months of not being on a ship, or probably the rest of my life. This seems like the lesser of two evils. Anyways…when are you meeting him?" Jane asked, wanting to see if the man who had been there for her for nearly thirteen years approved of her future husband. Even if she didn't like the man, she could at least accept him if Anderson or Chakwas did.

"The wedding, probably, I'm not your legal guardian."

Disappointment flooded through her, but she curtly nodded and gave him a weak salute before turning on her heels and striding towards the airlock. It was time to suffer through a long lunch date with a man she didn't know, a man she hated, and a woman who probably seriously disliked , her chances of getting through the lunch without feeling threatened near the point of violence were slim. The chances of her not saying something that would end her in the dog house even slimmer. She had never been the kind to not speak her mind.

She would much rather be with Kaidan right now, at least he would tell jokes and ease any tension from her. He would talk and make her feel comfortable. Jane shook her head sharply, no. They broke up. Kaidan was not someone she could lean on anymore, if he ever was to her. She had to deal with this herself.

She didn't know any of her companions for lunch today. The Captain didn't do well in front of complete strangers when she had to be friendly. If she was on a mission, she was completely fine. That was why each of her crew was handpicked by her and she always took the time to get to know them, and know them well. The anxiety that was building in her stomach grew worse as she stepped off the ship. Breathing in deeply, she forced herself to think of this as a mission. An undercover mission, anything than what it actually was.

Udina was waiting in nearly the exact same spot as he was when they took the shuttle to the actual clasped his hands behind his back. "Turians like punctuality. If we're late, they might take it as a slight." A scowl formed on her face, instantly matching his look. She wanted to tell him where the Turian's could shove their punctuality.

"We aren't going to be late, with the length of the shuttle ride, we'll be early," Shepard replied tersely, "Now, Udina, let's move out."

On the ride over, Udina went over a few more different ways that Shepard should act. She largely ignored them. It didn't matter what the Ambassador expected of her. Either way, she would probably fall back into the normal routine of dining with her superiors. Proper manners, being polite, and making small talk, and if they decided to shift the topic away from her. All the better. If Vakarian was offended by her speech or way of doing things when being polite, then she would know there was no way they could get along.

"Above all, smile. We don't want to intimidate the Turians if you're scowling all night long. Besides, we want you to seem pretty."

The comment made her blood hot and her fingers curled into fists on her lap. He ignored her adverse reaction, continuing to give her unneeded advice. She wasn't going to smile just to impress a man, especially if it was a Turian. If the man was too scared of her because she didn't smile, that was his fault. She could survive living with a man who was scared of her.

They began to descend to the parking structure of the restaurant. The driver didn't say anything as Udina passed him a credit chit and paid for the transfer before getting out. Shepard took a deep breath before following after him.

Time to get this over with.

A jolt ran down her spine as she stepped into the restaurant, immediately she recognized the place. Kaidan took her there the previous day. Instantly she wondered if Udina was keep tabs on her and was trying to subtly threaten her. Glaring at the back of his head, she checked her Omni-tool for any hacking programs or anything of the sort. She was consumed with the task that she bumped into someone while followed Udina. As she stumbled, the person reached out a hand to steady her.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized with a sheepish smile as she lowered her arm and her Omni-tool flicked off. As her eyes looked up to who she bumped into she saw blue eyes, but they were alien. The Turians mandibles flared, she was unsure what it meant when they did that, and he nodded.

"It's alright," he said softly before turning to the female Turian who was beside him and said something too quiet for her translator to catch. The two of them headed into the restaurant. Shepard looked to see if she could find Udina, and he was glaring at her from the door to the restaurant. With a sigh she jogged over, a clumsy and awkward thing to do in heels when she was used to combat boots.

"You're going to screw this up," Udina hissed at her, "Why I chose you will forever haunt me."

"I'll make sure it does," Shepard hissed back, but kept her face neutral. No one needed to see dissent between the Ambassador and one of the Captains of the human fleets. It wouldn't translate well for the future alliances they would have to make with the other aliens.

They were led out to a private booth at the back of the restaurant, far away from where she had lunch with Kaidan. The booth was sound proofed, and one large window gave them a magnificent view of the presidium lakes. She was so enraptured by the view that she nearly missed Udina introducing her properly to the Turians. When she immediately snapped to attention when her name was said, she met the eyes of her future husband.

Blue.

The Turian from outside.

She didn't know the protocol for meeting your future husband, but apparently the Turian assumed what to do, or knew. He extended his hand towards her, but his eyes were less friendly than they were outside. She shook his hand firmly once before recoiling from his touch and turning her attention to the Ambassador. Another firm handshake and she linked her fingers behind her back.

Once the introductions were out of the way, the Ambassadors slid into one side of the booth. Vakarian sat down, not meeting her gaze and moving before she could ask him where he would rather sit. His rudeness rubbed her the wrong way, but she realized that he was horrible at concealing his emotions. When she sat down, she could feel his impatience and nervous tension pooling off his body. He was like a tightly wrapped coil.

The waitress came and went, and immediately the two Ambassadors got to business, ignoring the two soon-to-be-wed and very awkward soldiers sitting across from them. Shepard's fingers twitched, as she sent Udina a glare before she adjusted her skirt and crossed her legs, just to uncross them. God. Udina had it lucky; he hadn't been a part of the war. He would never understand what it would feel like to have at one point killed a Turian that was as close as both the Ambassador and Vakarian were to her, but now being unable to do so. Her hands curled into fists before she relaxed them.

Don't let them see they're affecting you.

Their drinks came, and Shepard lifted her cup to take a drink of the liquid when a hand shot out and stopped her from doing so. She nearly snapped at whoever did it, but the look of horror from the Asari and the Ambassador made her stop. She glanced at Vakarian. "Yes?"

He swallowed and took the drink from her hand, "That's my drink."

She hesitated and the Asari apologized profusely to Shepard, at that moment she sighed and held up a hand, "It's alright, no harm done."

After the waitress took down their food orders, she apologized once more to Shepard before leaving.

When the Ambassadors began speaking again, Vakarian finally looked at her. "You would've had some of my drink," he spoke quietly.

"If you hadn't stopped me, yeah," she shrugged a shoulder, "No harm done."

"Have you ever ingested anything dexterous?" he kept his voice hushed, as if he was either trying to have a private conversation with her or trying not to be seen talking to her. Either one irritated her; she resisted the urge to cross her arms and leaned back against the booth. When she shook her head, he nodded slowly. "Do you know if you're allergic?"

"Allergic?"

"Dexterous food can cause allergic reactions to us, Shepard," Udina jumped into the conversation, his tone as if he was talking to a child. No doubt it was supposed to sound like they were on friendly terms, but all it did was make her want to hit him. Condescending asshole. "We'll get you tested before your wedding."

That reminder made her mood plummet even further than it already was. First, he belittled her in front of the Turians, and second, he reminded her of the one thing she didn't want to think of. It was much easier if she deluded herself into thinking that she was here on purely political reasons, and not the fact that she was suppose to marry the man she was sitting beside.

Orinia turned her attention to Shepard, her head tilted to the side curiously. "Do you know anything about Turian culture, Captain Shepard?"

The way it was said was not an insult, it was an actual question. The sort to test the waters. "Just the basics," she admitted, sitting straighter, "Your markings indicate your clan and lineage, your government is in the form of a hierarchy, those things."

Not within a mile of any Turian she would admit that they had figured out that by holding a Turian hostage and torturing them until they figured out about their culture to see if there were any weaknesses.

The Ambassador didn't question how she knew, and she was relieved.

"I'll send you my contact information," the Ambassador brought up her Omni-tool and synced the information to Shepard's, "I suggest you also exchanged information with Commander Vakarian. You'll be able to ask either of us any questions about your bonding ceremony on Palaven, and if we could also request you return the favour and answer our questions about the…marriage ceremony on Earth. If I understand correctly, the…what's the word?"

"Wedding," Vakarian answered gently, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Thank you, Commander; the wedding is a much larger affair than a bonding ceremony. Though less intricate. The bonding ceremony will have Commander Vakarian's family and close friends attending, and you will invite your family and close friends."

"She doesn't have family," Udina informed the Ambassador, "Will that be a problem?"

Her fingers clenched together, and before she could stop herself, she spat out, "Can you shut up?" The three looked at her in surprise, but then Vakarian's eyes snapped to Udina and then back to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Shepard beat him to it. "The Ambassador wasn't addressing you, Udina," she turned her attention to Orinia, "If it is appropriate, Karin Chakwas and David Anderson shall fill in as my parents since they are my guardians."

The Turian ambassador seemed pleased, "Ah, she has fire in her."

At least one person was happy with the outcome, Jane thought. Udina was glaring at her now, and her soon-to-be husband's facial expression was completely alien to her.


	6. The Groom

Garrus grumbled some not too friendly words under his breath. "This is ridiculous," he complained to anyone who would listen. His sister swatted his arm when he moved it. "It's not like anyone's going to care if it's not perfect," he bit out to Solana.

"I'm sure the Alliance superiors will notice," she reasoned, as she finished pinning the jacket to the correct size. "You've got to look suave, Garrus."

"Why are you so supportive of this crap? Bonding with a human?" he spat the word out, "If the Ambassador hadn't gotten the Primarch's approval, this wouldn't have even happened."

"If it wasn't for this, do you think Mom would ever see you bond with someone?" she asked softly, stepping back and looking her brother over for any imperfections. She slowly nodded as Garrus looked away from her. Unable to comment on her words, they hit home. "Besides, this is a step towards something greater than just ourselves. We're ending a six year long war, one that could've escalated further than it did. The humans were starting to push into our system, and we're supposed to be the strongest military. Imagine the power we'll have if we combine our forces?"

"So, you're saying I should shut up and settle for what I'm given because I won't get better?" he said dryly, dropping his arms and staring at the mirror at himself. "I look stupid."

"It's a human look, because the human wedding is before the bonding ceremony," Solana shook her head, "Garrus, be a good Turian for once in your life and just do what you're told. You've gotten this far nudging your toes outside the line to test the boundaries, but any more and you're going to get in trouble."

"If it was _any_ other human I would do this without…much complaining," he checked his wordings when she gave him a glare. "This woman is Captain Shepard, the same woman who killed our people who were _surrendering._ No one has stopped and said 'Hey, this human is a war criminal!' no, they're like 'Let's put in together with a Turian and watch the fireworks!'"

"Maybe that's what they're expecting," another voice joined into the conversation as the door hissed open. Tiberius Vakarian studied his son as both his children straightened up and nodded towards him in greeting. "Udina and Shepard did not seem to get along when I observed their interactions after the meeting. Even though they suspected they were alone. She does not seem happy with the match and you said that he seems to be goading her subtly to force her into losing her control? Perhaps some of the humans do not wish for peace."

Garrus' brow plates shifted in contemplation before tugging at the awkward clothing that adorned his body. "Then my life is in danger each moment I'm with this Shepard?"

"Yes, and if you suspect she's about to kill you, not a single Turian would look down on you for defending yourself. However, you must go through with this. This isn't about your happiness or comfort, if you wanted that you should've stayed with C-SEC instead of rejoining the military," Tiberius insisted, looking at his only son, "How much do you know about human bonding ceremonies? Will you mess up during it?"

"The only thing I do is stand in a single spot, and repeat words that the human priest will say. From the details I have gotten from the Ambassadors, they're making it a small event. Family and a few select friends and military personnel. Traditionally the ceremony is followed by a celebration of food, drinks, and music, but my 'bride' said no to that," Garrus didn't censor his bitterness when he mentioned the human. His father made no sign that he heard it besides a slight raise of his brow plates.

"Does your fiancée know about the bonding ceremony and what is expected of her?" Tiberius questioned, "Solana, have you spoken to her yet?"

Solana shook her head, "That's next week. I will board the Iliad and go with her to Earth, on our way I will explain it to her."

"You're going with her on her ship?" Garrus' head whipped towards his sister in shock, "No! That's insane!"

"General Victus and some of his platoon will be accompanying me, and I'm not defenceless, Garrus."

"I doubt the human will hurt your sister anyways."

"She slaughtered surrendering Turians."

"We've killed surrendering humans as well; we had no use for hostages. It was a part of the war; we are no longer in a war, Garrus. Unless you wish to start another one, you better get use to the idea of having a human mate," Tiberius' tone left no room for argument.

Garrus' mandibles clamped tightly to his face but he nodded. "Of course, Father."

Tiberius left the room without another word. Leaving Garrus more irritated than he was before his father made his appearance. Solana rested her hand on his shoulder, a slight comfort. After a moment she gathered her things and left the room. Once he was gone he carefully removed the tailored outfit and set it down gently.

They expected so much from him. Yet, when he saw her at the dinner he couldn't find words to say anything to her. Not anything polite and not even something rude. He was at a loss of words. She seemed so calm until she started fidgeting, but he assumed that was because the Ambassadors were ignoring them completely. How was he supposed to spend the next six months with a human that he couldn't even speak to?

They had bumped into each other outside the restaurant, and he hadn't even recognized. She was just this human in a dress who gave him what he assumed was a friendly smile and apologized. Nothing like the battle hardened war criminal he had seen standing in front of him at the meeting. Who even was the real Captain Shepard?

He ran his hand over his fringe and grumbled some more choice words.

At least he would get the opportunity to avenge those whom she had murdered. He would keep that fact close to him until he got the chance to commit the act.

His Omni-tool beeped, and he brought it up. A message.

_Vakarian._

_The Ambassador is unable to answer my question since it pertains to your clan specifically,  
and since I do not have contact to anyone else, I am forced to speak to you about this._

_What is the significance of your pattern?_

_Shepard_

Garrus frowned, staring at the message. His pattern? He glanced at the armour he had yet to put on and thought back to his clothing from the previous day. It wasn't until he glanced into the mirror he realized she meant his facial markings. He sighed. The Ambassador could've answered that. He typed away an answer, but realized it sounded to snarky. As much as he would've loved to send that out, he would rather not have to have even his messages monitored if it got out that he wasn't cooperating as much as he could.

_Shepard._

_The Ambassador lied to you. She could've answered that. _

_My sister will explain it all to you as preparation for our bonding ceremony._

_Vakarian_

Another message came through within a few seconds.

_Vakarian._

_Do all Turians avoid answering direct questions? _

_Don't answer that._

_Shepard_

That caused his eyebrow plates to rise. He created a subfolder in his inbox and directed all her future messages to it, and then labelled all of her messages as automatically 'low priority' so he wouldn't get a notification.

Humans were by default, immature. They were a new race, who just discovered FTL travel within the last century. Yet, they thought they could expand and take over new areas without any sort of regard to rules and regulations. Sure, Garrus would openly say he didn't follow a lot of rules or regulations, and didn't like red tape blocking his way. However, conquering other planets was something that he couldn't understand why such a puny race would do. They had no natural protection. Squishy and fragile creatures…

…and he was marrying one.

Part of him bitterly wished he hadn't stopped her from drinking his drink, and hoped she had been allergic. If she had died due to anaphylactic shock then it would've been her own damn fault for being so stupid.

He sat down heavily in front of his terminal and powered it up, the orange screen flickered to life and his fingers began to type away. Typing up his application for Spectre training was something he had been working on for a while. When he was young, he wanted nothing more than to be one. However, those dreams were cut in half by his father and he settled for a job in C-SEC. A job he got immediately due to his father. It was something he had come to realize and accept long after he rejoined the military to aid in the fight against the humans.

Unfortunately, the only thing writing the application did was frustrate him. It brought up his feelings towards his father, and the entire situation that he was being forced into. He closed the terminal and pulled on his armour. An hour or so at the shooting range would calm him down, he knew it. At least, it would calm him down for a while, but the situation wasn't going to go away and he knew his frustration would only surmount once again.

He grabbed his rifle and his selection of scope mods before slipping out of his hotel room and taking the elevator down. There were a few shooting ranges on the citadel, but there were only a few quality ones. He knew the best by far was most definitely in the spectre offices, and if he was looking for something extra he could go to Armax Arena. However, he didn't want to improve his reaction time within combat situation, he just wanted a time to slip into the trance of calmly lining up his shots and focusing energy on one thing. That was all he needed.

The ride to the shooting range went by slower than he anticipated but once he got there, he was pleased to find it was mostly empty. A female human and a male Turian stood at opposite sides of the range, completely ignoring each other. He recognized the Turian immediately, but didn't say anything.

Instead, he set himself up in the middle, and began preparing. His movements were methodical as he examined his rifle, making sure it was well cleaned and properly assembled. That nothing would lock or kick if he fired. After his examination he reached over to the orange pad and entered a few adjustments and the target flew back to the maximum distance.

Rolling his shoulders he set up the shot.

His breathing evened out as he stared down the scope at the center of the target. His entire focus shifted to that one spot. Nothing else mattered.

His finger shifted from where it rested to curl around the trigger and lightly pulled it. There was the familiar crack of the rifle and the slightly recoil before it stilled. He called the target back to examine it.

Pulling to the left. He refreshed the target and sent it back out.

As he was preparing for his next shot he heard another crack of a rifle and hesitated. It wasn't his gun, and he was fairly certain that the other Turian didn't use a rifle. The man was C-SEC, and for him to use a sniper rifle was fairly odd considering he was just a guard who patrolled the presidium.

He glanced over and saw that the lane that the human female was at had the target set at the same distance as his was. The shot was quickly followed by another one. He rolled his shoulders and turned his attention back to his own target.

The practice flowed smoothly. His attention entirely devoted to one thing. By the end, he had his rifle completely set to the modifications and settings that he was happy with. The last fight he had been in must've jarred the rifles settings a bit. Though, he was quite happy to adjust them even if some of the errors were so painstakingly small that it took forever to find just the right adjustment because even a hair off could cause a farther distance shot to be just off target.

As he was packing up his things, he heard someone tap on his lane's wall. Glancing over his solider he saw the Turian.

"Vakarian, didn't expect to see you here, with the whole thing with the human and all," the Turian sounded genuinely surprised. "Blowing off steam?"

"Chellick," Vakarian nodded towards his old friend from his C-SEC days. "It's not as much fun as hand-to-hand, but nothing beats the feeling of a rifle in your hands."

Chellick laughed, "I bet the war was just the thing you needed then? No more red tape and rules telling you what you can't do. Just you, that rifle, and a field."

"And endless humans running into my crosshairs," Vakarian agreed, and the other Turian chuckled, shaking his head. "What are you up to these days?"

"Same old crap, but with humans on the Citadel we now have to keep the peace between us. There's only a handful of them here, so we're tracking them, to make sure that they don't go anywhere too shady or aren't taken into some alley and left for dead."

"Most of the humans are soldiers."

"Most of the humans wander around alone," Chellick gave a pointed glance towards where the human female was still shooting. "If a group of Turians or other species weren't feeling particularly merciful, then a single solider could be overwhelmed. Especially if taken off guard."

"Did you come here because you were wondering what a human was doing at a shooting range?"

"Partially, I knew she was here, she's a high priority human, and I wanted to get some practice in," Chellick lifted his shoulders and let them drop. "If you're not going to go straight home to clean your gun or calibrate it, then let's drink to your temporary freedom."

Garrus debated it for a second before nodding, "Sounds like a plan."


	7. Reimagining the Iliad

A/N: Sorry I didn't upload last week guys, I was working and totally forgot that I didn't upload until halfway through the week.

Plus Dragon Age: Inquisition came out, and I've been playing that as much as possible, I love it so much.

Anyways, onto the story!

"The Turian Hierarchy wants to send some Turians with you to Earth aboard the Iliad," Admiral Hackett spoke in his normal confident and no nonsense tone. Jane had never been able to truly argue or question Hackett's orders before, but this? She leaned her hands on the rail before her. She gritted her teeth. "I'll send you the list of whom exactly, but I will warn you now. General Adrien Victus will be with them, as well as Solana Vakarian."

"Am I to be escorted to my own planet?" she asked, there was anger in her words but she tried to rein them in. If the Turians wanted to make sure she didn't run away, then it was an insult to her and her crew. To all of humanity if she wanted to get dramatic. They were implying that she wouldn't stand by her words.

"No, that's not why. The Primarch, as well as the Turian Councillor, tells us that in their culture, a female member of the family will help the bride prepare for the wedding. Solana Vakarian offered to board your ship alone so it wouldn't be an insult to you, but Tiberius Vakarian refused to allow her alone due to your reputation."

Jane scoffed, releasing the bar and leaning back. "So, instead, they are sending not one, but ten soldiers onto my ship? Most of my soldiers stayed on the Citadel for some damn well deserved shore leave. While most of my crew can shoot a gun, Turians are excellent at hand-to-hand combat and if they take them by surprise half of my crew could be killed before we are able to get any sort of foothold."

"If they dare attack, then it would be a declaration of war and you are given the responsibility for taking out all the soldiers, except General Victus and Vakarian. We take them prisoner and negotiate with the Turians again," the Admiral's tone and wording left no room for interpretation. No way for her to 'forget' a detail in his orders. "Do you understand, Shepard?"

"Crystal clear, sir. What time are they scheduled to report to the Iliad?"

"You're departure is in two days, they will be there at oh six hundred. Shepard, this is a sensitive mission. Do not anger the Turians on board, treat them with the same respect you would give someone of the same position as you or higher."

That didn't mean much to her. Some of her subordinates got more respect from her than those of a higher rank. People earned her respect by what they did and said how they treated her and others. Not because their rank justified that she should respect them.

However, she understood what he meant and nodded, "Anything more, sir?"

"Keep me posted."

"Will do."

"Hackett out."

The room went silent and Jane moved over to one of the eight chairs that circled the room. She sat down and placed her face in her hands. This was going to be a nightmare.

Since the start of the war, her ability to fall and stay asleep had decreased slowly to the point where she had to take medication. If ten Turians were on board, she knew that sleep would never come to her. She would be too wired about the fact that one of them could sneak into her room and kill her before she even had the chance to shout.

No. They wouldn't do that.

While General Victus was quite famous for surprising Alliance troops by not following normal Turian protocols, no one could say he lacked honor in how he fought. All Turians were the same, those in the military at least. They would rather have a fair fight to show everyone that they truly are stronger, than to stab someone in the back and show everyone that they were a coward for not allowing the other a chance to defend them.

Before she joined the Alliance, she would stab someone in the back without a problem. Survival was above petty things like honour and trust.

Another sigh left her lips and she stood up. She had to honour and trust her guests, and that meant finding accommodations for ten soldiers. Putting them with her crew was what she normal would do in the circumstances, especially since a lot of them were on shore leave, but the Turians couldn't be trusted as much as that.

There was the room behind the medical bay that was just being used as storage. She could set up cots for them, shift things around. It would keep the crew and the Turians separated by two floors. All except her, that was. Her quarters were right beside the med bay. She would've preferred to be closer to the CIC, but this way she had access to the med bay, as well as a quick route to the engine control room in case things started to go haywire.

Her body moved automatically as she set out to get ready for their guests. When she ordered the storage rooms contents cleared and put in the cargo hold, no one questioned it but when she told them to set cots up they gave her curious looks. She would have to explain it eventually, but for now she would leave them in the dark. Get everything ready and _then_ tell her crew that Turians would be on board. Anyone who wanted to leave could do so then.

When it was time to start making her rounds, she headed up to the CIC in order to talk to Pressly. As the elevator moved up, she checked her messages. There was one from the Turian Ambassador, personally informing her about the Turians who were going to be aboard her ship. Including names and ranks. Nothing classified was on her reports of the men and women, but it was just enough for her to know that while they were high ranking and deadly, there was no record of them being overly aggressive towards human hostages or anything of the like during the war. They followed orders and that was it.

She marked the information for later as the elevator doors opened.

Pressly turned as she emerged, "Captain, Engineers Gorpanus and Adams are outside waiting for clearance to enter the ship. They are the lead engineers for the retrofitting."

"Grant them entrance; I'll meet them outside the airlock. Anything else to report?"

The man looked like he wished to say something, but he remained silent, "No, Ma'am."

"Dismissed," she nodded at him before moving towards the front of the ship. She adjusted her shirt.

There was one good thing about the Turians helping with her ships retrofits. If they truly committed themselves, then the ship would be much higher tech than normal. Though she didn't know too much about the technical aspects of ships engineering, she knew when a ship was powerful, and man where the Turian ships high end on that scale.

When the airlock opened, she saw a man maybe in his late forties wearing Alliance colours. Engineer Adams, she presumed and glanced over to the other. She could tell it was one of the female Turians. Slightly larger mandibles and a balder head. That must be Engineer Gorpanus. She nodded respectfully at both of them.

"Captain Shepard. Engineer Gorpanus, I'm sure you've been informed of our task?" she asked, and continued as the woman nodded, "This will be a brief inconvenience of your time, I assure you. We just wanted to see the inside of the ship for ourselves and get the feel of it rather than rely on just blueprints."

"Of course," Shepard replied simply, "I'll show you to our engineering room first then."

"Thank you."

One of the remaining soldiers feel in behind the group as Shepard led them to the elevators. She had a few questions she wanted to ask the two of them, and sorted out what was most important. However, she waited until the elevator doors closed before asking them.

"What will be the goal of these retrofits?"

"Alliance is looking to guide this vessel away from front line assaults and towards stealth or tactical one," Engineer Adams informed, "However, how much we can do is up to your ship and how much she can hold and withstand."

"We'll be adding new technologies to her that both sides have been working on. Decreasing heat emissions, increasing speed and agility, and providing a more durable shielding processor," Engineer Gorpanus added, "Trust that your ship will become the forefront of engineering marvels."

The woman spoke with a bit of excitement that Shepard shed off a layer of defense. Gorpanus was clearly interested in her job, and wouldn't sacrifice the ship in any way. If Jane was able to pin any time of character on someone, she would say Gorpanus was an idealist.

"That's good to hear, and all modifications will be approved by the Alliance?" she questioned as the elevator doors opened onto the engineering deck.

"As well as yourself," Adams informed her as they headed towards the heart of the ship, "Any modifications that you think will hinder the way you run this ship will be modified to fit your and your crews needs."

The crew in Engineering was limited to the essentials. People making sure that the ship would be running smoothly for their trip to Earth in two days time. They checked who entered the room and snapped to attention when they saw her. She glanced over them, before introducing the two beside her. Once they were all acquainted, they returned to their duties and the two Engineers were able to examine the room and all the different parts that made the ship who she was. The Turian took pictures on her omnitool, and added different notes onto a data pad. Adams agreed with a few words on different notes and added a few of his own to another one, taking pictures as well.

As they worked, some of the crew glanced over curiously. Finally one asked one of the others what changes were going to take place, and how much would they be able to work with the modifications. The two engineers overhead this, and the Turian addressed their concerns.

"All our modifications on the controls will be based off your training already, anything else that's modified to something more advanced or completely different will have a training course to able to safely handle the system. We promise these modifications will not remove any positions or rearrange any positions currently laid down, but simply modify them slightly to better suit the new ship," she said calmly and carefully, meeting the crew member's eyes. Or at least those who would look at her. "If you have any questions, you may address myself or Engineer Adams, or if you have a concern, you may submit them to your captain and she may address them with us as she sees fit."

While the crew didn't seem too pleased about being reassured by a Turian, they returned to work and didn't voice any more questions or opinions on the matter. She was silently proud they didn't make a fuss that there was a Turian on their ship, and didn't seem angry that she was taking pictures of their ship. If it wasn't for the Turians excitement for this project, Jane might suspect the woman of taking the pictures to give the Turians intelligence. However, due to their newfound peace, a lot of non-classified secrets were out and she didn't see why the inside of a ship that was going to be gutted and updated was going to do much. There weren't too many more ships designed like the Iliad.

As the Engineers moved on to different points in the ship, she realized as they spoke how much was actually going to be changed. It was going to be basically an entirely new ship. Most of the layout would be shifted for the technological upgrades, and she knew some of the outside of the ship was going to be changed as well. The Iliad would no longer be the Iliad. A new ship was going to need a new name.

She would chew over the idea for names later on, if she was given the choice of naming it.

What truly amazed her was how well the two engineers got along. Neither of them seemed irritated to be working with the other, they seemed to be quite friendly and respectful of the other. It was…intriguing, and maybe she should be learning something from this example.

However, when she thought of the Turians who would be boarding her ship in two days time, and the Turian she was marrying. Anger flared in her stomach, and she tensed. So, it wasn't all Turians that pissed her off. That was…a start.

The two engineers finished off in the cockpit. The pilots were polite and courteous to them, thankfully. Gorpanus turned towards her and her mandibles shifted slightly, "Thank you for allowing us onboard your ship today, Captain. We'll be beginning designs as soon as possible with our teams."

"When do you think this project will be complete?"

"We are hoping that most of the ground work will be done before you return to duty. We are going to prioritize the core functionality and heat emission decrease. Anything else can be completed at a later date," Adams estimated, "Plus, with the Alliance and Turians working together we should be able to complete this project faster than average with twice as many hands working on it."

"Thank you. I'll prioritize both of your messages, and will see you after my extended leave," she opened the airlock.


	8. Sister-In-Law

A/N: Okay, so I barely remember where I want to go with this, and it's been a crazy couple months IRL for me, and then when I went to go post last month I couldn't log in for some reason. Oh well, what can you do?

I'll be returning to posting regularly (hopefully) now.

Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

The musical notes of her alarm blasted her into consciousness. Shepard's eyes slowly opened, taking in the dark captain's room. At first, the alarm of such quiet and stillness had her tensing and ready to spring up, after all why would the ship not have the quiet hum of energy? Once her sense came back to her, she remembered she was docked and that she was going to have to get up fairly soon to be able to make sure all the crew was back on board and that they were all ready for the trip.

Then she would have to greet the Turians and show them about the ship.

With a groan, she threw her arms over her face. There was nothing she wanted to do more than lay in her bed and forget the day. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it already. Yet…she had her duties she needed to do. She was the Captain of the ship after all. She was responsible for countless lives, and making sure they were all fed, ready, and happy. Lying in bed was not a luxury she could have.

She jumped into the showers and, being efficient as always, was out within a couple minutes.

The crew were all well aware of the situation with the Turians, and everyone was a little cautious about the situation. No one was outright furious, but there was a low grumble and quiet words exchanged to each other. Yet, commands were commands, and if they came from higher up than their Captain there wasn't much they could do about it. There wasn't much she could do about it either, as much as she wanted to.

Sure, she could say fuck the Council, fuck the Turians, and fuck the Alliance, but would she? No. She couldn't, she worked too hard to get where she was.

Another sigh, she felt like she would be doing that more often than normal.

Time to face the day.

Her rounds went off without a hitch, everyone was in their places by the time she arrived at their station. She updated herself with everyone before heading to the cockpit. Her XO fell into step behind her.

"Captain, there is something that you should be informed about."

Her Omni-tool blipped alerting her to the time. There was only thirty minutes before the Turians arrived, and that meant thirty minutes or less. There was no way they would be late. Another blip and an email from Anderson popped up. "Give me just a moment, Pressly. Unless it is urgent."

"It's not urgent, per se."

The doors to the cockpit opened and Shepard stepped through. Pressly fell silent and the crew stood to salute their Captain.

"Will the ship be ready to fly by the time the Turians arrive, Dupuis?" Shepard asked, looking towards the pilot chair. She couldn't see any sign of the pilot. She paused and glanced towards Pressly.

The main pilot chair swiveled around, but instead of Cupreous, a thin white man sat in the chair. He grinned at her and dipped his head towards her. She stared at the man for a moment before remembering that there was a need to react to the situation.

"Who the hell are you and where is my pilot?"

Pressly cleared his throat, "Captain, this is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. According to his dossier, he is one of Alliances best pilots-"

"Not one of the best, I'm the best damn helmsman in the Alliance, and that's not just being cocky," the man spoke up, then inclined his head towards Shepard and added, "Captain."

Pressly shot a glare at the pilot and continued, "and he will be replacing Dupuis. She was transferred to a civilian vassal."

"Why was I not informed when this occurred? I would like to know my pilot well in advance of launch," She demanded, turning to Pressly. "Who made this decision?"

"The Council-"

Shepard raised her hand and cut him off, "I'll discuss this later. There isn't time to do anything about the situation now," she sighed and turned towards Jeff. "Please answer my previous question, Flight Lieutenant."

"It's all ready, Captain, just need to do some of the pre-flight checks. She should be up and running by the time the Turians arrive."

"Thank you, I'll be back later after we're on our way and the Turians are situated," she dipped her head towards the pilot before turning on her heel and striding out of the cockpit. Irritated so early in the morning, was this how the trip was going to be? If so, she would need to make sure to visit the vehicle bay and see if she wasn't able to train her emotions out of herself.

Since when did the Alliance bow to what the Council wanted? Since when did they care whether or not the Council was happy? An alliance between the Turians and Alliance drawn up by the Council was one thing, but replacing people on _her_ crew? That was another thing. They didn't have jurisdiction there.

Only the fact that the Turians were to arrive at any moment prevented her from sending a message to Udina to demand an explanation. She checked the time and exhaled. Any moment now.

The Iliad felt colder, and yet at the same time she felt hot and antsy. She wanted to pace, but her feet were lead. God, was this really happening? She was about to meet her future sister-in-law, and in a couple days time, she would be getting married. To someone she didn't even know.

All she wanted to do was tell the Council and Alliance to fuck off and then take the Iliad and escape. Maybe become a pirate, which might be fun.

"The Turians are on the docking bay, Captain," Pressly announced grimly, "We should go and greet them, unless we want to offend them."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" she muttered under her breath but nodded. The airlock was opened, and they waited as the ship equalized the pressure. Each moment Shepard worked on calming herself, and got her face into a neutral set before the outer door lock released and opened.

There were twelve Turians waiting docking outside, and Shepard's eyes glanced over all of them. Two more than was promised. She stepped off the ship, and the Turians regarded her with their expressionless faces.

"Captain Shepard," a female Turian stepped forwards, "I am Solana Vakarian, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Shepard doubted her sincerity but held out her hand, the female took it and gave a firm hand shake. "The pleasure is mine, Vakarian," she replied and gave a slight smile. No need to be hostile. Her eyes flickered over the other soldiers, "I was under the impression that only ten Turians would be boarding my ship, why is there twelve of you?"

One of the males stepped forwards, "Forgot your fiancé already, Shepard?"

Shepard smoothed her face, burying her irritation beneath a façade of icy calm. "Not at all, Vakarian, I am just questioning your presence here. You were not including in the roster."

"I was not about to let my sister go off on a human ship without being insured of her safety by the Captain," he placed a hand on Solana's shoulder, "So, Shepard, do I have your word?"

Shepard regarded him calmly, yet feeling her irritation build with each word he said. "I won't let any harm come upon your sister or any other Turian that sets foot onto my ship for the duration of our journey. Are you saying that I am not trustworthy, Vakarian?"

She thought she saw shift in his expression, but who could tell, "Not you…"

Pressly stiffened slightly, and Shepard nodded her head, "Well then, Pressly will you make sure that all of their belongings are properly brought upon the ship. I will show our guests the ship."

The XO seemed to be about to say something but Shepard narrowed her eyes slightly and he snapped his jaw shut. "Of course, Captain."

Garrus turned to his sister, and exhaled, "Be sure to message us, Solana, if anything goes wrong-"

"Nothing will go wrong, Garrus, I don't think the Captain will risk war with the Turians again if we're all murdered on her ship. Trust me," she shook her head, "God, you're worse than Dad!"

"What is so bad about me?" her father asked, linking his fingers behind his back, "We are just concerned about you, Solana."

Solana grunted and took a moment to say something quickly to one of the humans carrying their belongings. The human didn't look too pleased to have been spoken to by the Turian, but he nodded and continued on. She exhaled and stole a quick glance at the Captain.

She had read a dossier on the woman, and could tell that she was brutal, but she was loyal. If she gave her word, she would keep it. Solana wouldn't trust the woman completely, but she would also not expect a bullet to her brain in the middle of the night.

"I understand your concern, but I'm a grown woman. She," Solana turned her attention back to her family, "is my future sister-in-law, and she needs to be prepared for her wedding to Garrus." Garrus hissed slightly at this and their father gave him a sharp look. "We can't be looking down at her if she is to be part of our family. Now, come here." She pulled her brother closer and head butted him gently, and repeated the movement with her father. "Now, your own ship is leaving soon. Go."

Garrus mock saluted her, and got another sharp look from their father. Their father opened his mouth to add something when Shepard called out to Solana.

Solana nodded to her father before turning and heading towards the woman. The other Turians were waiting for Solana before they could head into the ship.

Garrus stared after his sister as she and the other Turians boarded the ship. He idly wondered if that was the last time he would see his sister, but then mentally shook his head. No. He would see her again. He couldn't doubt that he would. The humans had too much at risk for Shepard to do something so brutal as to murder ten Turians that she had sworn protection to. What happened during the War was one thing, this was something completely different. Peace time forced people to act civilized, as much as they didn't want to.

"Come, Garrus, your sister is right. We need to catch our ship," his father nodded towards the Iliad and turned away.

"How long do we have till departure?"

"It departs in two hours."

"I'll catch up with you, I want to see the Iliad away first," Garrus explained, turning his attention to the ship. His father sighed.

"Don't be late, Garrus."


	9. Breaching The Walls

Shepard sank into her desk chair and let out a calming breath. How much was the Alliance going to allow outside forces to change? Was she going to end up having to move permanently into an apartment that the council chooses? Will she have to fly a council ship? When would it end? All she could do was grumble about it; she was just a Captain of a ship. A single vessel in a large group of ships, amidst thousands of soldiers and hundreds of other Captains. She was to take orders, and only disagree with them if they go against her code as a soldier. The only trouble with being a marine, even if she was N7.

Once things cooled down, she knew that she would be returned to active duty, and once she was she would feel better. Unfortunately, until her ship was retrofitted and she was given duties, she had nothing to do. Fly to point A, then point B, and return to point C to stay.

Worst of all, she would be the only one who was given leave. Everyone else would be temporarily reassigned to different ships, or her ship would be under the command of another Captain or Pressly.

She scrubbed roughly at her scalp in frustration before taking a few more calming breaths. No sense in getting worked up about it, she just needed a distraction. Anderson had emailed her before they had departed the Citadel, and she still needed to go an acquaint herself with the new pilot. No doubt she would also need to go and check with the engineers to see if the ship was flying smoothly. They had gotten out of a battle only a couple weeks prior.

With something to distract her, she began to map out what she wanted to do. Someone knocked on the door, however, before she was able to put any of it into practise.

"Come in," she called, moving her attention from her desk to the door. It opened and the female Turian stepped in. Solana dipped her head towards Shepard slightly.

"Captain Shepard."

"Vakarian, what brings you to my office?" she asked, wanting to get straight to the point of the conversation. She didn't want to have to suffer- no, she forced herself to not think of it as suffering. Solana didn't seem as bad as her brother, or other Turians she had met so far. She seemed to still be very driven by her sense of duty, as were the other Turians, but she was also a bit more casual and friendly towards others not of her race.

Instead, she forced herself to smile towards the Turian.

"Do you have a few moments, Captain? I thought we should begin to talk about the bonding ceremony," the woman questioned, tucking her hands behind her back. "There is quite a bit of information that you'll need to know, so it is best to start as early as possible."

Shepard bit the inside of her cheek from making a snide remark about the bonding ceremony, or even marriage. With a decent amount of effort, she nodded her head slowly. "I can spare a half hour or so at the moment. Take a seat."

Solana seemed relieved as she walked over and sat down in the proffered chair. However, she could very well be tense and awkward since Shepard couldn't read Turian body language at all. Unless they were angry or scared, she had seen that more often than not. The former more than the later, but she had seen them both. Solana was currently not expressing either, and that made her feel a bit at ease.

Neither of the women spoke for a few moments, as neither knew where to begin. Solana had to inform a human about the cultural significance of the bonding ceremony within a few days, and she had to teach the woman the steps and motions needed. The human marriage ceremony seemed so easy and simple compared to their own ceremony. Finally, Solana decided to just ease Shepard into it, provide the woman with the bare bones of the ceremony and work up from there.

"The ceremony will be small, and on my family's property. You will be escorted to my brother and your…father?" Solana paused, wondering if that was the right word for the man whom she was informed would be giving Shepard away. When Shepard didn't seem to react to the term, she continued, "and my father will bind you and Garrus' left hands together with blue ribbon, our clan colour, and you will spend the remainder of the ceremony joined like that. The priest will have you say a few words, and he shall say a few words as well."

"Sounds like just a marriage ceremony," Shepard piped up, leaning to one side and resting her chin on her hand. "Go on."

"There are gestures you have to make while saying the words, but I'll teach you those later on," Solana gave Shepard a weak smile, but the woman didn't seem to notice the change in her face. She went on to speak about the different nuances and technicalities about the ceremony, in minute detail of course. She explained how Garrus would have to paint their clan markings on her face, but it would be with paint that would wash off since the paint they use would burn her skin horribly. As it is used to permanently dye their face with the colour to identify them as part of their clan.

Shepard seemed politely interested in the conversation but no more, and when she started to shift the conversation towards Garrus' part of the ceremony, that interest faded and struggled to stay up.

"Why do I need to know what your brother has to do?" Shepard asked finally, cutting Solana off, "he'll know what to do more than I would."

"Oh, well if he doesn't do everything correctly it can be seen as an insult to the partner's family," Solana tilted her head slightly, "but since your family won't be able to tell the difference, or be offended by mistakes, I guess it doesn't matter."

Shepard made a noise, "Well, since you've explained to me the basics, then I guess we're done here?"

Solana hesitated, and slowly nodded, "Well, yes…but first I do have one question for you, which is generally asked by the mother but…"

"Where is your guys' mother?"

"She is in the hospital on Palaven," Solana answered, her mandibles clenching tight to the side of her face. "She won't be able to make it to the wedding, so if that's culturally inappropriate we're sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Shepard answered quickly, "I'm sorry your mother's in the hospital."

The genuine sympathy in Shepard's voice threw Solana off guard for a moment. The fact that the woman, who any Turian who knew of her name would relate to a butcher, had reacted emotionally to the fact that her mother was ill, was confusing. She dipped her head, "Thank you, Shepard."

"What's the question?"

"What do you think of my brother?" she asked, forcing herself to look into the Captain's eyes. The question clearly threw Shepard for a loop, and the woman seemed to go from sympathetic quickly to surprise and then a bit of anger and frustration hidden, of course, beneath a calm exterior. There was a pregnant pause.

"I...think that he is a honorable solider," the woman answered icily, she stood up and waved towards the door, "Thank you for telling me about the bonding ceremony, but I have duties to take care of now, Vakarian."

Solana didn't budge from her seat, "I meant as a person, please don't censor yourself. This is a question as his sister, not as a political stance. I want to know if my brother will be safe with you."

Shepard pressed her lips tightly together, and then sighed with resignation. "I think he is a sarcastic piece of shit, whom I will never get along with. I think that he is arrogant and I wonder how the hell he actually ever managed through the war. He seems to have no experience with the real world, and from the dossiers, that's exactly contrary. Your brother and I will never be in love, never care for each other, but I won't do him bodily or emotional harm unless he does to me. Is that good enough?"

"Thank you for your time, Captain, we'll continue tomorrow?" Solana ignored Shepard's question and stood up. The Captain nodded currently and Solana inclined her head before leaving the room.

General Victus saw her exit and strode over to her, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, General, just going over the bonding ceremony with the Captain."

Victus glanced over at the door and seemed to chew over a thought. Solana linked her hands behind her back, "What do you think of her?"

"I think she is a commendable fighter, and after seeing how her crew reacts to her she is an admirable leader," he answered simply, "She gains respect easily because she doesn't take any shit, which is why this situation is surprising. Did you sense anything odd about her?"

Solana shook her head. Either Shepard was able of controlling her emotions really well most of the time, or she was truly not bothered all that much by the fact that Turians were on her ship. Of course, that could be due to her orders, and she could be seething and calling someone to sanitize her office after Solana's presence. However, at that thought, the office door opened and Shepard exited, heading towards the elevator.

The human crew turned, all saluted, but after the formalities were out of the way they asked her how she was and she paused a couple of times to talk to the crew before heading into the elevator.

"That wouldn't be acceptable on a Turian ship, but it works well for her. You should call your family, we don't want them thinking the Captain kidnapped us."

Solana agreed and gave the General a salute, to which he smiled and returned to his conversation with the other Turians gathered around a table. She thought it looked quite a bit like military training boot camp, where cliques would sit and glare at each other. The humans and Turians were much more angry with each other than simple teenagers, of course, and a lot more deadly.

She headed into their quarters, which she could tell by the design that it was thrown together quickly, more likely a storage room than anything. Especially since they had to move through the medbay to get to it. Though, Solana understood the need for it, the crew wouldn't want to sleep near Turians, and her fellow soldiers wouldn't want to sleep near humans. Both would be unable to get to sleep, and for those in charge of keeping the ship running, that would be incredibly dangerous.

Once she was alone, she fired up her Omni-tool and called Garrus. At this time, her father would be in charge of the ship and wouldn't be able to spare a moment. Garrus, however, wasn't part of her father's crew and probably would be just freaking out in his quarters.

She was right.

"Hey Sol, you okay?" Garrus asked, his face flickering into view about her wrist. She nodded.

"Yeah, the Captain is friendlier than I assumed," she started to explain what had happened with her visit with the woman, leaving out the part about Shepard's impression of him. She was sure he viewed the woman in a similar fashion and didn't want to feed into more hate between them. If her brother was to marry someone, she would try to make their lives as tolerable as possible. She was sure they couldn't love each other as Shepard had stated, but she would see that they at least were friendly with each other. At least until they weren't under scrutiny of both sides and could divorce and find people they truly loved.

Garrus was silent when she finished, "She was actually concerned about Mom?"

Solana made an agreeing noise, "I assume it's because she doesn't have her own biological parents."

"Her dossier doesn't mention anything about them," Garrus hummed quietly, "I wonder what happened to them."

"Ask her-"

Garrus let out a sharp laugh, "Yes, because we are such close friends, Sol."

"Don't use that tone on me," Solana retorted and then stared at her feet, debating telling him. Finally she nodded.

"Sol?"

"I think she's reacting so badly because she's in love with another…"

"Don't turn this into a dramatic romance bullshit, I doubt she did," Garrus dismissed her with a flick of his hand, "What even makes you think that?"

Solana glared at him, "I'm not. I'm stating what I think. She has an intimate picture in her office of her and a human male."

Her brother started at this, "Is she mated with this male?"

"I don't know, I didn't mention it. The picture was laying on the ground; I don't think she knew it was there. I simply think she cared for him, and they might've been in a relationship. I doubt it was close to marriage or anything like that."

"Damn, if I was in her position I would be bitter…and with Udina trying to subtly push her buttons…"

"Right, I think Udina chose her to try to force our hands and cause a war. Though, clearly Shepard thinks duty is more important than this man or she would've declared herself ineligible due to being another's."

Garrus fell silent again and then sighed, "Well, in the end it doesn't matter, Sol. Humans aren't known for bonding for life, she'll get over this man or she'll continue to see him. I don't care. I can't see either of us seeking our physical release with each other even in marriage," he answered and then laughed, "Their bodies are too soft and squishy anyways. She doesn't even have the nicest human body."

Solana bit back a comment, and shook her head, "Bye Garrus."

"Oh, do you have to go? Talk to you later, Sol."

She ended the call and sighed. She was sure humans and Turians were the same in the sense of self esteem. One just doesn't insult someone based on their looks. Was Garrus finding any excuse to further the distance between himself and his future wife?

Either way, she didn't think that Shepard was going to just get over someone she cared for, but she didn't know the woman well enough to know for sure yet.


	10. Flight Lieutenant

After Solana had left, Shepard stared at her desk for a moment and then shook her head roughly. Forcing herself to return to her previous state of mind. Her computer blipped, indicating another incoming message. She shook her mouse and the screen came back to life again. With a few clicks she opened up her email. An email from Kaidan.

She chewed on her lip, debating whether she should read it or not. In the end, she couldn't resist the curiosity and the gut feeling of happiness that he was still messaging her. Even if she had ended it between them. She opened the email.

_Shepard,_

_I know what you said, but I want to talk to you once more before you get married. On Earth, meet up with me where we first met. I want to clear the water and I want to give you one last chance to back out of this. Please._

_Kaidan_

Reading it, she had been holding her breath and only remembered to release it when she remembered what she had said to him. She leaned back in her chair and bit into her lip. Hard. She didn't mean half of what she said. She wanted him to be there, to hold her tight to his chest, and kiss her. She felt her heart clench. When they had been in the war, each time she was on shore leave and so was he, she was always excited. Like getting to open a Christmas present early when she was a kid. Her future had never been clear to her, but she knew he would be in it. Now…she didn't know.

She wanted to break it off clean and quick…but he was fighting. For them. For their five years. For their precious memories. She was giving up, letting them go, and he was following after her. Trying to pick up the pieces and get her back.

Tears began to well up, blurring her vision.

Her sadness immediately filled with anger when she remembered Solana and her words. Using the back of her hand she wiped at her eyes and marked the message as important before standing up. She needed to get away from her office. Even for a few moments.

There was the new pilot that she still needed to acquaint herself with.

After checking that her appearance was normal and didn't look like she was about to cry, she strode from her office. Solana and General Victus were chatting quietly beside the other Turians. She saw her crew looking at them with suspicion in their eyes, and she noted that all the crew had some form of weaponry on them. Ready to react if necessary. She wanted to tell them it wouldn't be, but she didn't want them to look at her as if she was betraying them.

People stood up and saluted to her once they noticed her presence; a few smiled and chatted to her. While she replied to them, and smiled, she was not able to delve deep into their words. She cut the conversations short, explaining that the new pilot needed to speak with her. They nodded, saluted, and she headed to the elevator.

When the doors finally closed, cutting off her crew, she slumped against the wall. Was it going to be as draining as this for the next couple months while she was on leave for marriage? She hoped not.

Charles saluted her and updated her on the situation of the ship.

"We're on course now. We'll be meeting up with a few Alliance ships once we are in Alliance space," he finished, clasping his hands behind his back. Shepard was not thrilled to have an escort, but unfortunately she had to assume that would be her life from now on. Ranting about her own irritations to her XO wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Thank you, Charles," while she knew she used a clipped tone, she was too antsy. It was taking her too long to get up to the cockpit to figure out what kind of person her pilot was. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Captain, have you been to the cockpit to speak with the new pilot yet?" he asked, a bit too innocent if anyone was to ask her. She wanted to make a snarky comment, but decided against it.

"I was on my way, actually."

Charles stepped to the side, giving her a salute once again as she resumed the path to her goal. Her XO fell into step behind her. He must have something that he wanted to bring up to her about the pilot, she thought.

Entering the cockpit, those who were able to stood up to salute her. The formality of the cockpit was either hit or miss when it came to her entering. All the crew was making sure the Iliad didn't fall off course after all.

Her new pilot reasonably get up and salute her. He did acknowledge her presence with a nod. "Captain."

"Flight Lieutenant."

They fell silent. Well, this situation was odd. Any time there was a new crew member, she made a point to always know them. It made her feel even more out of control in this situation. The Alliance was slowly gaining more control over her ship and her life than she was comfortable with. Shepard cleared her throat. He sighed and the chair swiveled around. "Yes, Captain?" he glanced between her and the XO, "If you can't see, I'm trying to fly the ship here."

"I can see that," she raised her eyebrow, and the corner of her mouth threatened to raise. With an attitude like that, she wondered how he managed to stay the pilot of any ships. Not that Captains spent much time in the cockpit. She forced herself to keep a straight face. "Have you served on a ship before, Moreau?"

"Quite a few, ma'am. Why?"

"How did the others react to your attitude?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Well, none of them just waltz into the cockpit and wanna know what's up."

"I should know what's up with my ship, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, you could ask that from the CIC."

Her eyebrows raised, but before she could say anything, he continued. "Not trying to tell you how to do your job, ma'am, just making a point."

Straight back to being formal, odd.

"I'm not a big fan of insubordinate pilots," she tucked her hands behind her back. "and even less of a fan of not knowing who is flying my ship. There isn't much potential of figuring that out from the CIC, is there?"

"Well, gosh, weren't we already introduced? I'm Jeff Moreau. Better known as Joker."

Shepard's cracked a smile, "I can see why. If we're introducing ourselves then, I'm Captain Jane Shepard, and I don't like it when people refer to me as 'ma'am'."

He chuckled, "How the hell are you going to survive marrying a Turian? Don't they all have sticks up their assses-"

Charles bristled at his words, "Don't speak like that to the Captain, it-" before he could finish, Shepard began to laugh. Joker grinned and settled into his chair.

Finally, someone wasn't pussy-footing around the situation. Each time some reacted with anger or sympathy she felt she needed to react with more anger over the events. Building up her frustration and anger, feeding into the fact that she wasn't in control the situation. Finally someone reacted to it with calm, a nonchalant attitude, and the tension she had been feeling eased out.

Yes, it was still a shitty situation, but it was just shitty. She didn't believe it was the end of the world, but the way others treated the situation you would think it was.

She cleared her throat at a look from Charles, "It's alright, Charles, I'm sure Joker will be a model pilot from here on out. If you need me, I'll be here for a few more minutes. You may return to your duties."

"One thing, Captain, I think there is something that…Moreau should inform you about himself?'

Charles's attention was on the pilot, who didn't look too impressed with the XO. After a tense stretch of silence, Joker exhaled . "I'm sure the Captain has already read my dossier and has been already informed."

"True, but I think you should inform her yourself, regardless."

"What is it? Do you do drugs? Sleep with men?" Shepard shrugged a shoulder, and then turned towards Charles. She disliked how her XO was handling a situation, the other members of the cockpit were most likely listening closely now. "Does this information need my attention?"

Charles seemed a bit irritated but Joker seemed even more so. "I've earned all my commendations, being the top of my class in flight school too was because I earned it. Not because they gave them to me for charity because of my disease," he snapped to the XO.

Shepard paused. Great, now the pilot's health would be something that everyone would be whispering about. Not what she needed, she gave a scolding glare at her XO. "Disease?"

"Vrolick Syndrome, extreme brittleness of the bones," he replied his voice bitter. "But that doesn't stop me from being the best damn pilot in the Alliance navy."

She took a moment to examine his body. That could explain why he was so thin, she looked at Charles and then returned her gaze to Joker. He looked like he was getting ready to defend himself further, but Shepard rose her hands. "I agree. You aren't going to see much action up here, and as long as you are able to steer the ship then it doesn't matter," she nodded towards him. He seemed to relax in the chair as she smiled, "Welcome to the crew, Joker."

"Thanks, Captain."

She glanced at Charles, "Return to your duties, Charles, I'm sure there is something you should be doing."

The XO saluted and headed off, leaving the normal crew in the cockpit with Shepard. Joker swiveled his chair back to face the front of the ship and mutter a few choice words to himself. She watched the stars flash past in a blue haze. She took a few moments to savour the peace and tranquility that it brought her knowing that she wasn't flying out to her possible death. She realized with a start that she was for once not ready to go and fight Turians, but she was going to marry them. Everything seemed real suddenly, and she reached forwards and gripped Joker's seat.

She needed a distraction before she broke down in front of her crew. "I'm sorry for Charles's actions," she quickly muttered to the pilot.

"Don't be, you didn't force him to say it."

"He can be an ass sometimes, but normally he's not like this," she felt the need to try and vouch for her XO. Although, she was sure Joker didn't give a damn whether he was normally an ass or not. "So…this disease, your bones are how brittle?"

Joker snorted, "I thought you weren't interested?"

"Not as a Captain, but as someone who has never heard of this disease."

The pilot seemed a bit irritated still, but he was open to discuss it with her. Eventually, she sat down in the co-pilot seat, as it was empty. There was currently no co-pilot on board the Iliad due to it not being on active duty. She spent a good hour or two talking to Joker, and left feeling better. It was nice speaking to him, he wasn't looking for a deep talk and he certainly wasn't interested in what she was feeling.

They spoke about his disease, about her fiancé, and just about the general state of things. They spoke for a bit about the war, but didn't go into depth. While it had just happened, she personally was still a bit stunned about the things that she had done and seen during the war. There was no way she wanted to make them real by speaking about them now.

Though, at the moment, she would have rather been in the war still. Life was simpler then.


	11. Blue and Silver

Shepard stared at the wall. She felt…empty. This wasn't how her wedding day was supposed to go, was it? Was she supposed to feel like she was an empty shell lying beside her husband? No. She wasn't. She was also supposed to be in love with the man beside her, but she felt nothing but contempt for him. She wanted to roll over and beat him, but she resisted it and clutched the blankets tighter in her hands and tried to feign sleep and calm. The entire day was just…rushed and awkward.

Her ship had landed the previous night, and she had been whisked off of the plane immediately by Chakwas and Udina. Udina pestering her with orders until Chakwas had reached the car that they were to take to the hotel. She smiled softly, remembering the conversation Chakwas had with Udina.

"Tomorrow is her wedding, Ambassador; most little girls dream all their lives of their wedding. I'm pretty sure she knows how to walk a straight line and repeat words. So, please do me a favour and go pester someone else?"

"This is more than her wedding, Doctor, it's the imperative turning point in the Turian-Human relations, and therefore-"

"As her doctor, I suggest you shut up. She doesn't need any more stress because of this whole charade."

Chakwas bundled Shepard into the car and turned towards the Ambassador. The older woman said a few sharp words that left the Ambassador with his mouth open before she climbed into the shuttle behind Shepard and closed the door roughly. She then turned towards Shepard and smiled, "There, that should keep him quiet, at least until the wedding is over."

Of course, she was partially right. Udina had tried to speak to her before the wedding, but Anderson had kept directing her attention elsewhere. She was eternally grateful to Anderson for doing so, she had already been a bundle of nerves and if Udina had spoken to her she would've exploded.

Her eyes flickered over to where the dress was draped over a chair. It was a simple white gown, but it had appeared in the hotel room with a note on it from Kasumi. It wasn't signed, but Shepard recognized Kasumi's writing anywhere. It was probably stolen, but she thought it was beautiful and didn't care. If only she had married someone that she had been excited to see their reaction to her in a dress. Instead, when she walked down the aisle, she saw Garrus.

Nothing scared her more than that moment.

Anderson had to keep a hand over her hand to keep her walking forward, or else she would've turned and taken off back down the aisle. She had looked to her side of the wedding and saw Kasumi. The woman waved back discretely, a secretive smile on her face. No doubt she was under a pseudonym, since she wasn't wearing her normal hood.

Many of her friends hadn't come, to show that they didn't support the marriage. She would've been insulted; once again if she was marrying someone she loved. However, since she didn't even know the bare minimum about who she was marrying, she wasn't.

Garrus shifted slightly, and she froze. Tensing until she was sure she would tear a hole in the blanket with her fingers. When he didn't move again, she relaxed. How the hell was he able to sleep? How could he fall asleep beside a human, beside her? She was almost insulted about how calm he was around her. How utterly unthreatened by her.

Once again she had to fight the urge to roll over and shove him off the bed. Instead, she slowly eased herself out of the bed and took her pillow. There was a small couch that she tossed the pillow onto; she grabbed one of the extra blankets and curled up, wrapping herself up in the blanket.

This wasn't how she was supposed to spend her wedding night.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes. At least now the worst thing she had to worry about was marriage instead of whether she or someone she cared about was going to die. She should be grateful that was the only thing she really had to care for, but she wasn't.

Her Omni-tool blipped quietly, her wrist blinking softly alerting her to a message. She cracked open an eye and glanced towards where her husband was laying. When he didn't stir, she ducked her head beneath her blanket and opened her Omni-tool. A message from Kaidan.

With a sudden start, she sat up. She forgot to meet with him, she was going to…but she had been escorted everywhere. There was no time to escape to see him.

After quickly reading his message, she sent an apology and asked if he was still available, or if he had flown off. Within a few seconds she had her answer and a meeting place. She shed the blanket and gathered up a few items of clothing from her suitcase. Glancing at Garrus, he didn't move or give any indication that he knew she had even left the bed. She crept into the bathroom and changed.

Within a few minutes she was out of the hotel room and sneaking down the hall. She prayed that no one stepped out of the room and saw her leaving fully dressed. Sure, she could probably lie and say she was going for some air, but she didn't doubt she would be escorted back to her room after she got some air. Kaidan might not understand if she bailed on him twice, and assume she didn't care enough.

She caught a shuttle and felt the pressure from the afternoon return. Once again she was a ball of nerves, but for a different reason. Instead of dread, she felt excited. Her body was betraying her, she wanted to hold him, but she knew she mustn't.

When she arrived, Shepard gave the driver her credit chit and then hurried out. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, and spotted Kaidan sitting on a bench. Truth be told, it was nearing midnight and no one was out walking at this time of night.

Apprehension prevented her from jogging over to where he was sitting; she knew that this conversation wouldn't change anything between them. Yet she wanted to pretend it would, she wanted to cave under his words, to continue to see him even if she was married...but she couldn't.

While she was standing still, Kaidan noticed her and waved her over. Taking a deep breath, she walked over. He stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, and she melted into his embrace. With a smile, she pressed her cheek against his shoulder and clung onto him. In that moment, she was able to forget what was happening, able to ignore the weight of the ring on her finger and just bask in the feel of Kaidan's arms.

"Why didn't you come?" he asked, and pulled back just enough to see her face.

"Chakwas was with me from the moment my ship landed to the moment I got to the ceremony," she explained, reaching up and stroking his cheek lightly with her knuckles. "I couldn't get away, and there were Alliance personal everywhere. If I smoked, I probably would've had four guards around me who happened to also smoke to make sure I couldn't get away."

He stepped back and took her hand, leading her away from the bench and down the street. Shepard gave his hand a squeeze and let him guide her away.

As they walked, Shepard began to question her decision. What if they just met up like this? Nothing dramatic like meeting in motels to have sex, but just going on harmless dates instead of quitting their relationship all together.

God. She wanted to slap herself in the face; she was acting like a teenage girl. Obsessing over her relationships. If only a few weeks of being off duty had made her like this, what would six months of it do to her?

"How was the wedding?" Kaidan spoke up, so softly that she thought she misheard him for a moment. When he glanced at her for an answer, she pressed her lips together.

"It was…not what I imagined for my wedding day," she sighed, "It felt like I was walking the green mile."

"If you had tried harder to get away, then maybe you wouldn't have had to go through with it."

Shepard bit into her cheek and debated on how she should reply to that. In the end, she chose to remain silent. Kaidan stopped her, guiding her in front of her. "What did you imagine your wedding would be like?"

The question was unexpected, and it took her a moment to come up with an answer. She gazed up at the sky. "I guess it would've been in a field, where there was no stress or responsibilities. My closest friends would be there, and no Alliance higher ups. Especially not Udina. When the wedding was done, my significant other and I would fly to the beach and spend a week there forgetting responsibilities and the effects of the war…"

Kaidan shifted, and crouched. Shepard's eyes turned from the sky and rested on him. "What are you doing?"

"Shepard, I love you. I know you love me, regardless of what you said the other day. You won't be happy in this marriage, screw the Council. Come with me, and I can promise you that you'll be happy."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Shepard's heart leapt into her throat and her breath sucked in all at once. He opened the box and revealed the ring. It was dark silver that twisted and held a blue stone.

Staring at the ring, she felt a sudden jab of red hot fury. She stepped away from him.

"Really?" she snapped, "You had every opportunity to propose to me before, you could've told me you wanted to get married. I wanted you to propose to me. I wanted you to be the one I was walking down the aisle to meet today."

He opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hands. "No. Kaidan. I…this…" she pressed a hand to her forehead, a headache was coming. "It's too late. Don't you understand?"

"Why do you think I wanted to see you before you got married?" he got to his feet. "I wanted to propose before you got married so you could tell Udina that you couldn't go through with the marriage!"

"Why did it take you so long? Why wait until the last second?"

He closed the ring box, "Because! I was angry with you! You said you wouldn't give up what you worked so hard on for me, and that I wasn't in your future. Then I thought you were just pushing me away so it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I never say that you weren't in my future, you just assumed that!" she snapped, and then ran her hands through her hair roughly making it stick up funny.

"Shepard, if you want me in your future still. Please take this seriously-"

"I am!" she threw her hands out to the side, "I'm thinking that you are asking me to go against orders. To throw away my career for you. You think you are offering me happiness, but all you are offering me is a life time of running. Of hiding from the Alliance, from the Council, from the Turians. You are just offering me to go back to what I worked so hard to climb out of."

"We can change our names and hide on a remote planet, no one will find us."

"My face has been plastered on the news so often recently, and even during the war I was on the news. People would know me. You can't keep me hidden, accept that Kaidan."

"Why aren't you fighting?"

Shepard shook her head. "Because, there is nothing I can fight. I won't go into a fight knowing I will fail and nothing will change. You should know that."

Kaidan regarded her coolly, "I don't think I even know you anymore."

She pressed her lips together, "I could say the same about you."

He slapped the ring box down onto a ledge and turned. "Goodbye, Shepard."

Watching him walk away, she felt her heart finally break completely. This was it. They were over.

He turned the corner and she was alone.

Shepard tore her eyes away from the street and looked at the bench. She reached out and picked up the ring box. Opening it, she lifted the ring. Some things were never meant to be. She closed her hand around the ring.

Shoving it into her pocket she headed back the way she came.


	12. Motherly Advice

The room was filled with incense, and if he was honest, it wasn't the greatest smell either. However, he kept his mouth shut and dipped the brush back into the paint. With a steady hand, he raised the paint brush up to Shepard's face. Her eyes stared back at him, and she could see a look of defeat in them. He had noticed it after their human marriage. The tip of the paint brush hovered over her face for a second before he exhaled softly and brushed it gently across her face. Since Shepard didn't have a clan, his family was taking her into his. Therefore he needed to paint her face with his markings.

He couldn't see his parents, but he could see the humans who were standing in for Shepard's. They were watching with empty faces. He swallowed and continued to stroke the patterns onto her face. It didn't take long to do in reality, but he thought it took forever. He placed the brush down and he could feel the tension of the family as the priest examined the markings for a second. The woman nodded and took their combined hands.

"You are of the same blood, the same bone, you shall share the same soul from this day forth," the woman said and looked at the two of them, "May you find happiness and joy in this bonding," she added, something not normally in the rites, before slowly unravelling the fabric and folding it. She handed it to Shepard, who took it with both hands and thanked the woman softly.

No one moved until the priest had left.

Shepard fingered the fabric for a second before glancing behind him. He turned his head in time to see Solana nod. His wife stood up then, and her family followed. Once his family stood up, Solana rushed forwards and drew Shepard into a hug. The group froze, waiting to see Shepard's reaction. "Welcome to the Family, Jane."

Shepard didn't return the hug, but when Solana drew back, the human smiled warmly back. "Thanks, Solana."

Garrus frowned slightly, she was an enigma. Never reacting how he thought she was going to. He was surprised at how well she had preformed the duties, only messing up a couple of times, but she seemed to notice when she messed up due to her flinching. She was taking this seriously, and he wondered if it was because she was scared of how his family would react if she didn't.

His mother stepped forward, and gave his wife a hesitant smile. "Come, we'll show you to the guest rooms."

Anderson stepped forwards, "We don't want to be a bother, we are able to stay on our ships-"

"Ridiculous," his mother waved her hands at the man; "You are the parents of my daughter-in-law."

Chakwas smiled, "But we are not together, Mrs. Vakarian."

"Oh," she paused and glanced at her husband, "Well, we do have two guest bedrooms…"

"If it puts you at an inconvenience then…"

The three began to argue on whether they would stay in the house or not. His father sighed, and turned to his son. "Come on, she'll get this figured out. Solana, stay with your mother?"

His sister nodded and jumped into the conversation. Whether she was going to help his mother or the humans, he was sure. Shepard and Anderson shared a look before she nodded and followed after his father. Garrus pulled his mandibles close to his face, gave one last glance to his mother, and then followed after his father as well.

The elder Vakarian stayed silent as he guided them away from the room, Garrus tried to stay a step in front of behind his wife at all time. It had been a couple days since they had gotten married on Earth. He glanced over at Shepard discretely. She hadn't mentioned it, and he didn't see why she would, but he had noticed her sneaking out. He didn't care at the time, he was just glad she wasn't in the room anymore, but when he woke up he noticed that she had slept on the couch and felt guilty. Though, a few hours later he was berating himself for feeling guilty for a human.

His father opened a door and stepped back. "Let us know if you need anything."

Shepard quietly thanked him and darted into the room. Garrus sent his father a pleading look, hoping his father would ask him to talk to him, or help him with something. However, the man looked at him stoically and simply said "Goodnight, Garrus," before turning and heading back to meet up with his wife.

Garrus slowly looked towards the door. Shepard was examining the room with her hands on her hips. He didn't lie when he told his sister he wasn't attracted to her in the slightest, and he supposed that made the marriage even worse. The woman glanced back at him from inside the room, and he froze, Unlike the Earth wedding that was held late, they had started shortly after dinner and had finished within a couple hours. The sun was still up. Neither of them showed any signs of being tired.

"What's with the bed?" she asked after a moment of tense silence. He entered the room, confused. The bed looked normal to him.

"What do you mean?"

She waved to it, "It's…weird…"

"The beds on earth were weird," he replied with a snort, "All flat and squishy."

She rolled her eyes and turned away. Digging into her suitcase. Without a hint of hesitation, she stripped from her ceremony clothes. Garrus hadn't seen a human without clothes on in real life; only during training on a diagram showing where weak spots where. He could see them all right now. He also saw the odd spots the speckled her face extended over her shoulders and down her back slightly. At her ribs, he saw three long scars going from her ribs nearly all the way to her opposite hip. Turian talons? Though, when would a Turian have gotten close enough to her while she was out of armor during the way for that to happen?

The sight only lasted a few seconds before she pulled on a black sweater over her shoulders and pulled on grey sweats. When she turned around, finishing zipping of the sweater, he saw the N7 symbol and his eyes narrowed. Was she subtly trying to threaten him? N7 were advanced fighters in the human navy, and were responsible for the most kills during the war.

He stopped glaring at the sweater to see her pluck at the sweater and turn away. A look on her face that he hadn't seen on her before. Humans were generally fairly easy to read, their faces were smooth and betrayed everything they were feeling. They were like Asari's, and he knew a few Asari's from his time in CSEC.

Shepard opened her mouth to say something, but clapped it shut audibly and then rummaged through her bag, pulling out a data pad and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ignoring him. He nodded slightly to himself. This was what he got to look forward to. Great.

He stripped from his own ceremony clothes, carefully folding and laying them to the side. Then he proceeded to pull on his civvies. When he glanced over at his wife, he caught her in the movement of glancing down again. He made no comment, and turned his gaze to the window.

The tension in the room rose, he could feel the animosity pouring off his wife, and felt increasingly awkward to the point of it being close to anxiety. He rubbed his neck and took a quick glance at the door.

"I'll just…go see if, uh, Captain Anderson and Doctor Chakwas have decided what to do," he mumbled, practically fleeing the room. He shut the door and let out a big exhale, and heard a similar, albeit quieter, sigh from inside the room. What was he going to do, avoid his wife each and every day? In the typical situation, if this were to happen in a normal marriage they would get a divorce.

This wasn't a typical marriage, however.

He grumbled and stalked away from the room, aggravation replacing his awkwardness. After all, he wasn't use to being chased out of his own room, and especially not by a human.

Garrus paused by a window, looking out at the forest. His family lived on the outskirts of town, in a considerable house that had just enough modern design for it to be seen as a rank of status. While he never truly imagined himself settling down with someone, he would have been incredibly ecstatic to have married her here.

The woman had made it clear she didn't want to marry him. To everyone besides himself, she barely said anything to him.

He growled. She should just say what she felt, instead of preaching that she dislikes him to everyone and then being quiet and polite with him.

"What're you doing out here, Garrus?" his mother startled him out of his reverie. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

He hesitated, "Uh…I came to check on the humans, did they go back to the ship?"

"I doubt that," the woman sighed, "Garrus. Even if you dislike the woman, do not be unkind to her. Please."

"Mother-"

"Don't 'Mother' me," she held up a hand silencing him, "I know this isn't what you wanted. Your father was unhappy about it as well, furious even," she sighed again, "your sister is a romantic thinking you'll fall in love with your wife and defy all racist remarks to find a happy ever after. Your father thinks you will do your duty, and then when the galactic gaze is turned you'll quietly divorce and live your live separately. I doubt the Primarch or the human Prime Minister will care if you do."

Garrus nodded his head, unsure of what to say to his mother. She could be so much like his father, but then be completely different the next moment. Such a switch happened as she stepped forwards and placed a hand on her son's mandible.

"If there is any chance that you fall in love with her, make sure she loves you before you get hurt. If she falls for you and you do not care for her, do not hurt her."

"That's not going to happen. I couldn't love her."

"Why not?"

"She's a human-"

"Garrus, your uncle married an Asari. You work at CSEC. You are surrounded by aliens all day, and Humans are going to be added to the list of people whom you will be working with. Do not toss someone aside because of what they are. I've taught you better. Now, tell me again, why you think you wouldn't be able to fall in love with her."

He opened his mouth and then crossed his arms. "She's a murderer."

"So are you, the dark side of war. Again."

"She's arrogant."

"Unless she's given us a false face, she doesn't seem to be arrogant. Confident perhaps from the vids, but not arrogant. Have you even tried to speak to her? To really know who she is?"

Garrus tried to form some words, but he couldn't. Finally, his mandibles drew in tight and he muttered, "No."

"I see. So. The best course of action is to try to talk to her, wouldn't it? It would make your life easier for the next six months. If you can't find any feelings whether it be platonic or not after those six months then I will gladly support you divorcing her. Now, go and tell your wife that her mother has decided to stay here, while her father went back to his ship."

"Yes, Mother," he nodded, turning on his heel to walk away, but she grabbed his arm and held on till he turned around. She pressed her forehead against his. He hesitated for a moment and then returned the exchanged.

"I'm proud of you, Garrus. You've grown up to be such a fine young man," the woman trilled happily, "I'm glad to have seen you be bonded, and I just hope that you find some happiness with the events."

"When I find someone I love, you will see me actually bonded. I promise you, Mom."

She laughed and stepped away, "Go now. I will go and see if I can get your father to relax. His sub harmonics were not pleased, if you didn't hear."

"Unfortunately, that was all I could hear."

His mother smiled and turned away, walking slowly back down the hallway. He watched after her for a moment and then rubbed his neck. She was right, but he didn't want her to be. He didn't want to have to befriend his wife. Unfortunately, he knew how this could end up if he didn't try. His luck with humans hadn't been exactly the best.

When he returned to the room, she was sitting beneath the window a hand curled around the window sill, and her eyes shut. She looked as if she had been looking out the window and had fallen asleep, slumping against the wall and sliding down till she was tucked between in the corner between the two walls. He didn't wish to touch her to move her from her spot, didn't know how she would react to that and didn't want to find out. The blanket on the bed was thin for the summer months, and so he pulled it from the bed and draped it around her body. At least she would be somewhat warm.

Settling down for the night, it took him longer than he would have admitted to fall asleep.


	13. Faces of Racism

They headed back to the Citadel five days after the bonding ceremony on Palaven. Taking the Iliad at the urging of the Council, after all the Iliad was still scheduled for retrofits, and Garrus didn't have his own ship. After he had gotten a tour of the Iliad, he spent his entire time in the docking bay and sleeping on a cot. No one mentioned the separation between the Turian and the Human, since most expected that to happen anyways.

When they landed, Shepard gave her entire crew two days of shore leave before they had to report to their temporary duties for the next six months. It took longer than Garrus would've thought for the Iliad to clear off, and Shepard spoke to nearly every single person on her crew as they left. Thanking them for being in her service so far, and saying that if they wished to rejoin her crew in six months then she would look forward to it.

Joker was the last one off, saying that he'd definitely be back, after all the new ship would be one of the best in the fleet, and doesn't the best ship deserve the best pilot? Also, he couldn't leave his ship alone with her.

Garrus expected Shepard to reprimand the pilot for his insubordination; instead the woman laughed, and joked back with the man for a moment before he walked off.

Within only a few seconds of the two of them stepping onto the docking bay floor, Udina and Orinia were by their sides. The later of the two seemed already agitated by something, and if Garrus was to bet on it, it would be the fact that it had something to do with the Human Ambassador. He kept his mouth shut on the matter however, since his wife hadn't noticed yet.

"Shepard," Udina greeted her stiffly, "Good to see you made it back in one piece."

She turned and regarded him coolly, but ultimately just nodded and muttered, "Udina."

"We have your apartment ready for you," Orinia explained before the ambassador could speak, "We hope it's to your liking."

"A question, if I may, Ambassador," Shepard looked towards the female Turian, completely ignoring her own ambassador. "Why weren't we given the option of choosing our own residence?"

"It was your ambassador's idea. It's in a safe place of the Citadel, with easy access to and from the Council chambers and the embassy," she clasped her hands behind her back, "If I am not mistaken, it is fairly close to Captain Anderson's apartment as well."

Garrus watched as a sort of curiosity and suspicion spiked in the human, but instead of asking about the location specifications, she nodded. "Lead on."

The ride to the apartment was silent, and if the other times he had been in a small disclosed space was uncomforting, this was nearly downright painful. It felt like he could feel her mood pooling off of her, and the absolutely smugness waving off of the human ambassador was just as stifling. He wondered if Orinia could feel it. Or if it was just him.

When Shepard spoke up again, he nearly jumped out of his carapace. "Vakarian and I will have the only entry authorization to the apartment, correct?"

"Of course, what do you think we are, Captain?" Udina glanced back at her.

"Nothing short of slave drivers," he heard her grumble under her breath, "Fucking hell."

He stifled the urge to agree with her somewhat, and tried to figure out where they were heading. He had worked on the Citadel before, and after a moment he clued into where they were headed, or at least the district they were heading to.

The apartment building, however, was new. It would've had to have been built within the last six years.

Once they were inside the building, the landlord gave Shepard and Udina a look of none too well hidden distrust, but transferred the authorization codes to the apartment to the two owners, and gave Garrus a rundown of the apartment. This earned a bit of sarcasm and snappy remarks from Shepard when the man left.

"The Council wishes to meet with you two in an hour, don't be late," Orinia dipped her head, "I will leave to give you two time to unpack and get use to your new space."

She left, but Udina stayed.

Shepard entered the apartment first, glancing around at it. He watched as she disappeared into a room before turning to the human ambassador. "Do you have anything you wish to inform us, Ambassador?"

"I suggest sleeping with a gun under your pillow, Turian," Udina whispered quietly. His eyes narrowed slightly before turning and walking out the door. Garrus glared at the door as it slid shut, but he shook his head and locked the door. Feeling comforted by the red light.

"What do you think the Council wants with us now?" came his wife's voice from one of the rooms; he hoisted his bag on his shoulder and headed into the room she had disappeared into. The bedroom, she was in the process of stuffing her few things into the closet. "I mean, we've done everything they've wanted to a 'T'."

"What?"

Shepard blinked, looking up at him for a moment, and then sighed, "You know…exactly?"

"Why is it a T? How is that exact?"

Waving a hand she grunted, "Never mind. Just…unpack your shit and let's get going."

He placed his bag down on the bed, "There is something I want to do first, I can unpack later."

Without furthering explaining, he opened up his omnitool and fiddled with it for a moment until he got to the application he wanted. He scanned the room quickly, and then walked over to Shepard and bent down. He quietly pointed to a small red blip under the dresser.

The woman didn't ask what it was, to her credit, and quietly headed over, bending down and grabbing the offending object. Her own omnitool opened and a moment later the device sparked and the red light blinked out.

"We should familiarize ourselves with the apartment," she said needlessly, but she motioned towards his omnitool and her own. "I wonder if there's an office."

He nodded as he sent a copy of the application to her omnitool, "The fridge better have separations, I don't want to die from an allergic reaction."

They left the bedroom, he going towards the kitchen, already scanning the living room as he passed, and finding two more devices. Shepard disappeared into the second out of three doors. He opened the fridge, running the application and finding two more, one actually in the fridge hidden at the back.

After he sabotaged the listening devices, he collected them all and waited as Shepard emerged from the final room, carrying a couple more in her hand.

"Good call," she dropped the devices into the pile on the coffee table. "Those bastards. Someone wanted to hear what we were saying to each other, but why?"

"So they can collect discriminating evidence to use against us, and therefore the treaty," Garrus suggested, leaning back, "Or, they just really wanted to hear my recipe to make _teppolte."_

Shepard stared at him oddly for a moment, and he immediately tensed but the corner of her mouth twitched upwards and she shook her head. "Damn, I got stuck with a Turian who thinks he has a sense of humor."

He relaxed then, realizing she wasn't offended or confused by what he said. "Er. Shepard-"

Her Omni-tool went off and she glanced down at it, "Oh, we should head out to get to the Council Chambers." He sighed, and decided to speak to her later. Agreeing with her, he stood up, and scooped up the devices from the table. Shoving them into a pocket he followed her to the door. "When we get back, we'll check once more if they planted any more of these and then see if we can't check who truly has access to our apartment. Perhaps even set up some sort of security feature that will alert us anytime someone besides one of us enters the apartment."

"We could even set up some traps so that we'll be able to identify who the hell entered the apartment so we can question them later," Garrus added as she unlocked the door.

Shepard nodded, and laughed, "Perhaps some sort of crippling device? There's this new tech that I've heard of…"

The talk of different security features or traps followed them down the elevator and out onto the streets. After a while of walking, they slowly drifted away from their apartment to weapons. Garrus was surprised that she was so into tech, in her dossier it never said anything about her being a tech expert. Yet, there she was, talking about a type of scope she wanted that could see through smoke and walls, and talking about the logistics of the scope.

At least they had found something in common.

Shepard slowly drifted into silence, and he could feel her tension returning. He hesitated to ask her what was wrong, but her eyes were gazing straight ahead and she was walking confidently. Trying to impress someone?

"Don't they know it's rude to stare?" she whispered to him.

That's when he fully took in that Turians were glaring at them, more specifically Shepard, but occasionally their eyes would turn to his. The few Humans that were on the street looked at them the same way.

Racism.

A group of humans stepped into their path, and Shepard slowed to a halt. Garrus stopping just behind her, wishing he had remembered to bring some sort of weapon with him. It wasn't everyday that people on the Citadel got violent, but it happened just enough in his days at CSEC that he was cautious about it.

One of the males appraised Shepard before turning his gaze of Garrus. "This is a waste, isn't it, guys?"

Another one let out a bark of a laugh, "I wonder if she can even get off looking at a spiky faced bastard like that."

"Bet she doesn't even let it in her bed, probably sleeps on the floor like a dog-"

"I'd watch your tone with me, children," Shepard replied coolly, "I don't appreciate little boys who go looking for trouble."

Another one whistled lowly, "Got a temper this one."

"Of course she does, it's fucking Captain Shepard," the first one said proudly, but then looked at her with a sort of disgust, "Such a waste, that she's fucked one of the birds. Bet she'd rather be with a real man."

"From where I'm standing, the only man is behind me. You are all just animals who need to be taught their place. Now," Shepard took a step forwards and whispered, "Fuck off, before I decide to use my training to teach you fuckers a lesson."

One of the guys stepped forwards and shoved Shepard; Garrus reached out and grabbed the guy's hand. The humans fell silent, "I really wouldn't touch either of us again."

Before he uttered the last word, the first male drew out a pistol and took aim at Garrus. "Let go of my friend, you blue scaly bastard."

Garrus opened his mouth but the man suddenly crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain. Shepard retracted her foot and bent down, snatching up the gun. Garrus shoved the man he was holding away from him, straightening up.

"If I see any one of you again or even hear of you making racist remarks to Turians," Shepard hissed at them, "I will do worse to you. If you know who I am, then you know I am an N7 operative, and know how to kill you and make it look like an accident. I've faced tougher enemies than you in basic. I could take you out with both hands behind my back."

The men stared at her with a mixture of fear and fury. Without debating it, two grabbed their crippled friend, and slinked back from where they came from. Shepard stood stock still until she was sure they weren't coming back to shoot them in the back.

"Is that what you were really trained to do?" he asked, frowning at her. Trying to brush off the tense encounter. Shepard turned to him and winked, popping the heat sink from the gun and disabling it before tucking it into the waistband of her pants and adjusting her hoodie over top of it.

"No, but they don't know that. I could do it, if I planned, but if I were to kill them in front of witness' that would just get messy and no one would say it was an accident," she waved a hand, "but I could still kill them, and that's the point I was trying to get across, and if we're late for the Council meeting, we might as well be dead."

She continued walking, whistling softly.

He watched her go, how could she have fought in a war, and then gotten irritated from racist remarks of her once upon a time enemy? He shook his head, he'd have to figure out the human sometime, but right now they had an appointment to keep.


	14. Sharp Shooting

While the actual meeting with the Council was fine, the after conversation with Udina sent their tempers off. He denied planting the devices, and tried to blame it on the Turians. Accusing even Garrus himself that he was the reason they were there, even though the Turian had never stepped foot into the apartment before Shepard. They stepped onto the presidium floor, angry and tense. Garrus' hands twitched to have his rifle in his hands so he could at least feel a bit more in control. He turned to Shepard, "I'm going to a shooting range. I'll meet-"

"I'll join you," she crossed her arms, "You know a good one around here?"

He blinked, staring at her in surprise. "Why do you want to join me? You don't believe Udina?"

"Why the hell would I believe that jackass?" she bristled at the question, and he rubbed his neck. Waving off his embarrassment, "I'm going to kick your ass, that's why I want to join you. You're probably a shit shot anyways."

He crossed his arms, "Then, let's make this interesting."

"Oh?"

"When you lose, you'll be stuck on bathroom duty for the next six months," he grinned down at her.

She laughed, "Yeah, and when I win, you get to buy me the new thermal scope."

"No way, when I buy one, it'll be for me," Garrus snorted, "Try again."

"Fine. Then you'll make me breakfast for the next six months."

"Hm. Okay, you have a deal," he held out his hand. Shepard stared at his hand for a few seconds, and he started to pull it away when he felt her grab it and give it a firm shake. The feeling of her short five fingers around his longer three was odd and, while he would never admit it, it felt nice and warm even ask brisk as the contact was. "I'll call us a shuttle to take us there."

He headed over to the terminal, and summoned the shuttle. Instead of heading back to her, Garrus stared out at the Presidium. It was…nice having a friendly debate with her. He grumbled to himself. After only a few days of being around her constantly, he was already warming up to the idea of being near her. Platonically of course. He was certain he would never fall in love with her and he would do everything in his power to ensure that he wouldn't.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her gazing over the Presidium with awe. Some Turians looked at her with disgust but didn't comment. He felt oddly irritated by the Turians, and wanted to go and stand beside her. To show his support of her being there, she was his wife after all. It was all for appearances, of course. Other than that, he had no reason to want to be beside her, or so he told himself.

The shuttle showed up a few moments later, startling out of his blatant staring. He called his wife over, and as he opened the door, Shepard appeared at his elbow. Looking at her Omni-tool. "Did we have any food in the fridge?"

"Uh, yeah, both dextro and levo," he climbed into the shuttle, and settled into the drivers seat. "Why?"

"I was trying to find some decent food on the Citadel in case there wasn't anything," she closed him omnitool with a flick of the wrist and stepped into the shuttle. Changing the subject, she added "Where is this shooting range?"

"Well, since you are coming with me, I made the executive decision to take you to the simulation range. Make this bet a bit more interesting. Anyone can shoot at a still target, not everyone can take on a bunch of moving targets as a sniper."

"I was in the navy-"

"Anyone can get lucky."

She snorted, "Is that how you got through the war?"

"Isn't that how everyone gets through a war?" he asked quietly, and his companion fell silent. He wondered if he should've said that but he heard her agree quietly, and wondered if she regretted fighting in the war.

He wouldn't, couldn't ask her that. He knew logically that she wouldn't regret it. She was a soldier, and all soldiers believed in their side of the battle. That's why they fought.

He didn't regret being part of the war.

It didn't surprise him when the rest of the shuttle went by in silence and when they arrived at their location they exchanged only a few words as they decided the parameters of their fight. No too hot or too cold locations, but Shepard got to pick the location since she hadn't used the machine before and he had. They randomized the opponents and decided to both use the same gun, an Avenger X.

"Get ready to have your ass kicked, Vakarian," Shepard taunted as they stepped into the room and the VI began booting the parameters into the simulation.

"Keep talking, it'll just distract you from your goal," he replied and the simulation spread out in front of them, simulating a large industrial building. Shepard already moving away from him to locate some place to set up shop.

Garrus moved in the opposite direction, the map was one he used frequently when he went here during his CSEC years. Industrial was the most common place he would be involved with after all while he worked on the station. Anything else would've been wasted on him, after all he was never going to be a Spectre since his father was firm on that, and leaving the Citadel to fight seemed like a far off fantasy before the war.

He found his normal small outcrop easily and settled down, settling up the rifle and opening his comm. with Shepard.

"Are you ready?"

The comm. crackled slightly before she replied with confirmation.

The simulation fired to life, and he sat there staring at the entry points, wondering and calculating which entry the enemies would be entering in this time.

After a tense couple of seconds, the right door opened and a smoke bomb flew into the centre of the room. Denoting the moment it hit the floor, and soon most of the area was covered in the dense smoke.

"That thermal scope would be so handy right now," Shepard muttered to herself, and Garrus had to agree with her, but settled for looking through his own scope and waiting.

A flash of movement in his scope, but in the second before he could pull the trigger he heard the crack of another rifle and the simulated batarian dropped out of the smoke.

"Yes," Shepard laughed, "Eat lead asshole."

Garrus quickly lined up his next shot and got it before the human could. He grinned, "Scoped and dropped."

"Is that your best line?" Shepard taunted, taking out two more rapidly.

"Oh, I can do better, but can you?"

The two traded off insults until the last of the Batarian enemies fell. When the simulated corpses flickered out and the arena reset for the second wave, he could hear Shepard move.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting a different angle," she grunted, and he heard her huffs and grunts of effort through his ear piece until her head popped up over top of the edge of his platform. The woman stared at him in surprise for a second then scowled, "You've played this map before, haven't you?"

"Guilty," he gave her a sheepish look.

"Damn," she lightly punched the floor of the platform and looked around. The VI started to count down the seconds left between the two matches. "Fuck it." Shepard climbed the rest of the way onto the platform and set herself up beside him. "I'll change locations after this round, besides; you can see a pro in action now. Maybe pick up a few pointers."

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you."

She chuckled, and turned her attention back to the arena as the next round started.

This time it was a mixture of Asari and Turians.

Their banter wasn't as frequent this round, as the difficultly ricocheted upwards. Besides the occasional cheer if they shot down an enemy the other was going for, they were practically silent and professional.

"How many do you have?"

"Twenty three, what about you?"

She got another head shot and grinned towards him, "Twenty four."

The simulations knew where they were, but due to the angle and the position of their location, it was hard for the enemies to shoot them. Below, he heard a grenade go off, and the enemy counter dropped.

"Those don't count," Garrus insisted when she opened her mouth to add them. "They weren't killed by your rifle."

"Fine, fine," she waved a hand, lining up another shot and taking down another Turian.

Garrus noticed an Asari's body glowing blue before a burst of energy shot forth. "Biotic blast incoming," he quickly ducked down.

Shepard, however, just yanked her rifle out of the way and raised her own hand which started to glow blue. She shot a blast that collided with the other one, cutting the force of the blast by more than half.

When she grabbed her rifle, she glanced at Garrus and then her eyes flickered away immediately, returning back to shooting the others.

"You're a biotic? How?" Garrus blurted out, "Humans can't be biotic naturally-"

"Later, Vakarian, you're losing by four now."

The fact of losing the bet wasn't truly enough to force his curiosity out of him, but he complied knowing that from the set of her shoulders and face she wasn't about to talk about it. Whatever happened wasn't something she wanted to talk about, at least yet. They only knew each other for a few weeks, and the time where they actually got along was shorter than that.

He resumed his previous post, and put his entire focus back into shooting down the enemy. This time, there was no banter. Just quietly tallying up their own scores, and occasionally Shepard would deflect or lessen other biotic shots with her own powers. Though he could tell she was reluctant to do so.

Perhaps while there was the smoke, she had been using her biotics, but he doubted it.

When the round ended, she packed up her rifle, and moved without saying a word to him. He saw her a few seconds later, taking up position across the room. Forcing himself to focus on the enemies, the rest of the fight went by quickly. On the last enemy, neither of them had a clear shot. He glanced up towards Shepard and saw her looking at him. "First one to take him out by hand to hand?"

"Sounds good to me."

He quickly stashed his rifle away and climbed down from his platform. The industrial map wasn't exactly large, but with all the different crates and machinery it was like a maze. Fortunately, Garrus knew approximately where their target was.

Without hesitation, he made his way around and over to where he had last seen the Asari. He employed the help of his visor to help, but mostly listened and crouched to sneak up behind the Asari. However, the moment he stepped behind the woman, she twisted around and went to use her biotics. When he ducked he heard a snap and the woman went down. Shepard dusted her hands off as the simulation was declared over and the room returned to the square box it was.

"Why didn't you use a cloak?" she asked once they were out of the arena and removing the equipment they had borrowed. "You would've probably been able to win if you had."

"I don't have one," he replied, "If I had, she probably would've noticed me. I'm not an infiltrator."

The woman hummed, but said no more of the subject.

"Speaking of the Asari," he decided to see if he could approach the subject delicately, "You're pretty good with biotics."

The woman tensed, and froze as she was putting the rifle away. "Look, Garrus," she turned towards him, "You seem like a smart and pretty decent guy, so I'm going to tell you once to drop it. I don't want to talk about it with some guy I barely know. Let's just drop the subject."

Garrus knew when pressuring someone to reveal their secrets was going to be pointless, and from the way she held herself and the furrow of her brow he could tell she wouldn't and he would probably be knocked flat on his ass. Not something that anyone should witness.

"Okay. Consider it dropped."

"Good."

"There is one thing I am curious about, not related to your biotics," he added quickly when she twirled towards him, mouth opening ready to snap at him no doubt, "Why did you defend me back there? I thought you hated me, and were just putting up with me."

Her face softened slightly to a look of contemplation. "It was for me as much as it was for you, Vakarian. They were implying something that I didn't care for, and well," she reached up and pushed some of her hair back with her left hand. Her ring catching his gaze. She didn't say anything else.

He nodded. "Thanks, Shepard…you're not bad for a human."

She laughed, "Yeah? Well, I guess you're not bad for a Turian."

"Oh? People have been telling me I'm a bad Turian for most of my life."

Another laugh, the tension easing out of her shoulders, "I can see why. The stick up your ass isn't as bad as some of the others."

"Stick up my ass?" he paused, "What does that one mean?"

"It means you're very…proper, ridged, and not flexible."

"Well, you are right, I'm not flexible, but I've got the reach."

"Then you're lucky I'm flexible," she replied back, and then the smile fell off her face and she tensed up. He stared at her in confusion as her cheeks tinted and turned away sharply to gather up her things.

He gathered up his own things, wondering why the change of demeanour. As she was logging them out, it hit him.

Did she just flirt with him?


	15. Breakfast Mishap

A/N: Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing and taking the time to read this story! I'm so happy that so many people enjoy it! I hope that everyone continues to enjoy it. I have planned about 15 or so more chapters, but depending on how it goes it might be shorter or longer. You all are the best.

* * *

Shepard woke up to the sound of movement in the kitchen, for a second she froze, ready to leap up and take out the threat. However, she sight around her made the events of the last couple weeks trickle back into her mind. She relaxed back into the couch, rubbing her eyes and yawned. While it wasn't exactly comfortable sleeping on the couch, she doubted it would be any more comfortable sleeping beside Garrus. As much as she's gotten use to his presence she wasn't ready to sleep beside him.

Pulling the blanket over her head she tried to block out the noises and get some more sleep.

"_Then you're lucky I'm flexible."_

She threw the blanket off her body and sat up, rubbing her face. What had she been thinking saying that? It had blurted from her mouth before she could even think how he would take it. She meant personality wise, she was able to contour to different situations very easily and adapt. She didn't mean physically - but she was fairly limber. What if he took it that way and thought she had been flirting with him?

God. She needed coffee.

Another yawn and she stood up, wrapping the blanket lazily around her shoulders and headed into the kitchen. It was the first time in a while where she had woken up at a decent time, not super early in the morning. It was currently 0700 Citadel standard time. Before she stepped foot into the kitchen, Garrus held a mug to her steaming and smelling of coffee. She grabbed it and greedily drank down the caffeine. It was strong and black. Not exactly how she liked it, but for her first cup it was good. She leaned against the counter and with bleary eyes she drank it.

Halfway through the cup, she woke up enough to realize that a Turian had made her coffee.

"How?"

Garrus turned around and rubbed his neck, something she noticed that he did when he was uncomfortable. "I read somewhere that humans liked coffee."

She nodded her head, "Thanks."

Shuffling over to the small table, she slumped down in the chair and rubbed at her eyes. When she looked over at Garrus again, he was looking at her. "What?"

"Your fringe…"

"What?"

He gestured to his head and then at her, "That stuff on your head…I didn't know it could look like that. I thought it only came in one shape."

She reached up fast enough to startle him. Her hair was knotted and curly. The previous night she had showered to get all the sweat off and had forgotten to pull her hair back into a bun or a ponytail. She began to try to comb and smooth it down with her fingers.

"Uh, Shepard, I didn't mean it looks bad, actually-"

She stood up, not hearing him. "I'll be back," she turned and fled into the bathroom. Shutting the door she flicked on the light and stared at her hair. Straightening the curls would take too long, and she didn't have the patience this morning. She settled for taking a comb and pulling her hair back into a bun. The curls still showed through. Splashing her face with water to try to wake herself up, she tried to reason to herself just why she cared about how she looked to a Turian. However, she knew that a large portion of it was just she wanted to look always in control of her style, combined with being in the navy and having strict regulations on how she was allowed to wear her hair.

After deciding that the hair was decent enough, she returned to her spot in the kitchen, her coffee was cooler than before but she still sipped it, waiting until she was ready to eat some breakfast. Garrus walked over and stood holding two plates, he glanced at the plate before hesitantly putting it down in front of her. "Does it look like it's supposed to? The recipe was kind of easy to follow…but…"

The scrambled eggs didn't look bad, and there was random vegetables tossed in. She frowned still, "Why'd you make me breakfast?"

"Our bet was if you won, I had to make breakfast for you," he placed his own plate down, "Decided to make something that doesn't really take too much finesse to accomplish. Mixing a bunch of food in a pan doesn't seem too difficult, but it really comes down to taste."

She nodded, remembering their bets. In all honesty, she had forgotten by the end what their bets were for. Now that she remembered what would have happened if she had lost, and she was thankful for winning. Picking up the fork, she gathered a small amount of the food and tasted it. To her surprise it wasn't disgusting, but it wasn't the greatest she'd ever tasted, and she told him that.

"Well thanks," he said dryly, "for that backhanded compliment."

She raised her mug of coffee in salute before continuing to eat her breakfast. The Turian watched her for a moment before digging into his own breakfast, clearly happy that he hadn't completely failed at making human cuisine. Swallowing some of the coffee, she glanced over at the Turian, "So, you worked at CSEC before the war? What was that like?"

"How did you know that?"

She shrugged a shoulder, "Your dossier, and the fact that every time I have seen you on the Citadel you're scanning the streets. Plus, isn't most of CSEC Turians? By the time the war started, you would've been done your mandatory military training by quite a few years right?"

He looked startled, "You know about the training?"

Shepard nodded, finishing the last bits of her breakfast, "Your society resembles the fallen Roman Empire of Earth. Scholars on Earth were curious about it, and so was the Systems Alliance," another shrug, "Anyways, my original question?"

He blinked and then leaned back, "I was…content, but at the same thing the red tape of CSEC sometimes got in my way more often then I would've liked," he mimicked her shoulder shrug, "I nearly put in to be a Spectre."

She frowned, picking up her plate, as an afterthought she took his empty plate and cup as well. He thanked her. "No problem. What's a Spectre?"

Another look of surprise, "A Spectre is a Special Tactics and Reconnaissance agent for the Council. They work specifically for the Council and can do anything they want in terms to complete their mission."

"Anything?" she hummed, "Sounds morally ambiguous."

"Which is why I didn't end up applying, my father has the same thoughts," he huffed, "I think it would be great. What did you do before the war?" She tensed up, looking at the back of his head. Part of her didn't want to really answer, and when she didn't, he turned around. When he saw her deer in the head lights look, he held up his hands, "Hey, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I've read your dossier, anyways."

"I was just a soldier," she mumbled quietly, putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

He snorted, "Just a solider my ass, you were pretty quickly promoted. 'Just soldiers' don't get promoted that fast."

She shook her head, "Well, that's the way I saw it. My dossier would have told you all about my service," she closed the dishwasher, and ended the conversation.

Garrus excused himself to take a shower, and she turned the TV on to see what the Citadel had for shows. She chose a random movie, a Blasto movie, whatever that was, and started to tidy up her sleeping area. Folding the blanket and tucking the pillow underneath the coffee table. The previous night, Garrus had head to bed before she did. When she walked into the bedroom, she took one look at the prone figure and grabbed a blanket and pillow and high tailed it to the couch.

It was hard to view Garrus as an enemy after living with him, even for a few days. They had common interests, and she found his little quips amusing. Their competition the previous day had been less of a power play which she had thought it was going to be and more of a harmless event. Sure she won, but only by one. They were evenly matched.

What was worse, now that she had begun to see a personality she couldn't hate him. After talking to him, meeting his family, seeing him do such…domestic things and be hesitant and nervous around her, it was incredibly difficult to blatantly look at him and declare she hated him because he was a Turian.

For the past six years she had been fighting a war because she was told to, because she was defending Earth and those she cared about. She had developed a hatred of these Aliens whom they couldn't understand and didn't want to. Now, she could understand them because they had shared the omnitool and translation technology, and she knew the reason why they nearly decimated a scouting party and took over a colony. Sure, she wasn't happy with the way they reacted but she could understand it. Humanity would have done the same.

Because she could understand them, she could see humanity reflected within them. Even if they were spiky and vaguely reptilian and avian looking, inside they were people.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was racist, or rather xenophobic, and she was disgusted with herself.

Whenever humanity faced something they didn't know they reacted with anger and fear, and she had been fool enough to fall in line with it.

"They made another one? What is this? Blasto 8?" Garrus asked, leaning over the couch and peering at the screen. Shepard jumped.

"Uh, I don't know, I just turned it on," she grabbed the controls and checked, "It's…the twentieth."

He looked down at her with surprise, "You're kidding me."

"No," she showed him the entry.

"Spirits, when will they stop?" he huffed and walked around the couch sitting down, "Might as well turn it up, you need to be cultured in alien movies."

"Oh, because this looks like such quality film making. Is that a backdrop?" she squinted, and he laughed.

"Shush, he's probably about to make out with the Asari."

Shepard snorted, relaxing into the couch. The movie was horrible, but in such a way that had her laughing at how bad it was. Halfway through the film, she began to get a headache that got worse until she had to get up and take medication. Soon after that she began to feel cold. She wrapped herself in a blanket as Garrus told her about a Turian and Quarian film that they had made that he had been wanting to see.

"What's a Quarian?" she asked, feeling oddly like a burrito.

"They created Geth."

"What are Geth?"

"Sentient Robots."

"Oh," she hummed; closing her eyes and trying to will her head ache away.

"Yeah, it explains a bit in the film," he started searching on a data pad for the name of the movie.

As he did, Shepard felt her stomach cramp and she winced, and within a few moments she launched to her feet, and tripped from the blanket. The movement startled Garrus, but before he could truly react to it, Shepard was already in the bathroom, vomiting her breakfast up.

She straightened and hit the button to flush the toilet. Her husband peered into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Water, please," she gritted out, resisting the urge to vomit again. His face disappeared and she opened up her omnitool and sent a message to Chakwas. Listing her symptoms and questioning what she might have. Garrus returned and handed her a bottle of water and handed her a small towel saturated in cool water. She wiped her face and took a small sip of water.

Her omnitool blipped and she glanced down at it.

_Seems like a cases of food poisoning, drink plenty of fluids and rest. Should be gone tomorrow._

"What's wrong?" Garrus asked again, shifting from foot to foot, "You were fine a few moments ago."

"I've got food poisoning," she grumbled, leaning against the wall, her stomach cramping again. With a groan, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned her cheek against the glass of the shower stall. "What did you add to breakfast?"

"Just some vegetables and some of those black and white little rock things."

"What?" she glanced over to him.

"I don't know what their called, but you kinda…" he paused and then made the motion of twisting something.

"Salt and pepper?"

"Yes."

She hummed, "Did you make my breakfast first or yours?"

He hesitated, "Mine."

"Did you wash everything before making mine?"

"Yes-" he froze suddenly and Shepard looked up at him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she whacked her head against the wall and struggled up. But once on her feet she felt nauseous and emptied the little water she had in her stomach into the toilet. "What didn't you wash?"

"The spatula."

She made a noise and pressed her hands to her face.

"What can I do? I don't know how to help humans in this situation," he asked, sounding nervous.

He fucking should be nervous; she thought bitterly and took a tentative sip of water. "You've done enough."

"Do you need medicine?"

"You'll probably pick up something that makes me have diarrhea," she retorted sharply, and then drank a bit more of the water. She glared stubbornly at the ground before glancing up at him. "Can you turn the heat up? I'm freezing?"

He nodded, and disappeared back into the apartment. A few moments she heard the central heating start and he appeared back in the bathroom with a blanket and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her body.

For the next hour, Garrus was darting around the house, grabbing things that she wanted. Making the bathroom comfortable in her. Neither was comfortable with the thought of her needing help to stand up and move to the couch, and so both were happy with staying in the bathroom. Shepard felt the chill switch without warning to a fever. Gradually growing warm until she felt stiffly in the blankets and the heating.

She settled for removing the blanket, but that was still too warm.

Eventually she said screw it and removed her shirt. Garrus averted his gaze and said he would go and turn the heating down for her. She wanted to take a shower, but she didn't feel like getting into the shower and turning it on. Even if she just needed to move over a few feet. But she would also have to strip the rest of her body, and each time she lifted her head from the wall she felt like she was going to vomit. Her headache wasn't helping, and neither was her biotics. Her biotics were causing her headache to worsen, and her headache was making her nauseous. She wasn't sure where her biotics began causing her symptoms and were the food poisoning was causing it.

Garrus returned, and she watched as he soaked the towel with some cold water and handed it to her. She pressed it against her forehead and felt relieved. She leaned forwards and applied it to her neck, carefully avoiding her biotic implant.

"Why are you so nervous about my body?" Jane asked, resting her cheek on her knees. "Turian females and human females aren't exactly the same body structure wise."

"Uh…well…" he mumbled, his mandibles flicking out and then pulling in tight. "Waists are a…hm…let's say – sensitive? Yes, sensitive spot."

She thought it over, "So…it's like breasts on a female human?"

"Breasts are sexual?" he blinked, "Why? Don't your young feed from there?"

She laughed, but instantly placed her hand over her mouth in a meek attempt to stop from vomiting on him. "Yeah, well, you think my belly is sexual," she leaned back and patted her stomach gently.

"Not your stomach," Garrus correct, "Your waist."

"What's the difference?" she asked, he sighed and shook his head. She snorted, "Alright, let's just pretend we both get the others species weird sexual body bits?"

"Agreed."

They fell silent and Jane moved the cloth back to her forehead. Closing her eyes and resting her elbows on her knees. She felt on of Garrus' talons touch her ribs and she jerked away, the sudden movement making bile rise to her throat. She forced it down and made herself slowly sip water until the feeling passed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What are you trying to do?" she grumbled, rubbing her ribs, "That's not my waist if you were trying to see if my reaction is the same to a female Turian."

"No, no…I was just…"

"What were you so interested in then?" she asked, lifting her arm trying to see what could interest the Turian. He reached forwards, and stopped before dropping his arm before he could touch her skin. "Show me."

"This," he touched the scar that was just out of her vision. She hesitated, but sighed and drank a bit of water. "When would a Turian have gotten close enough to you to cause this?"

"We were at war."

"Yes, but you would've had to be out of your armor for our talons to cause this."

Shepard reached back, running her hand over the scar. "We were fuelling up close to the Turian lines, and I gave the crew a day of shore leave…and a Turian ship decided to refuel. So, when the bar we were at suddenly had Turians in it, everyone was tense for a fight. Instead, I said fuck it and decided not to bother. I only had my pistol on me and wasn't about to cause a scene. Most of the galaxy thought we were monsters anyways," she shrugged a shoulder, "a Turian wasn't happy with us however, and tried to start something," Shepard looked away, "he succeeded, and killed one of my soldiers. He was a green solider too," she said bitterly, "Before he killed Jenkins, he was trying to make Jenkins make the first move. I stepped in then, and push came to shove, and when I turned to tell the Marines to pack up and leave, the bastard clawed my back. It didn't hurt too much and the actual scratches weren't deep, but it stung and pissed me off. If I hadn't reacted Jenkins might've still been alive, but who knows, right?"

The cuts had been just deep enough that they healed with a scar, a sort of reminder not to get too close to Turians and not trust them with her back turned. She glanced over at Garrus as he removed the glove over his hand and showed her his talons. She searched his face and then glanced down at his fingers. They were smoothed down, not sharp. "Turians file their talons down," he said softly, "We're not animals."

"I know," she replied, offering him a thin smile, "but he was."


	16. Free as Dust

The next morning, Shepard insisted that she make her own breakfast. He offered to buy her share of the groceries, but that was turned down as well. The woman was starting to distance herself again from him, and he didn't like how that made him feel. He should be indifferent, but when he tried to speak to her all her replies were short and precise. She didn't strike up any conversations either. It frustrated him. He didn't think her to be the petty kind of person who wouldn't confront someone when they pissed her off, and he knew he had. Giving her food poisoning wasn't such a great way to start a friendship, and he didn't think she liked to be babied either.

Maybe it was a human thing?

Damn, he didn't know a thing about humans. Women? Even less.

When she left to go and meet up with one of her crew that was on shore leave, he called his sister. She didn't know much more about humans than he did, but she knew about women. Maybe she could shed some light on his predicament. Either that or laugh at him for his obvious lack of information.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to call his sister.

Nevertheless, she had already answered and he couldn't hang up now. The consequences of that would be worse.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her little hologram crossed its arms and one of the brow plates rose. "I don't usually get the pleasure of getting a call from my big brother."

He rubbed his neck, "Hey, Sol. Love you to, can't a guy just call his sister to chat?"

"Well, yeah. Normal guys can."

"Ouch, that hurts me. Truly."

She laughed, arms dropping to her side, "What's up, for real?"

He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable and wondering if he should pretend he wasn't as bothered by his wife as he was. When he didn't respond, his sister cleared her throat. He sighed. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"You're a girl, right, Sol? You know about women?"

She gasped, "Am I?" she reached up and touched the top of her head, "No! You would've thought I would notice that I wasn't a guy by now-"

Before she could go into her theatrics, he waved a hand, "You know what I meant."

Solana nodded, removing her hand from her head, "Well, you did just insult me."

"Sorry…I just-"

"Why? What do you wanna know about? Is Shepard being weird?"

"Yeah…" he proceeded to tell her about the last couple days. Her expression went from non-judgemental to complete amusement to horror and back to amusement.

"You poisoned her? She didn't try to hurt you?"

"I don't think she could really do much as she was puking her guts out into the toilet," Garrus responded drily, "Though if looks could kill."

She snickered, "I bet." His sister tilted her head and frowned, "but what do you want to know? I'm pretty sure if it was anyone you poisoned they would be pissed off."

"Well…" he started, dragging the word out. She waited patiently for him to go on. "I…hm…I'm starting to get comfortable…here. The thing is…the more I get comfortable with being in the same room as her and of her as a person, the more it seems she's becoming uncomfortable…"

His sister contemplated his words for a moment, chewing them over. She was always quick to come up with solutions to problems, that was why she had become a scientist. Though, that rarely helped with situations that didn't come with mathematics where both of them were most comfortable diving into.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

Garrus blinked, "I'm not…I don't really do personal conversations…"

"But you figured out something about her. You managed to get her to open up and speak about what happened during the war, that's something," she pointed at him, "You're awkward as shit, brother, but when you're in a relationship with someone you have to be open with them or it's like talking to a brick wall. Same goes for guys."

"I'm not in a relationship with her, Sol."

She held both hands up, "Why is this bothering you so much? First, you're calling to complain about how it's bothering you that she's being distant; next you're saying you don't have a relationship with her. Why?"

Garrus paused. Looking away from the camera. His sister was patient as he mulled over her words.

Shepard was admirable. She was a good fighter, and leader. After he got through the anger of the situation, he knew that the decisions she made during the war were hard for her to make. Even if it was the wrong decision she had to make it, because she was a leader.

Outside of combat, he had seen her gaze upon the Presidium with childlike wonder. He had seen her panic about her looks. He had seen her relive horrors of her past in her head when she thought he didn't notice.

She was _real. _She was a _person._

The war made him unable to see humans as people who are able to empathize, and made him see them as monsters that were breaking galactic law.

Hearing about Shepard, he thought her a cruel woman. When in reality, he saw characteristics of Turians in her when she was in the battle sim.

The more he saw her as a person, the less he could hate her…and the more he cared for her.

He placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. "I don't know…" he lied.

"Alright, don't tell me. I guess the situation must be awkward when you guys go to sleep though, right? I mean if she's getting uncomfortable it must be like sleeping beside a log."

"About that…she's…well…been sleeping on the couch," he admitted with a shrug, "Her choice."

Solana went silent, and he chanced a look at the screen. If he thought Shepard's looks could kill, his sisters could maim and torture, which one was worse? He wasn't sure. She looked furious. He opened his mouth to defend himself; she was the one who wanted to sleep on the couch. She didn't exactly see uncomfortable there either. Solana beat him to the punch.

"You've been making your wife sleep on the couch? Of all the ungentlemanly things you can do! First you poison her, and then you make her sleep on the couch? I'm certain you don't have exactly plush couches. Just thinking about it hurts my back! I don't care if you think she's toxic or the most beautiful thing in the world, Garrus, you make sure she sleeps in a bed tonight! Spirits, of all the…" she spiraled off into a rant before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "I have to get back to work, Garrus. I'll talk to you later."

Before he could even say his goodbye, she hung up leaving him alone to his thoughts once again.

He didn't understand what his sister expected of him. How could he make Shepard sleep in a bed? She clearly was uncomfortable around him now, and just bringing up the conversation would be awkward enough. He didn't even know where to start, how does one say 'Sleep in my bed tonight' without sounding like they were making a proposition? He'd rather not have her think he was making an advance on her. Especially after the conversation they had the previous day.

After he heard what the Turian had done to her, he wondered what had become of the man. Most likely, he would've been reprimanded for attacking an unarmed solider without being provoked. If his comrades in arms had mentioned the incident to anyone higher up, or if those in the bar had gossiped and it got back to the chain of command.

He really hoped the man had gotten what he deserved.

It was one thing to attack a soldier on the field, but it was another to do so in a place with civilians and while the other was on shore leave.

"Vakarian!" Shepard called out as she entered the apartment. He gathered up his wits and walked from their room. He nodded at her as she dug in a bag before revealing a box. "I found it!" she exclaimed happily, "The scope I've been dying for."

The woman placed the bag on the table and opened the box. Pulling the scope gingerly from the packaging. It was a beautiful piece of equipment, he had to admit. She fiddled with it before glancing through it at him. "Go in the bedroom," she demanded, and he complied. She hummed happily, "It works great. I can't wait to try this baby out on the field."

He headed back out, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Humming to herself as she carefully packed away the scope. Maybe she had just been in a bad mood this morning? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed- er, couch? God. She confused him.

When he sat down on the couch, she stiffened slightly. Damn. It wasn't her mood.

"I bought a movie," she reached into the bag and removed a flat piece of plastic that had a picture of a Turian and Quarian on it. "Fleet and Flotilla."

"That?" Garrus snorted, "I'd rather watch Blasto again."

"That was gold, okay? It was so bad that it was good," she responded, and then waved the movie at him, "Besides, I've never seen a Quarian before besides pictures and brief history books. If you don't want to watch it, shoo."

She peeled a sticker off the plastic casing and scanned the barcode with her Omni-tool, which began to download the movie. Garrus settled into the couch as she darted into the kitchen and grabbed some food for her, and probably as an afterthought him as well. When she got back, she linked her Omni-tool to the television and the movie began.

Garrus was not a fan of romantic movies, and less so of romantic dramas. His wife seemed to be in the same boat for the first half of the movie, but then she curled up into a tiny ball at the end of the couch, clutching the blanket against her cheek and watching with wide eyes.

_"But Shalei. We can never be together. I have my duty, and you, have your people." _

_"Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind. __I want you to see behind this mask. I want you to see who I truly am."_

_"I already have."_

Shepard glanced over at him, "What's the significance of that?" she asked quietly.

"Quarians are easily infected by everything outside of their suits," he responded, talking over whatever the Turian on the vid said. Shepard paused it, and turned towards him. "The Actress who plays Shalei would've had an infection from revealing her face like that."

"What's romantic about infecting yourself?" she snorted, uncurling her body. Obviously over the romantic aspect, "You shouldn't put yourself at risk for someone you love."

She pushed play and continued the movie. Garrus honestly wondered why this movie was so popular, it was incredibly predictable, the acting was a bit over dramatic for his taste, and he didn't understand why either of the characters were likeable to be honest. Shalei was always fawning over Bellicus, who until half way through the movie didn't even seem to have feelings for the Quarian.

As the credits rolled, he was ready to thank the spirits that it was over. What an awful movie. At least Shepard had seemed to enjoy it until she had figured out why removing the mask was such a dramatic thing to do. She also laughed at the musical aspect to it, thinking it out of place. He turned his head to ask her what she thought, but she was asleep. He turned the movie and television off and stood up. She was in danger of rolling off the couch, and he reached out to move her onto her back. He froze.

Maybe if he was careful he could move her to the bed? His sister was right. It was wrong to make her sleep on the couch…but…he didn't know if either of them would be comfortable sleeping in the same bed.

He made up his mind and carefully slid his arm underneath her knees and another around her shoulders. When she shifted, he froze, but she didn't wake. She grumbled something and settled back into the couch. With slow and precise movements, he manoeuvred her onto her back and then lifted her off the couch. The sudden loss of the solidness of the couch made her grunt and shift awkwardly in his arms, but it was clear she was pretty exhausted. What if that was because she had been sleeping so often on the couch? She couldn't get a decent night's sleep on it? He cursed himself quietly for being so inconsiderate and crept towards the bedroom.

The woman was fortunately not wearing shoes, but she wasn't exactly dressed for bed. Garrus made the decision to not change her, because he knew she would be furious with the notion that he did, and the aspect of doing that just seemed creepy to him. Instead, he awkwardly placed her down on the bed, and then carefully pulled the blanket from underneath her and draped it over her body. Once she was back on a flat surface, she curled into a tiny ball and then immediately stretched her body to its full length and threw one of her arms across the bed. Taking up as much space as she could with such a tiny body.

Garrus stared at her. He hadn't _seen_ her asleep before. He'd seen her mess of hair as she slept, or her arm across her face, but never her naked face while she slept.

Her face was soft and relaxed, but it still had the sharp edges of her facial structure. He noticed faint scars on her cheek, one on her lip, and another underneath her eyebrow. Her mouth opened slightly and she released a soft breath through her lips.

Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, and Garrus wondered if she would be comfortable sleeping in that. He carefully undid that band around her curls and let them go free. Her hand moved up and rubbed her scalp lazily before resting in the strands.

When he placed the band down and turned back to her, he froze.

He was _not_ attracted to her.

He couldn't be.

Yet…

She was beautiful.


	17. Who is the Liar?

Garrus was still reeling over his discovery the next morning when he woke up. Though, his back and neck ached when he sat up and he realized that that pain must've been what Shepard had been feeling, and he felt ashamed. He rubbed his neck and sat up. After getting the coffee maker turned on, he prepped his own breakfast. While he was cutting up some _avem_, Shepard exited the bedroom. Her red hair wild again, and looking much better than she had in a while. She pushed her hair from her face and glanced at the couch. He was thankful that he couldn't blush, or he would've.

"Thanks," she said quietly, glancing back at him, "and sorry, you didn't have to sleep on the couch."

He shrugged, and returned his attention to his task at hand. "There are some things I want to pick up today."

"Hm?" she hummed, getting a cup down from the cupboard and pushing the button to fill it up with coffee. "I need to get a few things."

"Didn't you go shopping yesterday?"

"For weapon parts, yeah," she snorted, pouring some cream into the coffee, "but we should probably get some tech to prevent or at least alert us when someone tries to bug our apartment. Have you been scanning?"

"The apartment is clean, don't worry," he dumped the _avem_ into a frying pan and added some oil.

Shepard eyed him for a moment, before shrugging a shoulder, "Okay, if you say so." She rummaged in the cupboards before pouring milk and something she called 'cereal' into a bowl and went to sit down to munch away at it.

They left a few hours later. Moving at a leisurely pace through the markets, examining new and improved tech and debating what the best to use was. They purchased a VI that would routinely scan their apartment with the program that Garrus had used and alert them if there was any presence of an unauthorized broadcast. Shepard was amazed at some of the technology that was on the Citadel; after all, most humans hadn't witnessed a majority of the technology that the other races had produced. Soon, she was loaded with different bits of technology, and she was nearly bursting with excitement. Some of the business owners looked at her with amusement, like looking at a small child discovering something new.

Of course, most of those on the Citadel would consider humanity an infant race. With Shepard's height, they probably thought she was younger than she was. Or at least younger than he was, but in reality she was three years older. A fact that confused him as well.

"Hey," she nudged him with her elbow, her hands full with the equipment, "I'm going to go drop these off, and then there's someone I want to meet up with who's on the Citadel. I'll see you later?"

"Be careful, not too many people are used to seeing humans on the Citadel yet," he warned her as she started away.

"Yeah, yeah," she called back, ignoring him. He knew she would, she was a solider after all, and most threats that the average person would face she could take care of. He just hoped that C-SEC would interfere if things got too dicey.

Garrus stopped by a café and had lunch on his way back to the apartment after he was done his own errands. The apartment lacked comfortable pillows for Turians, probably an oversight and it wasn't too important, but if he was going to be sleeping on the couch he didn't want his neck to suffer for it. He wondered why Shepard never complained about it, or even showed signs of being uncomfortable when he walked out to see her in the morning.

He was still pondering his wife's ability to hide her pain while his back was still killing him, when he did a double take.

A human looking at his omni-tool nearby was oddly familiar, and that was saying something. Garrus was still having trouble telling the humans apart, and so none of them stood out. However, something about the man stood out. Maybe he was an important human? No…the man was alone, if he was important than there would be others with him. Was he on the news recently? No, humans hardly showed up in Citadel news stories unless it was to say another one showed up dead or was missing. There were still plenty of hate crimes against humans.

When he stopped looking at his omnitool, and glanced up, the recognition jolted through him. He remembered where he had seen the man. He had been with Shepard during the peace talks. Garrus shook his head slightly and paid his bill. Why he thought the man was important, or even recognized him, Garrus didn't know. It didn't matter either way.

He checked the time and decided to head back to the apartment.

As he walked past the human, he forced himself not to look at him. However, just as he passed he heard his name. He blinked, confused and turned. The human was looking at him expectantly. He decided to go the dumb route.

"…Did you say something?"

"Are you Garrus Vakarian?" the human repeated, crossing his arms.

"Er…yes…do I know you? I don't make it a habit to acquaint myself with humans."

"Well, I don't make a habit of acquainting myself with Turians," the human said.

Garrus stared at the human, confused at the sudden information. The human knew his name but they had never met before. He was sure he would have remembered talking the man.

"Look, if you're gonna tell me that you hate Turians, and that we're all weird bird things. Forget it. I've heard it all before."

"Oh, good. Then we can get straight to business. Are you enjoying this? Being married to a human?"

The questions… were confusing. Why would he be enjoying it, the marriage part at least? The woman didn't cause him to want to hit things anymore at least. Wait…what if the man was supposed to be looking for some sort of evidence that Turians and Humans couldn't get along? Working for Udina, perhaps? Or someone else, he still didn't have sufficient proof against the human Ambassador. He stared down at the human with a look of wariness. "Why do you want to know that? Is it really your business?"

The man bristled, but in a fluid movement he relaxed again. Though, Garrus would've termed it more along the lines of 'deflated'. He looked away and then back at him. "I want to know if you're treating her well."

He must've looked offended, because the human threw his hands up.

"For her sake."

Garrus looked away. Who was this guy? What was he to Shepard? He had been at the treaty signing, but he wasn't an active part of it. Perhaps a crew member? No…he sincerely doubted he would've gotten an invitation to witness it in person if he was just a crew member. An Alliance solider, he didn't doubt that. Clearly not a brother or a cousin, he would've been at the wedding, or at least got an invitation. Garrus had seen the invitations sent out and none of them were to relatives of hers.

"What do you mean by that," Garrus stated, crossing his arms and straightening his back. Shepard's words from early floating back into his mind, "_there's someone I want to meet up with who's on the Citadel."_ Perhaps it was this man. "Are you trying to say that you think I'm the kind of man who hurts their wife?"

This time, when the man bristled he didn't relax. "Don't call her that."

"Do you have any say in what I call her?" he demanded, getting a bit irritated at the possessive tone the human used. "She _is_ my wife, not much is going to change that anytime soon."

"I have more say about what you call her than you know," the man spoke in a way that ensured that they only one who heard it would be Garrus. "I repeat, don't. Call. Her. That."

"Who the hell are you then?"

"Major Alenko," the man straightened, a look of grim determination on his face.

The name brought up…nothing. Garrus frowned, "Okay, Major, what are you to _my wife_."

A sharp bitter laugh, "She hasn't said anything about me?"

"_There's someone I want to meet up with who's on the Citadel." _ Garrus stared at him, keeping his face as neutral as possible. The memory of their wedding night returned. Shepard sneaking out of bed, grabbing fresh clothes and taking off for a few hours. When she returned, she slept on the couch. Hell, he even remembers Solana telling him that there was a human man in Shepard's life.

Why the hell didn't Shepard say anything about Alenko then?

"Nothing," Garrus replied coldly, "Now, if you're through with this. I'll be going."

"I guess it's for the best then," Alenko ignored his words, "I'm sure the Turian Ambassador wouldn't be pleased, and the Council less so, if they found out Shepard had a side relationship."

It was a punch in the gut, but outwardly Garrus didn't even blink. "There would have to be a relationship in order for there to be a side one. As long as you keep it quiet, then there shouldn't be a problem, Major."

"You aren't even mad?"

"Why would I be? It would take an Asari's life time for me to fall in love with her, and even longer, I think, for her to fall in love with me. I respect the woman, and from the way you are acting she deserves better than your petty jealousy."

"You think I'm jealous of you?"

"No. Not me, of the fact that I am married to her. You're jealous because you weren't, or aren't depending on when you began to see her, able to be in this position. If you keep playing your cards this way, then you'll find that she won't want to stay at your side," he advised, feeling odd as the words fell from his mouth. As if he really wasn't saying them. The human looked bewildered, and he decided to stop speaking. Instead, he gathered up his purchases, "Goodbye, Major."

He turned away, and strode away hoping that it seemed more like he was dismissing the conversation rather than fleeing from it. Before he had taken five steps, Alenko called after him, "I won't keep her too long tonight."

Garrus' hand, clamped around the bag of his purchases, tightened but he didn't acknowledge that he had heard the human, let alone cared. His stomach felt odd, and he wanted to turn around and punch Alenko in the face. He didn't understand why, entirely, but he knew he was pissed off.

Sure, he and Shepard were more along the lines of forced, but friendly, acquaintances, but he didn't understand why she had never mentioned anything about a past boyfriend. To him, to either Ambassador, hell why didn't she mention it to the Council? Unless…he had heard rumors that fraternization was not allowed in the Alliance, was that why she kept silent? To keep both her own and Major Alenko's positions?

He was chewing the questions over and over again on his way back to the apartment. Although, once he reached the apartment door he couldn't bring himself to go in. He knew she wouldn't be back yet, but…

Damn. Why was he getting so hung up over this? Shepard was free to see whomever she pleased, as long as she kept it on the down low. He had no sort of claim over her, and she certainly didn't have anything over him either. They were two people forced into an unhappy situation trying to make the best out of it. There was _no_ way that he was falling for her, and there was no way she would ever fall for him even if he was. Which he wasn't.

Building up his resolve, he hit the unlock button and waited as the green symbol swirled as it processed his information before admitting him.

The apartment was dark, but he could make out the lump of the technology Shepard had purchased. He grimaced slightly, picking the bags up in one hand and hitting the light switch with the other. The door closed automatically behind him. Garrus had always lived in a very orderly way, everything had a place and everything was in its place. Shepard seemed similar in some ways, the bathroom and kitchen were always tidy, and unfortunately she still left things lying around. A sweater, shoes, some tech, and a datapad or two were always laying somewhere in their apartment.

Placing her bags in the bedroom, he opened the closet and stripped off his shirt placing it in the hamper. It was getting full, and he wondered idly if human clothes were washed the same ways as Turians. As he dug through the shirts – Shepard had been rummaging in here early and had yanked out a bunch but apparently hadn't stuck them back in their own separate sections – he realized neither of them had many civvies.

He pushed aside a hanger and the N7 hoodie swung into view, he was surprised when he didn't look at it with disgust. Reaching forwards he touched the patch and wondered what she had to go through to get all the way up to 7. Even though there were still a lot of secrets between the two species, he knew the N7 program was only for the toughest soldiers. People who had to go to hell and back and barely break a sweat.

Garrus walked backwards till he felt the bed against his calves and he sat down. Rubbing his forehead he stared at the ground. This was getting ridiculous. Now just a piece of clothing made him think about her? Sure, it was probably the most significant piece of clothing she had, but he wasn't thinking that she was a murderer or a trained assassin. He was _worrying_ about her past.

The front door opened and he heard Shepard call him. Standing up he grabbed for a shirt and yanked it. The hanger caught on the N7 hoodie and when he pulled both his shirt and the hoodie fell free. Mentally he cursed, and picked the hoodie up tossing it into the hamper. If she asked, he would just tell her he could smell it every time he opened the damn closet. No need for her to know that he had spent a good five minutes staring at her damn sweater.

"Garrus? I know you're home. Are you in the bathroom?" Shepard called out again, when he didn't reply right away, she muttered something and then a quiet mumble. Was she talking to herself?

"I'll be right there," he replied, when he took a step, his foot hit something. He swore the floor had been clean a moment ago. Looking down he was confused by what he saw.

A box.

He frowned, bending down and picking it up. A little small black box.

Tilting his head he turned it over in his hand. A small line and tiny hinge showed him where to open the box. When he did, he felt his stomach drop.

She _had_ been engaged to Alenko.


	18. Bird's of a Feather

"It was nice seeing you, Shep," Kasumi gave her a half smile, "It's been far too long."

"At least there's one positive thing about this," Shepard wiggled her left hand, "I'm going to be in one place for a good six months."

"Especially since it's where I've taken up my own residence."

That pulled a laugh from her lips, "Kasumi, have you finally settled down?"

Before Kasumi could reply, there was an outraged shout, followed by, "Get off the Citadel, you Suit Rat!" followed by an equally meek and angry filtered voice. Kasumi's gaze settled over her shoulder, and Shepard saw a turian laughing at what the quarian was saying. Shepard settled her hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"I'll see you, Kasumi."

"Shep, you've always had a big heart. Too big, perhaps," Kasumi sighed, amused but her form disappeared with the help of a cloaking software on the woman's omnitool.

Shepard didn't reply, people had most likely already forgotten they'd seen the thief. She started walking towards the altercation. The quarian said something, the light at the front of her mask lit up but Shepard didn't hear it. Whatever she said, the turian looked pissed and shoved the quarian hard enough that the girl fell to the ground. Shepard sped to a jog and shoved the turian away from the prone woman.

Pointing a finger towards the large aliens face, she snarled out, "Why don't you take your bigoted ways and get the fuck out of here?"

Other people didn't even spare them a glance as the turian stared her down. "Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter?" she bit out, "Get out of here."

His mandibles flared, but before he could say anything, Shepard beat him to the punch and repeated her words, "Get out of here."

The turian's mandibles pulled tightly against his face and he straightened his shoulders. However, he didn't cause anymore of a scene and stalked away. Clearly unwilling to further pick a fight with an angry human in front of a hundred or so people. The Council wouldn't be pleased, and Shepard knew how much normal turians were sticklers for pleasing their superiors.

Once she couldn't see the turian in the crowd, she turned to find the quarian staring up at her. Well, the mask was tilted towards her. Shepard held out a hand to the woman. "You okay?"

"Keelah…" the quarian whispered, but accepted the hand. "So the rumors are true, humans are allowed on the Citadel."

Shepard laughed, "Have been for a couple weeks now," she offered her hand, "I'm Captain Shepard."

The quarian offered up her three fingered hand, and Shepard wondered how closely related they were to Turains as she gave the girls hand a shake. She was still unable to guess the girls – womans? – age, but she pegged it close to her twenties. "Tali'Zorah nar Raaya."

"What was that guys problem?" she asked as Tali looked over her suit quickly.

"I bumped into him by accident," Tali sighed, shaking her head. There was a pause before she began to wring her hands together. Shepard was still slightly unnerved that she couldn't see what the quarian's facial expression looked like, but she could still tell what the girl was feeling. "Why did you help me?"

"You were in trouble," Shepard frowned, and shrugged a shoulder, "Besides, if I didn't help you who else would? There wasn't anyone around that was looking in the direction. It was as if they all conveniently took the moment to be entirely invested in something else."

"Oh."

Another moment that Shepard would've been happy to see what Tali was feeling. She swallowed back comments about the quarians suit before glancing around. "I don't see many quarians on the Citadel, why's that?"

Her companions head jerked back, "You don't know?"

"Tali – can I call you that?" she waited till the quarian nodded her consent before continuing, "I'm human, just pretend I'm ignorant about everything unless proven otherwise."

Her words got a small giggle from the girl, but she quickly sobered. "People don't like our nomadic lifestyle, and we've been all but banished by the other alien races."

"Because of the geth?"

Another surprised head jerk, "I thought you didn't know?"

"A…friend explained that part to me, he didn't go too much further into it."

A hesitant nod, and then Tali tilted her head towards the ground. There was a pregnant pause, and then Shepard reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I was about to go grab some dinner. I should probably bring some back for my friend, you want to come with me?"

Tali seemed to consider it before she nodded her head and looked up at her. "Only if it is dextro friendly."

So, they were like turians! She had been right. Amazing what similar body structures could tell you, and she wasn't even good at biology! Shepard smiled at the girl, "Deal."

Shepard could only count the number of dextro friendly restaurant that she knew of off the top of her head on one hand, and still have fingers left over. The closest one would take at least ten minutes to walk to, and then if she didn't take a shuttle to her apartment it would take at least thirty minutes. She didn't mind, and if Tali stuck around with her for even half that time she would be happy. Knowing someone on the Citadel, who wasn't hiding from C-SEC, and getting along with them was a blessing. It seemed like she was taking them where she could get them now-a-days.

Tali was hesitant to start talking to her, but Shepard was quite content to just rattle off random subjects until she found something that captivated the quarian. Evidently, the girl was incredibly devoted to engineering. Once she started talking, Shepard felt like she could barely get a word in edge wise. Until the quarian realized she was rambling herself and apologized.

"Nah, it's all good," Shepard waved the apology off, "now since we're here," she looked at the take-out menu. "What the hell would turian think is good?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

Shepard balked, and rubbed her neck. She caught herself and dropped her hand, too much like Garrus. "My friend…is a turian."

Shepard was surprised when she could tell what Tali's reaction was without seeing her face. "A turian and human are friends? Keelah."

"It's a…well…It's a long story."

Tali fell silent, then commented, "I'm not saying it's bad but…the war."

"It's part of the story," she laughed, though she was sure anyone could tell it was forced. "Now, the menu?"

Tali nodded and perused the menu. Clearly bubbling with questions, but Shepard had no wish to answer them in public. Shepard wondered what the girl was doing alone. If the Quarins were nomadic, she would think they would travel in large groups together. Unless there was a fleet of quarian ships outside that weren't allowed onto the Citadel so they snuck in one lone girl? Unlikely, but still. It was the only sort of clue she had to the girls lack of…hell anyone.

"The _vhanyo chon'psi_ is good," Tali tapped the menu with a finger.

"Fan-yo kon-psy?"

"No, _vhanyo chon'psi," _Tali laughed and repeated it slower for her. Shepard looked at the spelling and then back at the quarian.

"That looks nothing like what you are saying."

"It's also turian being translated in a different alphabet," Tali explained.

"Ah," she nodded, before stepping up the console and ordering two meals. She glanced back at Tali, "What are you getting?"

More hand wringing, but she stopped it and laid her hands against her thighs. "I'm good…I ate earlier."

Shepard nodded, and then turned back to the menu and looked it over. Muttering, "Maybe I should get something else in case he hates this? What else is good?" Tali hesitated, before pointing to another item. When she said it Shepard gave her a blank look. "I'm not even going to _try_ to pronounce that one, Ill probably butcher it so bad that I'll be saying gibberish and offend them."

She ordered it as well, and stepped off to the side with her number.

"So, where are you staying?"

"Oh…I don't know yet. Probably a hotel if I can find one, that'll accept me."

"What do you mean? They don't accept credit chits from quarians?"

Tali tensed up, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "No. Apparently, we are thieves and stole our own credit chits. No respectable business would take stolen chits," she said with disgust.

Shepard was use to the racist remarks of aliens, but it was nothing like what she had seen Tali subjected to with the little time she had known the woman. She was starting to doubt how much galatic society was different from Earths. Racism was everywhere, and she had no doubts that it was deep within their own societies. Hell, even she knew she was racist towards the other alien species. Due to a mixture of propaganda and ignorance of their species. The curse of human kind, be afraid of what they don't know or understand.

Instead of keeping the subject on the unfair treatment of quarians, Shepard shifted it to lighter conversations. Asking the quarian where she had been, explaining Earth in as much detail as she could until her omnitool beeped alerting her to her meal was ready.

She picked up two of the bags and jerked a thumb ot the other one, "Tali, can you carry that for me? I only got two hands."

"Sure, if you tell me what other planets you've been on."

"Have you been on a planet?"

"Yes…didn't get to stop and take the scenery in unfortunately."

"Didn't get to stop and smell the roses?"

"What?"

Shepard laughed, "human idiom. Means basically what you just said."

After Tali wrestled a few more of her strange sayings from her, she went back and explained what Palaven was like. Using a hushed tone of course, no need for the various turians wandering around to know that she had been on their home planet. She was sure that no other human besides officials had been allowed onto the planet yet, and she wasn't about to make it broadcasted to the galaxy.

By the time they reached the apartment, Shepard felt more at ease than she had since the war began. Tali had so many questions, yet was so much more knowledgeable about the galaxy than she was. It was natural to be able to exchange stories with the quarian.

She unlocked the door, "You can come in. I'm sure my friend won't be mad."

The lights were on, but she saw no evidence of Garrus. She called out to him, but he didn't answer. However, she did hear something shuffling coming from the back of the apartment. Leading Tali to the kitchen she set down the bags of take out and rummaged for turian utensils and wondering what was what, Tali pointed at what was needed and she thanked her.

"Garrus? I know you're home. Are you in the bathroom?" Shepard asked, and then turned to Tali. "If he doesn't come out, I'm going to have to go make sure he's not dying."

That caused alarm in the quarian, "What?"

"I'm joking-"

"I'll be right there," Garrus' voice came from the bedroom.

"See? Fit as a fiddle," she beamed at the quarian before pulling the takeout from the bags and placing them on the counter.

"What's a fiddle?" Tali asked, she held up a hand, "Is it an idiom again?"

"A fiddle is a instrument, and I honestly don't know where it came for or what it truly means, but it's used to say 'he's healthy'."

As Shepard checked over the take out, Tali shifted from foot to foot. "I should probably go now."

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Shepard asked, holding the unpronounceable food item up at her, "Provided you actually like this…stuff," she glanced at the contents and resisted making a face.

"Wait – you bought that for me?"

"Of course not," Shepard lied through her teeth, and jerked a thumb towards the bedroom. "I bought it for him, but since you're here. I would be a bad host to make you just leave. Besides, maybe if you meet Garrus you'll realize that not all turians are assholes."

Tali seemed to grow awkward and tense, and Shepard wondered if she made a miscalculation. "Of course, if you need or want to leave than you can. Don't want to keep you here against your will."

"No! No…it's just…" her faceplate turned towards the ground. "Outside of the flotilla no one has ever done something out of kindness for me before."

"Well, it's about damn time then, isn't it?" Shepard thrust the takeout towards her, as well as the utensil the woman helped pick out for her earlier. "Most places aren't going to accept your credit chit, right?"

Shepard opened the turian fridge, "I don't know what's good to drink…so…" she waved at the contents. "If you see something that catches your eye?"

"Just water will be good, extra filtered if you have it."

Shepard provided the water they did have, it wasn't extra filtered but Tali said she could easily make due. Lifting her wrist, Tali began to scan the food and water. Something to do with her susceptibility to diseases like Garrus said? Speaking of Garrus...Shepard glanced over at the bedroom door. She didn't want to leave Tali alone, least the girl become uncomfortable in their apartment alone. Yet, at the same time she wanted to go and check on Garrus. Her earlier words starting to cause some paranoia inside of her gut. What if he did suddenly drop dead and he was lying dead in the bedroom?

She didn't have to worry too long, he strode out from the bedroom. A look of intense thought on his face that was immediately wiped clean as he inhaled. "Is that_ vhanyo chon'psi? _I haven't had that in six years."

"That dual chiral restaurant that opened up serves it," Shepard handed him the box, and then gave a significant look to Tali, who was shifting and wringing her hands awkwardly. "Garrus, this is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Tali, this is Garrus Vakarian, my…friend."

Garrus gave her an odd look and then turned back to Tali and shifted the box of takeout to one hand. He held out his hand and shook her smaller one. Shepard wondered why he had taken so long to leave the bedroom, but gathered up her food and went to sit down at the table, waving from Tali to join her. At first there was an awkward stretch of silence, masked only by the sound of eating. Shepard tried to not stare at Tali while she ate, but she couldn't help it. It was so…interesting. Glancing over at Garrus, she wondered how on earth she had managed to get here. Sitting at a table eating with two aliens and not itching to have a pistol at her side in case one of them looked at her the wrong way.

Swallowing a mouthful of beer, Shepard leaned back, "Did you steal my tech upgrades, Garrus?" she reprimanded. "Is that why you were taking so long in the bedroom?"

He nearly choked on his food, "No! Uh," he glanced at Tali and his mandibles fluttered, "I was changing…actually. They are in the bedroom, though."

"Did you buy an omnitool upgrade?" Tali asked, pointing at Shepard's wrist. "Yours is just a basic Bluewire, you could probably go for an upgraded Bluewire, or even better jump up to a better quality one."

"Wait," Shepard held up a ahnd, "You can _buy_ omnitools? I thought they were just given out?"

Both aliens looked at her in shock, she felt her face heat up and she sighed. "You know, you've gotta give me credit for being on the Citadel and _not_ freaking out about every single thing here."

Garrus cleared his throat, "Well, yes. You do buy omnitools, I'm guessing the Alliance purchased some and handed them out as new gear. Though, for now your Bluewire should be good enough."

Tali scoffed, "Good enough? It's hardly quality and they are known to malfunction! Logic Arrest Tool or even a Nexus would be better than Bluewire!"

"Depending on her fighting style, you'd have to take that in account as well," Garrus mentioned, and settled in for a debate. Tali looked like she was about to back down, but Garrus added offhandedly, "It's okay if you didn't think to include her fighting and lifestyle. Not everyone does."

Shepard grinned into her cup, she hadn't lied to Tali about Garrus not being an asshole. He still had his moments, but when they were pointed at someone else she could clearly see the relaxation and ease. He was egging her on, but trying to keep it fun and light with his tone. This was a moment where she looked back to and realized that she forgot about her troubles with the world in the longest time. She didn't think about the war, about any sort of racism, stalkers, or anything like that. Shepard felt at peace listening to the two of them squabble about technology in a way she hadn't in the longest time, not even when she was curled in Kaidan's arms.


	19. Placed upon a Pedestal

Shepard didn't like being idolized by people. In fact, in her books it was the worst thing someone could do to her. She was human and wanted to be treated as such. Not some...fantasical or cosmic being whom someone could place upon a pedestal. Once she was up there, they start out being amazed but with each small mistake she made the pedestal would crack. Slowly chipping away until she made one large mistake that would cause the pedestal to crumble beneath her and the person who placed her there blame her for being human. For making mistakes and letting people believe she wasn't some untouchable immortal..._thing._

Of course, just being she didn't like it, didn't mean people wouldn't do it.

Feeling someone's gaze on her back, she didn't know if it was one such person, or if it was simply someone who knew about her martial status. Gripping her gym bag tighter, she stuffed her other hand into her pocket. Fist clenching tightly. Either way, she was not in the mood to be stared at. Already she had gone to the gym and heard the whispers of the Aliens talking about her.

After being a solider for so long, when the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up she knew she had something to worry about. Unfortunately, Shepard didn't like to be paranoid and hated having to look over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. She still did, but she didn't like it.

No one was there, or at least no one she could openly see.

Maybe if she just distracted herself from the feeling it would go away. After mentally plotting a route to take that involved a lot of looping around and trying to get lost in the crowd, she took one last glance over her shoulder. Still no one.

Tali had been staying in their apartment for a week now, just until she could secure safe passage off the Citadel. Shepard's' doing. Shepard could tell that Garrus had some...qualms about the Quarian at first. Little ticks that he had all but dropped after living with her had returned. Tension, shifting, never letting Tali behind him. Things like that. However, after talking to her for some length after she had brought the Quarian to their apartment, Garrus had warmed up to her. When he found out that she didn't have a place to stay, he at first offered up some hotel names that would most likely accept a Quarian.

After some arm twisting, and some well placed remarks. Garrus had excused himself to set up a futon in the office, and Tali had began to protest fericly that she _couldn't_ impose on the two of them. Of course, Shepard had ignored her until eventually relenting after Tali insistsed to pay them or each night she stayed. The cost of a hotel room. She agreed finally, and they had settled on how much Tali would have actually ended up paying. Which while it wasn't a lot of money, she still felt bad, but Tali seemed pleased with herself at winning that Shepard didn't feel like trying to lower it any more.

When she had told Chakwas of the story, that was a shock to the older woman. The conversation was a long winded one and she was sure Anderson would have input later on through an email or a brief call if he was able to spare some time from his busy schedule. Chakwas had wanted to do a brain scan on her to ensure she wasn't experiencing any sort of mind control or brain damage which could cause such a dramatic switch.

Shepard had refused the good doctor any access to her brain, and had told her, "I have never seen Tali as an enemy. She is a kind girl who is way to naive for this world, honestly, and could probably end up dead if I just let her go off into the night. Or worse. I know what happens to people who are that naive on the street, Karin. It's not good."

That ended the conversation almost immediately.

The words she used to convince Garrus were not the same. Of course, she didn't doubt that he knew of her past, but...

The feeling spiked and she glanced over her shoulder. There was a familiar face in the crowd and she bit back a swear.

Pulling up her omnitool, she sent off a message to Garrus, telling him she was on her way to their apartment. After it was sent, she picked up the pace. If she hadn't left most of her damned credit chits at the apartment, she would've taken a shuttle back. Lost her stalker before he could even begin to follow her. Now she was stuck trying to get home without running. No need to cause a scene after all.

It took five more minutes of basically power walking to reach the complex, and she didn't bother with the elevator. She stormed up the stairs as fast as she could. The elevator would show the level she was heading to. Stairs were safer. She could duck onto a different floor and dart to another stair well if she absolutely needed to.

All but slamming her fist into the lock mechnasim, she muttered, "Come on, come on!"

It turned green and opened, she didn't wait for it to fully open before she was squeezing through and closing it behind her.

Garrus and Tali were elbow deep in tech parts, she recognized it as the VI she and Garrus had purchased to scan for any sort of bug that could be in the apartment. Bewildered by the site, she almost forgot about the events of the past half hour. Instead, she dropped her gym back and threw her hands up in the air.

"What the hell you guys! That cost an arm and a leg!" she placed her hands on her head, sending a glare at her husband she added, "This is why we can't have nice things."

"Garrus was showing me," Tali admitted, sheepishly, "and I suggested that you could probably also include a device to disrupt sensors from being able to pick up life signs in the apartment."

"Which, I didn't want unless we could hook it up to my visor and both of our omnitools," Garrus added, shrugging his shoulders. "So..." waving a hand at the tech, "We needed to see what made up the device."

Staring at them she was in enough irritated shock that she nearly missed the VI annoucing someone was at the door. Shepard shoved her hands roughly through her hair before attempting to relax her body. Trying to avoid looking like she was a tightly coiled spring ready to go off at any second. The two aliens returned to their debate and dissection of the metallic corpse in front of them, and Shepard turned towards the door.

She unlocked the door.

She fucking knew it. How the hell had he gotten on the Citadel, much less found her made her skin crawl.

"Verner, what are you doing here?" she asked, keeping her tone as neutral as possible. "I thought the Citadel was still weeding out most civilians?"

"I joined the Alliance!" the man said proudly, puffing his chest out. Shepard crossed her arms, "After your heroic deeds, I just knew I had to follow in your foot steps."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "Though, along with that sentance, I meant at my apartment?"

Conrad Verner seemed a bit flustured and he pulled a datapad out of his bag, thrusting it towards her. "I saw you in the market place, and I tried to call out to you but you didn't hear me. Can you sign this."

Shepard took the data pad from him, and felt the hairs on her neck stand up at the photo. How the hell had he gotten his grubby little hands on a wedding photo of her. "Where did you get this?"

"It's on the extranet," he explained, once again sounding super proud. Shepard wanted to snap the pad in half, but she just swallowed the feeling and handed the pad back to him.

"If you have another photo, I will sign it. Not that."

The man looked a bit put out, but he flicked a finger over the screen and began searching through photos. Shepard resisted looking either at the data pad, fearing what she would see, or looking behind her. All conversation in the living room had ceased. After what seemed to be a life time, he landed on a photo and held it back to her.

Shepard wasted _no_ time signing the picture and thrusting it back into his grip.

"Thank you!" Conrad grinned, starting at the data pad, "I'll cherish this forever."

"Don't mention it. Ever. Also, don't come to my apartment again," she stepped back. The man stepped forwards, and she clenched a fist.

However, in the next instance, Conrad swallowed thickly and stepped back. Shepard glanced over his shoulder, Garrus was staring at the man.

"Are you the delivery guy?" Garrus asked, tilting his head. Shepard felt the unease in her stomach fade a bit when she saw the look of irritation in the Turians face. Of course, Conrad probably couldn't see it.

"No, I-"

"Damn. I've been waiting for nearly twenty minutes," Garrus complained, and placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder, "You wanted...what's the word, pizza, right?"

She nodded her head and looked back towards Conrad, "Goodbye."

As fast as she could she hit the lock button and the door closed on the shocked and slightly afraid face of the human. Shepard felt a shiver run through her and she reached up and rubbed her neck. "Fucking asshole," she whispered to the door.

"What was that about?" Garrus asked, keeping his voice quiet. Most likely so Tali wasn't able to overhear them.

"It was nothing," she waved a hand, and then felt his hand give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Thanks."

He looked a bit surprised and then he looked at his hand and removed it, "Sorry." After a second he glanced at the door, "I don't think it was nothing, Shepard. I saw things like this all the time when I was detective in C-SEC. Don't underestimate even guys like him."

"I know," Shepard squared her shoulders, a bit irritated and comforted at the same time. An odd conflict of emotions. "I know I can take him if he were to make a foolish mistake. Besides, I am technically a superior officer. If he shows up here again I can pull strings to get him sent to the farthest human colony. Anyways, did you order pizza?"

Garrus laughed, "No, I can though. Tali and I were so caught up in the VI that we lost track of time."

Shepard was glad that he had dropped the conversation, and pushed up her sleeves. "Okay, let's see what kind of mess you made. After you order me a pizza."

It had been ages since she had just sat down and laughed with friends, and she was starting to consider both of them friends. By the end of the night, Shepard felt so stuffed and so content by the work they had done. Well, content by the part she had helped with. Most of the work was completed by Tali and Garrus. She patted her stomach and stretched her feet out in front of her, "God. I ate too much."

"Maybe eating a large pizza by yourself wasn't the best idea," Garrus nudged the box and shook his head, "Probably should've ordered you a smaller one."

"I can't stop," she shot him a grin, "Eating food is great."

Tali looked between them and then fiddled with the cup in her hands. Shepard looked over at her, trying to identify what was in the cup and whether or not she was done with it.

"Did you sleep well last night, Tali?" Garrus asked, leaning back on the couch and throwing his arm over the back. Shepard felt a talon brush against her hair before moving.

"Oh...yes, thank you," she dipped her head towards him, and then glanced around the room. "Am I sleeping in one of your rooms?"

"No, that's just the office," Garrus reassured her, "You're not kicking anyone out of their room."

It wasn't long after that, that Tali thanked them once again for the hospitality and went off into the office to sleep. Shepard helped Garrus tidy up and then they stood in the living room, both staring at the couch. She was to exhausted to fight about it, and quite honestly Garrus didn't look like in the mood to fight either.

"Why don't we just share the bed? We can build a pillow or blanket barrier between the two of us," she suggested, rubbing one side of her face.

He looked surprised, and then a bit skeptical. Finally, he dipped his head and she yawned. "Good."

However, looking back she wished she had just collapsed onto the couch and fallen asleep. Talking about falling asleep next to him was one thing, easy. Doing it, was another. She was staring up at the ceiling, one hand clutching the blankets tightly and the other resting on her stomach. The last time they did this was on their wedding night, and she hadn't lasted the night.

"Shepard," Garrus murmured, "If you want any help with that man, I can get in contact with some of my C-SEC buddies and they can keep an eye on him." The offer was surprising, and she jerked her head towards him. He gave her a sheepish look - she was still surprised she understood his facial expressions with all its complexities. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," she said, equally quietly. The two gazed at each other in the dark, and she rolled onto her side to face him. After a moment, she averted her gaze into the pillows. "If you could."

When he didn't speak, she risked a gaze at him. Her stomach clenched when she saw the gentle look on his face.

"You don't have to be ashamed to get help."

"I'm not ashamed -" she cut herself short before she could work herself up and twist the kind offer around to make it seem rude. She so often fell into that pattern. With a sigh she met his gaze, "I'm not ashamed to get help. I'm not use to getting help, normally I can deal with these situations."

"Ah, because you are N7?"

Opening her mouth, she wanted to say '_no, because I grew up having to rely on just myself'_ but she couldn't bring herself to open up to him that much. There was still too much unknown between them. Too many uncalculated risks that she still needed to take to form any sort of lasting relationship with this man. Instead, she nodded her head, letting her silence speak for her.

Garrus seemed a bit flustered and he showed her his left hand where a ring sat. It seemed awkward, a wedding ring on the center finger. However, the meaning was still there. He let his hand rest back on the mattress, "Until I stop wearing this, Shepard, you can ask me for help if you need it."

Shepard searched his face for any sort of hidden meaning to the words, but found nothing. Nodding her head she flopped onto her back and looked away from him. "Why'd you bring up such a heavy conversation before bed," she complained yanking the blankets up to her chin. He laughed, and she felt the bed shift as he moved, and a smile grew on her face.


	20. Cultural Differences and Death Threats

"So..." Tali started as Shepard emerged from the bedroom, just getting off a phone call with her mother-in-law. "You and Garrus?"

She stopped on her way to the kitchen and glanced at the Quarian sitting innocently on the couch. "What about us?" she asked, relaxing her stance to not betray any sort of emotion to the woman. Tali rubbed at her shoulder and looked over at the office door. Garrus was within; he was on a call with someone he knew in C-SEC discussing the possibility of him returning to his previous spot before the war.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you say you two are just friends...but there is only one bedroom in the apartment," Tali explained, and then held up her hands, "Not that there's anything wrong with the two of you sharing a bedroom! Or maybe I'm reading into this way too much and you actually have two beds in there...keelah."

Part of her knew that it was obvious the Quarian would've come to the conclusion after living in their apartment for almost three weeks now. Yet, she still felt defensive about it and crossed her arms. After a moment of silence, filled only by the quiet rumbling of Garrus in the other room, she sighed and let her arms drop. "You remember that long story I told you about? It's about that..."

"I don't mean to pry, Shepard, I was just curious."

A wry smile surfaced on Shepard's face, "I would be too, don't worry about it. In all honesty, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now. You're a cunning girl, after all."

Tali tilted her head to the side. Shepard sat down on the couch and glanced at the office door one last time before holding up her left hand. There was a pause before the Quarian cleared her throat, "I'm...I'm not sure what you are trying to tell me with this."

The admission broke through Shepard's slight discomfort about the situation and a laugh burst from her lips. "Right. Sorry. Cultural differences is something I'm still getting use to," she lowered her hand slightly and pointed to the ring. "Humanity celebrates a...bond, you could say, by getting married. Like a Turian Bonding ceremony. Humans give their significant other a ring that symbolizes their marriage and bond, and all that junk."

Tali drew in a sharp breath, and said something quietly that her translator couldn't pick up. "You two are bonded?"

"More or less," Shepard leaned back, "I'm still surprised you didn't know about that. Our names were, and still are, splashed on the news and tabloids."

For a moment, she thought the quarian was going to react negatively; instead she grabbed Shepard's hands. "You two bonded even though both of your sides were in such a brutal war? Keelah, that's so romantic! If you were Quarian, your relationship would be just like Fleet and Flotilla!"

"Except, the two weren't on opposite sides of a war," Shepard shifted and leaned against the arm rest, "and were, ya know, actually in love."

A head tilt. "Wait...what? How are you two bonded but not in love?"

With a sigh, Shepard gave her a very, very, short sitrep. Mostly information that had been released to the public. Many of the news reporters had twisted the story by now to make it sound more like a romantic tale just as Tali had thought it was. Kasumi had sent her a news article she had found that had described her marriage as 'two lovers who had met during shore leave finally were able to marry after the peace treaty'. However they were spinning it, she was sure that someone in the Alliance or Hierarchy had _something_ to do with it. Second on her list was the Council. How to downplay the forced part of the relationship and make it seem more like hope for the future. Hope that the two sides can really come together and learn to cooperate. Of course, Shepard was much more for projects that both sides can work on together, and co-inhabitated planets or colonies. That works much better.

Well, for rational people.

A lot of people couldn't stop themselves from gossiping about hot news.

Tali deflated slightly as Shepard ended her tale. "At least you two get along now..."

Laughing, she nodded her head. "Yeah...he's...I'm starting to warm up to him. I'm just lucky that I'm stuck with the one funny Turian." Tali giggled, and raised a hand as if to whisper something to her. Deciding she didn't want to hear whatever the Quarian had to say about the topic, she quickly changed it, "Have you had any luck getting transportation?"

At the abrupt change, Tali dropped her hand and her shoulders drooped even further. "No...There is still no one who wants to have a 'suit rat' on their ship," she used air quotations at the derogatory term. "I might just have to try to smuggle myself aboard. After all, I cannot rely on the two of your kindness to shelter me forever. I need to finish my pilgrimage."

"I never did ask you, why you came to the Citadel for that?" Shepard asked, and leaned forwards until her arms rested on her knees.

"Do you know what a Pilgrimage is?"

"Uh...Garrus explained a bit the other day. It's got something to do with proving yourself?"

Tali snorted, "Of course he'd say that," she held her hands up immediately, "I didn't mean that-"

Shepard waved her hand impatiently, "Yes, he can be kind of a bigoted asshole sometimes. You can call him on it if he does that. He'll more likely get flustered and start apologizing, rather than get angry."

Looking away, probably blushing - did Quarians blush? She'd have to look that up - under her mask. After a moment, Tali looked back at her, "When a Quarian comes to age, they are sent out into the world to get something that will help the Fleet in some way. Such as new technology, seeds for the live ships, that sort of thing.

"My father has been researching the Geth. So, when I was sent on my pilgrimage, I decided to go onto Geth occupied areas and see if I could send any sort of information about them back to the Fleet. I did...and..." she glanced at her hands, fingers tightening, "There were some mercenaries, who chased me and a friend all the way here."

Before she could register herself moving, her hand was on Tali's hands, squeezing gently. The girl jumped slightly at the contact. Shepard felt a lump in her throat, but she forced out the words, feeling numb, "Where is your friend?"

Silence greeted her words, and Tali's body began to quiver.

"Tali..." Shepard breathed out, "Who did this? Are they still alive?"

The girl shook her head sharply, "No. No...I...Keelah...I...He's dead."

From what Tali had just said Shepard knew she was not really considered an adult. Just a teenager. A child. She should've never had to experience that sort of pain and fear. Being chased across the galaxy by a mercenary, having a friend die, and then killing his murderer? Shepard had experienced worse when she was Tali's age, but that was what she had known her entire life. Stealing, mercenaries, drugs, and murders. Unfortunately, Tali had not. This was a fresh experience that the girl had been keeping secret since they had met. Out of fear? Most likely.

Tali's body was still quivering, and she took a deep breath, calming her body down. "The other day...I did get in contact with someone who had more information that I could bring back to the Fleet."

Shepard patted Tali's hand before standing up. "Did you get the information?"

"Not yet...I'm not...sure if I should go. He wanted to meet in Chora's Den."

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head. Tali wrung her hands and after a good internal debate opened up a map of the Citadel and pointed to the location. Shepard looked up the name on the extranet. "A club? Have you been to one before?" the girl shook her head, ah. That was why. "If you need back up. You've got it."

Surprise. Hands flying to grip the couch beside her thighs. "What? You'd go with me?"

Shepard grinned down at her, "Sure. I never did get a bachelorette party. Seeing some strippers might be what I need."

Tali's hands covered her mask, "Keelah. Strippers?"

"It is a gentleman's club...from the rumors it's not very clean but it's got strippers yes," Shepard looked at the information. "When were you supposed to meet with your contact?"

"Tonight."

"Let's go then," she placed her hands on her hips. "Who is your contact anyways?"

"His name is Fist," Tali said, standing up. "Look, Shepard, you really don't have to do this."

She made a noise, "If it helps you get back home to your family, then it's worth it. Right? If I was in your position I'd want someone to help me out."

Tali seemed a bit flustered, but Shepard ducked her head into the office and informed Garrus that the two of them where heading out for a girls night. If he was surprised at here quick friendship with Tali, he didn't show it and told her to call him if she ran into any trouble. A quarian and human walking around would probably attract the wrong kind of attention. Before they left, Shepard entered their bedroom and dug into the back of the closet. She felt her hand connect to the smooth metal and pulled the pistol out. It was a damn good thing she had kept this.

Yanking her hoodie off the hanger she pulled it on. Patting the pocket, her heart leapt. Where was the ring? She shoved the hamper off to the side but couldn't see the box. Shoving down the moment of panic, she forced herself to step away from the closet. She would find it later. Right now, Tali was waiting for her.

The trip to the club was spent in contemplative silence. Shepard rolled her shoulders and wondered exactly what they were going to find. Anyone with the name 'Fist' was trouble, and in such a shady club, it was screaming 'danger'. The closer they got to the club, the more she began to regret her decision. Maybe she should've told Tali to not do this and convinced her that the information wasn't worth it. Unfortunately, Shepard had already given her word to help out.

Stepping out of the shuttle, she took one look at the club and cringed. The scent of alcohol and smoke was stifling, even from here. A batarian and an Asari looked over from where they stood near the door, and gave the two of them the dirtiest look she had ever seen. Shepard squared her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at the two and eventually the two looked away. Tali stepped closer to Shepard. Clearly seeing how run down the place was and having second thoughts.

"Keelah," she whispered.

"We can go back, if you want."

Tali lifted her head, "No. If this information can help the Migrant Fleet, it's my duty to get it."

Shepard felt a bit of surprise of Tali's sudden bravery, but smiled. "Let's go on then."

The inside of the club was no better than the outside. Asari danced to the loud beat of the music, wearing barely there clothing. Men of nearly ever species were lounging on the many seats, watching the show and drinking. Even more were smoking, and Shepard was sure she saw some doing drugs in the dark corners. She didn't let her gaze rest for too long on anyone and guided Tali to the counter. After ordering herself a drink, she turned around and leaned her back against the counter.

It had been such a long time since she had been in a club, and she felt the thud of the bass in her bones. For a moment, such a small moment, she imagined herself in her teens and she immediately twisted back around to face Tali. "Do you know what your contact looks like?"

"They know what I look like," Tali had to shout to have Shepard hear her. It had been nearly two months since she had been in armour, and not having the handy comm. link to talk to people in loud places was annoying. How she managed to do anything without her armour before she joined, she would never understand.

The words Tali said did little to abate her wariness of the situation.

A human man noticed them and slid up beside Shepard. "You going to dance, baby?"

Shepard casually lifted her hand and flipped the man off, "Not interested. Fuck off."

The man laughed, leaning against the counter, "Come on. You've got the body like one of the strippers, put it to good use."

Tali gripped Shepard's arm, but the woman didn't acknowledge the pressure. "If you're not careful, no one will be able to identify what kind of body you had."

The man's eyebrows came together, "I-"

"Do I need to spell it out?" she straightened her shoulders, adapting her Captain's voice and barking, "Fuck off."

The confusion faded and anger replaced the look, he grabbed her arm.

Before Shepard could react, a rough looking Krogan clapped his hand onto the man's arm and pushed him away. The human turned to snap at the Krogan, but with one look the man paled and walked away with no comment. The Krogan eyed them both, leaning forwards until was too close for Shepard's comfort, he frowned. "You have a meeting with Fist?"

Tali squeaked, and Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"I heard you talking bout it."

"Hm. No denying it then," Shepard shrugged a shoulder, picking up the drink the bartender delivered and subtly smelling it. "What do you want?"

"I want in on the meeting."

"I wasn't supposed to even bring you," Tali whispered – or rather shouted, into her ear, "I don't think Fist will be happy if I bring another."

"We could use the backup," Shepard reasoned, "Besides, if this goes south, I would like a walking wall to be on my side."

Tali slowly nodded her assent, and Shepard sized up the Krogan. "The names Shepard, Captain Shepard."

"Hm," the Krogan looked at her again, sizing her up. "Heard a lot about you. The names Wrex."

"Well, Wrex, why do you want to meet with Fist? I want to know why you want to go before I let you in on it."

The Krogan subtly adjusted the shotgun on his back, "My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend."

"Who says I'm an enemy?"

"Why are you meeting him armed?"

Shepard's surprise slipped through and the Krogan laughed. She sighed, "That's a great saying," she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Wrex."

After a good ten minutes, in which Wrex attempted to get Shepard to out drink him, which she refused to do. Not before a meeting that could end up with a fire fight, she didn't want her aim impaired. A Turian walked up to them and jerked his head to the side, "Fist is waiting."

Tali released her death grip on Shepard's arm, but Shepard moved before the Quarian did. Taking point. The situation with the human put her on edge, and the Turian didn't look any better in her own opinion. The Turian walked in front of her. Tali walked between her and Wrex, and Shepard regretted this decision once more.

The Turian led them into the back, into an office. To her surprise, it wasn't a Turian or another alien that stared back at her. It was a human. A square headed, small faced, human. She schooled her face and crossed her arms. Tali and Wrex stepped up beside Shepard as the door closed behind them.

"I didn't know you were bringing...friends," Fist said, meeting Shepard's cool gaze with one of his own. "It doesn't change anything," he added before placing a data pad onto the table between them. "Here's the information."

When Tali stepped forwards the guards pointedly shifted their weapons and the quarian froze.

"What do you have in return?"

"You're going to give her the information for free," Shepard spoke up, "Out of good will."

Fist stared at her, and the guards turned their attention to her. He burst out laughing, sitting himself down in the chair. "You're negotiating skills need work, sweetheart."

"What do you want? I have credits," Tali added, voice thin.

Fist looked contemplatively at the ceiling, "Neither of you are good at negotiating, are you?"

The man glanced over Shepard's shoulder at a guard. She saw his barely noticeable nod, and immediately tensed. One of the guards moved to grab Tali's arm, but Shepard moved faster. Yanking the quarian from the man's reach and with her other hand grasping the guard's shirt and slamming her forehead into his nose as hard as she could. The sound of bone cracking was the only noise for a second before the other guards jumped forward. One grabbed Tali and pulled her away, and instantly Shepard swore. She should've given the Quarian a weapon.


	21. That's Gonna Leave a Mark

"You really aren't smart," Fist mocked, "Attacking my guards? Even with the Krogan I doubt you'll be able to get out of here alive."

There were four guards, plus Fist. All were armed. Wrex and her both had weapons, but she didn't want to reveal her gun until Tali was safe. First task the, get Tali to cover. Maybe the Krogan would provide covering fire until that happened. Thankfully, Tali was stronger than she looked and freed herself from the guards grip and got to Shepard's side.

The guards rounded their guns towards them and Shepard pushed Tali towards the door.

"Kill the quarian and Krogan, we can sell the human to the batarians," Fist sat in his chair.

Too late. Shepard pulled the pistol from its hiding place against her back. Without a moment's hesitation she fired a shot straight into the closest head, lining up the next shot before the man even dropped. Wrex blasted two of the guards with one shot of his gun. The further one's shields protected him from most of the shrapnel, unfortunately.

"The doors locked," Tali called, her voice panicked.

A bullet bit into Shepard's shoulder, and her breath pulled from her for a moment, but her finger pulled and another man went down. Blue energy surrounded Wrex and he threw the guard who shot Shepard at the ceiling. The man's neck snapped with the force and fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Reinforcements would be coming soon, and she didn't want Tali unarmed. The Krogan stalked towards Fist, and Shepard reached over and plucked one of the guns from the closet dead guard. Tossing it to Tali, she stood beside Wrex. Of course, she probably didn't look all the intimidating beside the Krogan, but it didn't matter. Fist couldn't decide who better to aim at, and settled on the Krogan.

"Why put all this effort into trying to kill us?" Shepard demanded.

"It wasn't my decision," Fist snapped back, "I got orders."

"From who?"

Fist pressed his mouth in a tight line, eyes flicking to her, "The Shadow Broker."

"Bullshit," Wrex snorted, "I got orders from the Shadow Broker to put you down."

A panicked look flicked across Fist's face for a moment. His attention went fully back to Wrex. "The information on there is from the Shadow Broker. He wouldn't want the information to get out, and the damn Quarian knew I had it. Better if she was dead. No harm done, though right?"

Shepard pointedly ignored the throbbing in her shoulder, the room was dark enough and her sweater was dark enough that he probably couldn't tell she was hit. "Yet," she waved the data pad, "I have the information."

"You'll never get through the encryption-"

"Shepard!" Tali's voice came shrilly from the door, "They're starting to hack the door!"

Even if she had more questions, she knew she couldn't let Tali come in harm's way. She was a civilian after all. Besides with enough effort she was sure that if herself, Garrus, and Tali put their heads together they would be able to break to code and decrypt it.

Shepard left Fist for Wrex and jogged to the door. Taking cover beside the door, she motioned for Tali to do the same. "Damn, I really wish I had my armour," she muttered to herself.

Tali flinched when Wrex's shotgun went off, painting the walls with Fist's blood. Another thing that Shepard could add to the list that Tali shouldn't have had to see. Though, she could see the resolve in Tali's shoulders as she checked her own shotgun. If she had any say in it, Tali wouldn't kill a single person tonight. Wrex made his way over to them, and eyed the Quarian, "You ever held a gun before?"

"Yes," Tali nodded.

"The only damn thing that Fist said that was true would be that it will be near impossible for us to get out of here. Fortunately, we're all alive," Shepard interrupted whatever Wrex was about to say next, "With Tali's tech knowledge, and your biotics, we should be able to get out to the shuttle. If you need a ride, I can drop you off some place if you stick with us till the shuttle."

"I owe you a drink, Shepard," Wrex's eyes slid towards her, which she found slightly terrifying since the Krogan didn't move his head.

She lifted her gun, "Then let's carve a path out of here."

Tali turned towards the door, fingers flying over the console. Wrex prepped his shotgun and grinned.

When the door slid open, Shepard stopped thinking about the pain in her shoulder. Stopped feeling it. The weight of the gun in her hand, the only tangible thing she felt. Her gaze sharp. Focused on each bastard who dared to step in front of her. Her ears rang horribly, but she had been in worse situations. Ducking behind a counter, praying it was thick enough to keep her safe; she popped the heat sink and quickly assessed the situation. Wrex was raining havoc down, slamming into people and blasting them with his shotgun. Tali was better with her gun than either Shepard or Wrex gave her credit for. A small VI was darting around, being more of an annoyance to the thugs than doing damage, but it was a well needed annoyance.

A bullet clipped too close to her head for comfort as she leaned out of cover and fired off more shots. Taking down two more thugs before switching cover to be closer to Tali.

"When I say, make for the door. Wrex and I can give you covering fire. You know how to start up a shuttle?"

The Quarian nodded stiffly, clutching the assault rifle tightly. "Why don't you call C-SEC? They could help us-"

"Turians make up over sixty percent of the force. Don't think they'd look at the three of us too kindly if they find us in the middle of a gang and dead bodies," Shepard retorted back over the sound of Wrex yelling something. A body flew over their heads and the two stared at if for a second, before Shepard muttered, "Where was he during the war. Could've stood for a few bodies being tossed around."

The situation wasn't getting all that better, but it wasn't getting worse. When Wrex used his biotics to send a group of the thugs flying against the wall, Shepard shoved Tali towards the door. "Go!" the Quarian kept her gun up, but darted towards the door. Shepard shot down another guy, "Wrex! Move it or lose it!"

She doubted the Krogan knew the idiom, but he understood well enough and began carving his way to the door. Shepard was glad that she didn't need to watch Wrex's back as he fought, he was well aware of what was going on around him. He even took a few shots at people heading towards her, but she was glad that he didn't decide to shoot at thugs close to her. She didn't want her face to be torn up by the shrapnel. Why couldn't she have her armour?

The moment Shepard got close to the door; Wrex grabbed the hood of her hoodie and yanked her back. The door slammed shut before her and started to spark. Tali dropped her head, and exhaled in relief. "Keelah, that was close."

Her shoulder began to throb even worse, and it felt hot. She swallowed thickly and disabled her gun. "What happened to starting up the shuttle?"

"I didn't want people shooting after us, or following us," Tali explained, straightening.

Someone banged against the door, and the three glanced towards it. "You need a ride, Wrex?"

"I owe you a drink."

"Then let's get out of here before C-SEC shows up and we end up in jail for the night," Shepard waved towards the shuttle. "Tali, you've still got the information?"

"Of course," the Quarian answered holding up the data pad. "I'll make backups on the shuttle."

"Good idea."

The shuttle dipped when Wrex climbed on, but it lifted into the air regardless. As the shuttle melted into traffic, C-SEC shuttles flew past, sirens on. Once they were well away, Shepard felt her adrenaline fade. The ache in her shoulder growing worse with each adjustment of her hands as she steered the shuttle. She landed the shuttle near another club, and when Wrex climbed out she turned towards him, opening her omnitool. "If C-SEC looks for the three of us, it's best if we're not all together. If you want to try to out drink me, here's my contact info," she murmured, sharing the information. As Wrex examined the data briefly, she tossed him a credit chit. "Have one on me, Wrex."

"I'll hold you to that, Shepard."

She nodded, hiding her pain before she closed the shuttle doors and guided it towards the apartment. Tali was huddled over the data pad, her omnitool open as she tried to decrypt the information. As she was landing, Tali suddenly straightened. "Am...I still allowed to rent out the room in your apartment? I just need to finish decrypting this information and then I'll leave."

"It's yours as long as you need it," she said climbing out. Tali nodded.

"Thank you, Shepard. I'm really glad I met you."

"Don't mention it."

Tali began explaining what she assumed was on the data pad, and with each passing moment as they rode up the elevator. Shepard's responses got more and more clipped. Soon she was leaning against the wall of the elevator; teeth gritted wondering why it was taking so damn long to reach their floor. Completely fading Tali out.

Shepard was just glad of the position of the shot. Neither Tali nor Wrex had the faintest clue that she had been hit. Or they had noticed and forgotten about it in the fire fight. Either way, she was glad that they didn't notice.

That, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best reaction to being shot.

Garrus was asleep on the couch, head lolled towards his chest, data pad precariously close to falling onto the floor. Tali crept towards the office and managed to enter before Garrus jerked away at the sound of the door closing. The data pad hit the ground and he stood up. Stretching. Shepard hit the lights, and walked to the bedroom.

"Care to explain to me why your home so late, and why a red headed female was seen fleeing the scene of a gang shooting?" Garrus asked trailing in after her; she didn't turn around to look at him. Hitting the lights in the bedroom she removed her hoodie and swore as the fabric rubbed roughly against the tender flesh. Garrus' next words died in his throat as he saw the blood and the wound.

He was still for nearly three seconds before he moved so suddenly it startled her. He was at the closet, digging through the drawers until he pulled out a square box and yanked a package out of it. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" he demanded, "You stupid human!"

Forcing her to sit on the bed, she could tell he was alarmed when she didn't fight or make a quip back. Her head felt light and she knew she was stupid. All she had wanted was to do two things. One, get Tali back to the apartment, somewhere safe. Second... she had wanted to- she flinched when Garrus touched her shoulder and looked at the wound. He swore too quiet for her translator to pick up, "Shepard, what was going through your head?"

"I made a promise," she replied, eyes resting on where his hand was touching her skin. "I keep my promises."

"Why didn't you call me? Or, I don't know, ask me along? You clearly needed backup!"

"There was a Krogan. He was backup," she added, wincing as he gently prodded the area around her wound. "Do you even know human first aid?"

"Same idea?" he hesitated, suddenly unsure. "The Medigel will help," he nodded towards the package. Removing his hands, he opened his omnitool and sent off a message. "Chakwas will help."

Shepard sighed; allowing herself to finally relax as Garrus carefully spread the medigel over the wound. The gel cooled the fire in her skin and she closed her eyes. "Wait. A Krogan helped you?"

She laughed, opening her eyes and grinning at Garrus. "He was pretty cool. Never seen one in real life, had wicked scars on his face."

"Krogan women apparently like scars, didn't know human women did too," Garrus joked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing is sexier than the reckless male."

"Or female, in your case," Garrus shook his head, eyes turning to her wound. "It's still bleeding, I'll grab a towel."

As he left the room, Shepard stared at the space where she had last seen him. With a sigh, she clamped her eyes shut. Second thing she had wanted to do after getting Tali someplace safe was to see Garrus. It was...ridiculous. It was a fleeting thought, but she still had thought it. She wanted to see Garrus and make sure he was safe, make sure that Fist's people hadn't somehow gotten to the apartment and attacked him.

"We need towels just for soaking up blood," Garrus commented ducking back into the room with one of their good towels. "If you want to continue getting shot at."

"It's my life," she replied, averting her eyes as he positioned the towel over the wound and applied pressure. "Can't help but get shot at."

"At least it hit your shoulder."

"Yeah."

Garrus fell silent, eyes focused on his hands. Shepard stared at the wall behind him.

They both jumped when they heard the VI announce a visitor. Garrus lifted one of her hands and placed it over his before sliding his hand out. Keeping the pressure on her wound, but Shepard felt her stomach flip. A look flicked over Garrus' face but he stood up, "That's probably Chakwas."

Shepard waited until Garrus was gone before she punched her thigh. She was nearly thirty years old for fucks sake, and he was a damn Turian. She refused to acknowledge the feeling. She did _not_ have a crush on her husband. She'd be damned if she did, she wouldn't let herself. There was a few more months before she was free to return to duty, and she was sure Garrus would want a divorce from her as soon as he could possibly manage to do so. No one would be the wiser to the feelings that made her heart jump when he teased her or he showed his thoughtfulness. She'd return Kaidan's ring the next chance she got, and she'd shove aside her feelings for Garrus. It was beginning to be obvious there was _no_ room in her life for romance.

* * *

A/N: There is almost 200 reviews and 300 story alerts, oh my god. Thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback on this. We're only half way through this story at this point, and I hope you'll all stick around until the end!

Also, another side note. I've started to write an original piece of fiction, if you want to check it out, the link to my wattpad page can be found on my account page. It's fantasy, however, so some of you may not be into it.

Either way, have a great day!


	22. Ring

"Where did it go?" Shepard growled quietly, shoving aside a box of random tech bits that Garrus kept in their closet. Her shoulder twinged a bit, but on the whole it was much better. Chakwas had been able to fix up her shoulder and she was back to being able to move it without wincing the next day. Garrus had still hovered over her, and finally she had to snap and tell him that it wasn't the first time she had been shot and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

That got him off her case fast enough.

Damn it. She was sure she hadn't taken it out of her pocket when she hung her hoodie up. Where the hell was it?

She had been commanded to stay in the apartment by Chakwas, and supported by both Anderson and Garrus when the two had heard the order. Anderson had reprimanded her for her actions, if it got out that an Alliance officer had been involved in a gang shooting it would look bad on humanity overall. Who would know the truth? Once the tabloids got a hold of it, the story would be twisted until she was even unsure of what truly went down.

Hitting the floor with her fist she sat on her heels and looked up at the ceiling. Where would she have put it if not the closet? Her bedside drawer perhaps? She swiveled around and scooted closer to the bed, pulling open the drawer and shoving her hand through the few items. Not there. Cursing she slammed the drawer shut and chewed on the side of her thumb.

Frowning, she glanced around the room. She climbed over the bed and reached towards Garrus' bedside drawer before stopping. No. She shouldn't look in his things...but what if he picked it up and didn't know what it was so stuffed it in his drawer? She snorted at the thought, if he found something he didn't know he would've asked her if she'd seen it before. She had been living with him long enough to know that at least.

Pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes, she laid back against the mattress. Rolling towards the end of the bed, she stared at the ground. Maybe it was in the bathroom?

"You okay?" Garrus' voice startled her bad enough that she nearly fell off the bed. He reached out and placed a hand on her back to keep her from falling. "Okay. Something is wrong, normally I can't sneak up on you. Is your shoulder okay?" he touched her shoulder, prodding the shiny pink scar.

Sitting up she brushed off his concern, "Just lost something," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

"What did you lose? Maybe I've seen it?" he suggested, walking over to his bedside table and opening it. She caught a glimpse of a pistol, a spare omnitool, other random things that she couldn't really identify. He reached in, picking up the omnitool.

"I don't think you would've," she replied hesitantly, as he closed it, her eyes flicked down and she reached out and stopped him. "What's that?"

Garruss paused, looking into the drawer, "The pistol? I...I keep it in case someone breaks in. You can't say anything, you've got a pistol stashed under the bed."

"Not that," she waved her hand, although the idea of a pistol in the turians grip would've made her go into flight or fight mode a couple of weeks ago, she brushed off the idea without even the slightest twinge of caution. "That," she pushed aside the pistol and reached under a takeout menu. When she pulled out the box, her heart skipped a beat. "Where did you find this?"

"Uh...I can explain. It was on the floor-"

"So you just tossed it into your drawer?" she demanded, standing up. Anger and a bit of shame flashed through her body. "Why didn't you just ask me about this? God damn it. If it isn't yours, Garrus, it's mine. Don't go shoving my shit into your drawers."

Her hand clenched around it, and she marched to the other side of the bed. Shoving the ring box into her bedside drawer.

"I was going to ask you, but I forgot," Garrus reached up and rubbed his neck.

"How long have you had it?"

"Over two weeks."

Her anger outweighed her shame at this point and she shoved her hair back with both hands, grasping the strands tightly. "You just...what? Forgot about it for two weeks? That's bullshit, Garrus, each time you opened that damned drawer you would've seen it!"

"Why the hell is a box so important to you?" he asked, his own temper flaring. She was too angry to question when he had started to use human swears.

"It isn't about the box-"

"Yes, it is!" Garrus pointed at her drawers, "Why don't you just tell me what that is!"

She threw her hands up, her voice raising, "It is not about the fucking box!"

"Just tell me why it is so important!" he shouted back at her, "If it's nothing, you wouldn't have giving a damn about it, Shepard!"

"It's none of your damn buisness! That's what it is!" she jabbed a finger at him. "Just tell me why the hell you kept it in your drawer for so long!"

"None of my buisness?" Garrus asked pointing at himself, "It is my buisness, and you know it!"

Shepard froze, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip. The shame starting to rise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Look, Shepard, I don't care what the hell you do. I don't care if you're seeing someone outside of this marriage-"

"How dare you," she hissed, "How dare you?"

"I know what that box is," Garrus walked around the bed, ripping open her drawer and picking up the box. He opened it revealing the ring. He dropped the open box onto the bed, and Shepard snatched it up. "I know you've been seeing a human male. I know."

"I'm not seeing him-"

"Then why is the ring so important to you?" he asked, voice quieting. "If you weren't seeing him then this ring wouldn't be so important."

Her mouth opened and closed, before she snapped it closed audibly. "I keep my promises, Garrus, and I made a promise to Anderson that I wouldn't see anyone else while we are still married." She held up her hand in front of his face, "As long as this ring is still on my finger, I will not sleep with a damn person."

"I never said anything about sleeping with him," Garrus retorted.

"Then why are you making a big deal about it?" she elbowed him out of the way and put the ring back into her drawer.

"I don't like being kept in the dark," he replied, and then looked away at her, "Look, Shepard. I could really not care less whether you are sleeping with him or if you are going out for a casual brunch. Keep it quiet, for the sake of the treaty. We've just got to keep this farce up until the public is too consumed about everything else, and then we can get a divorce and you'll be able to be with him."

Even if she wouldn't say it, the words were like a dagger in her heart. She shoved him, and he hit her bedside table. He looked surprised, and she shook her head, "I am not sleeping or seeing anyone else," she reiterated, "Get that through your thick skull, you...fucking bird!"

Garrus' eyes widened, and then she saw his mandibles pull in tight and he straightened. "Here I was beginning to think you weren't racist and were just playing a part in the war," he gave a bitter laugh, "You're just like every other human."

Before she could defend herself, he walked past her. She followed after him, but he left the apartment before she could apologize for the slur. After a few moments of stunned silence, Tali slipped out of the office. She glanced at the front door before at Shepard. "Keelah. What happened?"

Shepard rose her hands to her hair and shoved them through, tangling her hands in her curls. "Have you gotten anywhere with your decryption?"

Tali tilted her head to the side and glanced back at the door, "Is he okay-"

"The decryption?"

Shepard gave the quarian a hard look, hoping it got the point of 'I don't want to talk about it' across. After a stretch where the quarian said nothing, she slowly shook her head. "Not going to great. I've got most of it done, but there are still a few encryption codes I still need to crack. It would've been easier if I had time to search his office for any sort of code or system that he used to make the encryption."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"If you think you could help, I would appreciate it, Shepard," Tali headed back into the office, and Shepard trailed after her. Pausing near the door to glance at the front door. She knew she would need to apologize, and they would need to talk through it with calmer tempers, but for now she needed something to take her mind off the fight. Tali was providing exactly what she needed, and now more than ever she was glad she had bumped into the Quarian.

Together, they discovered how to decrypt one more component. They had seen variations of the encryption and their combined knowledged worked to their advantage, Tali had been able to figure out a code that translated what seemed to be garbled nonsense into data and they were one step closer to unlocking the secrets. Shepard really hoped that it didn't all turn up to be nothing, or they would've wasted all that time for nothing. It was also good that they had back ups of backups, just in case they tried to crack a portion of the encryption and a fail safe activated that ended up wiping the entire datapad.

It was well into the night when Shepard gave up and decided to retire for the night. Garrus still hadn't returned. She sat on the bed, staring at her omnitool which was prepped to send him a message. Her stomach did a flip and she rubbed her face. Fuck. Why couldn't he have just not found the ring? This whole mess wouldn't have happened? More importnatly, why did she keep it around? Why did she need to find it? She knew damn well the reason. She was just afraid to admit it to herself. Even if she broke up with Kaidan, and even if his proposal had stirred up emotions that she had long hid. She still cared for him, and even now still contemplated going back to him after she and Garrus got a divorce.

OPening the drawer she lifted the ring out of the box and pulled off the wedding ring from Garrus and slid on the engagement ring. Staring at it, however, did not give her butterflies that it once would've. Staring at it only brought dread and a sudden stab of guilt and shame. She closed her eyes and pulled the ring off, clutching it tightly in her fist. The metal dug into her palm and she took a shuddering breath. There was no way she could ever be with Kaidan again and not feel the open wound that this marriage had caused. She had thought that breaking up with Kaidan would feel like losing a tooth. Sure the pain would fade, but it would be strange and she would constantly be searching for him in the crowd. Instead, it was like pulling a thorn out. Initally it stung and hurt to think, but now when she woke up she didn't think it was Kaidan sleeping next to her. She knew it was Garrus. She opened her eyes fully knowing who was next to her and not once thinking of the possibility that Kaidan might once again warm her bed.

As she stood up, she stuffed the ring back into the box and leaned behind her. Placing it on Garrus' bedside table. When she pushed the sheets down her omnitool rang.

_Don't wait up. Staying at a hotel. Thought you needed space. - G._

She pressed her lips together, and glanced over at his side of the bed.

_We'll talk later? - S_

Settling under the blankets, she waited until she got the reply.

_We both deserve the chance to apologize - G_

_Night Garrus. Don't let the bed bugs bite - S_

_What are bed bugs? - G_

She laughed softly, and then realized that he was probably searching it up. Before she got the chance to respond to him telling him it was just a phrase, she got a message back.

_Do you mind if I just sleep on the couch? I don't think I want to sleep here anymore - G_

_It's your apartment too, Vakarian - S_

_Thanks. I'll be there soon - G_

Turning 'silent mode' onto her omnitool, she relaxed her head against the pillow. It was startling when she thought of how quickly she had calmed down after their fight, how ready she was to forgive him, and how she wanted him to forgive her. When she had fought with Kaidan, it would take weeks before she could talk to him without feeling bitter about the fight. It almost made her feel guilty, but at the same time, she sort of understood. The stress of the war had wormed its way into her life with Kaidan, and with Garrus - whom she wasn't even in a realtionship with - she had no impending stress of having to fight in a war. It was just the two of them.

She closed her eyes. Forcing the thought of both men out of her mind.

Tomorrow she would talk to Garrus about their fight, and clear things up. Right now? She didn't want to think of either of them and wanted to fall into the welcoming arms of slumber. At least when she was sleeping, there were no consequences or mistakes that she could make.


	23. Just Be Friends

Garrus placed the plate on the table and straightened. She'd probably think he was trying to poison her again, but he thought once she got over that fear she'd appreciate the gesture. When Tali had woken up, he hadn't even needed to get her out of the apartment. The Quarian had practically leapt out the door, declaring that she was getting close to decrypting the final component, she had found a hidden 'key' to unlocking the decryption. She had said something about the Geth before darting out. Garrus wasn't even going to pretend he understood what she said; most of it technological terms that, even as tech savvy as he was went straight over his head. Though, most of it could be nerves.

The messages that Shepard had sent him the previous night were...positive enough, but would she be like that in the day light? Perhaps the messages she had sent him were sarcastic replies, and she was still furious with him? She had ever right to be, of course, he had said some less than gentlemanly things to her. Though he wasn't excusing her usage of the term 'bird', he sort of understood where it came from. Six years of fighting against Turians, he was surprised that she hadn't accidently let slip more racist remarks.

"Trying to poison me again?" a sleep thickened voice mumbled. He twisted around, but she was already sitting in the chair. "At least Chakwas gave me an epipen in case it happens again."

Before he could even refute her claims, she shoved a forkful of the food into her mouth and chewed healthily. Garrus stared at the woman, she was an enigma. She seemed perfectly calm, but he didn't want to make the mistake of assuming something about her again, and not so soon after the last time.

He sat down, picking up his own utensils and dug into his own meal. She was silent as she ate, and he couldn't say anything. Though he had so many things to say to her, to tell her, but he didn't think that she would want to speak about any of it so early- then again he had just said he didn't want to assume. _He_ didn't want to talk about it so early.

When she finished, she leaned back, stretching her arms above her head and then let them fall on her lap with a heavy thump. She was staring at him, her eyes burning holes into the side of his face. Finally, he glanced at her and found her eyes searching. For what? An apology, anger, indifference? He didn't know, and didn't want to know. However, she seemed to be waiting for something, and so he swallowed the food in his mouth and went to speak.

"Shepard-"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out before he could finish her name, "For calling you a 'bird'. It was insensitive, and I really shouldn't let my anger get the better of me. Especially in this situation."

Garrus rubbed his neck, "Well, I wasn't exactly being nice-"

"It doesn't matter," Shepard shook her head, "Don't excuse my racist remark just because you were being a dick, which you were."

He slowly nodded his head, "I accept your apology then..."

They were silent for a moment, and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze. It was intense, far more intense than he had ever seen it before. However, after years of living under his father's gaze, he didn't even shift in his chair. She was the one to finally break the gaze, slowly nodding and leaning back against her chair. She picked up her coffee cup and sipped it. End of her part of the conversation then.

"Since we're apologizing, I want to apologize for how I handled that-"

Shepard waved a hand, "You don't need to."

"I do," he said firmly, placing his hand on the table and leaning towards her, drawing her attention towards him instead of on her cup. "For god sakes, Shepard, I basically called you a whore."

Her eyebrow arched, "I know, I wasn't mad about that. Per say..."

She wasn't? What the hell had she been mad about then? Looking back, he was unsure of what could have caused her to be mad. Maybe it was because he had kept the ring secret for a couple weeks?

Sighing, Shepard shrugged a shoulder. "I was mad that you just assumed that I was the kind of person who would give my word about something and then not follow through with it. I was mad that you assumed that you knew what was happening and wouldn't let me explain. I was mad that you were forcing me to admit to something I wasn't even doing. I wasn't mad that you were implying that I was sleeping with my ex."

Garrus looked down at his hand. "Still, I could've been a better husband. Listened to you."

A laugh and Shepard touched his hand sending a jolt through his body that he hoped she didn't notice. "Garrus. You don't need to be a husband."

"Doesn't change the fact that I am."

He could tell she couldn't find what to say next, but she squeezed his hand and promptly released it. Settling back in her chair and finishing her coffee. The atmosphere seemed a lot less tense, but there was still an undercurrent of things going unsaid. None of it from him. Garrus knew she understood what he had been saying, could see it in her face and he doubted she would touch him if she didn't forgive him for his words. With a sudden start, he realized that had been the first time she had touched him purposefully.

Shepard reached forward and placed the ring box beside his hand. "Kaidan and I started dating six years ago-"

He jerked his head up, "You don't need to tell me about him or anything. I wasn't trying to pry-"

"No, it's not that. I just...look," she wouldn't meet his eyes, "Two months ago, I probably would've shot you in the face for giving me food poisoning. Or I would've stabbed you if you even thought about trying to sleep in the same bed as me. Fortunately for both of us, I've gotten to know you. You're probably one of my only friends on the Citadel. One out of three. My only friend out of the Alliance. My only friend who doesn't know Kaidan personally. I want to tell you...and..." she trailed off, reaching up and tugging on one of her curls, "I want to clear the air of him."

She was upset about the event more than she was showing him. He shouldn't be surprised; the woman had literally gotten all the way back to their apartment with a bullet wound and hadn't even let it show that she was injured. Hell, he was sure that she was always in control of her outward emotions, showing people only what she wanted them to see. His heart swelled a bit that she was opening up to him, even a bit.

Standing up, he picked up her coffee cup, and when she went to speak he held up his opposite hand, "Give me a minute."

Picking up his own cup, he headed into the kitchen and poured them both drinks once again and waved her towards the living room. "Six years is a long time, and those chairs are hard."

The smile on her face was hesitant, but it was there.

He was correct, six years was a long time, and Shepard ended up spilling nearly everything to him. Every time the man made her happy, sad, worried, and angry. It was slow to start, hesitant as if she didn't know if she wanted to tell him or if he wanted to listen, but as if floodgates opened, suddenly her words were rushing from her. Anger building in her words, which would suddenly give way to nostalgic happiness or sadness. He listened intently the entire time, knowing that she needed to get this off her chest. Even if his gut tightened whenever she smiled or laughed about something the human did.

"...and then he proposed," she looked at her empty mug and placed it on the coffee table.

"After we were already married," Garrus' brow plates flew upwards, "Seems a little too late."

"It was, but he didn't seem to get that! I wanted to marry him before this all happened, and then he does it after. As if he was teasing me with the possibility. Like, 'see this? You can't have it'. Then when I told him no, he was furious and stormed away," her eyes flashed up to his, anger in their depths, but he saw the misty tears forming. "Would you do that to someone?"

He shook his head, "No. I'd take my chances before the person I cared for was married to someone else."

Nodding thoughtfully, she wiped her eyes with her thumbs, "Have you ever loved anyone?"

His heart leapt and he glanced away from her. "You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Loved isn't the word I would use."

A sharp intake of air, and he glanced over, worried that she understood what he meant. "There's someone you love? Shit. What did they think when you got married to me."

No. She didn't get it. "She was angry about it. Didn't want it to happen, but eventually she got use to the idea I think."

With a sigh, her shoulders drooped. "Wish I was that lucky. What's she like?"

Garrus was glad he couldn't blush, and that she wasn't able to understand his subvocals. Or she'd understand his meanings in his words. "She's a soldier, and fairly beautiful but not by normal Turians standards-"

"Not her physical looks," Shepard waved a hand, "her personality. You can't just love a body you know."

He laughed, "That's called lust."

"I know what lust is. Stop avoiding the question."

"She's incredibly smart, but from how she looks you probably would think she's a lot younger. She's loyal to those she cares for, she's headstrong and you could say a bit idiotic in how self-reliant she is."

"Sounds a lot like you," Shepard teased, eyes completely clear from tears now. She poked him with her weird human toes. He laughed.

"You think? I'm pretty sure she thinks we're completely different."

"How long were you two together?"

"We never were. I'm not even sure if she likes me."

"Wait, then why was she mad about the marriage?"

"Turian-human," Garrus explained.

"Geez, Garrus, from what you've told me...I honestly think you deserve better. No offense. She sounds like she's reckless, racist, and distant."

He laughed, if only she knew. He wondered if she would still say that, "It's not about deserving her or not. She's not an object. If it was, though, I'd have to work on being something that she deserved. It's screw ups over screw ups on both ends. I need to understand her a bit more, and she needs to understand me more as well."

When he met her eyes, he saw that she sobered up from her teasing attitude. Staring at him thoughtfully, "Do I know this person?"

"What?" Garrus started, "Who do you think it is?"

Shrugging, "You could be talking about Tali-"

"No!" Garrus waved a hand, "I mean, she's cute and all but, she's a bit young..."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty one."

Shepard went still and narrowed her eyes, "How old are you?"

"You don't know my age?"

"Do you know my first name? I've never heard you call me by it."

He laughed, "I'm quite a few years older than her."

It was her turn to laugh, and she pushed her hair away from her face. "Thanks for this, Garrus. It's nice to just...talk about my issues and not have someone overreact to it."

"I'm here for you, Shepard. Whenever you need a friend."

Just a friend. It wasn't what he felt in his heart, but looking at how her face softened at his words and the smile on her face, he was glad he was her friend. If he couldn't be anything more – wouldn't let himself be anything more, he was happy that she could consider him her friend.

* * *

A/N: Yay! We're over 200 reviews! Thank you guys so, so much! This is great!

Also, I'm publishing this like seven minutes before tuesday, so haha whoops! Nearly forgot about it.

P.S: have you guys seen the Mass Effect 4 trailer? It looks so great! I can't wait for the game, which has a 2016 holiday release date!


	24. Home is Where the Heart is

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked, leaning over the back of the couch and staring at the data pad in Garrus' hands. Tali saw the way he relaxed slightly when she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned even further forwards, squinting. A bit of unfounded jealousy noted in her stomach, but she swallowed her reaction down. "I mean, this information was supposedly from the Shadow Broker, who, from what I hear, is a major badass. Someone you shouldn't cross."

Tali rubbed her knees and bit her lip; she knew Shepard was just worried about her. The woman had been ever since they had met. At the same time that it made her heart warm, it made her feel like a little child compared to her. Not what Shepard intended, surely, but nonetheless it happened. Though, Tali couldn't deny that she had grown fond of both of them.

"Wrex had gone to stop Fist from giving out that information," she pointed out to Shepard, "He didn't try to stop us from getting it."

"The information wasn't what the Shadow Broker was angry about, but the fact that Fist had betrayed his trust," Garrus suggested, and then held the data pad up, "Or maybe Fist hadn't told his people exactly how important this information was, so when the Shadow Broker found out he didn't know it was this big."

"Yeah," Shepard muttered, straightening. "How dangerous is this guy? You guys keep talking about him...but y'know I don't actually know who the hell he is."

It was strange when Shepard admitted she didn't know something. The woman oozed confidence and intelligence. Tali had witnessed her talking to someone and knew she had no idea what the person was talking about but was so convincing that Tali began to believe Shepard knew what was going on.

"Actually, no one does," Garrus shrugged his shoulders, "We're not sure what species he is, or if he's even male," he turned to look at Shepard, "but he knows everything that is happening and has agents everywhere. No one is even sure if he's the same person as he was when he first showed up or if he is a long living alien."

"So...the Shadow Broker might not even be one person but multiple people who assume a single identity?" Shepard stroked her chin idly, eyes focused on the wall. "Who knows everything?"

"Sounds about right."

"If the information was something the Shadow Broker wanted to keep close, than why hasn't he sent someone after us?" Tali dragged the conversation back to the point, and saw the other two looked at her with fleeting looks of confusion. Where they so wrapped up with that conversation, with each other, that they forgot what they started with? She shoved the thought away, it didn't matter, and Shepard deserved to know who might come after her if the Shadow Broker discovered what information had been taken.

"There's a lot of variables to that question," Shepard placed her hands on her hips; she stared at the back of Garrus' head for a moment. Tali wondered what she was thinking about, and then a look passed over her eyes so fleetingly that Tali almost missed it. She checked the time and grunted, "Shit. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"With who?" Garrus asked, frowning.

Shepard didn't seem to notice what Garrus said, but Tali could tell that she was purposefully ignoring the question. Avoiding it? She frowned but stayed out of it. After living with them she knew it was best to stay _out _of their relationship issues, if you could even call what they had a functioning relationship. She had witnessed probably all the highs and lows of their relationship, from fights to times where she was sure they were going to show affection but don't.

"Don't make any rash decisions, Tali," Shepard warned as she slipped on her shoes, "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"In time for dinner?" Garrus asked, probably figuring he wouldn't get an answer to his previous question. Shepard hesitated at the door, her teeth dug into her lip for a second before she shrugged.

"Not sure. Depends on how the meeting goes really."

With that cryptic wording out, she left the apartment.

"Is Shepard alright to be walking around the Citadel alone? There aren't many humans here yet," Tali asked, "I've only seen a handful myself."

"She's as safe as you are walking around. No one will out right harm her if she stays in safe places...but if she is in trouble no one is bound to stop and help her," Garrus sighed, rubbing his neck and shaking his head. "If I didn't know she could take care of herself I'd be worried about her."

"What do you mean you would be?" Tali teased gently, "You're already wringing your hands wanting to make sure she's not picking fights."

"I'm not so against her picking fights. It's when she doesn't have any sort of backup then I get worried," Garrus admitted with another sigh, "But this is more important than the trouble Shepard could get into."

He picked up the data pad and scrolled through the information quietly. "This could mean everything to your people."

Tali nodded. Her people would have a home again. In a few generations there would be children born who could survive outside of their suit. Sure...she supposed they'd still wear them, but if they tore their suits it wouldn't be fatal. Parents wouldn't be worried of their children running around and getting in the way of those trying to keep the ship running. They could breathe real air and sit outside and watch their children run around. Healthy and strong. The rest of the galaxy might even forgive their mistake.

It was the dream of every Quarian across the galaxy.

Rannoch. Their home.

"What do you think of when you think of home, Garrus?" Tali asked her voice quiet and hesitant. Unsure if she should even be asking him that sort of question. He was normally so reserved about his family. She hadn't even realized he had a sister until a couple days ago, and that was because Shepard had mentioned that his sister had called.

The question had caught him off guard, and he opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it. Tali didn't probe, but stared quietly at the ring on his finger. Wondering if this was home for him now. The Citadel, with Shepard. Or if Palaven, with his father, mother, and sister, was his home?

"My home..." Garrus started, and then cleared his throat. Obviously still thrown off by the question. "Is at Palaven," he answered, "but it's also here. Its...well...It's weird. I've lived on the Citadel for a long time now, a couple years before the war and now. Yet, my family is on Palaven."

"Do you know what Shepard thinks of when she thinks of home?"

If asking him about what he thinks of as home threw him off, asking about Shepard's thoughts on the subject shoved him straight into the middle of a maze with no exits. He was utterly lost.

"I...that's something you'd have to ask her, Tali...I don't- I don't think she'd be comfortable with me answering for her."

Tali could look around the apartment and tell that Shepard considered this her home. She knew what it was like to be on a ship. Everything needed to be neat and put away. A loss of gravity or something similar could mean that your things could end up on the ceiling or hurting you. Even living in their study, all of Tali's things were always neatly put away. It was clear that Shepard was comfortable to leave things lying around. A sweater, some data pads. Little hints of her in the room spoke many words. This was her home. If that had anything to do with Garrus or not was to be seen.

"I should go and phone my father," Garrus stood up abruptly, placing the data pad down. He began to move to the study door, but he paused and turned back around. "It's not really my place to say, but you should do the same. You never know when you'll get the next chance to do so."

The words were strange, but Tali felt like they were the best advice anyone had given her in the longest time. Shepard had said there were many variables with the Shadow Broker, and Tali wondered if she even knew how many variables there were. No one knew the Shadow Broker personally, so there was no telling how he would react to this situation. Would he be mad? Amused? Nonchalant? It was hard to say. Deep in her gut, Tali felt like the retribution was going to be bad.

When she was able to, she video called her father. She didn't mention anything within the data pad to him, because she knew that the moment she did he would stop talking to her and start interviewing her. Demanding to know each and every little piece of information so he could digest it and work it into something to be used towards his research. That information could bring about an entire new light to his research, and with it they would be able to take back Rannoch from the Geth.

Examining the data over and over again after her call with her father, she nearly forgot to get up and eat, but Garrus placed a plate of a slightly odd mixture of meat and vegetables by her elbow. Turians were carnivores, while Quarians were omnivores who tend to eat more greens than meats due to their nomadic lifestyles. It was touching that Garrus tried to make food for her and Shepard even though he couldn't taste their food, and even if he could she doubted he'd find it appetizing in the slightest.

It was reaching the eighteenth hour of the Citadel day when she realized that Shepard still hadn't returned back from her meeting. Another hour ticked by and when she got up to see if Garrus knew where the woman was, she saw him sitting on the couch staring at the time. Worry in his eyes.

"I'm going to call her-"

They heard a thump at the door and a giggle. Garrus stood up, a deep frown on his face. Another quiet giggle, which turned into a snicker and then a deep voice. The door light flashed green and opened. Shepard glanced up, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "Garrus!" she crooned, throwing her arms open, "I'm hooommmeee~!"

"Shh!" Garrus warned the obviously drunk Commander as she stumbled in. "Where do your shoes go?"

"They're right there!" she pointed at her feet, then giggled, "You're odd, Gary."

"Heh. Gary."

Tali whipped her head up and saw Wrex in the door frame. She mentally ran through the steps that it would take to shut the door before the Krogan could walk in. He worked for the Shadow Broker. He must be back to get the data.

Shepard twisted around, nearly stumbling she gasped, "Wrex. I forgot you were there, man that would be awkward."

"Shepard-"

The woman hiccupped which caused her to shh herself before she sat on the floor and began to work on undoing her shoe laces. The three stared at her.

"Thank the spirits you're not allowed to drink when you're on duty," Garrus mumbled to himself. Tali would've laughed if it wasn't for the 300 pound Krogan battlemaster standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Shepard threw her shoe at Garrus - it missed by a good three feet and wouldn't have hit anything higher than his knees anyways. "I was...I was fine till I had that...that..." she stared at Garrus for a moment, eyes narrowing, "Your eyes are really blue."

Garrus sighed, "Yes...you were fine till you had what, Shepard?"

"I don't remember," she frowned, she turned her head towards Wrex, she said something that vaguely sounded like 'whawuzt'. Wrex barked out a laugh.

"You won't remember any of this tomorrow morning, that's for sure. Ryncol does that to you."

Tali saw Garrus' mood turn from confused, amused, and a bit cautious, to pissed off. "You let her have _Ryncol?_ That could eat up her insides before tomorrow morning comes!"

Wrex shrugged a large shoulder, "I was trying to get her to stop asking me questions, and didn't think she'd do it. She's got quads."

"What questions was she asking you?" Tali interrupted before Garrus said anything else; from the look on his face none of it would be kind. She felt uneasy when the krogans attention drifted from turian and human to her. It was the feeling when she knew she was staring into the eyes of a large predator. Someone she was certain could crush her with one hand.

"Why do krogans have quads?" Shepard asked from her place on the floor, Garrus stepped forwards and shook his head. She tossed her other shoe towards the shoe stand and started to stand up. He took her arm, helping her up. Standing up, she held onto Garrus' arm and giggled. "Do turians have-"

"Was it about the files?" Garrus asked loudly, talking over Shepard as if that would make everyone not realize what she had said.

Wrex grunted, "The little pyjack tracked me down and threatened me. She didn't seem to realize I could've snapped her neck before she even tried," another shrug, "Didn't have the information she wanted so we went to get drinks."

Shepard nodded intensely, "Drinking makes people more willing to talk!"

Tali wryly wondered just how much information Shepard had inadvertently told Wrex over drinks. The woman seemed pretty out of sorts. She was swaying slightly and her eyes looked slightly out of focus. Wrex was staring intently at Garrus until the turian looked towards Shepard instead of him. "So, you're the husband she talked about." Wrex snorted, "Would never have believed it if I didn't see it."

He turned around; Shepard called out a half goodbye before stumbling and falling face first into the ground. Garrus made a surprised noise that Tali hadn't heard him make before and Wrex just laughed before leaving the apartment.


	25. Departure

"If you ever need a place to stay or anything, just message me," Shepard ordered Tali, crossing her arms. "I can lend you a hand if you need it."

Garrus nodded his head in agreement, "You've got our contact information."

"I-" Tali's head dipped towards the ground, "Keelah...I can never repay you two for the kindness you have shown me...and for helping me get the information on the Geth? I doubt my people will ever not be indebted to you, Shepard."

"Take the credit," Shepard teased, waving a hand in dismissal, "Just use that information for good, and not for bad."

She was sure the quarian was rolling her eyes under her hood, but pretended she didn't. Instead she reached out and squeezed Tali's shoulder. Her head was still pounding like crazy from the previous night, and if she didn't go back into the darkness of her bedroom she was sure she would vomit all over the floor from the pain. Garrus had gotten her some medicine earlier, and made her toast which was nice, and though that normally helped, her head still felt awful. Like someone was drilling into her skull. Tali didn't seem to notice the fact that she winced whenever Garrus or she spoke too loudly or banged something, or breathed, or hell even the sound of them moving was too much right now.

"Have a safe trip, Tali'Zorah nar Raaya," Shepard shot the woman a smile.

"Keelah se'lai, Shepard."

Garrus opened the apartment door, "Come on, let's get you to your ship."

Tali returned the gesture, squeezing Shepard's shoulder, then picked up a small bag and handed it to her. "This is for everything. It isn't much, but still."

Before Shepard could open it, Tali followed Garrus out of the apartment and the door closed behind them. She sagged, rubbing her temple gently in an attempt to lessen her hang over. Opening the bag she pulled out the small container. A new omnitool. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the bag, eyes scanning over the details. It had more than three times as much power as her current one, and had more space on it for miscellaneous applications. If she wasn't so hung over, she would've darted after Tali and hugged her. Unfortunately, in her state she opened up her current omni-tool and sent a thank you message to the girl, and then fed some extra credits to the girls account as an added thank you. Most of it was from Tali's 'rent'.

Without waiting for a reply, Shepard debated whether or not she should sync the two omni-tools together and transfer the data over or if she should just sleep her hangover off.

God damn it. She wasn't going to let a hangover get in the way of getting things done. She wanted to meet up with Kasumi later on for a quick shopping experience, and then hit up a bar with Ashley since she was on the Citadel for the next two days.

She started the sync and headed into the bedroom. If her skull was being so stubborn on being the object that was in pain, she was going to make the rest of her body scream with pain instead. She yanked off her pajamas and got into exercise gear. Since getting married she had been skimping on exercising, and she knew she needed to get back into the habit.

It was forty minutes later by the time the sync finished on the omni-tools and she was slowly getting past the point of regret. Instead of having each jerk cause a spasm of pain in her head, it was easing and she felt no more than a twinge of pain in her head. The newer omni-tool pinged and she promised to check it after another set of crunches. It was probably just Tali messaging back, and once the ship took off the time delay between messages would be extended by quite a bit after they got off the network of data transfers. Was the quarian off yet? Or was the flight delayed? Garrus had been gone for quite a bit, but then again she didn't really mind having some time alone. She didn't know if Garrus had ever seen her, or any human, exercise, and if it was anything close to what they did. Did turians even exercise, or where they all sinewy and strong?

She was debating this when Garrus returned to the apartment. He didn't see her when he entered, as she was hidden by the couch, when he walked around he jerked back slightly before relaxing when he saw who it was. Smiling up at him she finished the set and propped herself up on her elbows. Breathless, she waved in the general direction of her omni-tools, "Grab it, please?"

"I thought you were hung over?" he asked, but complied willingly enough. He placed the bit of electronic in her hands.

"Sweating for some reason makes headaches disappear," she explained putting the omni-tool on her wrist and opening it, "Exercise or other things that make humans sweat."

It was a throwaway line, but Shepard realized that he could take that in more than one way. Fortunately for her, Garrus either didn't recognize the accidental innuendo or he chose not to acknowledge it. He nodded slowly, "Turians have something similar."

She checked her messages but saw nothing, frowning she flipped through attempting to find the source of the ping.

Fury rolled through her when she found the source. The VI that Garrus had programmed picked up something again. She jumped to her feet, "For fucks sake, who the fuck is fucking around."

"Whoa," Garrus murmured, "What's wrong?"

"Check your VI tool," she demanded; when he did she barreled through before he could speak, "Whoever planted this bug knew about your program. I guess both of our omni-tools weren't strong enough," she swore again. Garrus pointed to the display.

"It's not showing the location, it's scrambling the program," he grumbled, "We'll have to search the entire apartment."

More swears burst from her lips but she inhaled deeply and after a moment released it. "Okay. I'll start in the bedroom, you start here. We'll comb over each and every section until we find it."

Garrus nodded his head, and Shepard more or less stormed over to the bedroom. She was absolutely furious with the turn of events; she was sure by now people would've turned their attention away. The attention span of the galaxy was so small, especially with trillions upon trillions of different people. However, if even one damn person wanted to cause disturbance in either their lives or the galaxy, all they had to do was manip a single video clip to create some sort of incriminating evidence against them. Shit. Why did everything have to go to shit? She was finally comfortable around Garrus and if something were to happen it could cause a rift between the two of them. The idea made her...uneasy. It was worse than how she felt at the prospect of breaking up with Kaidan.

She leaned back from peering behind the bed.

Why was that? Why did she feel so upset about the prospect of growing distant from Garrus? It was bizarre. He was...no. She could understand it. He was a friend, a very good friend. His friendship was something that was stable through most of this experience. She couldn't remember one time where he made the situation worse by being cruel or rude. Everyone else had thrown some sort of curveball at her. Anderson had to return to active duty and could only send messages occasionally, Chakwas was busy with at one of the hospitals and ended up working late nights. Both of them she couldn't message without feeling like she was getting in the way of their duties. Tali had brought excitement into her life, if getting shot was considered excitement. Kaidan hadn't supported her or helped her in any way. Right now, Garrus was her rock. Never letting his perception of their situation cause him to think ill of her.

Of course, she had other friends, but most of them were people she didn't think she could reach out to talk to them about the situation. Kasumi was the exception, of course.

She combed her hands through her hair. Yes, that was the reason she was so distraught about the thought of losing Garrus. It had to be. It was not the fact that her heart fluttered when his hand brushed hers when they both go for the remote, or the fact that she felt weird when she went to bed early and didn't feel his presence in the room.

She was going to deny those feelings, she had too. Because admitting them could cause all the positive relationship building they had done to crash horribly.

For now, she had to fear losing a friend more than a husband.

"Any luck?" Garrus called from the living room, he muttered something about seeing if he could strengthen the locate function to overpower the scrambling.

"Not yet," she shouted back and used the bed to lift herself off the ground. Pushing those thoughts away for now, she decided that it was more important to put her all into finding the damn scrambling device.

Any hour of thorough searching later, and they were busy searching the office when Shepard's anger snapped again. She slammed a drawer shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, I want to know why the hell someone would be spying on us now? Is it even us they are spying on, or is it some creep trying to spy on only one of us?"

Garrus replaced a painting back onto the wall and looked over at her. Tilting his head slightly, his mandibles twitched. "If it is us they are spying on, the two of us together I mean, then they are probably trying to hear a petty argument that they can work to their own benefit. What they plan to do with that depends on the person. I can think of a few different things someone could do with that sort of sound clip."

"If somebody is thinking about using it to restart that fucking war, they've got another thing coming. I'm not about to take the damn blame for another First Contact War."

"If the war did start up, I just hope I wouldn't see you in my crosshair," his tone was teasing, but Shepard's eyes dropped to the ground and she felt some anger flush from her system as a cool sense of dread filled it's place. The emotions of the room were up and down, from anger, to joking and instantly to watered distress.

Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes again. "I wouldn't want to see you either. I-" she sighed and rubbed her mouth for a second, "I don't think I'd be able to shoot you. Not now. Not after...it's been six months...and I know too much about you. I'm not an assassin I- Well, I just couldn't."

The smile on Garrus' face faded. His eyes flicked away for a heartbeat and then he exhaled. "My father would call me a bad Turian for saying this, but I couldn't shoot you either."

"He'd probably say you're a good husband after that," she attempted to shift the conversation away from the heartfelt talk she felt they were settling into. Unfortunately, Garrus seemed to want to stay on it and walked forwards.

"We'll find out who is spying on us, and we'll make sure that there is no second war. Our people deserve better than that, we deserve more than to risk seeing each other in the field and not being able to shoot," he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Trust me, Shepard, we'll work this out. Together."

His gaze was intense, as if he was trying to transfer his sureness into her through his eyes. He squeezed her shoulder. "Also, I'll be the best damn husband you will ever have."

That brought a smile to her face. He returned it and leaned his head down.

For half a second, Shepard felt her heart jump and her eyes began to close. He was going to kiss her, did he share her feelings?

She felt something press against her forehead. Her eyes flicked open and saw him pulling away. From the position of his head, she knew he hadn't kissed her forehead. Had he...just touched his forehead to hers? How...odd. When he straightened, he stared at her for a moment and then removed his hand quickly from her shoulder. "Shit- sorry...Uh..." he turned away, "That might've been culturally insensitive. I'm sorry," he added, "Spirits help me," under his breath.

Shepard quickly turned away as well. What had just happened?

A pregnant silence followed and with it, their omnitools announced the presence of a bug. Shepard frowned and opened her omni-tool. "Did you do something?"

"No, I thought you did."

She shook her head and followed the map to the location. Tucked into one of the television speakers, out in the living room. Grumbling, she handed it to Garrus. "Can you track the location back to whoever planted it?"

"I can try," he said taking it, after looking down at the bug. The red light flickered off, "It might take some work, but I might be able to figure something out. If not, we can get the Council to look into it," he turned it over and then glanced up at her. "Abou-"

"Good, now that that is done," she interrupted him, not wanting to speak of what had occurred, which she feared he was about to mention. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to tour the Iliad in two weeks. I wanted to know if you wished to join me?"

He blinked in surprise, and then rubbed his neck, "I have to go and speak to C-SEC about rejoining. My father is going to be coming in that week again. Might not be the easiest time to go and do a tour of the ship. If I'm even allowed on."

She nodded, and before he could change the subject she regaled him with the information she had received about the retrofits. After she had run out of things to talk about that subject, she went on to ask him about his family, and promptly distracted him. As he retired for the night, she headed into the bathroom.

While she hadn't wanted to speak to him about it, she still was curious herself. She brought up the extranet and searched for 'turian forehead touches.'

The results sent a jolt through her body.

_A gesture of affection. Typically, familial affection between parents and children or affection towards romantic partners._


	26. Unforeseen Consequences

"Do you know why we got summoned?" Shepard questioned, climbing out of the shuttle. Garrus tore his gaze from the large Council tower and looked down at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "Damn, so we're going in blind?"

"The message they sent just said that we were both required to come in. Nothing more. Though..." he opened his omnitool and showed her the message, "It was sent to Udina and Orinia as well, so we know that we're not alone at least."

Shepard's eyebrows furrowed together, but she sighed. "Maybe it's just to discuss the press conference that's coming up?"

"Maybe," he replied, but neither of them sounded too convinced that it was what was going on. The bugs in their apartment was still fresh in their minds, and they felt like something bad was about to happen. Neither voiced their worries to each other, even if Garrus wanted to ask her if she felt like this was about what had happened the other day. Instead, they both shared a look and headed towards the elevator that would carry them up to the meeting room. Shepard absentmindedly commented on how long the trip up the elevator up was, and Garrus told her it was most likely to intimidate people with. The longer someone has to think about why they were summoned the more nervous they would get.

The elevators opened and an asari greeted them with a fake smile and plastic words. Garrus didn't care for false flattery, and Shepard didn't even seem to hear the woman as she strode past. All business and confidence. Garrus wished he had that amount of confidence as he followed closely behind her towards the pedestal that already held Udina and Orinia.

The councillors stared down at them with blank faces, all except for the Turian councillors. Garrus could hear the disapproval and irritation in the man's subvocals without him even speaking. It just emanated off the man. Shepard stopped just shy of the platform and stared expectantly at her ambassador.

"What is this about?" Shepard asked voice devoid of any emotion. "As much as I love meetings, I generally feel some warning is required-"

"Do not act as if you don't know what this is about," the Turian councillor snapped, pointing at her.

"As much as it would surprise you, councillor. I don't actually know everything," Shepard responded, once again her voice devoid of emotion. Garrus wondered how she was able to do that, sass someone but appear as if she was paying them the utmost respect.

"Yes," Udina spoke up before the other councillors could respond, "We would all like to know why we were called here today."

Garrus bit back a comment; he wasn't as good at controlling the snark in his words as Shepard. Yet.

Just as the Turian councillor opened his mouth, the asari held up her hand and silenced him. "Before we start throwing insults back and forth. We'll present to you what has us extremely concerned," the woman reached in front of her and pressed a button. A holographic screen popped up showing sound waves. Garrus crossed his arms as the councillor played the ' voice was the first to fill the space, and then Shepard's followed.

"_I hope another war starts up. So, I would see you in my crosshair."_

"_I'm not about to take the blame for another First Contact War. Honestly, I'd be able to shoot you."_

The sound faded slightly, their voices just a mumble, and then his voice returned, "..._being able to shoot you."_

Before it continued, Shepard burst out. "That's not what we were saying at all!" she shouted over whatever false words were said next. "We were talking about the fact that we wouldn't be able to kill each other if a war ever did start again, and the fact that we'd be such bad soldiers if we'd have to fight the other race."

Garrus heard the false Shepard say something about how bad of a husband he was, and frowned. The councillors stopped the audio clip and stared down at Shepard with cool eyes. However, it wasn't any of them to speak, but Udina. He turned towards Shepard, his face red.

"What is this...treachery? You are supposed to be the example that is set by humanity! Threatening a Turian is _not_ exemplary attitude, Shepard. Yet you have the audacity to try and say that you were not threatening his life, and he wasn't threatening yours when we have the solid evidence? After the council is through with you, the Alliance will hear of this, and you shall be stripped of your station!"

"That clip is clearly doctored! If I was really threatening someone's life I would not sound so monotone, and for your information, I would never want another war to happen of this magnitude in my life time. So, instead of threatening me. You should be trying to find out more information to absolve me of any guilt in this matter, or you are really shitty at your job," Shepard snapped back, glaring at Udina.

"We do have the devices used to listen in on us," Garrus offered, "I wanted to bring them up after the meeting, but since this is relevant," he pulled the devices from his pocket and held them out for the council and ambassadors to see. "If we can track the sent information, then we'd be able to figure out who was spying on us. Which is the main concern here, is it not?"

The salarian councillor nodded, "I agree. Whether the audio was doctored or not is a side concern. We need to figure out who was spying on these two and why."

"The why is obvious," Ambassador Orinia spoke up, "To divide the Turian Hierarchy and the Systems Alliance again, to bring about war. Or at the very least cause the two sides to become distant from each other. The Alliance may be smaller than our forces, but it was clear that they are more than capable of defending their territory. If the turian and human navies got together, they would be a force to be reckoned with. However, if they were in the midst of a cold war, then other races or pockets of terrorists could take advantage of that."

Garrus watched as the councillors turned off their microphones and conversed briefly amongst themselves. Orinia stepped back and directed her attention towards his wife. "Do either of you two know anyone personally who would be against your union or the alliance between turians and humans?"

Shepard's response was delayed, so Garrus answered for himself. "No one that would take such drastic steps to prevent it. Most people who I have heard speak out against it are doing it because they are bitter, not because they actually want another war to happen."

"Same," Shepard responded with a nod, "Friends of mine have spoken against the turians, but they have basically warmed up to the idea of being allied with them."

The ambassador nodded, and Garrus wanted to ask her if she had anyone in mind. Unfortunately, the councillors turned their mics back on. They didn't need to glance amongst themselves to know who would speak. The turian councillor leaned forwards.

"We will have people track the devices back to the owner, and we will be sending out more rumours of how comfortable you two are around each other, and how well the Turian Hierarchy and Systems Alliance have been getting along," he explained, "There is not much more we are able to do at present time with the evidence provided."

"Yes, there is," Shepard stepped forwards, brushing past the ambassadors and leaning on the podium. "If these people are so adamant to cause a rift between our two races, councillor, then we need more protection. Increased security of our apartment complex and a decrease of people allowed into the building, and into our apartment. Sure, it's protected if we are there, but when we aren't that's when these people enter and leave bugs in there to try to hear something they can spin to use against us. Like that. I don't want to have to watch exactly what I say in my own living space; because I'm afraid it could be used for such dastardly reasons."

The Asari councillor sighed, "There isn't much more security we can add to that building, or else we'll have to be scanning everyone who walks through the doors. This just raises issues. People will complain that we are invading their privacy and we are showing favouritism with the two of you, and therefore your races."

"There must be something you can offer us, then," Shepard pressed, "You are the Council. You can pull some strings to prevent something like this from happening again, because who knows what they'll doctor next? Who knows if they'll send it to you, or send it to a news station?"

The councillors shared a look before their mics went off again. Garrus nodded to Shepard when she glanced back. He knew the Council would be able to do something, and when they did, he didn't want either of the ambassadors to hear about it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Orinia; it was that he didn't trust Udina, and Orinia might just let something slip to the human ambassador which could help him out. If he truly was the one who was spying on them. Although, both he and Shepard were sure that it was the human ambassador.

Once again, the council finished debating and turned their mics on once more. As the salarian ambassador went to speak, Garrus quickly spoke up. "If you do have a solution, councillor. May we hear it in private?"

"Do you not believe this area is secure?" the asari questioned, "I assure you that we have the best counter measures against spying devices."

Garrus shook his head, "No, I meant could it just be Shepard and I who hear it? Do the ambassadors really need to know the specifics of our security?"

Both ambassadors looked at Garrus with various degrees of surprise. Udina's surprise faded into anger, and he instantly spoke up as Garrus knew he would. "We are your representatives! How are we supposed to know how to do our jobs if we don't know the details of this?"

"Simple," Shepard responded coldly, "We can represent ourselves. You represent our races, and right now you are doing a horrible job at it. Udina. I agree with Garrus. If you have a solution, councillors. I would much rather it just be the five of us who are privy to the information you give us."

The turian councillor dipped his head, and Garrus knew instantly that the councillors were aware that they were going to suggest it. The Council never made decisions without conferring with each other. They knew their pawns very well, apparently, and knew the decisions they were going to make. He just wondered which one knew their pawns the best, and brought up the option. "Ambassadors, the information you need to know has officially been spoken and anything else that occurs that is within the need to know basis will be sent to you via a message on your omni-tools. However, the private security and affairs of Commander Vakarian and Captain Shepard are their own to worry about. The Council requests that you leave the corridor."

Orinia bowed her head towards them, "Of course, good day Councils."

She said a quick goodbye to both Shepard and himself before walking away. Udina took a bit longer to leave, glaring heavily at Garrus and Shepard both. If Garrus still had doubts before that Udina was involved someway with the spying, he didn't now. The man seemed too furious that he wasn't about to hear the security details of their lives, and how the council was going to step up the security.

Shepard motioned Garrus to move forward more, now that the space that the ambassadors had occupied was clear. He looked up at the Council, they didn't say anything until the elevator closed and everyone was sure it was well on its way to the bottom floor.

The salarian councillor spoke up first, "We will be moving you two to a different apartment building. You will be living in the topmost apartment, and the only entrance will be through the elevator and the shuttle park. However, we will have scanners in place that prevent anyone besides those of your choosing from entering the apartment. Routine sweeps will also be in place that will eradicate any unregistered software which transmits data from the apartment. Is there anything you would like us to add to your security?"

Shepard glanced over at Garrus, but she spoke up before he could. "We want notifications to our omnitool whenever someone enters our apartment, registered or not. I want to know exactly who has entered it, and when. Also, we do not want our location given out to anyone besides those we tell ourselves personally. The location stays between the five of us."

"We will need to tell people in order to get the apartment set up for the two of you," the turian councillor insisted, "Is there anyone you wish this information doesn't get to?"

"Our ambassadors and anyone within our two races. The fewer the people who know about our location, the better. The less likely it is for people to try to set up bugs or spies to listen in on us," Garrus answered, not even needing to look to  
Shepard for confirmation. He knew she felt the same on the situation as he did. The councillors nodded their assent.

"We will arrange for you to be moved into your new apartment in two days time, please refrain from speaking about the war or how you feel about each other's races in the mean time," the asari councillor said, allowing a small smirk to spread on her face before it quickly faded back into a mask of indifference. "We will someone to take you to your new apartment on that day, to decrease the paper trail of your move."

"Thank you, councillors. I know this isn't ideal," Shepard nodded her head, "but I hope by doing this we'll decrease the ability of someone to make it harder for us in the long run."

"Let us hope so, Captain Shepard. This meeting is adjourned, unless either of you have anything further to add?"

Neither of them did, they bid a quick farewell to the Council. The three members turned their mics off and walked away, once they had disappeared, Garrus turned towards his wife and sighed. "This is the most I've ever moved apartments."

"Hopefully the new apartment will have a decent space to work out," Shepard hummed, then with a smile she waved him towards the elevators. "Also, did you notice how the councillors never spoke again about the doctored audio clip?"

"I'm sure they had some notion it was doctored," Garrus sighed as they stepped onto the elevator and it closed. "They probably have their own spies and knew very well what was going on. Most likely they were just angry that there was such an audio clip in existence."

It was Shepard's turn to sigh, and she shoved a hand through her hair. A piece fell over her eyes and Garrus brushed it absentmindedly out of the way. Her cheeks pinkened slightly, but he didn't comment on it. She looked cute when she blushed. "Want to go to the Armax Arsenal Arena?"

"Do I?" she asked, a smile breaking over her face. "You know how to make a girl swoon, Vakarian."

He grinned down at her as the elevator doors opened once again, what the hell did swoon mean?

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note. This fic is rated **T**, which means there will be no smut in this story. The romance between Shepard and Garrus is slow to build, because they need to be able to fully trust each other, and while they do trust each other it's not to the greatest and fullest trust that we see in game yet.

So, it's not going from slow build to instant sex when, and if, they admit their feelings to each other.

I'm just adding this because there have been a few people leaving reviews hinting that they want there to be smut in this story.

Also! Next week I'm going to be at a family reunion when I normally post this, so instead of Monday (as is usual) I will be postponing it to the Wednesday!


	27. Fighting Fire With Fire

Garrus rode up the elevator beside Shepard. The woman was tapping her fingers against her thighs and shifting around, clearly nervous. Over the past couple of days, the Council had sent people to go and collect various items from their now old apartment. All of which was then transferred to the newest one. Fortunately, most of their items were small. Mostly clothes, electronics, and a handful of personal items. Nothing too strenuous to move, which they were glad about. Neither of them had seen the new apartment, and Shepard was clearly nervous about it. Would it be better for them? Was it smaller, larger? Who knew? What Garrus did know about it, was the fact that the Council had said that it was the topmost security, and there were only a few people who knew that the two of them were currently residing there.

In the grand scheme of things, this didn't faze him. Living the life of a soldier meant that his life was always changing. He hadn't even lived in an apartment, let alone a single place, for longer than a month since the war started. Now that it was over, he had been glad to have a place to call his own. Moving again was a bit irritating, but he knew it was for the best.

He wasn't going to delude himself; the likelihood of them staying here for the foreseeable future was small. Staying together was even smaller.

"I know this was my plan," Shepard started, but then fell silent. She adjusted her duffle bag and stared, tight lipped, at the elevator door.

He didn't even need to hear what she was going to say to know. It was her plan, but she knew it was just a temporary solution. Unless they were looking over their shoulders every step of the way and constantly double checking the locks and security, they weren't going to know for certain that they were safe from being spied on.

"We'll stop him," Garrus dipped his head in her direction, "We've turned the tables, and now he doesn't know where we are and that gives us the advantage."

Shepard gave him a hesitant smile, "Yeah."

They fell silent for the rest of the ride up, which in his opinion was too long. If there was ever an emergency it would take forever to get down from the high floor. Unless they decided to rent out a sky car until they stopped living together. Though, the price of renting a sky car was a little high. That would be a discussion they would have to have, but at a later date.

The doors opened and they walked down the hallway. It wasn't a large hallway either, Garrus counted two other doors on their way past. He began to form an idea of just how large the rooms were, only three apartments on this floor meant they were large. Larger than they would need. Shepard double checked the room number before placing her hand over the scanner. It beeped a few times before the light turned green and the doors opened. Garrus opened up his omnitool and checked the allowed entry list. Thankfully, it was only himself and Shepard at the present time. He wasn't about to change that, even if they trusted someone he didn't want to give them access to his apartment if he wasn't there.

He finally looked away when he saw that Shepard hadn't yet moved from the opening of the door. Staring slack jawed into the room, her eyes wide in awe. He turned his gaze into the room and he adopted Shepard's awe as well.

It was huge. That was Garrus' first thought. A large fireplace sat in the centre of the room, and a sunken living room sat beside it. Off to the right was stairs heading up to a second level and right beside it a hallway leading to a bedroom. He could just see the kitchen off to the side. What else was in the apartment, he had no clue. What else would they need? They had everything that they needed on the bottom floor, yet there was still the second floor. Not to mention another hallway tucked at the back leading behind the kitchen.

Shepard stepped forwards, her mouth opened as she took in the huge apartment. She stared up at the second level balcony that overlooked the living room and then her duffle bag fell off her shoulder. "Holy shit."

"Couldn't say it better myself," he muttered, stepping into the apartment fully and allowing the door to close behind him. "I don't even know what to do with this much space."

"At least we won't be tripping over each other anymore," she muttered, but there wasn't any mirth in her words, and he chuckled. Slowly, she turned around, taking the rest of the apartment in. Her red hair was loose about her shoulders, and she pushed it back and then paused, staring at the wall opposite of the kitchen

Garrus looked to what she was staring at.

Across the entire opposite wall was a window. Sky cars zipped past, fast enough that light tendrils trailed after them. He could see bars and the bright neon signs indicating the various locations of interest. Advertising the different shows and performances going on.

"How is this safe?" Garrus blurted out before he could stop himself. Shepard looked over at him, frowning. "It's a huge window; anyone could look in and see us. It would just take a single sniper to pick us off if someone wanted to murder us. It allows anyone to see the entire floor plan and set up of this apartment and make pre-emptive decisions about how to best execute a plan in order to-"

Shepard had walked away during the conversation and was fiddling with a control panel. The window flickered out and showed a smooth creamy coloured wall. His mouth shut immediately, and she walked over to him.

"What were you saying?"

"Let's go see the rest of the apartment," he sighed, trying not to dwell on the fact that he hadn't noticed the projectors that created the false window and the human had. There must have been cameras on the opposite side of the wall that fed the images into the projectors. Creating the appearance of a window, but none of the tactical disadvantages of one.

He didn't miss the smirk on Shepard's face as she took the lead and headed towards the stairs.

Upstairs there was two more bedrooms, what they would ever use the third bedroom for he hadn't a clue. There was a sitting room and a bathroom. Downstairs, there was an office, which had a bar in it. Shepard announced that once she was allowed to start to work again, he knew where she would be forever. The woman sat down on one of the barstools and ran her hands over the countertop. "Is the fridge stocked?"

Garrus headed around the opposite side and checked for her. He pulled out a bottle of what he thought she had called rum, and a bottle of _Niak _for himself and set them both on the counter. His wife gave him a grin as he procured two glasses for them.

"You're right," she admitted as she poured herself some of the brown liquid, and he took the chance to quickly mix himself up a _trimnia. _"This damn apartment is way too large for the two of us. Though...the council was also right. This location is a lot safer, and the security to get here is ridiculous. Though, how much of it is the council's doing and how much is the actual apartments? Who can say?"

"We'll be adding our own security measures," he reminded her, already thinking of how to install their scanning software, and perhaps some traps, or motion sensor cameras to be able to catch people when they entered the apartment. He swirled the liquid in his glass before taking a drink. "It doesn't matter in the end who is offering the protection, as long as we have it."

She nodded and sipped at the liquor before rubbing her face. "I'm glad that the people who know where we live can be listed off on two hands," she held up her two hands and then gave a short laugh, "Well...my hands."

He nodded and poured more of the _trimnia _into his glass, topping it off. Before he could give his own two cents about the situation, she started to speak again.

"Udina overreacted to the audio clip too much. His reaction should've been more like Orinia's to be authentic. Not to mention that he wasn't truly reacting to the clip so much as to how much I screwed up. Not defending me as much as he should be in the situation," she explained, her face going into a contemplative look. Her mouth was turned in a frown, but her eyes stayed fairly neutral.

"Which just furthers the proof, in my eyes, that he is responsible for this mess," Garrus insisted, shoving away the sudden realization about just how well he could read Shepard now a days.

Shepard hummed thoughtfully, "I wonder why he would propose a marriage between our two species, but then try to sabotage that?"

"Who knows? Perhaps he is hoping that because he is the one to suggest it, people won't be as inclined to believe that it was him who was willing to sabotage his own species?"

Shepard nodded and stared into her cup. He wanted to know what was churning through her head at the moment. The more he spent around her, the more she was starting to seem like an open book. There were still things he didn't know about her, but he wanted to. Spirits, did he want to. From her file he knew the cold hard facts, but he didn't know why she did those things. Why she made those decisions and if she would change the event if she could.

Right now, he wanted to know if she regretted marrying him. However, he couldn't voice that. Not yet. The words got stuck in his throat.

"Do you regret this?" Shepard asked, and he felt a jolt rush through his body. The woman placed a hand over her face, suddenly embarrassed, "Sorry, don't answer that-"

"No," Garrus blurted out, "I don't. I might have if this happened when we first got married," he scratched at his mandible, "Now? I'm a different person, and I like who I've become. This whole thing with Udina, it's nothing in comparison."

He didn't want to look at Shepard, pray that she didn't notice how his sub vocals trilled with emotion. Shepard was silent for the longest time, and then she reached over and squeezed his wrist gently. She didn't speak, and soon he couldn't stand the silence.

"Speaking of," he added quickly, "Maybe it's time to turn the tables on him."

Shepard grinned, "Turn the tables? You've been studying human idioms."

He laughed; glad she was mercifully ignoring his confession. "Well, as you humans say, if you can't beat them, join them."

Her grin turned into a laugh and she lifted up her cup, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"We don't like being spied on, but who does? I didn't give the council all of Udina's bugs. We can modify them, and purchase supplies to make more and better ones. The place he is most likely to speak about planting his bugs or anything relating to that would be in places he thinks classifies as safe and private."

"His office?"

"His office, his home, his sky car, everywhere. We'll probably learn more than we want to know about Udina, but we will get the evidence we need, and more importantly, we'll have options. If we don't want to show it to the council right away, we can blackmail Udina. Get him to confess what we want to know before we give it to the council, because who knows who Udina has contacts with on the inside. If he knows that we have been spying on him, he might be able to pull together evidence against us and dispute our claim."

Shepard's grin took on a devilish look, and then it promptly hardened. This Shepard was hard to read, once her face hardened and she went into her military mode, he couldn't tell a damn thing about what she was thinking. So, he waited for a hint of whether she truly approved or if she was just simply caught up in the moment and realized it.

After a moment, she lifted her glass and held it towards him. He picked up his own and they tapped the glasses together. "Mr. Vakarian, I do believe we make quite the team. Good thing the Turians and Humans aren't willing allies yet, or our species could take over the galaxy together."

"Miss Shepard, I do believe you are right."

Shepard smirked at him and downed the rest of her alcohol. "Why, Mr. Vakarian, you must have forgotten that we are married. It's Mrs. Vakarian now."

Garrus couldn't help the dumb grin on his face as he followed her and downed the rest of his drink as well. He felt her hand shift on his arm, and the grin grew. She hadn't removed her hand yet. It was still resting on his wrist. Taking the chance, he shifted his hand, rotating it so his palm was facing up. He didn't look directly at her, but after a moment, she removed her hand. The rejection washed through him, but he didn't move his hand. Not wanting to make her know for sure that he moved his hand because of her.

However, she just poured herself more of her drink, and then topped off his glass.

Without hesitation after placing the bottle of _trimnia_ down, she placed her hand on top of his. Her fingers struggled for a moment to find a comfortable position, but once they did, she squeezed his hand. He responded by giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

Neither of them looked at each other, because neither wanted to voice their feelings. They didn't want to break this moment by speaking, and so they sat in silence, staring at the wall as they finished their drinks. Content in being together, without all the complications of their lives.


	28. Past and Present

The Iliad was in pieces. Shepard gingerly stepped over some exposed wires that an engineer was busily hooking up to where the new galaxy map was going to sit. Everybody was so distracted by their work that only a few people properly saluted her or even acknowledged her in some way. She wasn't too concerned about that, if they were doing something important that would help get the Iliad up and running, she would rather them do that then salute her.

A short woman was explaining all the changes they had made so far. Including the changes of room locations for tactical interest. The elevator now went up by the galaxy map, so the access to the main battery or to the shuttle bay was much faster. There wasn't the need to loop around and down some stairs to get to the elevator.

There was a bunch of technical jumbo that she didn't understand. Her technology intelligence was more software and intelligence gathering than hardware and FTL travel information. However, when she emerged into the engineering deck and saw the FTL drive, her mouth fell open. Never before had she seen such a huge drive stuffed into a tiny ship. What she knew about physics and engineering told her that driving this would be like firing off a bazooka in a pistol. Too much power and she didn't know if her ship could take it.

"Chief Engineer Adams," the small woman snapped a quick salute as a man peered out from under a control panel. He stood up and returned the salute.

Shepard gave the man a salute as well, "Give me a sitrep on the installation so far, Adams."

He wiped his palms on his pants, "The FTL core was difficult to install into the ship," he explained waving towards the large ball that would soon be vibrating with energy. "There were times when we thought that the whole project was about to fail, and then the Turians gave us an insight that we didn't see. Or times when the Turians were sure that there was a miscalculation but we showed them that they were just looking at it wrong. Overall, if it wasn't for the other species we'd be sitting her twiddling our thumbs at this core wouldn't even be installed yet."

She nodded her head, examining the orb. Leaning against the railing she jerked her chin towards the core. "How are we going to fly with this thing? I've been told that this ship will become one of the stealthiest ships in the galaxy. How is that possible?"

Adams chuckled and waved at the panels lining the room, "For the stealth system, the Turians and Alliance have come up with vents that we are able to shift the heat emissions into. Those vents contain lithium heat sinks, and can store the emissions for over three hours. However, the stealth system does have limitations. If someone were to, say, look out a window, they'd be able to see you in an instant if they were lucky. Also, if you go into FTL travel, it won't work. The blue-shifts heat production far exceeds the capacity of the heat sinks."

That was...relatively easy to follow, she nodded. Impressed. That would help if they were in trouble and needed to hide from other ships, or to sneak up on them. "What about flying? Won't this knock the balance and steering off?"

Gorpanus stepped into their sight, and nodded her head towards the two of them. "Captain," she said respectfully, before taking over the explanation. "It will throw off the balance quite a bit. Therefore, before it goes on any actual missions, there will be test flights. We'll be seeing if there needs to be any adjustments to the technical functions up front, or to see if the ship does what it is suppose to. I believe the Alliance will be sending in a few qualified pilots to see who would be the best fit."

"I already have a pilot," Shepard bristled slightly, thinking of Joker. "He might not be the politest pilot in the navy, but he's the best damn pilot. I will not have anyone else fly this ship, and you may inform whomever thinks they will be deciding on my crew exactly that."

The female turian seemed a bit put off by her blatant disregard for her higher-ups, but Engineer Adams laughed. "Noted, Captain."

Shepard allowed a small smile on her face before she pushed away from the rail. "Good work so far, Chief Engineer Adams, Chief Engineer Gorpanus," she gave them a quick salute which they both returned. "Keep it up, and hopefully your design will soon see space flight."

They quickly said their goodbyes, and Shepard finished her tour in the shuttle bay. A man was fiddling with one of the computers, going back and forth between the different numbers. He turned around and saluted her as she headed over to see what he was working on. "Lieutenant Steve Cortez," he introduced, "It is an honour to meet you, Captain Shepard."

She returned his salute, "What are you working on Lieutenant?"

"I'm in charge of the shuttle bay modifications," he explained, waving to the computer station, "I'm currently checking the inventory of weapons and supplies on board and procuring what is needed."

Glancing about the shuttle bay, she saw the armoury had been moved down here as well. Though there was still much work to be done until she could call it operational, she was impressed with the work so far. "You're doing an excellent job with the modifications, Lieutenant. Keep it up."

Another salute, "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled at him, and dismissed him back to his work. After doing a quick inspection of the modifications, her tour guide ushered her off the Iliad as quick as was respectable.

Now, she was sitting in one of the cafes in the presidium. It overlooked the waters, and the fake sky high above. A few months ago, she would've been unnerved by the artificial atmosphere, but now she didn't even notice the fact that there was no wind, and the light shining down on them was artificial. She basked in the warmth and sipped on some sort of drink made for Asari.

Her hand still felt the ghost of Garrus' when she had worked up the nerve to hold his hand in the office the other day. She squeezed her hand into a fist slowly and then relaxed. Neither of them had mentioned anything about that since the day, and while she was glad it left her feeling disappointed. Did Turian's hold hands? She was sure they did, although she barely saw any Turian PDA on the citadel. She wondered if they even approved of such things. Either way, she forced herself to stop thinking about their brief moment together and just enjoy the now.

Occasionally, she would remove her gaze from the view and people watch. It was much more exciting to do so on the Citadel than it had ever been on Earth. Here, she could view the different cultures and the species and get a feel for them. Without them even noticing her. It was fun to be able to notice how the species were different, yet the same. Perhaps it was centuries of living together that made them so similar?

Her eyes slowly panned over the area, and rested on a Turian walking alone. He was wearing armour, which was unusual to see on the Citadel outside of the wards and C-SEC. His face was familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Perhaps at the peace treaty signing?

After a moment of staring, realization sunk its cruel claws into her. Her body went icy and she felt her stomach drop. Fear leaked its way into her mind and she felt instantly ashamed. Her eyes dropped and she tried to make herself appear smaller. Anything to keep him from noticing her. It was a big place; he wouldn't notice her would he?

Waiting a few moments, she chanced looking up. In time to see him walking up to her table. She pushed back her initial fear and instead straightened and pressed her lips together in a tight line. "What do you want?" she asked calmly, staring up at him, there was no chance that he was heading towards someone else. His eyes were locked onto hers.

"You're Captain Shepard," the turian said, his voice filled with disgust.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"A Spectre," he replied, and suddenly Shepard felt her distrust of spectres drop even further. Her eyes narrowed at him, but he made no indication he even noticed. His eyes were all icy, no way to confuse anything about him with empathy or sympathy. "You were that soldier who nearly cost me my position during the war."

She forced herself to keep from tensing and leaned back, "That's what you get for being a complete asshole and disregarding basic war rules."

"You're petty insults won't faze me, Shepard," the turian stepped closer, "but you're a constant thorn in my side. Not only did humanity and the Hierarchy unify, but you are infecting the Turian species with your filth."

Anger flared in her, how dare he say that? However, instead of doing the sensible thing, she opened her mouth. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

Before the Turian could react, another one stepped between the two of them. "I would suggest you move along, Saren. Captain Shepard is under the protection of the Council, and therefore you are completely unable to touch her. If you want to express how dissatisfied with the treaty you are, I would suggest you talk to the Council. Who, must I remind you, actually have authority over whether or not the Captain was joined to my son. Now, walk away. You aren't here on Spectre business, since you are required to state that you are before engaging."

Saren stared coldly at the other Turian, "At any time I can declare that I am invoking my Spectre status-"

"I would suggest you don't. Even the Council would see the stupidity in that."

The two were silent, but Saren hissed something to the man before walking off. Shepard got the distinct feeling that Saren had waited to make it appear he wasn't taking orders from someone lower than him. They waited until Saren was out of sight, and then the turian turned to face her. Tiberius waved towards one of the empty chairs, "May I?"

She felt a bit numb, but she nodded and her father-in-law sat down. "Thanks. That probably would've gone horribly."

Tiberius nodded curtly, "Saren is one of the many Turians who wished that the war hadn't ended with a treaty. However, as he is now a Spectre, he is expected to view trivial things like racial disputes with a none biased view. Unfortunately, racism is something no one bothers to cover up once they become self righteous about it." Shepard nodded her head and a waitress brought around lunch for him, placing it in front of him. "Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"Not at all," Shepard replied honestly, after all he had just stopped her from making a scene. "Quite honestly, Mr. Vakarian-"

"Tiberius, please. You are part of my family now, we are equals in that regard," he nodded his head towards her. She felt a bit embarrassed and looked away.

Shepard gave a half smile after a moment, "Then, you can call me Jane, if we are equals." Her father-in-law returned her smile, and she felt her confidence return. "Quite honestly, Tiberius, with the way the Council is handling the treaty. I am surprised our two species have stayed allied this long," she forced the shadow of Saren away from the conversation. Hoping that her father-in-law wouldn't bring him up again. That was something she didn't want to have to deal with at the moment. "There are very few good things that have come from the treaty."

"I disagree with you," Tiberius shook his head, "We must take baby steps. If we were to suddenly throw our secrets at each other, we'd end up tearing the other apart like rabid varrens. Trust must be slowly built up; it takes time and knowledge of the other. However, that knowledge must be learned by spending time with one another. If you and my son suddenly knew everything about each other the moment you were wedded, I am sure you would've ended up slaughtering each other. Now that you two know each other, there is a better foundation for relationship and growing."

"Sure, if we are talking about simply trusting each other. The Asari and my people get along great because we trust each other. Unfortunately," Shepard paused to take a sip of water, "We don't actively join up with the Asari to build an even more trusting and stable alliance. They could turn on us at any moment, or we them. If there was more of a fuse, more joint colonies. More projects, then there would be more at stake than simple trust."

There words sparked a rather heated discussion about whether or not trust was more important than connections. Eventually their arguments began to leak together, and neither knew what side they were volleying for anymore. They were just debating for the sake of debating. The rest of their lunches were getting cold, but they ignored that.

As they were nearing the end of the discussion, Tiberius looked behind her, "You're late."

She twisted around in time to see Garrus reaching beside her to pull out a chair. A wash of relief flowed over her, whether it was a wave of comfort after the confrontation with Saren, or the saving grace of not having to debate with a politician she didn't want to dwell on it. "I was in a meeting with Captain Bailey and it ran late," he apologized to his father, there was wave of nervousness that wash off him. His eyes flicked to Shepard's briefly, "At least you had company?"

"If it wasn't for Saren harassing her, I doubt I would've even notice she was here," Tiberius said bluntly, and she took no offense to it. She hadn't noticed him either. What she was upset about was Tiberius so blantantly telling his son something she had wanted to keep a secret. Without noticing, her brow furrowed and her fingers clenched, Tiberius' eyes caught the sight of her white knuckles. He changed the subject so smoothly and quickly that Garrus' hadn't the time to react, "So, you are officially re-joining C-SEC?"

"Yes, I start in a week," Garrus replied, startled. His back was stiff in his seat, as if he was about to get lectured.

"I thought the Council said you weren't supposed to work until the end of six months?" Tiberius scolded, frowning at his son.

"Well..." he trailed off, his mandibles flicking outwards. Nervousness or sheepishness? She couldn't tell. "Technically they said I wasn't suppose to return to duty. They said nothing about restarting my job on the Citadel. If I'm here, at least I'm still with my wife and not gallivanting off in the galaxy."

Tiberius hummed, the sound neither approval nor disapproval. Garrus seemed to take it as a win, and shifted the conversation towards his father. The two talked a bit, and Shepard allowed herself to enjoy the view. Allowing them to catch up with each other, the nervousness faded from Garrus' shoulders and his back relaxed in his seat. It was clear that Garrus saw there was no chance of lecture of being on time or anything of the sort. Just a father and son talking. Garrus asked Tiberius if he would show up to their new apartment later to have dinner. The man agreed before declaring it was time for him to return back to work. After all, his son was late for lunch, and therefore the rest of the conversation would have to be held for later that night.

As he left, Shepard wished him a good day. Hopefully, Garrus wouldn't remember his father telling him about Saren.

Once his father was out of ear shot, Garrus turned towards Shepard. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Shepard blurted out, she should've known Garrus wouldn't have missed that. He had reapplied to the Detective unit of C-SEC. She tried to brush off his concern by being vague about what happened, "a spectre was harassing me and your father stepped in. The end."

Garrus hummed the sound similar to the one his father just made, he clearly didn't believe her. She resisted a smile, and bumped her shoulder against him, perfect time to change the subject, "He gives you shit for not being a 'good turian', which I find ironic, since he isn't exactly what I pictured a 'good turian' would be."

Her husband frowned, "Why is that?"

"Because, he is like you. Neither of you have sticks up your asses."

That pulled a laugh out of him, and she was happy that he didn't pull away even though her side was brushing against his every time she moved. She told him to go and order something to eat, since he hadn't eaten yet, but he shrugged and said he'd make something at their apartment. Their apartment. She hid the smile on her face and they gathered their sparse things.

Though, she knew that he wouldn't drop the Saren issue so suddenly. There was a lot that he had respectfully not questioned her about, but she thought that this wouldn't be one of those times. So, she took the calm of the afternoon and was content with the quiet time she could have with her husband without any stress of conversation pulling at her emotions.


	29. Break In: Part One

Garrus was in a great mood, and he was sure he was completely freaking out his wife. After lunch the previous day, they had walked home and talked about Garrus' re-admittance into C-SEC. Sure it didn't come with the same sort of freedom to make choices, but it was something to get out of the funk he had been feeling lately. There was no progress when he was just sitting in his apartment watching movies and eating.

Their dinner with his father went amazing as well. They were both nothing but polite and civil towards each other, so much so Garrus wondered if they had been speaking these last few months regularly. He doubted it, but there was a bit of niggling curiosity in his mind that made him wonder why his father wasn't being like himself. His father had even told him to _kill_ her if necessary, and yet he could sit at the same table and talk like he had never said that.

Something was off.

He didn't let it get him down; however, they had something else to do. Making their way towards the Council offices, Garrus handed Shepard one of the few purses she owned, actually it had taken him some time to find it. He wasn't sure she had any others. He had filled the purse with different surveillance equipment that she would install into Udina's office. Hopefully, she could get to it without a problem. He had managed to send a false alert message saying that someone had broken into his apartment. There was really no reason for him not to believe the message, and if Garrus had calculated everything right; the time to and back from Udina's home would give them at least twenty minutes, if not more to get in and out. Shepard just had to place them strategically and, according to her, she had managed to hack into the system and find blueprints of the offices.

He had lied to his father about why he was late. While he did have a meeting about re-entering C-SEC, that was early in the morning. He was late yesterday because the diagnostic tests he was running on the surveillance equipment had taken longer than planned. Shepard later knew of his deception to his father and knew it was better to keep it quiet that they were doing this. If they were wrong, the consequences would be severe.

"Remember," Shepard told him, startling him suddenly in the quiet of the vehicle. He risked a look over at her before turning his attention back on the sky. "You need to stall the Councillor if I'm to successfully get in and out."

"What should I tell him about you?" he asked, parking the sky car and staring at the elevator that would lead them up to the embassy, and further up into the Councillor's offices. They needed to have a strategy, and most of it had been mapped out last night.

"Leave me out of it; don't even mention I'm there, its better if he doesn't ask questions."

She was right, but he also knew that there was no way they could both enter the tower without all of the councillors knowing they had entered. However, if he didn't bring her up, maybe the councillor would think that Shepard had just come along for the ride and hadn't needed to say anything? Garrus wasn't about to put all of his faith in that working, but he wasn't about to shoot down the only plan they had.

"Let's go," Garrus pressed the button and the sky car opened up, allowing them to step out.

No matter how many times he came to the tower, he was always astounded by how open everything felt. There were less people here, and much more greenery and open spaces. The Wards, where he generally worked when he was in C-SEC, were always crowded and clammy. Too many people crammed into areas much smaller than this. No wonder there was so much crime, C-SEC was outnumbered and people would most likely turn to crime if they couldn't make life work the way they envisioned when they first stepped onto the Citadel.

It was a short walk into the Council Tower, and the moment they stepped into the tower, the secretary beamed up at them. "Welcome back," she greeted with a smile. "How are the two of you today?"

"We're great," Garrus cleared his throat, glancing towards Shepard; she was looking at a wall that was just water pouring into a small pond. Appearing to be uncaring about what was going on, he looked back to the Asari and leaned forwards slightly, "Is Councillor Sparatus available at the moment? I'd like to discuss some concerns with him."

The woman's smile didn't even falter, but her eyes flicked briefly towards Shepard, "Of course, let me just check his schedule."

Before the Asari, Alayka D'riava according to the name plate, could bring up the schedule on her computer, Shepard appeared beside Garrus. Her hand briefly brushed against his elbow, time to set her part of the plan in motion, "Can you direct me towards the bathrooms?"

The woman's eyes raised back up, her full attention on Shepard. Garrus applauded the woman quietly for her complete professional politeness, no wonder she was the secretary of the tower. "Of course. It's just down the hallway and to your left. You should see the bathrooms intentional for bipedal species; there are both female only and unisex ones, whichever you are most comfortable with."

"Thank you," Shepard returned the smile easily, and then looked over at Garrus, "If the ambassador is available, send me a message. If not then I'll meet you at the apartment later."

For a moment, Garrus was confused, but realized that was her cover story in the next instant. Garrus nodded, and watched as Shepard walked away calmly. The woman was the picture of inconspicuous. If he wasn't in on their entire scheme, then he probably wouldn't have even noticed anything wrong about her. Though, she was an infiltrator. Her entire career was based around sneaking into places and finding the information that she needed. This must be child's play to her. Garrus briefly wondered if she missed doing this sort of work.

"The Councillor is currently in a meeting, but he will be free in ten minutes. I will inform him of your request, however, I must remind you that he is busy and his schedule is ever changing. I cannot guarantee that he will be able to see you. If you would like, we have a waiting room to your right. As soon as I have a response, I will send for you," the secretary spoke up, her pleasant smile still stuck on her face. Ten minutes. That would be enough time for Shepard, he assumed. If the councillor couldn't see them, then at least they had gotten into the building and provided a decent enough cover. Speaking to a councillor wasn't too controversial, especially since they are under his protection.

Unfortunately, the wait was boring. Even with the beautifully decorated room that he could tell was crafted for years and years to give everyone a sense of calm and patience; he was still bored out of his mind. Sure, there were magazines and a screen that showed a variety of shows or movies were available, but he was too nervous. No alarms had gone off, and no guards had stormed into the room to arrest him yet. Hopefully, that meant Shepard was well on her way to getting into Udina's office and setting up the bugs. However, that could also mean that Shepard had been apprehended, but quietly and they were currently questioning her. Leaving him in the dark.

Five minutes of stewing in his anxiety, Alayka stepped into the room. "The Councillor's meeting finished early, and he is able to see you now."

Garrus was worried that she might mention where his wife was, but the woman made no such query and sent him on his way up the elevator. The fact that the woman hadn't said anything about Shepard made him worry more, had she been caught? Shepard didn't seem the kind of person to rat out the rest of her crew. If she was caught, would she involve him? Probably not.

The Councillor would say something about that, he was sure of that at least.

The Councillor's offices were all on the same level. The elevator opened up into a large circular room, which had a large fountain in the centre of it. A few sitting areas gave the room an even more comfortable and casual feel to it. There were three doors evenly spaced out around the central room that led to the offices. Garrus had never been on this level, and took everything in with a sense of awe. The secretary led him to the door to the left, which had a Turian profile painted beside it. A plaque beneath it read 'Councillor Sparatus', and the date which he first became the councillor.

Alayka knocked on the door and waited until she was acknowledged, but instead of heading in, she opened the door for him and waved him in. Garrus hesitated only a second before stepping into the room.

The office was decorated in a very Turian fashion. Scarcely any decorations at all, everything was very simple and everything had a meaning. His various trophies and medals displayed to the side were the only personal belongings he had in the room. Garrus wondered how the other two councillors had their offices decorated.

"Vakarian," The councillor greeted, looking up from his computer. "Where is your wife? I was informed that the two of you were in the building?"

Crap. She should've waited to 'go to the bathroom' until they were closer to the actual point. What if the secretary had made a note about when Shepard went to the bathroom and informed the councillor? However, that meant that she hadn't been caught. Or at least to the councillor's immediate knowledge.

"She just went to the washroom. You were still suppose to be in a meeting," Garrus quickly pointed out, hoping he didn't sound too rushed in his explanation. Sparatus didn't seem to notice anything amiss in his words however.

"It ended early," the man explained, leaving details completely out of it. He linked his fingers and rested them on his desk. "What brings you here? You told the secretary you had some concerns?"

Garrus fidgeted. Crap. He was supposed to stall, but he wasn't good at vamping under pressure.

"You may sit, Vakarian," the councillor waved to the chair, as if offering a seat was an afterthought. Garrus was glad that the man had misread his discomfort, and allowed himself to think up something as he sat down in the chair.

"Shepard doesn't know why I'm here for. It's about Saren," Garrus blurted out, "One of the spectres-"

"Yes, I know who that is. He was commendable during the war, and an excellent prospect as a spectre. Why are you concerned about him? There is no reason the two of you should have even crossed paths," the other turians sub vocals were humming with a bit of confusion, but otherwise Garrus couldn't truly get a read on the man.

"I went to meet up with my father and Captain Shepard for lunch," he purposefully stopped himself from using any overly friendly terms for Shepard. He wasn't sure how well the councillor would take it, and he wasn't ready to announce to the councillor his feelings about his wife when he hadn't even admitted them to her yet. "Saren had approached my wife and harassed her. Racial words in the conversation, as well as threatened her safety. As he told my father that he could and would invoke his spectre status to do as he pleased."

Garrus felt guilty, but he had spoken to his father after dinner when Shepard had disappeared into the office to answer a call from a friend. He had asked him about what happened with Saren and Shepard. However, the truth in his words made it into his sub vocals and therefore there was no reason that the councillor would question his words.

The councillor was silent, staring quietly at Garrus. As if determining if he was really telling the truth or not, finally he sighed and said, "That is...problematic. However, Saren is a new spectre, and still in the mentoring stage. He cannot truly invoke his spectre status as freely as he thinks he may. I will speak to him, but he is leaving for a mission soon and will be out of your fringe soon enough," the councillor leaned forwards, "Both of us know that's not the real reason you came here, Garrus. As a former C-SEC detective, you know that to make a complaint against a spectre, you are required to fill out a form and submit it to us formally. You wouldn't have come here directly to complain."

Crap. Shit.

Garrus couldn't even think of any other human swears, and began listing off a bunch of turian ones. Finally he blurted out, "I think Udina is behind the audio manipulation."

Spirits.

Shepard was going to kill him. Why did he say that? He shouldn't have said that. Why did he say that?

The disbelief in the councillor's face was instantly apparent. Before the man could say anything, however, Garrus jumped into his explanation, "The Ambassador has always been jumping on Shepard's case very publically and loudly about things she does wrong in terms of our engagement. When the clip was shown to us, his reaction wasn't at all realistic. He didn't react to the content, and defend Shepard, as he should've. Instead, he shoved blame directly on her, and tried to belittle her and make her furious. The man wanted to know every single little detail about our lives, and was a bit too pushy on knowing our new location."

"If the ambassador was behind this, wouldn't he be more discrete?" the councillor asked, but it was clear from his sub vocals, the man was just playing...oh what was it that Shepard called it? Daveel? No. He was playing devil's advocate. That was the word.

"If you put it like that, Orinia could be the spy."

Accusing his own species made the councillor frown. Instead of commenting further, he glanced at the door. "So, this entire thing was a front? Does Shepard even know that you are accusing her ambassador? Or is she part of this entire thing and I should expect Captain Shepard to waltz through the door right now?"

As if summoned, Alayka opened the door and Shepard hurried in. "They should really make the directions more clearly on where the bathrooms are," she said, coming over. "Sorry I'm late."

"You can ask for directions," Garrus suggested, before turning towards the councillor. "I think we should let you get back to work. We've taken up enough of your time. I've already spoken to him about the issue from earlier today, and he's agreed to look into it."

Shepard looked a bit confused but she nodded her head, "Oh, then I probably could've waited in the lobby."

What was a lobby? "Councilor."

The turian looked like he wanted to continue the conversation, but Garrus turned towards Shepard. He didn't necessarily want to keep the fact that he blurted out what they were trying to hide from everyone a secret, but he didn't want to tell Shepard what transpired in front of the councillor. If things worked out well, then maybe the councillor would think that Shepard wasn't in the know and he would start to quietly look into it. If Shepard knew, he might just think that the woman was trying to get a new ambassador who wouldn't so publically mouth off at her.

Garrus ushered Shepard out of the office and onto the elevator. "Did you succeed?"

"Yup, five listening devices planted around his office and on the balcony, and three cameras positioned towards locations he is most likely to reveal information. I also managed to make a copy of his files onto a data pad," Shepard announced, patting her purse. "I was cutting close because of that. I just got on an elevator when the other elevator opened and revealed Udina."

"Shepard," Garrus chastised her, and she just smiled up at him. "What if you were caught?"

"Caught what? Riding an elevator up to the council offices? Call the newspaper we've got a breaking headline."

"Newspaper?"

She laughed and bumped against him, "I'll give you a book of human terms for your birthday." She shook her head a smile plastered on her face, but slowly it fell from her face. "What were you talking about with the councillor? What concerns?"

"Just something, not too important," Garrus lied, looking up at the floor number. He hoped that she hadn't noticed the lie in his voice.

"What was it? If it's not important, you can tell me," she responded, her voice a bit tight.

"Nothing," he insisted, and quickly changed the subject, "Since Udina is now here, we should go to his apartment and actually break in. We've already got the sky car and we know his location."

Shepard looked like she wasn't going to drop what she had been pursuing, but she let out a heavy sigh. The conversation was far from over. He knew one of these days they'd have to sit down and break down their conversations or else they'd be stewing in their own curiosity and paranoia. "Sounds like a plan. Do you know the schematics of his apartment? I just know that it's on the top floor of a really fancy apartment complex."

"I'm sure I can find them once we get there. A lot of apartments show the layout of their apartments when they are trying to fill rooms. If not, there are ways to get into the system that we can both find."

God, once planting the bugs was finished. They would have nothing but to sit and wait, and waiting would produce boredom, and boredom would make them think and thinking lead to questions.

Garrus wasn't ready to face Shepard for accidentally spilling the beans, another human expression – he was getting better at them.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooo! Almost at 300 comments, thank you guys so so much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story thus far! We're twenty nine chapters down, only (approximately) 16 more chapters to go!

Just a heads up, next month I will not be posting chapters on the 14th and 21st (and perhaps the 7th depending on how busy I am beforehand) because I will be out of the country for two weeks. Hopefully I will be finished writing this story by then, and when I return I may increase the posting schedule to every four days (or something like that) just to get the chapters out.


	30. Break In: The Finale

Shepard opened up her omnitool as Garrus lifted the sky car from the ground. She began searching for apartments available in Udina's apartment complex. Hopefully there would be a vacancy on the same floor. The floor plan might not be exactly identical, but at least they would know what they were getting into when they got in there. The vacancy options on the Citadel were far and few, too many people crowded onto the station meant that a vacancy for a place filled quickly. For the two of them to get an apartment in three days was amazingly fast, but Shepard ignored the possibility that the Council had kicked someone from their apartment in order for them to live their safely.

There was exactly one vacancy, and she quickly opened it. Most likely there was someone sending in information to start renting at the same time. Fortunately, as long as she didn't refresh the page she could still see it.

The floor plan looked a bit dated from what she could tell, there had been very recent construction on the building from her sources and the room sizes had gotten smaller. More people in smaller rooms meant they could charge the same amount per room but make more money. Unless this floor hadn't been touched, this photo was old. There were two bedrooms, the basic open concept living room/kitchen, and a small bathroom situated between the two bedrooms.

To work efficiently, they would have to place the bugs in areas where it would be most likely for Udina to confess his plans. Shepard scanned the blueprint. One of the bedrooms, if it was like Udina's apartment at all, would most likely be his office. That would be where she would set up the most bugs, the second would be the living room, and the last would be the bedroom. Scarcely anyone ever revealed anything of importance in the bathroom.

Shepard listed the rooms and layout briefly to Garrus, feeling more like his commanding officer rather than his wife in that moment. His short and respectful responses only furthered that feeling. It complete an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach, but she squashed it down. They need to be serious, and put their – no, she needed to put her feelings to the side for now.

Udina's apartment was classy and had very modern architecture. That meant every inch of the building was used to squeeze money out of its residents. Thankfully, that meant for the richer residents they got car parks outside their apartments. Shepard scanned the room numbers scribed on the landing platforms and pointed it out to Garrus.

As they landed, Shepard placed her hand on Garrus' arm before he opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. "We don't know if he has a good relationship with his neighbours. If Udina is a racist prick as I assume he is, then seeing a Turian waltz into his apartment is going to send off some alarms."

"You walking in there will send off alarms," Garrus responded, giving her a reassuring pat on her hand before pushing the button to open the door, "I doubt Udina has any beautiful women coming to his apartment. Any women really. He doesn't seem the kind to be able to attract anyone from the same or opposite sex." She saw a smirk form on his face before he stood up. She cracked a smile at that, he called her beautiful, and she knew he was right. Udina didn't seem the sort to form any attachments unless it was a short one night stand. The likely hood that his neighbours were human was slim, and that decreased the chance of anyone mentioning it to him.

The door opened after using military grade decryption software that Garrus had on his omnitool. Which she was inclined to wonder how he still had such a thing when he was no longer in the military. He transferred the software to Shepard's omnitool when she looked at him in shock. Damn, the technology that the turians had was remarkable, and humanity was just starting to scratch at the surface. What the hell could they come up with if they worked together? The Iliad was being redesigned, and the technology on that was already expanding what they could do with FTL flight and stealth.

They crept into the apartment quietly, Shepard ran a program to detect any surveillance technology in the apartment, and it came up clean. Apparently Udina thought that he was safe, and they had been betting on that. Though, even without any detection they still kept silent. No sense in increasing the risk of being caught.

Shepard opened up her bag and took out the two small packets that contained the bugs, handing one to Garrus. She pointed with two fingers towards the doors and then at him, when he nodded, she then pointed at herself and gestured to the room. Another nod. When she was at his embassy office, Shepard hadn't exactly thought out thoroughly where to place the bugs, but now she had the chance. She touched her pinky with her thumb and then flashed five fingers. He frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. Damn language barrier extended to body language. "Fifteen minutes," she whispered quietly.

He nodded, and she saw his hand twitch towards his face. At first she thought he was going to salute her, but instead he adjusted his visor and she saw it change from simple data to tactical. Everything was being analyzed about the room in quick bursts. When she got back on the field she wanted one of those, maybe the supplier could make one modified for humans.

The two of them split up, Garrus ducked into the bedroom as she surveyed the room. It was exactly like the apartment that was for sale, with a few variations of course. It was a lucky find, and she knew that any other moment they would've been screwed or they would've had to find some sort of way to hack their way into the complex's system and find the layouts, if they were even electronically stored.

The most likely spots where Udina would speak to someone about his betrayal would be closer to the living room, she would assume. Perhaps looking out the window if he wanted to be dramatic. She set up a camera in one of the fake potted plants he had in his room, pointing it towards the window. The feed was linked temporarily to her omnitool, so she could fine tune the placement. The tiny camera also had audio recording in it so there was less chance of them missing or having insufficient audio if he moved away from another one of the just audio surveillance bugs.

By the coffee table was another viable option. So, she lowered herself to the ground and crawled beneath the table. She stuck it to the corner, and fine-tuned the recording sensitivity as high as she could go. Yes, in the end there would be a huge amount of useless noise, but they would have a better chance of actually catching a conversation. This bug would also be the one least likely to be noticed by Udina, as she couldn't imagine him getting down on the floor to search for anything.

The other locations were less important. A few more in the living area, one by the door, and two in the kitchen. By the time she got to the kitchen, Garrus had finished up in both the bedroom and the office. He pointed to the bathroom and Shepard pulled a face. If this was a professional setting and they needed to set up surveillance equipment, she wouldn't leave the possibility of missing evidence because she didn't want to listen to a guy in the washroom. However, this wasn't professional. This was personal, and therefore she allowed herself to not have to suffer to Udina using his bathroom as it was intended for. She really didn't want to even hear what the man was doing in his bedroom, but there was blackmail opportunity there.

They checked over anything they missed before leaving the way they came in.

Once safely in the sky car, Shepard sighed. "Safe missions are always boring. I half expected Udina to show up and we'd have to cram into a closet or under the bed and hope that he thinks one of his neighbours told a visitor to use his parking spot because he should be in work or some shit like that."

"I doubt that Udina is that stupid," Garrus responded, playing devil's advocate. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Garrus added, "I think you might be missing active duty if you think that breaking into an old man's apartment in the middle of the day is exciting."

"I don't think it's exciting," she quipped back, "I want it to be more exciting."

"Don't worry, Shepard," he started the sky car, moving it away from the apartment before continuing, "You'll be back into active duty before you know it."

"Only two months left to go," she replied, "Well, just under two months, but might as well round it up."

"What do you think will happen when you go back into active duty? Supply runs?"

Shepard hadn't really considered it. However, with the modifications on her ship, she doubted it would just be basic supply runs. However, missions they assigned to her would most likely be classified information. Ultimately, as long as she was back on the field she would be happy. "Whatever Admiral Hackett requires of the Iliad and me. Supply runs would have been accomplished mostly by now, humanity bands together fairly well when tragedy strikes. Especially this war. Why are you returning to C-SEC, I would've thought you would be dying to return to military life?"

She studied his face as it softened slightly and then a thoughtful look transitioned onto his features. "I'm a Commander, and I don't have a strong connection with the Captains I served under during the war," he explained after a second of hesitation, "With Turian's, there is a very rigid structure to how the ship is organized and operated," he let out a little laugh, "honestly? C-SEC isn't much different."

"How is a desk job and military life alike? Are you just getting too old, Vakarian?"

He gave her a quick insulted look, "I'm going to become a dectective! There is plenty of opportunity to be away from my desk!"

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands, "Just don't complain to me when you get soft."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Are you projecting your concerns onto me? You're the one without a job."

Shepard snorted, but kept her comments to herself. The conversation fell to silence as they drove back to the rental parkade by their apartment and left it there. As they rode the elevator up to their apartment, her omnitool started to ring. She checked the caller id and quickly answered.

"Anderson!" she grinned, adjusting her ear piece so she could hear him better. "How was the mission?"

"Long and exhausting," Anderson replied, "How you holding up, Shepard?"

"I'm suffering," she responded, the sudden high of hearing from him after so long was making her ecstatic. Garrus was smiling at her, as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I got a new apartment, and Garrus is being such a pain in the ass."

"My life was perfectly reasonable before I met you," Garrus piped up, just loud enough so that Anderson could hear him. "Chaos just seeps out of your life doesn't it?"

"You can say that again," Anderson chuckled, hearing their tones and knowing they were teasing. "I'm going to be at the Citadel by next week. I have to stop off at Earth first to speak to Admiral Hackett personally about the mission. Do you want me to pick you up anything?"

Shepard thought through everything she missed from Earth. Shoving aside perishable goods, getting them from Earth to the Citadel wouldn't be the best idea. She hummed and followed Garrus out of the elevator. "No, I'm all good," she replied, "Unless you could get Earth's air up here, then there's nothing really that I want that I can't get here."

"I did see an advertisement about bottled air-"

"I'm kidding, Anderson, no bottled air," she laughed, and walked into the apartment. Without warning, Garrus zipped up the stairs and away from her view before she could say anything more. She frowned at him, but kept up the conversation with Anderson. She gave him a quick synopsis of the last couple weeks since they last saw each other; however she was not all there. When they had gotten home she had wanted to speak to Garrus, but now he was nowhere to be seen. She had gone upstairs and searched for him as she spoke to Anderson, but he must've been avoiding her. There was two entrances to the upper level after all.

By the time she had made Anderson promise to come and visit her the moment he docked at the Citadel and said goodbye, she was frustrated with Garrus. "Fine, avoid me," she muttered under her breathe and headed into the office. If he wanted to be avoid her, then fine. She had to reply to some emails anyways, and somehow she felt like speaking to Garrus now would just end up pushing the emails back another day. At some point her emails had gotten to a substantial amount that she started to ignore that they were there, and now there was a constant notification on her omnitool about her email number.

There was only one computer in their apartment, thus far, and therefore they had to share it. Unfortunately, they both were work addicts and therefore normally if one wasn't on the computer replying to emails from someone of importance, the other one was. Shepard had partially expected Garrus to be sitting at the computer typing away to someone in C-SEC, but it was empty.

Well, if he was truly avoiding her, why would he go somewhere that she would expect to find him?

Shaking her head, she forced herself to not dwell on the subject and settled down. The computer hadn't been turned off the last time it was used, most likely earlier that morning, and so she simply opened up the email application.

A few emails from C-SEC and various Turian military members appeared. Garrus had forgotten to sign out of his email account. A second window was up; he had probably been in the middle of writing an email when he got distracted. She saved it in his drafts but as she went to close it, her eyes skimmed the letter.

Her heart skipped a beat.

His mother was back in the hospital.

She stared at the letter, forgetting the common decency of closing the email and pretending she never read his personal emails. Instead, she scrolled down further, curiosity getting the better of her. His mother had been steadily getting worse since their marriage, and finally had been submitted to a hospital. Solana was currently back in Palaven to take care of the woman.

Was that why Garrus and his father were meeting for lunch? Why hadn't Tiberius stuck around to speak to him about it, instead he had left without mentioning a word. Was it because she was there?

Part of her wanted to march straight up to Garrus and tell him that they were going to go to Palaven to visit his mother…but she didn't want to have to admit that she read his emails.

Shit. Why hadn't Garrus mentioned this to her? Did he think she wouldn't care, or did he not want her to know? She placed a hand over her mouth and stared at the wall. Instead of breaking into Udina's place, he should've been planning a trip back to Palaven. Why didn't he seem concerned about his own mother's health? She was sure he was…but…another sigh escaped her lips. If someone she cared about with as ill as Garrus' mother was, she probably wouldn't inform him either. There was a lot on their plate as is, and concerning him with something that she considered her issue or problem was not exactly something that she would do willingly.

Either way, she hoped that Garrus wouldn't keep her in the dark for long.


	31. Heart to Heart

Garrus' inbox was starting to fill up with work related inquires once again. Even if he hadn't officially started working there again, he was setting up his network of contacts and building up his knowledge of previous cases. There was a lot of information he had to take in, from figuring out if any people he had locked up were out, to learning about his fellow officers. This was a tremendous task on its own. The amount of people that had joined since he quit was phenomenal, and that was just in his own division. However, half of them were returning Turians who had been part of the war. It was easy to figure out their tactics with dealing with criminals by the reports about their war time missions.

He was not looking forward to speaking to some of them. Most would be racist against humans, and a lot more of them would be judgemental about who his wife was.

"Garrus, you busy?"

"Can it wait; I'm in the middle of-"

"Not really," Shepard interrupted, crossing her arms. "I wanted to talk about yesterday, and I happen to know you're just in the middle of checking your emails which can wait for five minutes."

He looked up from the computer at her and saw the frown on her face. Damn it. It was happening; he knew she was going to ask about this sooner than later. After a moment of trying to think of something to avoid the conversation, he closed his email and stood up. "I'm all yours."

"What were you talking about with the councillor?" she demanded, "What if the councillor asks me for clarification on the subject, or brings it up? I know about one of the topics you discussed with him, but not the other."

Garrus wanted to lie to her and tell her that the councillor wouldn't mention it to her, but at the risk of making her suspicious of him? No. He sighed, and walked over to the bar. He filled up a glass of the alcohol she was drinking the other day, and filled himself a glass of his own. She hesitated for a moment before accepting the drink and sitting at the bar. He found himself separated from her by the counter, but he didn't mind.

"I...told him about Saren, and how he was unjustifiably harassing you," Garrus admitted, staring at his drink. "I didn't want to just suddenly spring the fact that Udina might be the mole on him. If I did I felt like he would simply think I was thrusting the blame on him."

Shepard glared at him, "So, instead of bringing up a concern that just involves yourself, you brought me into it? Do you even know what was happening? He could've just been harassing me because of something I did. You had no right, Garrus!"

"My father told me later about what was going on. It wasn't something you did. Misconduct like that has to be reported to the council. They might not do something about one report, but if he's has a few build up over the next couple of years then he can get his Spectre status revoked. Or at least he'd be reprimanded. I wasn't just using it as an excuse to manipulate Sparatus. My father has never liked Spectres, and something about Saren has always seemed off."

Clearly that wasn't a good enough excuse for Shepard; she leaned back, not touching her drink. "So, in the end it was for your benefit?"

"No, that's- No. Spirits...it's for your benefit. My father said that he threatened to invoke his spectre status in regards to you. Do you understand what could happen if he were to do that?" Garrus asked her, but her icy exterior didn't thaw. She just simply looked a bit more irritated. Okay. So he had to step away from the 'I was trying to protect you' flourish. "We have enough to deal with. Udina, our marriage, the fragile peace between our two species, among other things," he noticed her eyes softened slightly at that. "At least this way, we have Saren out of the way. For Udina to do anything to us he has to cover his tracks thoroughly. Saren doesn't need to bother with hiding behind rules and regulations, since he could easily figure out how to kill you and make it look completely necessary."

He was sure Shepard was going to see the logic in the statement; after all she seemed to relax and stare at him thoughtfully instead of glaring. He took a sip of his drink, at least she wouldn't be yelling at him. The woman leaned forwards, picking up her drink and taking a small sip. When she placed it back down on the counter, all the relaxation seeped out. "Saren is not your concern; however you twist your words, Garrus. He approached me, and I was able to handle it. If Saren was to do anything now, he'd have to have a pretty good damn plan to harm me, if I was truly worth the effort. He's not above playing dirty, but I know that everything he does has a reason behind it. I saw him during the war, and I know how he thinks-"

"Do you?" Garrus retorted, fighting back the urge to get angry. How was she dismissing her safety so easily like this? "Saren is a wildcard even within the Turian Hierarchy. He's bare face, and never had a place there until the war. People I knew said they didn't truly trust him to do anything exactly as planned. Even Lieutenant Victus was more likely to follow direct commands than Saren."

"You're knowledge of him comes directly from hearsay," Shepard threw a hand up in the air, "Nothing but rumors and speculation if you ask me. I fought him in combat, Garrus-"

"When?" Garrus seemed shocked, was that why Saren had gone out of his way to speak to a human?

Her lips pursed together, and her hand moved to her side. "It was at-"

"He was the one who sliced you," Garrus leaned forwards, "Shepard, I'm-"

"Don't you say you're sorry," she retorted sharply, "I didn't tell you the actual story, or the full one. We had fought before, a lot. Each time we both made it out alive, and then when he saw me at the station, he decided to end the rivalry between us immediately. Jenkins noticed, and stupidly stepped in the way. I figured out what was happening and pushed Jenkins away. You know how one of Saren's mandibles is missing? I missed his eye when I went to shoot him, if he hadn't caught me and pushed then I would've killed him then and there."

His mouth slackened. It wasn't surprising to him that she hadn't told him the entire truth; after all she hadn't been too trustful of him at the time. She must've strung together a lie that was mostly truth in order to prevent him from seeing her as a completely heartless killing machine. Truth be told, if she had given him this story instead, he probably would've thought so. Now? He knew that Saren was the bad guy of the story. No matter what.

"You two just weren't able to kill each other?"

She shook her head, staring at her glass. "Actually, before that I barely recognized him when I saw him. It was always one of my squad who noticed him. He has weird facial structure for a Turian," she added and then shook her head, "He is the reason Jenkins is now dead and why my entire squad during the war are now biotics. At one of the worlds we were trying to protect there was an eezo factory that we were holed up in. Saren caused an explosion that he had assumed killed us, but we were exposed to high levels of eezo and by the time we were rescued and brought to the asari for medical assistance, we had our powers."

"How many survived of your squad?"

"Myself, Kaidan, Jack, Miranda, Jacob," she listed off, "a handful of other people as well. Our biotics aren't strong at all. I've been training, but I'll never be as good as an asari."

"They are born with it," he tried to be encouraging but the woman just glared at him. She opened her mouth, probably to return to the previous conversation about him telling the councillor about Saren, but he quickly cut her off. "Exposure generally creates biotics for a short amount of time, and the side effects can be quite nasty."

"The asari figured we'd only have our powers for a short amount of time until the radiation wore off in our bodies. Yet, here I am years later with my biotics. Those I named still have their biotics, but everyone else I believe have had their biotics wear off. So, who knows? Maybe it will go away," Shepard shrugged a shoulder, "But it doesn't matter. What does matter is about Saren. You should've discussed it with me before you told the councillor."

He nodded his head, "I understand, Shepard. Honestly. If you're honest with me, I'll be honest with you."

The woman nodded and he allowed himself to smile. Which she returned, after a quiet moment, he assumed she was finished with their talk and finished most of his drink. He wondered if she felt lighter, he sure did. Getting that off his chest was great; he didn't know how people kept secrets from their partners for years before revealing them. The fact that he had kept something from her for a day was stressful. He allowed an extra moment for Shepard to add anything to the conversation before offering another smile and heading towards the computer once again. As he settled down he opened up his emails.

Off to the side there was a message in the draft, which he didn't remember putting anything in there. Opening it, his heart dropped and he forced back the sad noise he emitted quietly. Solana was going to be pissed, but more importantly he couldn't believe he didn't send a message back. He quickly typed the rest of the message out, as well as an addition apologizing for not being able to write back until now.

As he sent the email, Shepard approached him once again. He glass of liquor in her hands.

"If we're being honest. I know that your mother is in the hospital."

His head snapped towards her, eyes wide in surprise. "How?"

"How do you think?" she asked, not truly answering. It must've been his father. Garrus went to defend himself but Shepard placed her glass down and placed a hand on his shoulder. His mouth closed and she hesitantly squeezed before squatting down. "Garrus. Why didn't you tell me she was in the hospital?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, and then he shifted. "I-...it's...You have a lot more to worry about-"

"She's my mother-in-law, and she's your mother," Shepard interrupted; she placed a hand on his knee. "How long is she generally in the hospital for?"

"Could be a few days, could be a month. The last time she was there was only two days stay," he replied, moving her hand off his knee just to hold it. He felt like he needed an anchor right now, and she was providing it.

"Then, get all your loose ends together. We'll go and visit her in a week. If she's out of the hospital tomorrow then we can visit her at her home, if she's still in the hospital we can go and perhaps cheer her up?"

Garrus closed his eyes and sighed, extremely relieved. What was it about Shepard that she could get him to admit he was wrong, and in the next breath comfort him about something? How could she be so perfect, and at the same time be flawed? She cared about him and his feelings, and not nearly enough about herself and her feelings and safety.

For them to go in a week, while it would be difficult with starting C-SEC again, he would do everything in his power to get himself on a ship to Palaven by next week. He'd have to speak with Captain Bailey, and a handful more of his employers. He'd have to reschedule a lot of his meetings and hand off any cases he got temporarily to someone else. Then there was the issue of booking passage to Palaven. If it was just himself it would be no problem, but getting Shepard there was an entirely different concern.

"Garrus," Shepard spoke up, he felt her stand up. She didn't let go of his hand, but squeezed it. His eyes opened and found hers. "Don't worry about getting there. I'll get us there; you worry about work and getting a couple days leave. You'll figure out how to."

He didn't reply, not at first. Just stared up at his wife. How much had changed in the five months they had known each other. The first time he had seen her, he had seen her true self. The woman he bumped into outside the restaurant who smiled up and apologized to him, even if he was Turian, even though it was his fault. When she figured out who he was, the walls she built around her mind and heart were thick and high. Nothing could get past her defenses, and he had built up his own. Not as strong, and nearly not as high but they were still there.

She had been suspicious and tense around him, and he had seen her in the same light.

To think that his father had told her to kill her if there was the slightest suspicion that she was betraying the hierarchy and the treaty made his stomach churn.

He had opened his eyes, made him view humans in a different light. Not only that, but he befriended a Quarian, a girl he still spoke to daily about tech. This woman had also introduced him to a Krogan Battlemaster, and she had managed to speak to him without getting her head caved in or thrown out a window.

He couldn't imagine how life would be like without her.

"Thank you, Shepard."

He couldn't express how much he needed to thank her, but she smiled warmly at him. Squeezing his hand and stepping closer. "Anything for my favourite turian."

He laughed, "I'm the only turian you really know."

"I know your sister, perhaps she's my new favourite" she teased.

"Come on, Shep, we both know I'm the better sibling."

"Okay, okay," she laughed nudging his knee with her own, "Don't tell Solana, but I choose you."

He grinned and went to say something witty but she leaned down and pressed her lips against his mandible. Just a quick press and nothing more. He frowned, and when she pulled away and saw his face she pressed her mouth into a flat line quickly. "What does that mean?"

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before sighing. "It means this."

She leaned forwards and pressed her forehead to his. The feeling made him go numb for a moment. Her curly hair curtaining around his face as her forehead awkwardly pressed against his, her hand squeezing his gently. Her knees bumping against his.

As the shock wore off, he pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and allowing a feeling of contentment wash over him. He allowed himself a moment to believe that she knew exactly what this meant to him, but he only allowed himself a moment before he pulled away. "I mean it, Shepard. Thank you," he squeezed her hand before releasing it. The computer binged and they both looked to it.

"I'll...uh...I'll just," she picked up her glass and hurried out of the room before he could say anything more.


	32. She's Gone

Shepard finished up the cup of coffee in front of her as Anderson finished regaling her and Chakwas about his latest assignment. At least as much of the assignment as he could tell them. She felt content and calm in this moment. Everything in her life wasn't exactly perfect, or even great, but it was steady. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Anderson and Chakwas both weren't up to date about the events of their spy, and she wasn't about to inform them about it. Neither of them seemed to like Udina, but she didn't want to get a bunch of people involved with the investigation, especially if they are people who Udina had pissed off in the past. They also weren't aware about what happened with Saren the other day, but she didn't feel bad about keeping secrets from them. Life in the military was filled with secrets and keeping personal life separate from their duties. In Shepard's mind, exposing Udina had moved from personal to her duty.

At their apartment, Shepard and Garrus, along with the help of Tali, managed to create a program which would transcribe everything that was taken from the surveillance bugs they had set up and scan the resulting words for anything involving the two of them. It didn't delete everything else, however, and they still spent a few hours scanning through the conversations that the program hadn't set as 'important'.

"So, Shepard, the last time we spoke you danced away from any sort of questions involving Garrus," Chakwas spoke up, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"When I phoned the other day they seemed to be getting along just fine," Anderson commented, "More wine, Karin?"

The medic held her empty glass towards Anderson, allowing him to fill it. "Thank you, David."

Shepard shifted in her seat, seriously debating telling them both about how she was beginning to feel about Garrus. However, she knew she would most likely get the 'Alliance first, no romance. You know how badly the last time you got involved with someone during the war end' speech. Not to mention, David commenting about how military life made it difficult to be with someone, hinting at the fact that he had been married and then divorced because of his military life.

"Garrus and I...we're getting along quite well," she replied, "Nothing to complain about really. He keeps to himself for the most part, but we've discovered a common interest in tech," she used that to quickly switch the subject by showing them her omnitool. She explained that a quarian got it for her and they were both a bit shocked by the admission by said nothing. They were impressed by the quality of the device and she offered to help them pick out their own.

The conversation ebbed and flowed after that, different conversations happening and fading away just as quickly as they appeared. Eventually, Shepard decided it was late enough and bowed out for the night. Anderson drove both Chakwas and Shepard back to their apartments, and as Shepard was getting out he made her promise to let him see her apartment one of these days.

Until the entire debacle with Udina was over, she wasn't going to honour her promise. No sense in alerting Udina about her whereabouts.

The apartment was quiet when she arrived, and she thought nothing of it. Garrus must have been out or something of the sort. She headed into the office, sitting down in front of the computer and starting the tedious task of skimming over Udina's conversations. A few topics of humans rights being ignored in areas where C-SEC was mostly dominated by Turians, the occasionally conversation about needing more safe spaces for humans to call their own on the Citadel. Blah blah blah. While some of what Udina was discussing was important, it wasn't what she wanted to see. She needed a key piece of conversation that could reveal Udina as a traitor.

The eighteenth hour of the Citadel ticked by and the night was starting to wear on her when she decided to finish reading one more page of the conversations before heading up to bed.

Garrus' popped his head into the room, startling her. He flinched, "Sorry. I didn't think you were home yet. Checking the program?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah. Nothing so far. How long should we continue to try this method before we move on to something else?"

He leaned against the wall and stared at her thoughtfully, "Not sure, a couple weeks at the least. By then perhaps Sparatus would have dug something up that would make it important enough to investigate by the Spectres and we can bow out of this entire situation."

Wouldn't that be great? She gave him a weak smile, "Sounds good."

"Want me to join you?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No, go on up to bed. I'll be up there in a minute, I'm almost done. I think after this page the conversations will end. I don't imagine Udina staying up, he needs his beauty sleep."

That was probably a term Garrus didn't understand but he didn't question it. Instead he nodded and pushed away from the wall. "Don't stay up too late then."

She smiled at him and nodded. He leaned forwards and bumped his head against hers and she felt her cheeks heat up, and her heart jump. With another smile between them, he left the room. She tracked his footsteps up the stairs and towards the bedroom before she heard his omnitool go off as he received an incoming call.

Tuning him out, she returned to the program.

Her eyes skimmed over the last page, and caught something interesting. At first it was something that was completely unassuming, and nothing to do with them at all. However, a name jumped out at her and caused her to re-read the conversation a few times. She isolated the conversation and transferred it onto her omnitool to show Garrus.

A piercing cry burst from upstairs and she jumped to her feet. Her heart pounded in surprise and she waited for another noise. Dead silence followed before a keening noise grew louder and louder and then something crashed upstairs.

Without thinking she shoved away from the desk. Heart pounding she stormed up the steps. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Her first instinct was check out the danger.

She threw open the bedroom door and found Garrus sitting at the foot of the bed. His face in his hands as a loud keening noise emitted from him. The lamp from his side of the bed was smashed into pieces on the floor and a picture of his family knocked over. The glass in the frame cracked.

Carefully, she picked her way over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"Garrus, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching up and touching his arm. He jerked away from her, the keening growing in volume. She reached for him again, but this time he didn't jerk away. Instead he leaned into her touch. He was in no mood to speak, she understood that.

Never before had she seen him like this. He was distressed and upset about something, and it scared her that something had gotten to him like this.

It hit her like a stack of bricks.

Someone phoned him so late at night, and his mood afterwards was the complete opposite of what it had been before.

She didn't want to say it, and knew that Garrus didn't want to either.

Instead, she pulled him into a hug. Holding him tightly, afraid that he'd fall apart. His hands dropped away from his face, and she saw the complete horror and anguish plastered on there. He buried his face in her shoulder, his hands clinging desperately to her. No matter how much his fingers dug into her skin she didn't cry out in pain, she just clung to him just as roughly.

His body quivered, and she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

Tears slipped out and she pressed her face against his cowl, feeling the rough skin there. She prayed to every deity she knew, to the Spirits, to the Goddess that it wasn't what she thought it was.

They stayed in that position until Garrus stopped crying, and he was no longer shaking. For a moment it was quiet and still, she stroked his fringe with her fingers gently. Repeating the motion over and over again, even if he couldn't feel it too well.

He leaned back, his fingers no longer digging into her skin, but clutching to her shirt, as if removing his hands from her would cause her to disappear.

"She's gone," he whispered, staring at her like he still couldn't believe it. Shepard knew he couldn't, and felt the tears in her eyes slip out and she reached out to him. Her fingers brushing against his mandibles and cheek.

"Garrus," she croaked out, she didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say to heal this hurt in him. She had never lost a parent that she knew of. She had been an orphan since day one. "I-I'm...so...I'm so sorry."

The keening noise returned for a short burst, but then he took a deep breath and exhaled. "We should've gone before," he whimpered, "The last time I saw her was five months ago. I should've been there for her, I should've tried harder. It's all my fault."

"It's not," she whispered, stroking his face, "It's not. Garrus, your mother was sick. You could never have guessed that she would..." she trailed off and closed her eyes, swallowing her tears back. "You love your mother, and she loved you so much. You know that."

"That doesn't matter," Garrus insisted, leaning away from her touch, but he still didn't let go of her shirt. "I wasn't there for her in her last moments. She was always there for me, but I couldn't even be there for her!"

His voice rose, and took on a strained sound.

She had no idea how to comfort someone when they were grieving. The only time she had seen someone break down as during the war and she had to be firm and strong. Sympathy took a back seat when the rest of the squad could be the next to die.

Here in their apartment, there was no need to be firm. She needed to be strong, for Garrus. "You told your mother that you were coming to visit her," she reminded him gently. "The fact that you wanted to be there for her would've comforted her. No one could ever say you never cared for her."

"Wanting to be there and actually being there are two completely different things," he snapped, it was apparent that he was beginning to turn his anguish into anger, and directing it towards her. Shepard would gladly take his anger and his sadness, if to help shoulder some of it for him.

"I know," she whispered, "I know, Garrus. But sometimes trying is as good as doing it."

He stood up, releasing her and she watched him as he ran his hands over his face. His voice was strained and gravely when he spoke, "I need to go to Palaven tonight."

"I can get you a ticket," Shepard stood up, reaching out and placing a hand on his back. After a silent moment, she added, "I don't want to impose, but-"

"Come with me," Garrus whispered quietly. "I don't know if I can face my sister or my father without you there."

She was silent, but she nodded. "Wherever you need me, I'll go." Garrus pulled her into a hug; he nuzzled the side of her head. "Take a shower," she suggested, "Nice and warm, let out all your emotions in there, exhaust yourself. Then climb into bed and try to get some sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Garrus murmured into her hair.

"I'll buy the tickets, and send off a message to the Council about our departure. That should make it easier for us to actually get off the Citadel and to Palaven," she told him, taking charge of the situation. Hopefully by telling the Council, it would also help with C-SEC and getting him leave faster than it would normally take. Even if his mother had died, there was still a lot of paperwork to be filled out and people to tell. She couldn't do much to ease his emotions, but she could make it easier for him to start that process of healing.

Right now, she wanted him to just release all of his emotions safely and healthily before he could stow them away.

"At least try to sleep," she added and then stepped away, "Go. I'll take care of everything."

As she turned to leave, Garrus reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. When she turned around, he was staring at the ground. "I don't know if I want to be alone right now."

Whatever he needed, she was there for him. She removed his hand from her wrist and walked over to the bed. She turned the sheets down and guided him over to the bed. After getting him settled she slid in beside him and sat with her back against the wall. Without having to say anything, Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist and clung to her. She could still do everything she needed to do from the comfort of her own bed, and began to type out the message to the council on her omnitool. As an afterthought, she included their ambassadors in the email as well. However, the email glossed over the details of Garrus' mothers passing and just said that they were going to be in Palaven due to some family emergency for the next couple of days and to not bother them. Stressing on the not bothering part repeatedly, hoping that all five of the emails recipients would actually listen to her and not try to communicate with them.

After that, procuring tickets to Palaven was easy; there was a commercial flight to the planet in the morning. The normal trip would take about six hours as military, but as civilians, the processing time would take them twice as long. As Garrus was no longer military he wouldn't be able to hold up his ID and quickly go through, and as she was Alliance Military they would undoubtedly try to stall her at the gates as long as they could. Fortunately, they were married and officially were dual citizens of both of their planets. Technically she couldn't be denied access to a planet where she had citizenship.

Her mind shifted off from tactical when she heard Garrus' breathing evening out and his eyes closing. So much for not being able to sleep, she thought. She knew that he wouldn't get a well rested sleep in the end, but for what he did get it would be better than nothing.

God. She cared for him so much.


	33. Palaven

They left a couple hours later. They had little trouble getting through security and onto the ship. Shepard did most of the talking, and guided Garrus towards the ship. Knowing fully well that she'd be getting on a ship full of Turians, she had chosen to wear clothing that was more Turian in it's design. Hoping to fade into the background. There was a lot of rules stopping someone from harming or harrassing her on the Citadel, but the people on this ship would be less sympathetic towards her.

She really didn't want something to happen. Garrus was suffering enough without having to deal with that as well. If she got harrassed, she knew it wouldn't be long until he either stood up for her, made her walk away, or someone connected them together and started to harrass him.

On the ship, they were shown their room. It was cramped and she could tell that it was throuoghly designed for turian bodies. The ceilings were taller, the bed was moulded towards the different bone structure of the back and hips. Overall it was very spartan, which wasn't a unquiely Turian thing.

Shepard closed the door behind her and looked hesitantly towards Garrus. He was staring at the room with a blank look on his face.

That look remained on his face the rest of the twelve hour flight. They attempted to sleep so they could help readjust to the Palaven time, but Shepard knew that Garrus didn't even get a wink of sleep. Just stared up at the ceiling.

When she attempted to leave the room, Garrus insisted she stayed, and so she did. Any other time she would've left to wander the ship and see for the first time what a turian ship looked like without the lights flashing and her armour heavily anchored on her body.

However, even as they left the ship she hadn't faced any sort of racism or harrassment whatsoever.

The bad news of it all, was that they were stopped at security and she was strip checked and then they inisisted to do extra screening of her baggagge, and when everything checked out they made up some bogus lie about how her information wasn't accurate. The only experience Shepard had with flying was space flight, and as military. Never before had she experienced flying as a passenger and a civilian. To say she was pissed about the experience was an understatement.

"Look, for the hundredth time," Shepard pressed her fingers into her temple, "I am married to Garrus Vakarian, it was through an arranged marriage to show the galaxy that turians and humans can get along. Our marriage was officiated on both Earth and Palaven," she jabbed her finger into her passport, "That is why my passport says 'Jane Vakarian' now," she forced herself to say the words calmly. "My military records have not changed to match that because of my personal preferences."

The turian leaned forwards, "Listen, Captain," at least the damn turian was civil enough to use her correct title, "There have been a lot of humans attempting to come to Palaven, but there needs to be screening."

"I understand that," she breathed out through her nose and leaned back, placing her palms on the table. "I do, but you've been screening me for," she checked her watch, "Five hours now, can I at least speak to my husband if he's still here?"

There was a pause and then the turian sighed quietly and opened his omnitool. He entered something into it and a few moments later the door opened and Garrus stepped into the room.

"We're going, Jane," he grumbled, and she still was far from being able to even remotely understand what his subvocals meant, but she could feel the anger seeping from him. He glared at the other turian, "Under the authority of the Council, and the heirarchy. You had no right to detain my wife for so long, especially under the circumstances that bring us back here."

"Apologies, Mr. Vakarian, but we have the right to detain a known enemy of the Heirarchy from entering Palaven. Nothing could be more important than the safety of the homeworld," the man returned coolly, standing up, "I will need to see proof of the Council, and Heirarchy's approval before we can release her."

Garrus glared at the man and then handed him a datapad. There was a moment of silence before the datapad was returned to her husband and the man turned back towards her. "You are free to go, Mrs. Vakarian."

She stood up immediately and strode towards the door. Garrus grumbled something to the other turian before he followed her out. They were escorted to the space port's exit, and there Garrus rented a skycar for them. As they climbed in, Shepard rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm guessing there isn't coffee on Palaven."

"No, but you packed some food supplies. Did you include coffee?" Garrus asked, starting the vehicle up and peeling, or the skycar equivilant of peeling, out of the parking lot. They streaked across the city, heading towards where the Vakarians lived. Shepard hummed thoughtfully, not remembering if she did. Garrus snorted, "Are you really not going to say anything about that? You normally love ripping into people when they do dumb shit like that."

"Oh, I'm just warming up," Shepard muttered, but Garrus just gave her a confused look. She must've spoken too quietly for his translation software to pick up. "It was reasonable explanation," she explained.

Garrus jerked the car roughly to the side and set it down. Ignroing the angry beeping of other cars whizzing by that narrowly avoided being hit by the pissed off looking turian. He turned to face her, "Shepard," he pointed at her. "Stop this. You've been doing it since the other night."

"Doing what?"

"Being..." he waved at her, "Docile. You've not said a single negative word since the other night, and you are being overly nice to me during times when I wished you wouldn't be!"

"Can I not be nice to my own husband?" she tried to deflect the focus of the converstaion but it didn't work.

"I don't need to be coddled," Garrus insisted, "Yes, I am devestated that my mother..." he trailed off and swallowed thickly, "I am devestated. I feel like part of my heart is gone, and I have never felt so guilty in my entire life."

"Garrus-"

"Shepard. I don't need to be coddled. What I need is for you to be yourself," his voice softened slightly, "There are going to be a lot of people who come to pay their condolances, and I can't keep a brave face when everyone is reminding me constantly of...I need you to be yourself and not coddle me like everyone else will."

She was silent, but he didn't start the car back up thinking that she had gotten what he wanted her to understand. Instead he waited until she agreed verbally before he got the car back into the sky and on route.

"Along with the condolances," Garrus hesistated, as he weaved the skycar around a few buildings and started to head further out of the city. "My family will make comments about the two of us," he admitted, glancing over at her, "None of them will be good. I'm apologizing in advanced."

"I don't expect to be showered with compliments," she replied, "If I brought you to Earth and had you meet a bunch of the people there, they would all call you racist terms and wonder why the hell I would settle with you. If I don't get called 'human' in a disgusted term, I'll be surprised."

A small half laugh made it's way to her ears and she smiled faintly at him. "There's one thing that I want you not to do-"

"The way to really throw someone off guard is to be the better person," she cut him off, antipicating what he was going to ask of her. "I won't respond to their petty jabs, and I'll throw them off kindness and very awkward and obviously forced happiness. Makes everyone uncomfortable."

She really wished she hadn't promised him that.

The funeral wasn't scheduled for another two days, but already a huge amount of Garrus' family was showing up. Immediately, Solana suction cupped herself to them, clinging to Shepard's arm. She could hear a slight quivering sound emitting from Solana from the moment she first saw the woman.

They were ushered into a large room filled nearly to the brim with relatives, and Shepard had to swallow six years of war ravaged instincts. She had never been in a room with this many Turians. She was far outnumbered, and before she knew it, she too was clinging back to Solana. If her family turned on her, then she hoped that Solana would help her. She knew Garrus would, but-

No. Her husband's family wasn't going to harm her. To do so would be an act against the heirarchy, and she knew that Turian's loved following the rules. Tiberius was a prime example of what she saw amongst the Turians.

Everyone was in formal wear, except for Garrus and herself. Those in the military had their medals gleaming proudly on their breast, and they all had a grim look on them. If Shepard had never seen a turian grieve before, she would've looked at this crowd as emotionless robots. Unfortunately, she saw a withered old turian woman, whose facial plates were cracked and dried and could see the way the woman's mandibles were slack and eyes were downcasted. The woman's hands clutched at a small trinket in her lap, her fingers smoothing over the material. The sound of despair quietly washed over her.

To her, the sound was far more heartbreaking than human's crying over a loved one's death.

Garrus didn't leave her side, and therefore barely anyone approached him. Which, she could tell he was happy about. Solana would occasionally lean over and whisper something to him too low for her translator to catch. Without it being translated, she could clearly hear the completely crushing sadness in Solana's voice, the wavers of her subvocals even clearer.

Shepard wondered what the Turian customs were to saying goodbye to their dead. A large majority of human cultures wore black in mourning, a few wore white, and there was a handful who wore red or other colours.

There was no common colour that the Turian's were wearing.

Perhaps that would change during the ceremony, if there was one. She still didn't know how this was going to happen, and din't wnat to start asking questiosn about Garrus' culture in the middle of his mourning.

Tiberius helped the frail old woman over to them, her legs shook as she walked over, and immeidately Solana and Garrus both stood and offered her their seats. The woman waved one of her bony hands at them and made a noise at them. They hesitated both sitting back down. Shepard wondered if the woman wanted to sit between the two of them and started to stand up, but the woman simply reached over and grasped Shepard's face in her hand.

For an instant, Shepard's hand shot up to rip the woman's hand away but Garrus took hold of her wrist and kept it from doing so.

THe woman turned her face and looked it over. After a moment, she released Shepard's face, looking satisfied. "I am Vibicidia, your husband's mother's mother,' she introduced herself, her voice soft and weak, "I am happy to meet you, my dear," she held her hand out toward's Shepard and Garrus released her. She hesitated a moment, fighting against her gut instinct and placed her hand in the woman's. Her hand's were surprisngly soft, like the roughness of the plates had worn down smooth over the years. Vibicidia squeezed Shepard's hands with a surprsing amount of strength for such an old woman. "My daughter told me she was proud to have you as part of the family, and I can see the strength in your eyes. You are a warrior, and you have faced many battles."

Shepard averted her eyes, a guilty feeling washed over her. "She was a strong woman," Shepard answered quietly, "I wish I could've had more time to get to know her."

"Why?" a male turian walked up, "You are only a temporary Vakarian, once you and my nephew are out of the spotlight he is divorcing you and marrying a proper turian."

Shepard could tell the turian had meant it as a jab, and though she felt her stomach drop, she just nodded her head, "Even so, I wanted to get to know her better. She was always kind to me and-"

"You didn't deserve her kindness," the man waved a hand, "You're nothing but a human. A blight on our family. Which will be promptly cleaned up once this mess is over."

"Shut up," the old woman's voice was sharp and clear, surprisng Shepard. Garrus' uncle looked at the ground, a bit ashamed. Garrus nudged his knee breifly against hers. "How dare you speak so negatively? We are mourning Novina, who was as bright as the centre of the galaxy. Your sister would not put up with you speaking that way about her daughter-in-law, and neither shall I!" the woman pointed a bony finger at him, "Apologize to this woman."

The turian's mandibles pressed tightly to his face and Shepard reached out and gently touched the old woman's arm. "Many people say things in their greif, and I understand that my presence isn't making their mourning any easier," she spoke softly, "I am here to support my husband, to offer my condolances to Novina's family, and to pay my respects."

Garrus' uncle shifted, and clenched his hadns. Clearly uncomfortable. Great. She resisted the urge to smile and before she could say anything else, Garrus stood up.

"I think I've had enough of family for the day," he muttered, "Shepard, let's leave."

She stood up, but before she could leave the old woman placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you for those kind words," she stepped forwards and hugged Shepard.

Garrus' eyes widened and he raised his hand, but Shepard just patted the woman quickly on the back and stepped back. Nearly bumping into Solana. The old woman's held tilted to the side, but then an understanding washed over her features. "I'm sorry, I should've-"

"It's fine," Shepard spoke quickly, "Just wasn't expecting that. Thank you," she gave a hesitant smile before giving Garrus' a panicked look. He nodded an quietly murmured something to his father before guiding her through the sea of relatives.

They emerged into a hallway and she gulped down air, feeling her panic bubbling. "Oh god."

"Crap, I should've warned you. Grandma likes to hug people," he reached and rubbed her back. "Too close?"

"Thought I could handle that," she rubbed her face, "So many turians, so little space."

"They won't harm you."

"I know...but..."

"Old instincts die hard," he replied, "I know the feeling. Let's get you away from all these turians."

He pressed against her back and lead her away from the Room.

"Sorry that I made things awkward so we had to leave," she mumbled staring at the ground.

Garrus didn't reply at first, but he moved his hand from her back to her shoulder and squeezed. As they ascended the stairs, he sighed. "I wanted to leave from the moment we got in there. Turian funerals are beautiful and heart breaking," he explained quietly, "but before that, like what we just saw, is to show off medals and be proud assholes who bicker over who is the saddest and most senior commanding officer there."

"Sounds just like a military funeral," she confessed, "I've been to too many to count."

"We all have, and I fear that my mother's funeral will dull in comparison."

"Your mother was a lovely woman," Shepard retorted, spinning around on the top step. "Youre grandmother said that she was bright, and she was. Her funeral would never be dull," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Trust me. Your mother will have the send off that you will remmeber and cherish forever."

After a moment, she swore, "That sounded like your mother's death was a good thing. Shit. I'm sorry. I'm not good at...death speeches? Shit. Nevermind."

Garrus shook his head, and let off a small laugh, "At least you tried, Shepard. At least you tried."

She gave him a small smile in return, "Yeah. No one can blame me for trying."

* * *

A/N: Just reuploading the chapter as there was an issue with the systems over the last day or so!

Also, because I forgot to mention it in the previous upload of this chapter, just reminder that next monday is the last update until the 28th! I will be on holidays for the next two weeks!


	34. In Our Hearts Forever

Small baby blue candles filled every coverable surface outside, their flames flickering gently in the wind. Incense was burning and filling the normally metallic smelling air with something very sweet and floral. The sound of mourning Turians washed over the area, but it was cut down by the sound of small bells trembling as they were blown about by the wind. Verana Vakarian was laid out on a slab of silver rock etched with very ancient runes and designs, all sharp angles and rough. Flowers of all kinds were laid around the woman's body, and her family markings repainted.

Shepard had never seen the woman's markings look so sharp and bright, they had always been faded and cracked, and matching the woman's aging plates. They had given her a lived and warm appearance.

The same priest who officiated their wedding stood behind the stone slab, staring at the Vakarian-Caeldros clan that was gathered to mourn the woman. She raised her hands over the woman's body and began the ceremony. Shepard had never seen any funerals from another culture. She had been present at funerals of brave soldiers who died in battle, and those were filled with decorated military soldiers giving long speeches that dragged on to the point that it became tedious.

The priest gently lifted one of the woman's arms and removed the blue ribbon there, and then she gently placed the hand on Verana's stomach and switched to her other arm. Removing a green one and tying both ribbons together and placing them to the side. Shepard had stopped attempting to understand the significance of the events and just allowed the emotions to guide her.

Finally, the priest stepped back, "Though Verana is gone, she is in our hearts forever, and she has left a mark on this world in the form of her two children. The ties between the Vakarian and the Caeldros clans, the strength of both military and science. She has nourished them with her intelligence and her strength and will forever spread her wisdom through them. As is customary, her children have chosen the way her body shall depart, a burial so that she may join the Spirit of Palaven, the strength and solidarity of the earth beneath our feet and the pride we feel when we hear her name."

Shepard watched as different family members walked up to the body, said some quiet words and then either pressed their foreheads against her non-responsive one, or placed their hand on her arm gently. Nearly everyone present walked up, but Shepard stayed respectfully beside her husband, or sister-in-law, in order to not offend anyone.

The rest of the ceremony sped by, as it was just like a normal burial on Earth. The difference was that instead of placing Garrus' mother in a box, they had wrapped her up in a blanket of blue and green, and then placed her into the earth directly. Soon, they were back at the house, and the hours ticked by slowly. It was clear that the turians were uncomfortable having here there, and more often than not she found an excuse to slip away from the event.

Then, one by one, the family began to leave. Giving their condolences to the family, adding some thinly veiled insults towards Shepard just before they left. Eventually, Shepard knew that she would reciprocate the insults and bowed out of saying goodbye to retire for the night. Claiming that she was tired from the time change between the Citadel and Palaven.

She felt every ounce the outsider Garrus' family had tried to make her feel, but she didn't feel that way because of them.

In truth, Shepard had never been to a funeral that personal before. When she was a child and into her teenage years, people would die and be forgotten. Their bodies lying on the street until someone found them and the city would bury them in an unmarked grave or cremate their body. Then she went into the military and all those funerals were very formal and professional. She was always wearing her military formal dress uniform, always sitting up straight and keeping a blank face. Never truly feeling raw emotion coming for the superiors who didn't even know the solider they were saying words about. Thanking the dead solider for the bravery they showed in the face of danger, or giving their condolences to families who they didn't even know.

To admit that to Garrus was something she wasn't ready to do yet, and so she kept herself silent when he entered the room a few hours later.

She was the process of writing an email to Alliance higher ups, but she filed it away for later and sat up.

He removed the jacket of his suit and rubbed his hand over his fringe. A stark silence filled the room as he stared at the space between them for the longest time, his mandibles flared slightly like he was about to say something. Instead, he dropped his hand from his head and went to his travel bag. Shepard watched from the bed as he grabbed some clothes. This time, she shamelessly didn't look away when he stripped from his funeral clothes. The last time he had changed in front of her had been during their wedding, and then she had looked at his body to find weak spots in his plating.

This time she separated her military training from herself and looked at him. She wasn't attracted to him physically, that much was certain. She still didn't understand what parts of a turian were considered sexy in their eyes; all she knew was that Garrus considered female waists to be the sexy part. His plates were all sharp juts and angles, and the parts that weren't plates were sinewy and smooth. Contrasting each other.

Garrus made no comment when he caught her staring; instead he just folded his clothing and carefully packed them away once more. Hopefully they wouldn't be used for a long time, as Shepard had not seen him wear them before except for this funeral.

For a moment he stared at the bed, a blank look over his face.

"Garrus," she muttered, snapping him from whatever thoughts were swirling around his head. Her husband looked at her for a moment and then sighed softly.

"Sorry about today."

"Don't apologize," Shepard waved a hand, "I can put up with ignorant comments and the like."

"You shouldn't have to; my family was out of line. They shouldn't be slandering you, you are my mother's daughter-in-law, and therefore deserve the same respect as if you were Solana. Even if you weren't close to her."

"If it's a cultural thing, then I will accept the apologize, but there doesn't need to be one."

Garrus was silent and then nodded his head. "Alright, I'm going to go speak to my father. I'll be back later."

Shepard simply nodded and turned her attention back to her omnitool, feeling very much as if she had just been dismissed. An odd sensation, but it wasn't irritating.

An hour or two went by, and Shepard was finished sending off emails that she felt she needed to do. Garrus still wasn't back, but that didn't matter much. It just meant that she had the time to finish the emails without feeling like she was keeping him up with the light of her tool.

A couple weeks before her mother-in-law's death, she had been thinking about phoning the woman and asking her point blank what she would think if Shepard had romantic feelings for her son, but never had the guts to do it.

Now she had all the time in the world to sit in her memories, something she didn't like to do. Yet, she couldn't help remember walking into the room and feeling completely out of her element. Turian bedrooms were completely opposite of what human bedrooms general look like. Human bedrooms are softer looking, plushier looking beds, more decorations, and little hints of who the owner of the house was. This bedroom was a simple bed, plain walls, tiled floors - which were cool under her feet - and a very minimalistic closet. Very Spartan.

Being alone in the room was a bit unnerving, the Spartan look was nice, but it felt more like a prison without Garrus in the room. The first time she had been in the room, she had felt like it was very much a prison.

The only places Shepard knew how to get to from the bedroom was the bathroom, outside, and the kitchen. She currently didn't need to use the washroom, and she didn't know how her body would handle being outside during a Palaven night.

So, she found herself heading towards the kitchen.

Tiberius had idly mentioned to them when they arrived that only a handful of their family would be staying directly in the house, one of them was Verana's mother. Shepard kind of hoped the others were as kind as the old lady had been to her today.

Either way, she was lucky that no one was out in the hallway or in the kitchen when she arrived. The chances of her finding any food for humans were slim. Her only choice was to get water, which to her disappointment she found that the water didn't get as cold as she would've liked it. Damn the Turian's and their dislike of cold.

"...Maybe nothing will come of it."

She froze. The voice was faint, and for a moment she thought she hadn't actually heard anything, but a soft rumble of someone's voice continued, and she listened closely to see if she could distinguish where the voice was coming from. It grew a bit louder, and she crept closer and closer until she was by the window. Peering outside, she searched the area for any signs of people.

Perhaps she shouldn't listen it, what if it was someone having a very private conversation with someone?

She was, after all, just curious about whom it was, and wanted to figure out who it was.

"Listen to me," Garrus' voice carried to her ears, and she felt her interest instantly piqued. "I'm prattling on..." he sighed, "You can't hear me, yet I'm talking to you. I think I'm spending too much time with humans, their belief that the dead can hear you is rubbing off on me."

Shepard felt a flush of guilt numb her and she instantly pushed away from the window. She had listened in on Garrus talking to his mother. That was a very private thing, should she apologize to him or pretend she hadn't heard him?

"I should've told you this before..." she heard a choked noise and felt herself lean forwards to hear him better. "With everything happening...I thought I could push it back until I was sure. Until I knew that it was mutual, but I should've just told you anyways."

Garrus snapped something that didn't translate well, and she felt once again like she was invading his privacy and turned around. Resolved to leave the room.

"You told me to wait until I figured out if it was mutual so I don't get hurt, but not knowing hurts more. Mother...I may not love Jane, but I think...I think I'm on the way to, but...I don't know if she feels the same way..."

Shepard didn't hear the rest, the glass in her hand slipped and she just barely managed to catch it with her other hand before it shattered against the floor and gave away her position. Her heart was thudding in her chest and she felt like running away.

Her face felt as hot as a sun, and she placed her hands over her face, suppressing a noise.

As her heart raced in her chest, the kitchen door opened and Tiberius stepped in. He noticed her instantly.

"Ah, Shepard-" he paused, "Jane," he corrected himself. "You look a bit...what's that word? Frushed? No, 'flushed'," he nodded to himself. "There is individual room temperature controls, if your room is too warm then you can turn it down. I hear that human's like cooler temperatures than turians."

She swallowed thickly, forcing her heart back down her throat. "Y-Yes," she cleared her throat, "Garrus showed me. I think I'll go do that," she quickly went to exit the room, but hesitated. If she went back to her room, Garrus might be there, and he'd know that she heard. She couldn't hide her feelings from him now that she knew how he felt as well. "Unless," she turned towards Tiberius, "Do you want some company, Tiberius?"

The older turian looked a bit surprised, and he harrumphed as he brought a glass down from the cupboard, "You don't need to stay up for my sake," he brushed her off, but in the next breath he gave her the opportunity to stay, "but you don't need to be chased from the kitchen just because I'm in here."

She placed her cup on the counter, "I hope you aren't alarmed, sir, but I am becoming quite fond of your house."

Tiberius looked at her with a bit more surprised, "Are you?"

"Sure, it's a bit hot at times, and I probably should have brought sunscreen, and the people don't look too kindly on me here."

The turian filled his glass with water and leaned against the counter, "You only listed negatives, Jane."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'm not as fond of the house as the people who live here," she added, then smiled at him. Tiberius gave her a hesitant smile, they were both dancing around the elephant in the room, but neither wanted to acknowledge it, and so they stayed in their comfort zones. Shepard didn't allude to his late wife, and Tiberius didn't breach the subject either. They talked aimlessly, moving the conversation into the sitting room when the kitchen became too warm for Shepard's liking. Tiberius made a veiled complaint about the temperature of the sitting room after he allowed Shepard to turn it down.

"You have to be more strict with my son," Tiberius ordered her after Shepard told him the state of their office before they left, "He shouldn't have things strewn about so, especially living with someone in the military. You might pick up his bad habit, and a captain with messy lodgings is an embarrassment!"

She sat up straighter and saluted him, making the old man flustered. "Don't do that," he ordered, "We're equals."

"Sir, yes, sir," she teased and then smiled at him, showing him that she was just joking. "I think I'm cool enough now, I should be able to get some sleep," she stretched her arms above her head, as she stood up, she tentatively added, "You should get some sleep as well."

Tiberius' face fell and he picked up his glass, "It is hard to sleep," he admitted quietly, "You get some sleep, Jane."

Shepard's eyes fell to the floor, "If you need to talk, to give yourself a respite, you can always call me. Tiberius, we're family now."

"Yes. We are," Tiberius stood up, "I think I might take you up on that offer, Jane."

He left the room without another word, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

For the first time, she felt a part of a family, and she didn't feel like she was just being pitied.

She would tell Garrus how she felt the next chance she got. They both deserved happiness in their lives.

* * *

**A/N**: Just a reminder the next chapter will be posted on the 28th! Have fun with this chapter you guys~!


	35. Thinking of Her

Shepard hadn't been able to get Garrus alone since learning of his feelings. After speaking to Tiberius, she had arrived back to the bedroom and Garrus was asleep. The next morning, he had woken up before she had and he spent the rest of the morning with his grandmother. Soon after, they said goodbye as the rest of the family left for their own homes.

There was a short time when she had been just about to ask to speak to him alone, but his father beat him too it. Tiberius suggested that Solana take Shepard and show her the surrounding area. Which Solana was eager to do, anything to get out of the house that still stung the Vakarian family with fresh memories.

Now, she was lying under a large tree, feeling as if her skin was about to melt off her flesh. Solana stretched out on the silvery-blue grass, basking in the heat emitted by the star, Trebia. Shepard lifted the body of her shirt up to expose her stomach and hopefully help cool herself down. Solana didn't comment on her sister-in-law's discomfort.

"I have a question, and I want you to answer it honestly," Solana spoke up after a while, not looking over at Shepard at all. "Brutal honesty."

The question made sent her into a sort of flustered panic. She squashed her outwards reaction, and pushed her hair out of her face, hiding her jumpy reaction. The question could be anything, and that was a scary thought. However, she didn't think that Solana would take 'no' as an answer, so she grunted. Leaving it up to Solana to take it either way. The noise made Solana glance over at her, very, very briefly.

"Did Garrus talk about Mom with you?" she asked, staring up at the clouds.

Shepard blinked in surprise, that wasn't the sort of question she was expecting for the female turian. It took a moment for her to form words, "He...kept a lot of things away from me. He would occasionally mention that his mother wasn't doing any better, but I didn't even know she was in the hospital until..." she trailed off, not wanting to reveal to Solana that she had accidentally read Garrus' and her private correspondence. "Until it was too late. We were going to come to visit her, today actually," Shepard felt her voice soften, "but..." she stopped talking. Knowing that Solana would figure the rest of the sentence out easily enough.

"Did he ever seem to be thinking about her?"

Shepard sat up a bit straighter, "Solana, aren't these questions you should be asking him yourself? I can barely tell if he's thinking happy or sad thoughts yet, his blank face is unreadable to me still."

Solana shoved herself into a sitting position, "I can't just go up to him and ask him these! Neither of us want to have a fight right now, and frankly, we don't need to start one so soon after."

The female turian glared at Shepard, and Shepard quickly held up her hands in a defensive manner. Probably lost on the other woman, but she did it nonetheless, "Okay, I get it. I just...why are you asking me?"

Solana's tense body melted and she leaned on her hands staring back at the sky for a moment. Shepard waited patiently for the answer, though the heat was starting to get a bit much for her. Was Solana intentionally making Shepard sweat? Make her uncomfortable in order to get her to talk? Honestly, Shepard had dealt with worse interrogation techniques when she was in N7 and there was no way that Solana would be able to get her to answer something she didn't want to answer.

"The war was never good for mom's health," Solana whispered, and Shepard knew better than to ask the woman how that related to her question. "Her health wasn't that good to begin with, when we were young it was up and down and up and down. She was in the hospital more times than I could count. She had weaker bones, muscles, joints. She had problems with her heart and lungs, but each time she got out of the hospital we would think it was the last time. She was always so strong after, smiling and laughing. Hoisting us up in her arms, dancing around with dad.

"When Garrus went to the mandatory military training, she didn't worry. She knew he wanted to pursue that direction in his life, but she knew I didn't. She worried a bit more for me...and then we both finished and she was so happy for us. We celebrated and even Dad came back from the Citadel for us. He's a good turian and doesn't skip work for menial victories, but he was proud of us for getting such high scores. Did you know Garrus applied to be a Spectre?"

Shepard's mouth dropped open, but before she could press the subject, Solana was continuing on, "He and Dad fought a lot after that, and Garrus removed his application and signed up with C-SEC. He never wanted to do that, but Dad was proud of him. Yet, at first he was furious with his job, and then Mom and Dad fought. At one point they didn't speak, email, or contact each other for a month because of it. I was worried, I was the only one home and at the end of that month Mom was hospitalized. The stress and anger of the situation put a huge toll on her. They both rushed home to see her, and a few weeks later, the war started. Before Garrus and Dad could make up, the three of us were thrust into the thick of the war."

The turian shook her head slowly, and Shepard wanted to say something but didn't know what. So, she remained silent. The silence covered them, a blanket so thick that Shepard wondered if Solana was even going to continue or let the conversation die out there.

"There were times when we'd get messages saying Mom was in the hospital, but none of us had the luxury of going back and seeing her. I know Garrus was the least likely to get that information, being the furthest away and going radio silent for weeks at a time because of his missions...but thankfully she pulled through the war. When we got home, we celebrated, and Mom danced with Dad again. That was the last time they danced..." Solana trailed off, starting the conversation out of nowhere again and dropping it once again.

"I...can only imagine how shattered you guys are," Shepard admitted slowly, "I wish your mother could've seen Garrus and you both properly bonded to people you love."

Solana didn't respond for quite some time, a soft keening sound, almost inaudible for Shepard filled the air. Shepard never grew up with parents, and by the time there were people in her life that wanted to make sure she was okay, and cared for her, she had already grown up. She knew how to take care of herself, and knew how to motivate herself to do everything to the best of her abilities. Especially when it came to fighting. However, she knew that Solana and Garrus never had to spend their childhood going from one foster home to the next, never knowing if their foster parents were doing it because they wanted money or they cared for children.

There were people Shepard cared about, who she would be crushed if they were killed or died, but...she knew she would never experience the pain of her mother passing away. Chakwas was the closest to that, but Shepard had never looked at the woman and thought 'mom'.

"What was your mother like?" Solana asked, very, very softly. The question knocked Shepard off guard. It wasn't common knowledge that she was an orphan as a child, but she would've thought that Garrus might've said something, or his family would've looked up her pre-service history.

"I-," Shepard hesitated, "I don't remember much about her," she began honestly. She was just a little girl when the woman had disappeared from her life. Shepard couldn't even remember if her birth mother had died or had simply left her. "The parts I do...they aren't...good memories."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Solana said immediately, "I just- I thought..." she sighed and rubbed her neck, "Garrus has never spoken about your personal life before you guys got married to us...and I didn't think it was right to look at your pre-military history." A laugh, "I realized I don't know much about you...just what I've seen in breif moments, and you've been good to us, even if we aren't anything more than acquaintances.

"It's alright," Shepard placed a hand on the turian's shoulder, "Maybe one day...one day I _will_ tell you about her," Shepard gave a hesitant smile, "Just not when your are grieving about your own mother."

Solana smiled at Shepard, and the human felt like she had interwoven herself deeper into Garrus' life. If things went south, she wondered if she would ever be able to untangle herself from him.

It was a quiet moment, and then Solana inhaled deeply and looked back at the sky. Without warning, she turned and gave Shepard a sly look. Clearly pushing their past talk behind them. "Speaking of, Dad told me something interesting this morning."

Shepard felt her blood go cold, and she forced a smile on her face, "Oh? What was that?"

"You heard Garrus admitting something last night," Solana grinned, "You did that weird human thing with your face."

Shepard's face heated up and Solana jabbed a finger towards her, "That! You did that!"

"What are you talking about," Shepard denied, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm just extremely warm, let's go back to the previous conversation-"

"You want to go back to talking about my dead mother?" Solana asked, her grin falling from her face. Shepard shook her hands; about to spew out a denial when Solana laughed, "Don't try to deflect this, Jane. Tell me; are you happy by this development?"

Honestly, Shepard wanted to clout Solana. This was not something she wanted to gossip about like some teenager who was developing a crush for the first time. This wasn't something she wanted to talk about with her sister-in-law, it felt weird and awkward, but still she blurted out, "Yes."

Solana was silent; her mandibles slack as she stared at Shepard. Without warning there was a high pitched trilling noise and Shepard jumped out of her skin. Solana shoved herself up into a crouching position, and grasped Shepard's hands. She jabbered away so fast that the translator couldn't keep up.

"What? Solana!"

"This is so amazing!" Solana blurted out, "Dad said you two would never fall in love, but Mom had hope! She was right! God, she'd be so happy to prove Dad wrong."

"Solana, I'm not in love with Garrus."

The smile wiped off Solana's face faster than lightning, and the woman dropped Shepard's hands. "Then why are you happy?"

"Garrus didn't admit his love for me last night, and I'm not in love with Garrus. I have..." she didn't know if Turian's had a word for 'crush' in their language, "romantic feelings for him though. I like him, but not like a friend."

Solana's smile didn't return and she eyed Shepard carefully, "What do you plan to do with these feelings?"

"See where they lead me," the human admitted without hesitation, then she shrugged a shoulder, "Garrus is a great guy, but we've known each other five months-"

"You can fall in love in five months!" Solana objected, "besides, if you guys have already developed feelings like this for each other just imagine how you'll feel in another five months."

Shepard smiled, "Hopefully we are able to test that out."

Solana smiled finally, but the words out of her mouth didn't match her appearance, "Don't you dare hurt my brother, or I'll hurt you. He's had enough...heartbreak in the last couple days to last a life time. I don't want you to add onto that."

"I'm not going to lead him on, if that's what you think," she replied. In reality, Shepard knew she was less likely to hurt him than anyone on the Citadel. Hell, Udina had already been causing the man so much stress and worry that he put off doing so many things until they were too late.

Her body went numb and she jumped to her feet. Swearing.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Solana staggered quickly to her feet, a look of trepidation on her face, "What did you do?"

She had forgotten all about Udina and the information she had found out before they had gotten word that Verana had passed. Shepard knew it was for the best that Garrus hadn't heard it before they left. Yes, he would've been completely absorbed with his mothers passing, but they probably would've been on their way back to the Citadel to deal with Udina. From their five months living together, Shepard had gotten the vibe that Garrus was very antsy when he didn't have something to do. If he had no plans or reasons to leave the apartment, he'd find _something _to do, and she feared that he would've thrown himself head first into gathering more evidence against Udina to bury his grief.

Yet, she still had to tell him, but she didn't even know if the information was up to date, they couldn't check their bugs from Palaven.

"Jane," Solana grabbed her arm, "What in the Spirits is wrong with you?"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about hurting Garrus."

Solana's grip tightened, her talons digging into Shepard's arms. "What do you mean? Who is after him?"

"It's not just Garrus," Shepard pressed her lips together; "We've been having issues with someone spying on us. Trying to get evidence that Turians and Humans can't be together, they gave a doctored audio clip to the Council anonymously and the two of us got thrown under the bus," it was clear Solana didn't understand the saying, but Shepard plowed ahead without explaining it, "We thought we figured out who it was, and why, and planted bugs in this man's apartment. However, before we came here I found a piece of information that is more or less classified, but if I can't find more evidence and present it to the Alliance High Command, it could mean another war."

Solana's mouth fell open, and she released Shepard, "Why only the Alliance?"

Shepard knew why Solana asked that part, being in the military herself, she knew that when someone said 'classified' there was only torture that could make a person tell someone who wasn't in the need to know basis.

"It falls under Alliance jurisdiction," Shepard admitted, "but if I get the information to the Alliance, then they can decide if they need to present it to the Council or not."

There was silence, and then Solana ran a hand over her head. She swore, clearly in a debate with herself. Shepard wondered how Solana would take the information, and so far it wasn't negatively affected how the woman saw Shepard or humanity. Thankfully.

"Can you spare a few days without doing anything?" Solana asked, meeting Shepard's eyes. "Garrus needs time to grieve and de-stress himself. Throwing him back at the Citadel will set him down a path that will hurt him."

Shepard pressed her lips together and nodded, "I wasn't thinking about telling him immediately, so I will give him a few more days. Then I'll tell him about it, and he can decide whether we leave immediately or stay longer."

Solana snorted, "You know exactly what he'll say."

"Yeah," Shepard give her a slight smile, and then she ran a hand through her hair and felt how damp it was. "Now, can we go back? I really need a shower."

"Yes, yes," Solana waved her hands, "Human's are so fragile and liquidy," she commented, but started back towards the house.

"Yup, and Turian's are strong and solid."

"Opposites attract," Solana teased, then added, "Are you going to admit your feelings to him?"

"Not right now, when the time is right. I don't want to thrust my feelings on him when all this is going on," Shepard told her, giving the woman a look to drop the subject.

Shepard was more concerned with stopping Udina anyways, she didn't have time for a full-blown relationship right now. She could handle her feelings, and be a professional. She had done it before.


	36. Getting Back To Business

Garrus stared down at the dufflebag, his clothes a messy pile on the bed. He had booked them tickets on a cruiser that night to head back to the Citadel. There was no point in spending all of his time sitting at home wallowing in self pity and the overwhelming despair that filled the halls. Shepard had figured out they were leaving only a few hours ago, and he could tell she was a bit cross that he had bought her a ticket without telling her first, but she didn't outwardly call him out on it. She still was being very delicate around him, watching what she said and giving him lots of space.

It was a bit frustrating.

Garrus had been trying to talk to her about leaving, but every time he saw her, she was talking to his father or sister. If she wasn't doing that she was in the middle of a call or she would just disappear for hours. Which was odd, he didn't know where she disappeared to, and he knew this house better than anything.

As he gave up trying to solve the eternal conundrum that was his wife, she walked into the room.

Before he could even open his mouth to greet her, she was speaking. "I figured out why Udina was spying on us."

He blinked, lowering the shirt. How could she have done that? They had been in Palaven for the past couple days and -

She didn't tell him. She knew before they left. His eyes narrowed at her, and she met his eyes with no regret. No guilt.

"Shepard-"

Within the time it took him to say her surname, the look of defiance already past and she shifted into business mode. Her posture straightening, her eyes getting a focused look in them, everything about her screamed 'I'm the Captain'. It amazed him how she could look so military in a simple black shapeless dress. She completely ignored what he was about to say and powered through, "He is working for this group called 'Cerberus'. I've been contacting some of my friends who have access to more confidential information seeing if they knew anything about it, none of them would say anything, so I had Kasumi and Tali both do what they could to find information about it. Besides bringing up the human mythological creature, they found this out," she opened her omnitool and sent him an email.

He stared at her, his eyes searching her face to see any sign of what was going to be in the email. When he found none, he opened it up, and quickly skimmed the document within. It was labelled as 'top pirotiy, confidential'. He knew instantly that this was not for either of their eyes. He didn't want to know how the two had found this information, and didn't want to think about the trouble they could get into for even wanting to find it, let alone having it in their possession.

"About a month after the end of the war, a special op group of the Alliance dropped completely out of contact. No one has heard from them since."

"What does this have to do with Udina?" Garrus asked, getting straight to the point. There were other questions he wanted answered, but the most pressing was Udina at the current moment. While Cerberus didn't seem like it was all about peace and being kind to thy neighbour, their government and military units could deal with that as they see fit.

Though…the thought of a Spec Ops arm of the human military that went rogue…wasn't pleasant. They had technology that was the most advanced of their species, and they were privy to confidential secrets that could make or break the government. If they could just expose Udina as working with something that by all means was still together and using Alliance resources illegally, than they could cut off an arm for the organziation. Put them in the dark, as well as outsting Udina.

"He mentioned them by name, when he was talking to someone, I couldn't get any information from the survellience equiptment about who he was talking to. He was, however, telling them that he was close to revealing exactly how 'well' humans and aliens can get along," she explained, then shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever he means by that can't be good."

"We should dig a bit more, and then tell the Council about this, he needs to be out of power as soon as possible," Garrus told her, shoving the last few items he had into his dufflebag and zipping it up. "We should still keep an eye on Udina to make sure he isn't aware of what we are doing, is Kasumi busy these days?"

"I'll send her a message. Otherwise, I agree, but we're not going to the Council with this. Not at first," Shepard leaned against the wall, giving him an even stare. She was full Captain, and Garrus felt a bit intimidating for a moment. "I'm going to take this evidence to the Alliance. They need to come forwards with this information, or the Council, and every species out there, will think that we were allying with this rogue group if anything bad happens. It could set back our progress years."

Garrus wanted to shut that idea down, what if the human Alliance decided to just hide their shame and silence Shepard on the subject and it got to a point where they couldn't control the backlash? Yet...humanity had been a part of the galactic civilization for a couple years by this point, and they still had a lot to prove to the council and subsequent races. If they could prove they wanted to cooperate with the Council and weren't just looking for their own advancement in the galaxy, which Garrus was assuming Cerberus wanted.

So, instead he exhaled and looked away from her. "How do you want to go about this then?"

"We'll go back to the Citadel, and continue on like normal. You go to work, you mourn your mother, and I will deal with this political shit storm. Including having Kasumi do some more sleauthing, maybe see if Tali wants to snoop through Udina's messages, and maybe call Wrex to see if he can rough anyone up to get more information. When we get enough evidence, I will go to Earth and present the information to the Alliance officals there and after that it is out of my hands. What I assume will happen is that they will do their own digging and figure out that what I say is true and present it to the Council."

"Shep, I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines and watch you take all the bullets here. We started this as a team, and we will finish it as a team. I'm going to be as deep in shit as you are when it hits the fan."

Shepard's mouth twitched upwards, "I don't think that's the expression."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, and if you're government says 'fuck off' and shuts you completely down after presenting the information?"

"I will tell them that I am going to be presenting the information the Council within a month, and give them the ultimatium of either being beside me when that happens, or facing the wrath of the Council when they figure out the Alliance just wanted to sit on it's ass and do nothing," Shepard exxplained, a bit of contempt in her words. Garrus rubbed his fringe and stared at her for a moment.

His voice was soft when he spoke, "If this goes belly up, you'll be tried against your people and sentenced you know. Throwing an ultimatium at your people doesn't exactly end well, so I have to say…" he inhaled deeply and she looked at him expectantly, her mouth already open to retort something. Typical Shepard.

"Alright, let's do this."

"I know you want to tell the Heirarchy and do things-" she paused and looked at him with surprise, "Oh."

He laughed slightly and picked up his dufflebag, "Did you think I would miss an opportunity to solve a case such as this? My detective career will skyrocket! Besides, one day I can tell people about this adventure. The first case that a human and turian worked on together."

Shepard smiled, and she reached across the bed and poked his arm, "Don't you get too excited about promotions, sometimes being promoted means that you just sit on your ass and order others around. That's what happened when I became a Captain. Boring, dull stuff."

Garrus walked around the bed and placed his dufflebag down near the door. "Ah, but I'm not old like you. That's the difference. I still have something to give," he winked at her and reveled in the way she mock glared at him. She turned and shoved something into her own bag, and he wondered if she was irritated with his comment instead of pretending to be. He heistantly walked up beside her and quietly helped her pack.

So many thoughts began to swirl around his mind. His mother's death always the most prevellent of the thoughts. Guilt about not being there sooner, not staying with his family longer, wanting to leave Palaven so he wouldn't be bombarded with so many memories that it hurt. Guilt that he was trying to think more about Udina and the situation on the Citadel than about his mother.

Yet, whenever Shepard's arm would brush against his or their hands would touch his mind went to her. How was she dealing with all of this? She was forced into a marriage with him and then a few months later her mother-in-law passes away, during a time of high-stress for her. Was she taking it in stride, or was she secretly stressed out and hiding it from him. He still wasn't sure when she was hiding something from him.

He shouldn't be thinking about her in a romantic way anyways...but he couldn't help it.

"Shepard..." he trailed off, the woman didn't look at him, just nodded her head to let him know she was listening. When he didn't continue right away, she didn't press him for words, but just allowed the silencce to consume them. There was so much going on right now, Garrus felt that words would complicate things even more. The words he wanted to say to her at least. Instead, he settled for something else, "Thanks for not telling me before we came here."

He left it at that, but watched her from the corner of his eye as she smiled softly. She reached over and touched his arm, causing his heart to quicken. "No problem, Garrus."

Garrus turned towards her and pressed his forehead to hers quickly, accidentally cracking their foreheads together. Shepard swore and placed her hand quickly to her forehead, backing away and rubbing the spot. His mandibles fell open and he immediately threw his hands up, as he had seen her do when she was showing that she wasn't trying to offend or upset someone. "Sorry!"

A laugh burst forth from her lips and she grabbed onto his arm to support herself as she doubled over. He didn't understand her laughter, and began to panic. Did she need a doctor? Were there any doctors on Palaven who knew how to treat a human? Would Doctor Chakwas be awake at this time? What was the time conversion between the Citadel and Palaven?

"You looked like you were about to shit your pants," Shepard wheezed, wiping her eyes from tears. She mocked him, throwing her hands up and giving an over exagerated look of fear. She patted his mandible lightly, "Trust me, Garrus, a little head bump isn't going to kill me."

"That wasn't exactly little," Garrus muttered, seeing her forehead turning red. "You've got a mark."

She smiled, "Don't worry, Garrus, it'll fade. I've gotten worse injuries from brutes like you."

"Brute, is it?" the attitude swung quickly in the opposite direction, realizing that she wasn't injured in the slightest. "Says the woman who could lift me over her head without blinking an eye."

Shepard flexed her muscles, "My guns are the only weapons," she winked, "Now let's check over everything and then go say farewell to your family," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "We've got a ship to catch."

Garrus had never found human muscles attractive, but damn, did she ever make them look good.


	37. Tis The Season

They faced considerably less resistance trying to leave Palaven and go back to the Citadel. The space port security was more than willing to ship a human off their planet and rushed them through security, which might've irritated Shepard if she wasn't itching to get off the hot planet and back to the climate controlled Citadel. C-SEC hadn't even batted an eye when they arrived back, and they were pushed through faster than the average citizen, most likely due to Garrus' position in C-SEC.

Yet...even with the speed with which they returned back to their apartment, Garrus was in a foul mood. Which was just him sulking about the apartment. Walking about the room, picking up objects and then placing them down. Trying to find something to do, it would be much harder for him to resist the urge to return to work now that he was on the Citadel, and when Shepard woke up the next morning she found a note telling her that he went out for a walk.

Sitting on the edge of their shared bed, she knew there was nothing she could do to help him. If she told him to go back to work, he would overwork himself to shed away the pain of losing his mother. Yet, if she kept him cooped up, he would quickly get stir crazy.

She needed something to distract him, something that wouldn't cover up his grieving process, but at the same time not be too small that it wouldn't help him at all. Going for a walk was...good, but she knew he was thinking over all of the problems in his life. Work, his mother, Udina, their marriage. Everything swirling around his blue head. A movie was also out of the question, she doubted he would be focused enough to watch one. Besides, she didn't even know how to breach the subject of a 'date' anyways.

Stalking downstairs to the computer, she sat heavily onto the chair and opened up her email.

_Maybe we could go to the shooting range? No. His mind isn't in the best place to be holding a gun._

She sent off an email to Chakwas, and started to read a message regarding new recruits to N7, and whether she would like to be in charge of training them in the following year. She sent off a reply telling them that it was a huge honour, but she would have to postpone the answer until she was back in duty. Successfully putting off answering until later, she didn't want to think about that at the moment. She did save it for later, just in case.

_Maybe we could...go to a club? Ha. I couldn't imagine Garrus in a club._

She opened an email from Anderson. He explained that he was going away again, official Alliance business, blah, blah, blah; he'd be back in time for Christmas.

_Christmas..._

She opened up the Earth calendar, checking the date. It was December 4th. Which meant in 21 Earth days, and 25 Citadel days, it would be Christmas.

Checking her watch she quickly calculated the time conversion between the Flotilla and the Citadel. It was still too early for them, if she was correct. She was still having a hard time translating the different time zones, as they weren't based on the International Date Line, and were extremely varied depending on where you were in space. Though, she wasn't in the mood for having an existential crisis, so she stopped thinking of it and sprung into action.

She knew exactly how to distract Garrus. Introduce him into the one thing he thought was confusing and interesting, human culture.

It took every ounce of her ability to gather everything she could think of and start to prepare. Tali was more than willing to help once Shepard contacted her, and began to walk Shepard through making cookies that a turian could eat. Nothing could be harder, she couldn't eat the cookies to see how they tasted or she'd get food poisoning and where would that leave her? Throwing up into the toilet and ruining her surprise.

She put a tray into the oven, and Tali excused herself for a moment to go and check on something.

Shepard stretched her arms above her head and glanced at the kitchen. It didn't look like a baker had just prepared a magnificent cake or anything; more like a bull was let loose in a china shop. Cups, spoons, measuring implements, bowls, ingredients, and waxing paper were scattered all over the counter. The smell of the human cookies she had made while waiting for Tali to give her a call starting to mix in with the more cinnamon scented cookies that was currently baking.

It honestly surprised her as she looked at the decorating in the living room; she had spent hours making sure everything looked perfect. All for a man she hadn't worked up the nerve to admit her feelings to. Hell, she hadn't even done this sort of thing for Kaidan. No surprise holiday plans, and she certainly never baked him anything. Most of their relationship had been forged in the fires of war, and now part of her was surprised as to how she had ever thought that the two of them would've worked out. For months on end they wouldn't speak during the war due to their hectic lives.

Yet...Garrus. Garrus was...different. Everything was new with him, and she felt like they were a team, and that she could rely on him to stand by her side in the face of anything. She could see herself stepping aside to let him call the shots every once in awhile. Kaidan? She never could see herself letting him take control.

It had been so close. If she had never met Garrus, she would be in a relationship with Kaidan, someone she truly didn't see eye to eye with on situations. A man who honestly put way too much faith in the Alliance, even after seeing all the different species in the world.

"Shepard?" Tali's voice called out, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You've been staring off into space," the quarian explained, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shepard waved a hand, raising her omnitool so she could properly look at Tali's hologram, "Just thinking. Do you think this will help? Honestly?"

Tali hummed, and drummed her fingers on the desk, the hologram shifted slightly at the vibrations. "I think that it has a fifty percent chance of working."

And with it? A fifty percent chance of failure. Great.

The two talked a bit more about cookies, before Tali said she had to go. The apartment went silent after Shepard turned off her omnitool and walked into the living room. She turned on the music and began digging through one of the boxes by the couch. Humming along to the old music, she didn't hear the door opening behind her.

"Uh...Shepard, what's...what's all this?" Garrus asked, clearing his throat.

Spinning around, the butterflies in her stomach intensified. Suddenly nervous that this was all a stupid idea, which she knew it was in the first place. He wasn't going to get distracted by a few decorations. It was Garrus. He was pretty logical.

"It's Christmas," she blurted out, forgetting what she had planned to say. "A holiday some human's celebrate on Earth."

Garrus tapped his fingers on his thighs and glanced about. Taking everything in. Each time his eyes moved onto the next item she felt herself growing more and more agitated. Finally, his eyes rested on the bare tree. "What is it?"

"The tree?"

Garrus chuckled, "The holiday," he turned his eyes back to her. "I know what a tree is."

"It was a religious holiday, but last century there was a lot of people who weren't religious celebrating. It's a gift exchanging holiday, where you spend time with people you care about and...eat food and..." she trailed off, "It's dumb."

"There's a holiday like that on Palaven," he said, reaching towards the tree and tugging gently on one of the branches. Some of the plastic needles pulled away. "Everyone gets together and they throw a big feast in honor of the spirits, each other, and Palaven. It's a huge thing...Mom use to bake all day before so we'd have plenty of snacks to munch on during the day. We'd get so full," he laughed, his eyes softening at the memories. He wasn't sad, and he didn't immediately stop talking and excuse himself, and that gave her hope that her plan had worked.

The alarm for the oven went off and Shepard jumped, she had nearly forgotten about them. Garrus looked over at the kitchen and she swore if he didn't have plates covering his face, the blood would've drained from his face. Then an amused look flashed over his face, "Did an angry swarm of pyjacks attack only our kitchen?"

She swatted his arm and headed over, "No, for your information. I baked cookies."

Garrus followed silently after her, and watched as she removed the cookies from the oven. She placed them down and he looked at them suspiciously, "I'm going to assume those aren't for you, and I should be scared that you are trying to get me back for poisoning you that one time."

"Smart ass."

He smiled and snatched one of the cookies. Shepard waited on baited breathe as he sniffed the cookie before taking a hesitant nibble from it. After a long tense moment he nodded his head. "It's not the best, but it's good."

"Thank god," she released a breath, "If you fell over dead, I'd be screwed."

"So, in this Chreshmis?"

"Christmas."

"Thank you. In this Christmas, you decorate the house, give gifts, hang with people you care about, and make cookies?"

Shepard nodded, "It's about appreciating those around you and giving them things to show them you appreciate them...or something like that. I only really celebrated Christmas a handful of times. But the best part isn't finished yet."

"Oh?"

She grabbed his hand and led him back into the living room. "We've got to dress the tree."

"Why?"

"Another thing that was lost to time," Shepard shrugged a shoulder, "But it's a tradition."

Garrus stared at her intensely, "Are you making this all up?"

That earned him a glare, "No. Go ask Chakwas or Anderson. Hell, call up Kaidan."

"What dress are we putting on the tree? None of yours will fit."

Shepard stared at him for a long time. This...this was what she had grown attracted to. She tried to fight a grin, but it broke through. "No, no, no...I mean decorate it. Let's just..." she picked up the box and handed it to him. "Just hand these on the tree."

"Alright...but I don't understand how this relates to dresses."

She couldn't help laughing, and began showing him how to hang the ornaments on the tree. It took a while; Garrus was clumsy with the orbs and dropped more than a few. They had a collection of glass and dust pushed aside by the time they were finished. Shepard leaned against the back of the couch and stared at the fake tree, glittering with the lights and looking spectacular.

Garrus was in silent awe beside her.

"Are there any more traditions in this holiday?"

Shepard was silent; she walked over to the piano and picked up a small plastic plant. Should she?

Yes.

Walking over she handed him the plant. He inspected it. "It's supposed to be hung up, but I was lazy, and you're tall. So, you can hang it up for me."

"I'm average height for a turian," he retorted, but walked over to the entrance of the kitchen, "How is this suppose to be hung up?"

"The guy in the shop said that one will just attach itself," Shepard replied, waiting until he reached up to press it against the opening before grasping his collar and pulling him down.

She pressed her lips to his mouth plates. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see his reaction.

After a moment she pulled away and slowly opened her eyes. Garrus hadn't moved yet, just stared at her. He lowered the mistletoe and straightened. She felt the blush working its way to intense levels, and went to blurt out an apology when he leaned back down and made a clumsy attempt to kiss her back. Her embarrassment flooded out of her, and she smiled pressing her lips to his once again.

"Shepard...I..." he whispered, before clearing his throat and trying again. Before he could she shook her head.

"I like you...and I want to...try. We're stuck together for a while anyways, so there isn't any harm in trying, us," she admitted, staring up at him, "Also, you have to kiss someone under the mistletoe. Another tradition," she added, knowing he was going to ask her about it anyways. Garrus blinked, staring down at her, and then his face erupted into a grin, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I think I could get use to that tradition," he grinned down at her, "Besides, you still have to celebrate my holiday."

"It's a deal."

The thought of Udina and all the shit that had been happening in their lives faded into the background as Garrus finished attaching the mistletoe to the ceiling. The kitchen was still a mess, they hadn't eaten anything other than sweets for dinner, but still they sat on the couch and stared at the fire, and for the first time they just talked. Nothing left in the dark, there wasn't any secrets they had to keep from each other. They could just be together, no imminent danger hanging over their heads, no worries about what will happen in the future. They had each other, and in that moment they felt like they could take on worlds together.

Shepard could get used to Christmas.


	38. Earthbound

Shepard gazed out the window at the snow that was softly falling down. If there was any weather she missed, it was snow. Rain and heat were both simulated on the Citadel. Snow? There were too many cold blooded alien races to simulate the icy coldness that came with snow. She had left for Earth yesterday morning, Citadel time. Garrus had seen her off and told her to check in at the end of every Earth day, if she didn't he would immediately go and inform the Council of what had happened, damned the consequences.

At the beginning of this experience, Shepard knew she would've told him to fuck off. She would never have trusted him with such sensitive information regarding her own people. Now, she trusted him with something that could be labelled as treason if he was the one to inform the world of humanities failure. For once in her life, she trusted a turian completely and without any doubts.

He would be there for her. He would stick to their plan. He would give her help if she required it.

If she began to doubt him, the plan would crumble, and more importantly their relationship would break. The relationship that had started out like shattered glass, both of them slowly picking up the pieces and putting them together. Shepard picking up her shattered heart from Kaidan, and repiecing them together with Garrus. Forming something completely different, and much more fragile.

However, this wasn't the time or place to be thinking of her personal life. She sighed and tore her gaze from the window, scanning the docks. Her Alliance escort was late, or rather she was early. Unfortunately for the recruit was to pick her up, it didn't matter. He was not there when she arrived, therefore he was late. Though, she had been the recruit once, and she wouldn't tell a soul that the escort was late. There was no point, her nerves were worked up already and she didn't care about Alliance politics.

Shepard's gaze passed over a familiar face, but she couldn't place where she had seen the woman before. After a moment, she gave up and looked away. The woman could've been someone who had been given an award at the same time as her, or someone who was mentioned in an article of some sort that she had skimmed through.

As she looked for someone who matched the picture that one of Hackett's assistants had sent her, her mind subconsciously rotated through names to match the face too.

A sudden realization burst over her and her gaze slowly slid back to the woman. She was facing away now, looking at the clock on the digital display that showed all arrivals and departures from this station. When her gaze swung back around, Shepard quickly analyzed her features.

They were the same…and yet different.

Miranda Lawson.

One of humanities biotics and one of her old colleagues from before the incident.

A smile graced Shepard's features and she went to go say hello, but something made her stop. She hadn't even heard of Miranda since the incident. The others all had gone on to do something big with their newfound abilities. She and Kaidan had risen through the military, others went to study the effects of putting implants into people to cause biotic abilities, and some used them in peacekeeping efforts. Miranda? She went dark. No word from or about her.

So, what was the woman doing in business attire at a docking station?

You can't just abandon the Alliance and make a name for yourself.

Shepard's intuition paid off, within a few seconds of pausing, her attention was drawn to a man walking up to Miranda. The latter's face twisted with impatience and irritation. She pointed a finger at him and said something, but Shepard was too far away to hear them. Though, she shouldn't listen in anyways.

The man turned his head towards the digital display, and Shepard inhaled sharply.

Udina.

How did Garrus not know that Udina was on Earth? The ambassadors generally never left the Citadel except for special emergencies, which had to be cleared by the Council first. If Earth's ambassador left, that would be the talk of the station. Humanity had _just_ been given an ambassador.

She quickly ducked behind a pillar and opened her omnitool. Maybe she would still have some military applications that would allow her to listen into the conversation without getting any closer. She flipped through, occasionally peering subtly around the corner to see if the two were leaving. They seemed to be getting into a heated argument about something.

Damn, all of her surveillance applications must've not transferred over when she made the switch a month or so back. She'd have to do it the hard way.

Sliding out from behind the pillar, she began to walk diagonally in the direction of the two. Keeping a far enough distance away and moving at a steady pace. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice her. Something was off about this meeting. What did the ambassador of humanity and a biotic who disappeared years ago have in common? How did they even know each other? There were so many questions swirling around in her head as she stopped at a vending machine close to them.

Before she could start listening in, a voice called out to her, "Captain Shepard!"

Shepard's head whipped up and zeroed in on a man hurrying over to her. Tattooed, shaved head, scar under right eye, bouncer physique. That would be her escort.

As much as Shepard wanted to look at Miranda and Udina to see if they had noticed, she kept her gaze towards the escort. If they didn't think she noticed them, then maybe they wouldn't perceive her as a threat. Just someone coming back to Earth for a visit. It would've been better if Shepard actually had any connections to Earth to speak of. Unless…

"James!" she strode over to her escort and clasped his hand tightly. Before he could react she shifted so he wasn't facing the ambassador anymore. The man looked incredibly confused with her initial reaction to her, she lowered her voice as to not be overheard, and "You must be my escort, Ensign Vega?"

He cleared his throat and went to salute her; she stopped his hand before he could and lowered it. Which earned her an even more confused look, but he responded, "Lieutenant, actually."

"I apologize, the information sent to me must've been dated," she gave him a reassuring smile, one that always worked on her crewmates when something was wrong but she didn't want to worry them,"I also apologize for my reaction, but I want to remain as anonymous as I can while on Earth. There's enough hate from humans on the Citadel towards me, I don't want to start anything here. You don't need to refer to me by my title."

Vega nodded his head, the confusion clearing just slightly, "Of course, Captain – I mean, Shepard. There is a shuttle waiting for us."

"Great, I hate flying on citizen ships. So slow and cramped," she stretched her arms, "Let's get out of here."

Shepard waved for him to lead. As he turned to move, Shepard noticed Udina getting uncomfortably close to them. She strode beside James and increased the pace just a bit. Hopefully, with the comment he would just assume that she was itching to leave the docking station. Unfortunately, the young Lieutenant looked at her from the corner of his eye, a look of suspicion on his features before he turned his head fully to her. Glancing over to him, she caught his gaze flash backwards for just a second. When his head returned forwards, the confused look had returned.

"Why's the Ambassador on Earth?" he asked, keeping his voice low, "I thought he was supposed to stay on the Citadel for at least a year straight?"

Keeping her head forward, she responded, "It's complicated, and confidential. He isn't supposed to be here. Does Hackett or anyone else in the Alliance know he's here?"

The man straightened, snapping to attention at her tone, "No, ma'am, at least no one has said anything to me."

"We'll figure that out once we get to Hackett. For now, keep your eyes forward and keep our pace steady," she advised, and followed him at a quick step out of the station and into the snow.

She was inadequately dressed for the snow, but she didn't even flinch at the biting wind or when the snow blew up and froze her skin to the bone. Training as an N7 gave her plenty of experience of even colder temperatures with even less clothing than her military best she was wearing to the meeting. Her feet crunched the snow flat as they headed quickly towards the shuttles.

"Which one?" she asked, not wanting to slow down the look around for the shuttle, least the Ambassador catches up.

"The one on the far left," he gestured vaguely at the shuttles. "I'll send a message to the pilot saying we're being followed."

As he did so, Shepard took a casual sweep of the area. Neither Udina nor Miranda was anywhere to be seen, but her body didn't relax. Just because you couldn't see your enemy didn't mean they could see you. Maybe they assumed Shepard truly hadn't noticed them and had left the area before anyone else of any sort of importance saw them and reported the Ambassador's presence to Alliance HQ.

The shuttle was humming quietly as they approached it, and James quickly hit the control panel to open the door.

Without waiting for the door to fully rise, Shepard ducked her head and climbed into the spacious back. So good so far. It was second nature for Shepard to lean into the cockpit of the shuttle to greet the pilot. She walked up to the chair.

The man didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence beside him. A sense of dread filled her stomach as she reached out and placed her hand on the man's shoulder. With the pressure, the man's head fell to the side. His body limp against the harness keeping him to the seat. She quickly held her hand in front of the man's nose and waited till she felt the faintest whisp of breath against them. He was still alive.

"Vega-" she twisted around, a warning on her lips when she saw two men in white, black, and yellow armour holding guns to the back of the Lieutenant's head. The rest of her words died on her lips and she straightened her back. "Who are you?"

"We'll be the one's asking questions, Captain," a female voice piped up as Miranda stepped into view. "Let's take a ride, shall we?"

Shepard scowled at the men as they shoved James to the floor of the shuttle and climbed in. She helped James climb to his feet, knowing fully well that they couldn't do anything right now. Two men with guns, and a woman with biotic powers, they were defenseless.

"Make sure they're bound, we wouldn't want them causing any fuss," Udina ordered, climbing on the shuttle after Miranda and then closing the door. One of the men headed into the cockpit, and Shepard heard the click of the pilot's harness loosening and then a solid thud as the man hit the floor. "We can't have them alerting anyone to what is happening."

"If that is what will make you feel safe," Miranda said, her words cooler than the air outside. Their guards stepped forwards and clasped the handcuffs about their wrists, before they were forced to sit down. Miranda grasped a hand rail as the shuttle lurched into the air. "Now, Shepard, we're going to have a little chat."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late upload guys! When I went to update on Monday, I found out that this entire chapter hadn't saved! By that time I was in no mood to rewrite it for publication on Monday, and on yesterday I worked for the full day. So! I rewrote it this morning so I could still give it to you guys before next Monday! Sorry for the wait!


	39. Do We Have A Deal?

Shepard had years of training and experience not talking in hostage situations, and she knew that Vega had no knowledge of why she was on Earth again. All she had to do was listen to them, there was no way that Udina was skilled in hostage situations, but he was good at manipulating people and demanding for more and more information. He was a politician after all, but Miranda was a trained operative. She might not be an N7 but she was an Alliance Marine, or now Shepard supposed she was an ex-marine.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Udina sat down across the shuttle from the two, "We know you've been spying on me for the past couple months." He paused to give her time to respond, but when she didn't he continued, "You'd think an N7 solider would have a higher intelligence when it came to placing surveillance equipment," he pulled out a plethora of jumbled and crushed electronics. Shepard's face didn't even change.

If she didn't know better, she would've been surprised. There was always that off chance of underestimating your opponent and having them figure out that you were watching them. In Shepard's eyes, while Udina wasn't even on the list of people she respected, he wasn't stupid. He didn't get to become the ambassador of humanity by being an idiot, he was cunning and he knew how to get what he wanted. Once he figured out that she knew he was spying on her and Garrus, his guard would've gone up. The conversation she heard could have been a trap to get her to go to Earth. She wondered if their plan had gotten messed up because she had gone to Palaven?

"Humanity deserves better soldiers than you-"

Miranda held up a hand, "I think I should take it from here, Udina."

The ambassador looked furious at the interruption, but his expression wavered under Miranda's gaze. If there was any doubt before, it was gone. Miranda was higher up on the hierarchy of Cerberus than Udina was. How high? Shepard intended to figure out.

"Shepard, as much as Udina would love to degrade you about your performance, it is the furthest thing from subpar. You've integrated yourself into the Vakarian family, which is a prestigious family on Palaven. You quickly figured out that we were indeed spying on you, and you made a counter plan without hesitation. You've also managed to, more or less, befriend a Krogan Battle master," Miranda listed off events in her life, as if they had thrown these obstacles at her and watched her dance. She kept silent.

"Do you know what Cerberus is?"

To get the information she wanted, she knew she would have to answer some questions. "They were a spec-ops group who went rogue."

"It's more than that," Miranda waved her hand; "Cerberus is an organization that is trying to keep humanity pure, to keep it safe. The Alliance has failed in that; forcing one of its most awarded Captain to marry an alien? It's barbaric."

"Keeping humanity pure?" James snorted and muttered something in Spanish under his breath that I didn't quite pickup. "You know who else said that? White supremacists."

Miranda's eyes flicked to James, "This is different."

"No, it's not!" James snapped, "First you say you want to keep humanity pure, and then when Aliens start to live on Earth and gain rights on Earth, people will start to beat them and murder them because of what they are. What's the difference between that and racism? Nothing!"

"The difference is, we are at the bottom of the food chain and we need to fight to survive," Udina snapped, "Humanity doesn't need to rely on other species to survive. Yet, the Alliance tucks its tail and runs to the Council whenever it stubs its foot!"

"So, why am I here?" Shepard interrupted before Udina could rant on about how weak humanity had gotten. "I don't understand why a xenophobic organization would kidnap a N7 solider who is married to an alien?"

"My employer has a proposal for you," Miranda shifted from defensive to business in an instant, she sat down and crossed her legs. "From the Intel we have gotten from spying on you, you have never wanted this marriage."

"So?"

"If you help my employer, we will help annul the marriage."

"What help does your employer need?"

"There will be various missions, and all of them to help raise humanity back to its rightful place, as Udina put it, the 'top of the food chain'."

Shepard wasn't even considering it, but she paused as if she was. James gave her an incredulous look and then turned back to the others.

"How the hell were you guys expecting this would go? Admiral Hackett is expecting Captain Shepard within the hour, if she's missing and they check the security footage, you and your stupid organization will be tracked down-"

"Where do you think we were taking you?" Miranda asked, her eyebrow rising slightly. "We're giving Shepard this golden opportunity to do something more with her life than just take orders from the Alliance who wants to do nothing for humanity?"

Shepard felt the handcuffs finally shut down and the weight of the device nestled into her palm. She clasped her hands together so the others wouldn't notice anything wrong. She had to wait for opportune moment to slip out and escape with James.

Before James could respond, Shepard's omnitool started to ring loudly. She immediately tried to shut it up, but one of the guards ripped it off of her wrist and smashed it on the ground.

Pure rage ripped through Shepard. Her evidence was gone, and more importantly the gift from Tali was destroyed.

Shepard didn't even think before she smashed her forehead against the guards'. He stumbled back and she lurched forwards to attack again, but the guard pulled up his gun and shoves her back to her seat.

"Stand down!" Miranda ordered sharply, "and do not act without my direct orders again. Shepard, I apologize for his actions. We will supply you with a new omnitool."

Even if she were to accept it from them, it wouldn't be the same. Her body was still rolling with rage, ready to attack the guard again the moment he dropped his guard.

"Why should I listen to a traitor?" Shepard snarled at Miranda, no longer caring to keep up the pretense that she was thinking of joining Cerberus.

Miranda sighed, "When we were exposed to the eezo and developed our biotics, what did the Alliance do? Shoved us straight into training so that they could have soldiers. They didn't give us the option to leave like they would any other explosion that changed the way a body worked. Alliance has never looked out for humanity."

The shuttle slowed to a stop and began to lower. When it touched the ground, Udina crossed his arms.

"Are you going to cooperate with us or not? You don't have the evidence; all you have is your words. Tell Hackett the information you got was fake and manipulated audio."

"Who do you think I am?" Shepard snarled. The two gave her a confused look.

"The Alliance's beloved puppet."

"I am Captain Jane Shepard, N7 infiltrator, and you were a fool to think simple handcuffs was enough to keep me complacent," she snarled, and then swung her fist straight at the guard's nose. When his head snapped up, she ripped the gun away from him and promptly shot him in the stomach. Twisting around, she slammed the butt of the gun into Udina's forehead, but pain blossomed in her stomach as she heard a gunshot. She quickly put a hand to the bullet wound; she couldn't tell if it hit anything vital since it was close to her hip. She raised the gun and without hesitation took out the final guard. Leaving Miranda. "You're under arrest for-"

Her words were cut off. She felt the familiar thrum of biotic energy surrounding her body as she was frozen in place. Miranda's body shimmered blue, stopping her from making another move towards her. "I'll give you one last chance, Shepard!"

James dove forwards, slamming his body against Miranda's. The tinier woman flew against the wall and slid to the floor. Knocked out.

Shepard shook herself to get rid of the remaining boost of biotic power before Miranda's omnitool. She did say that her organization would supply her with a new one. She used the decryption program on the 'tool to unlock James' handcuffs before discarding it. James rolled his shoulders, "If they were telling the truth, we are right outside the meeting place with Hackett," he said stepping over one of the bodies. "We need to get you checked out."

Shepard pressed against the wound and flinched, "There should be some medi-gel somewhere, that will tide me over until we get this sorted out."

After a quick search that turned up a first aid kit, Shepard applied some medi-gel to the wound. It numbed it enough for her to quickly dress the wound

"We should go," Shepard could stand the faint pain of the bullet wound as she opened the door, but when she stepped off of the shuttle, the jarring motion sent a jolt of pain through her body.

"Shit!" James swore, looking around, "We're not even close to Alliance HQ."

"They knew I wouldn't ever accept that proposal, and they set me up."

Before they could continue their opinions about the Cerberus scum, Shepard saw a red dot appear on James' chest. She shoved him to the side just as a bullet whizzed past and buried itself into the hull of the shuttle. "Move!"

They dove around to the other side of the shuttle and made a mad dash towards an alley.

"Those fuckers had snipers?"

"If I didn't cooperate they would've killed me," Shepard wheezed, pressing her hand against her wound. It pulsed with each of her heartbeats. "If I did, they would've driven me to Hackett's office proper."

"That's how they want to make friends?" James threw a hand towards the shuttle.

"Apparently," Shepard straightened up, "But it doesn't matter what would've happened. We need to get to Hackett and tell him what has happened. Are you able to message him on your omnitool?"

"It would be best if we just go see him in person, messages by omnitool can be easily intercepted, and if Cerberus planted a spy into Alliance, they could figure out what happened and intercept us before we actually get there."

"So, then we hurry. Lead the way, Vega."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh. my. god! 400 reviews? Thank you guys so, so much! This is amazing. The support for this story is unbelievable!

I hope you all stick with me for the last 5 chapters, and I hope they don't disappoint you :D


	40. Alliance Headquarters

They moved with purpose, avoiding heavily crowded areas. With Shepard's wound it would be nearly impossible for them to be able to walk around the citizens without someone freaking out. The wound was heavily medicated with medi-gel, but she could still feel the deep pressure of the wound whenever she shifted even the slightest. A dull pain would flare if she walked for too long, and she brushed all of that off. She was _the_ Captain Shepard, and she wouldn't let a simple bullet wound stop her from her mission. Eventually, they had to leave the safety of the alleyways, and James removed his outer coat and made the woman put it on. It swallowed her, but it hid the blood and the wound.

"I have no idea what's happening, Lola, but I've known you for less than an hour and it's been more exciting than most of my military career," he gave her a grin, the complacent military recruit attitude slipping away the longer they spent together. Shepard gave him a wary look.

"Lola?"

He shrugged, "You look like a Lola."

She made a noise that could've been taken for negative or positive, staring out at the snowy streets of London. She was suspicious of everyone, and wondered how long it would take for someone to notice them in this crowd if they were with Cerberus?

"If you stick around, you might wish you've never met me," she said, giving her voice just even of a joking tone that he wouldn't take it seriously. James snorted, and then checked his omnitool and leaned against the side of the building. Shepard had a lot of experience running around Earth's streets, causing mayhem, and getting into trouble.

"I doubt it. Even when your off duty, you're life is exciting. Dodging bullets, getting entangled with evil organizations. You're like fucking James Bond."

"Then you're Pussy Galore?"

He laughed, "That series is so old, how do you know the Bond girls names?"

"I had to read something to fill in the time when nothing was happening during the war," she responded with a shrug, "Found the book series and read through them. Now, how do we get to Hackett, Ms Galore?"

Another snort, "It would be easier to get there by shuttle, but after that? I think taking the alley ways would be easier and safer."

"Agreed, and we should move quickly. I doubt Cerberus is far behind us," she clapped him on the shoulder, barely wincing as that jarred her wound.

He guided her through the back roads. Moving at a steady pace so to try not to draw attention to themselves. Eventually, they emerged from the alleys and into the main streets of London. Shepard had to keep right besides James, and occasionally guided him farther or closer to the crowds. He might be able to pick the more direct route to Alliance HQ but he clearly didn't know too much about disappearing in plain sight.

A couple of times Shepard spotted someone whom she got a bad vibe from. Whether they were looking around too much, or they kept reaching into their pocket and checking something, or if they just looked a bit too shady. After living on the streets for so long, she knew how to tell if someone was someone you needed to avoid. You didn't survive on the streets without gaining that knowledge.

The tattoo on her head seemed to make itself known, even if she wasn't brushing her hand through her hair. '_Survive'._

An overwhelming moment of déjà vu flooded over her, and she tightened her hands into fists. Betraying her sense of panic. These streets were familiar; the pain of a wound was familiar. She reminded herself that she was in a different place now. She lived on the Citadel, with a man she was growing to love, and she had friends and family whom would all support her if anything happened. She wouldn't be alone on the streets anymore.

James didn't notice her moment of quiet panic, to busy subtly scanning the streets for any sign of Cerberus.

"The HQ is just down this street. I'll send a message for Hackett to meet us at the gates. You don't have your Omnitool anymore, and they might not let you through if you don't have your ID with you."

"I have my DNA," Shepard gave him a slight smile, pushing the panic down. "If that's not enough I won't know what is."

"A DNA test or scan will waste precious time while they debate whether you are you or if you're a clone," James snorted, rolling his eyes. As if a clone was so far away from possible. Shepard just laughed.

Alliance HQ was a huge, high security block. It was an old university campus ground that when the world had created a unified military/governmental institute, they had purchased and converted. There were a few entrances, all guarded by at least ten men at all times. Only certain people had the clearance to enter the grounds. Generally it was Admirals or higher, politicians, and world leaders allowed within with barely any trouble. After that it was people who were invited or their attendance was requested or required, which was more trouble. Those who weren't invited had to apply for entry weeks or months before, and then go through a vigorous screening.

This was the place where Shepard would be imprisoned if things went wrong and she was detained or court-martialled if Alliance was actually linked with Cerberus.

She prayed to every god she could think of, and added in a prayer to the spirits without thinking. It surprised her, but she didn't dwell on the fact that she was already influenced by Garrus' religion. After hearing him swear or mutter prayers to the spirits under his breath for the past five months really affected her words.

The gate opened, allowing them into the screening room where Hackett was already present. His austere appearance had not changed since she last saw him, and she quickly snapped a salute to him. James followed suit, and stood at attention.

"Captain Shepard, Lieutenant Vega," he acknowledged before turning to security and giving them a nod. "They are free to pass, under my direct orders."

The guards seemed a bit uncomfortable with the orders, but executed them without hesitation. It broke protocol, Shepard knew, but in the circumstances going through protocol would waste precious time, and they were already late for the meeting. If Hackett deemed it unimportant, they had wasted his time and if he had important meetings to attend to they had personally affected his schedule.

Shepard took the scenery in as they followed Hackett at a quick pace to the man's office. During times of war, the Admirals couldn't be found anywhere besides their ships, and sometimes even during peace you couldn't find them without their ship. However, Shepard was lucky that the Admiral's presence was requested on Earth.

Hackett stood facing the window. "From the Lieutenant's report, a rogue organization kidnapped you. Is this correct information?"

"Yes, Admiral," Shepard nodded her head, standing at attention. "The organization's name is Cerberus, and two known members of the organization are Ambassador Donnel Udina, and Officer Miranda Lawson."

"Udina?" Hackett turned around, his stoic appearance twisted into a slight frown. "That doesn't surprise me, if I'm honest. We've heard the reports of Cerberus. They're origins are classified, but they have been drawing the attention of the Alliance. There have been a few attacks on different planets, but they have also been supplying and improving the lives of human colonies."

"They're also trying to sabotage the treaty between humanity and turians, sir," Shepard announced, "My omnitool was destroyed during the altercation between myself and Cerberus today, and I don't have the Intel with me, unfortunately."

Hackett frowned, clasping his hands behind his back, "Where would the Intel be found?"

"Back on the Citadel."

"This is a problem, then," Hackett shook his head, "With no evidence, there is nothing we can do."

"I have someone on the Citadel that I can trust to send the Intel to you or to bring the Intel to Earth," Shepard explained, forgoing the part where that 'someone' was a turian. She didn't know how Hackett would take that. Cerberus seemed to be a hundred percent for humanity being on top, but they were attacking and harming humanity's position in the universe by attacking and causing chaos. The Alliance wouldn't like that, but they wouldn't like her being so trustful of a turian, even if she was married to him, even more than they didn't like Cerberus.

"The Intel would be safer if they came straight to Earth, but if Cerberus has already attacked a high standing officer of the Alliance, we might not have time to wait. I will give you thirty minutes to call back to the Citadel to get the information. Lieutenant, escort her to Communication, I will send word ahead to prepare a com to the Citadel on top priority."

They both saluted the admiral and headed out of the room. James seemed to relax once out of Hackett's gaze, and Shepard grinned but said nothing. The admiral was very strict and intimidating; she didn't blame him in the slightest.

Shepard had failed to inform the admiral of her wound, because she was more interested in getting everything sorted out first. She wondered if James thought the same, or if he had forgotten that she was injured in the presence of the admiral.

Communication was a smaller building comprised of rooms that were devoted to military calls. Each room was for a different com line, giving privacy in case a call was confidential. There was a security process there as well, James handled it smoothly and they were given clearance, only eating up five minutes of their time. Shepard followed the woman up some stairs to the second level and shown to a room where the com was linked to the Citadel already. She just had to dial the number and she'd be connected.

All the calls would be monitored; she knew that unless it was set as confidential. If Shepard had her omnitool she would've discretely hacked into the system to make sure that it was marked as confidential. Though, today she didn't have the time.

Anticipation boiled in her stomach as the line rang, she stood on the platform which copied her image and sent it digitally to the Citadel. She knew there would be a moment's delay in the image as Garrus' omnitool connected to Alliance HQ's but when he didn't answer immediately worry started to outgrow the anticipation. Why wasn't he answering? It was him phoning earlier, was he phoning to warn her about something, was he phoning because he was in trouble.

What happened?

"Shepard," Garrus' voice came through a moment before his image, and when it did all of her muscles relaxed. He was alright. She still searched his face to make sure, but overall he seemed fine. "What happened? Why didn't you answer your omnitool? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied, her bullet wound seemed to throb in protest at her lie, "I made it. Udina is on Earth, I need you to send me a copy of our evidence as quickly as you can. Send it to Admiral Hackett; I should have his contact information on the computer."

Garrus react to the orders right away, "What happened?"

"My omnitool got destroyed, long story. I don't have time, I have less than twenty minutes to get the information and get back to Hackett. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, had some run in with Udina's lackeys. I'll send you the recording of my...conversation with them as well. They give up some damning evidence before one committed suicide," Garrus informed her, "That's why I phoned you."

Shepard sighed, slightly relieved that Garrus hadn't _really_ been in trouble. She searched his face for any hints of a lie before a huge head pushed its way into the view.

"Shepard!" Wrex bellowed, making her wince. "The Turian's not half bad in a fight," the Krogan informed her, "heh, though his interrogation skills could use some work."

"I don't think slamming the enemies face against a wall counts as interrogation," Garrus' voice said drily from off screen, "You want them to be able to speak."

"Only one needs to be able to talk," Wrex shrugged his massive shoulders, "You just need to figure out with one."

"Bad cop, good cop tactics?" Shepard muttered quietly, neither of them heard her. "Good that you two are getting along...where are you?"

"At the apartment," Garrus informed her pushing himself back into view. "We had a meeting with certain people after you didn't answer, and they are expecting the Alliance to inform them about the situation within the next forty hours, or they will take matters into their own hands."

Shepard would've never thought Garrus would invite or let Wrex into the apartment, but it goes to show what happens when you fight together with someone.

"The information is uploaded," Garrus informed her, "Stay safe."

"I'll keep that in mind when Cerberus is pointing guns at me again," she replied, with a bit of self deprecation in her tone. "I'll try to get a new omnitool as soon as possible, and message you when new information comes up."

Garrus nodded, and Shepard checked the time. "I should go."

The line went dead a few moments later, and she turned to face James.

"Let's finish this."

**A/N: **Sorry guys for not uploading yesterday, I had food poisoning and didn't feel like doing anything but watching movies.


	41. Can It Wait a Bit?

"This is sufficient proof, Shepard," Hackett declared, staring down at the tablet in front of him, arms crossed. "With evidence of humans attacking aliens on the Citadel, the voice clips you provided, and the security footage from the docking bay we will be able to out Udina and Cerberus."

Shepard nodded her head, hands tucked behind her back. "We need to take this information to the Council, Admiral. If the other races figure out that a rogue Specops team became a full fledge xenophobic organization and we're keeping it a secret, we'll look as if we were silently supporting their actions through by not reacting. If the Turians get wind of it, we'll never get a shot at any position of power in the galaxy so long as they are concerned."

Another stoic looks from Hackett as he mulled over the Captain's words. There was too much on stake for the Admiral to _not_ act. Sure, if they kept it a secret they could try to take out the organization before it caught the Council or another species eye, and if they succeeded they could sweep it under the rug. However, if they didn't, they would be made out to be the bad guys. Humanity working with a xenophobic organization to further humanities and only humanities interests in the galaxy.

Shepard was still confused about how Cerberus thought it was a good idea, so many countries on Earth had thought they were the best and didn't care about the others. Yet, they were individually weaker than they were when the cooperated. Wars were started that way, and countries were devastated. All Cerberus needed to do was look into the past to see that their ideals would only end with the Earth's destruction.

"I will get this information out to our council members," Hackett picked up the data pad; "You and Lieutenant Vega will head to the Citadel to deliver it to the Council. If humanity chooses wrong and tries to hide it, we'll force it into the open so they _have_ to deal with it."

"What's our transportation?" Shepard questioned as Hackett walked around the table and headed for the door.

"I will check the Alliance ships docked and-"

Shepard interrupted before Hackett could finish, knowing full well that she could get reprimanded for the disrespect of a superior officer, but she did it anyways. "Cerberus is a human run organization, and we just discovered that spies were working for the Alliance. We cannot trust a human ship with this information. If even one crew member works for Cerberus it would take a second of not paying full attention and this entire mission would be ruined."

Hackett stopped shy of the door and turned around. "What do you suggest then, Captain?"

The words flew from Shepard's mouth before she could think it over, "The Iliad."

Hackett's eyebrows rose, "The Iliad is an Alliance manned shipped, and currently docked at the Citadel for renovations."

"From the last report, they were finished with the engineering all that was left was purely aesthetic touches. There are enough people from my previous crew that I trust to man the ship," Shepard insisted, "Just give the word and they will be here in half the time a normal ship takes."

"You're on leave, Shepard. The ship is stationed at the Citadel until the five months are completed," Hackett said in a tone that told her that it wasn't going to work. "I will send you the information on when you are to leave. Until then, you are in protective custody."

Hackett exited the room before Shepard could say anything else. She sighed, and rubbed her neck. It was worth a shot.

Though, it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

"C'mon, Lola, let's get you to the medical facilities," James suggested, heading out the open door. Shepard followed behind, wishing she had access to her omnitool.

The younger man led her around the different buildings, pointing out different offices and grounds as a good tour guide should. He inserted plenty of light hearted banter, and jokes into his tour that made Shepard relax a little, but more importantly relaxed him. Shepard felt bad, but she knew she could use the younger man if she needed to.

"Can I borrow your omnitool? I want to send a message off to Dr. Chakwas to make sure she stays safe on the Citadel," Shepard asked as the medical facilities loomed into view. Vega didn't even hesitate as he handed off the 'tool to the captain and waited patiently as she typed off a message and sent it. Shepard made sure to delete it from his inbox so he wouldn't get the urge to snoop before handing it back to him.

If Shepard could stall for another day or so, things would be going according to her plan.

Hackett had sent Vega a message about the ship they were to board, the time, and who to report to once on the ship. Luckily, the ship wasn't scheduled to leave until the end of the next day. Plenty of time. She knew she wouldn't get word about her plan until it happened, Chakwas would know not to message back to James, and without an omnitool herself, she wouldn't be able to get any word.

She just had to put faith in her crew.

Since they wouldn't be getting onto the ship and leaving until the next day, Hackett was forced to put off showing the evidence to the Alliance Council. If they did decide to ignore the right choice, there was the possibility that they would ground Shepard and prevent her from returning back to the Citadel unless she swore that she wouldn't tell anyone there about Cerberus. They were in no way closer to where they had been in the morning.

Waiting was the worst part for Shepard, it always had been. A close second was letting go and letting someone else take control. Now, she was doing both. Waiting for Hackett to deliver the news to the Council, and letting him have control. It was nerve wrecking, and she barely got a wink of sleep. Even after being patched up and given medigel and pain medication to ensure that sleeping wouldn't be affected by her bullet wound. That was still the least of her concerns.

Vegas was her bodyguard and if she wanted to leave her room, he had to be there, and after trying to take a walk the first time and having the younger marine nearly fall asleep on his feet she had confined herself to her room. Pacing, exercising, laying on the bed in every way, shape, and form. Nothing helped lull her into sleep.

Night faded into morning, and she barely got a wink of sleep. Exhaustion was begging her to sleep by the time James showed up to keep her company, but she didn't bother admitting she didn't sleep. Worrying others with her own problems was not something that Shepard did lightly.

She didn't lose hope as they were escorted to the docking bay by Hackett, she believed in her crew.

There was no sign of any of her crew at the docking bay, and she felt a small silver of doubt Weddle its way into her heart. They hadn't been able to do it.

"Hey, Captain!" a voice cut through the rumble of the different conversations in the docking bay. Shepard turned around and spotted Joker limping up to her.

"Joker!" she called out, breaking away from her escorts and hurrying over to the pilot. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he grinned back at her, and then looked over his shoulder to where she was surprised to see Steve Cortez standing beside an Alliance Kodiak. "Alliance control wouldn't let us land the Iliad. Something about the ship not on active duty."

Hackett walked up, hands behind his back. "Shepard, why was I just informed that the Iliad is in Earth's orbit?"

"It needed a test drive, Admiral," Joker spoke for his Captain, "Since this ship is most likely going to making trips between the Citadel and Earth, we thought it best to make the trip ourselves. Get everyone used to the handling."

"I suppose it's just a coincidence that you asked me if it was allowed to escort you to the Citadel, then?" Hackett asked, his voice not changing from its normal tone. A good sign then. Shepard nodded once.

"Now that it's here, it has to return to the Citadel after refueling. Correct?" she asked, looking at Joker, who nodded. "The ship you scheduled us to depart in isn't heading to the Citadel, but it's the only ship heading in the direction. Instead of wasting the fuel from that ship, I would suggest putting myself and the Lieutenant on the Iliad to take us back to the Citadel."

Hackett closed his eyes and sighed, "If I had the time to argue, I would, Captain. However, I have a meeting in twenty minutes and don't. Who is in charge of the ship?"

"Anderson was requested," Joker explained, "He had arrived on the Citadel, and he used to be the Captain of the Iliad before he was reassigned."

Hackett nodded and then looked towards Steve, "Alright. I'll give you this one, Shepard. However, do not override my authority again."

Shepard snapped a salute to the man, "Understood, sir."

He returned the salute, "Your dismissed, Captain."

Hackett turned and the escort all headed towards the exit of the docking bay. Shepard turned towards James, who stared at her open mouthed in confusion.

"I'll explain it to you on the way into orbit," Shepard dismissed him, and then strode towards Steve. After a quick introduction, they were on their way towards the Iliad. Once they had broken through Earth's atmosphere, Shepard began her explanation. She told James how she sent a message to Chakwas to tell Anderson to commandeer the Iliad for a test run. She included a list of people she trusts that she wanted to be on that ship. Joker took care of the rest. Explaining how they had all gotten a message and those who could show up at the terminal where the Iliad was parked. During a huge mess of confusion, one of her crew mates had been able to hack his way into the system and change the orders. Allowing for a full out test run of the systems.

There had been tiny test runs before that, thankfully, testing out the FTL drive, thrusters, and handling, but nothing that included the mass relays. Fortunately, it had been able to withstand the power of the mass relay and they hadn't been torn to shreds. They still had to make the jump back to the Citadel, however. Though, Shepard patted the side of the airlock when no one was looking. She had faith in her ship, and her crew.

The familiar VI announced that the commanding officer was aboard, and relieved the XO. However, even if she was the commanding officer, she knew she would be breaking every protocol by taking control. Anderson was the Captain of the ship until they reached the Citadel and Shepard was going to let herself let go of control. Even if it took every ounce of her self control to not start ordering people to their stations and ask Joker the ETA if they left immediately.

Anderson stood at the Galaxy Map, his attention pulled away from it as Shepard walked down the hall of control computers towards him.

"Shepard."

"Anderson."

"Who's the XO?" she asked, not wasting any time. Her XO was Pressly, but when he was on shore leave, he was on shore leave and nothing could tear him away from it.

The, new and conveniently accessible, elevator dinged as the doors opened, revealing a huge krogan. Shepard's eyebrows flew up. "Shepard!" Wrex grinned and stomped over, she stared down at him without fully comprehending what was happening. How had a Krogan gotten on an Alliance ship? She would've thought he'd been thrown from the ship the moment they passed an inhabited planet for him to find his own way back. That wasn't to say that Wrex wasn't charismatic.

She glanced back at her old Captain. "Why is he here?"

Wrex laughed, but Anderson explained it, "Wrex overheard the situation and decided to lend a helping hand."

"Thought there might be a fight," Wrex shrugged his massive shoulders, "I was wrong."

"If you're here, then I'm assuming you're not the only alien on board?" Shepard asked, a bit of hope rising in her chest. She wasn't the commanding officer; she didn't have to be a hundred percent professional a hundred percent of the time. Wrex rolled his eyes.

"Vakarian is down calibrating the guns," Wrex explained, "He's the XO."

Another surprise, Shepard turned towards Anderson, who shrugged.

"The ship's design is a mixture between Turian and Human. We needed an expert of Turians on board, and he happened to be a Commander in the Hierarchy military. He was the best option at the time, and you trust him," Anderson explained and then turned to face the crew. "Joker, put me through to the ship."

After getting the go-ahead, Anderson announced they were making a brief stop at the closet fuel depot and making the jump back to the Citadel. They would be landing within the next Earth Day, and for the crew to section off into bare bone teams so they would always have someone at their positions. He congratulated them again for the successful test run and then signed out.

"I'm bunking with the crew," Anderson announced, stepping down from the Galaxy Map. "I felt it would be wrong to sleep in your quarters before you did. Your husband felt the same. He's been focused on calibrating those guns; I don't think he's eaten much."

Shepard thanked Anderson, and threw in a thank you to Wrex as well so he wouldn't feel left out before heading down to the floor that Anderson told her the main battery was on.

As she exited onto the floor, she was met by a blank wall with the Alliance symbol in the upper center portion of it. When she was on active duty, she would have to figure out what to put there.

She walked slowly towards the main battery, taking in the looks of the ship. Wires still ran about ready to be concealed and hidden when the aesthetic panels and tubing would be placed in. Now, it looked like every so often someone had ripped out a panel of wall to expose the guts of the ship. The wall ran into glass, and Shepard could see Chakwas busy at her workstation. She had half the mind to pop in and chat with the woman, but she had set herself on a mission and she'd see it through.

The doors to the battery opened and she saw the familiar grey fringe, and the familiar bulky chest that flowed into an incredibly thin waist.

The turian didn't turn around to see her, instead he tilted his head, "Can it wait a moment, I'm in the middle of calibrating."

She smiled, "Take your time."

He turned around so fast she thought he might have whiplash. Before she could make another comment, he took a step forwards and lifted the hem of her shirt. She smacked his hand away, scowling.

"Garrus-"

"I heard that you had been shot," Garrus interrupted her, "What happened?"

"I handled the situation-"

"Jane."

She pressed her lips together and closed the door, making the conversation private again. "Udina and one of my old fellow marine kidnapped me and James, my escort, and there was a scuffle. I was shot, and then I took the men who shot me out." She lifted her shirt to show him the bandage, "It's just a flesh wound. It'll heal. I've had worse, and I'll get worse. I'm a soldier."

"I know," Garrus brush a knuckle against the edge of the bandage, and met her eyes. "I just felt so...helpless when I learned about it. You were light-years away and if you were hurt I couldn't do anything to help you."

Shepard reached up and placed a hand against his mandible, "There will be more times when you can't help me, and you know it."

He nodded.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth plates, and reached around to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled away and murmured, "My omnitool busted."

He nuzzled her forehead, "I'm sure we can fix it."

"It's shattered."

"We'll shop for a new one then, maybe call up Tali. It'll be like old times," he joked, and saw her sad smile and he frowned, "What?"

"We've come so far since then," she admitted quietly, "We've discovered a huge organization, Tali brought back valuable information to the Flotilla, and you..." she trailed off, gently stroking his neck with her thumb, "and me."

"Us," Garrus insisted, "We're in this together now."

"Us," she agreed, and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the well wishes! I'm feeling a lot better than I did last Monday, haha!

Also, yes for this story there is only 4 more chapters after this one. I may end up writing a sequel in preparation for Mass Effect: Andromeda, but I might not. Who knows.

Speaking of: Have you guys seen the teaser? It made me so emotional, bluh. I love Shepard, and I'm sad to see her go, but I'm so excited to explore a new galaxy!


	42. Deception Ended

Less than twenty four hours later, Shepard was back on the Citadel preparing to present their evidence to the Council. This was the fastest she had ever managed to get something accomplished, usually there were so many roadblocks in the way. People not believing her, doubting her intentions, questioning whether she was a good source to listen to. Humans especially liked to question her background when choosing to believe what she was saying. She had grown up on the streets, and so people had simple decided that she was not trustworthy because of a situation that wasn't even something that she could've controlled.

Yet, the aliens didn't seem to care about her background past the war. They didn't care if she grew up on the street, because that was before they even were aware of human's existence until they activated the Sol Mass Relay.

Her crew was nearly all there, ready to support Shepard's accusations fully. The more humanity showed its support to outing the ambassador to the general public, the better. Still, she felt a knot of dread in her stomach. What if it goes wrong?

What if somehow Udina managed to get some counter evidence stating that this was personal and she was making up false accusations, and convinced the Council? After all, what was the word of a soldier who killed compared to a politician who didn't have a single kill to his name that they knew of?

Still, when the meeting started Shepard showed no fear, no nervousness, and certainly no doubt. She laid out the evidence one by one, taking up the full allotted time she was given to speak.

When she had finished the council was quiet as the crowd broke out into loud murmuring. It was being broadcasted to the entire Citadel, and within minutes Shepard knew the accusation would spread across the entire galaxy, there was no going back now. Her heart beat heavily in her chest as she watched the Council quietly discuss, their microphones off, and in the short amount of time it took them to discuss Shepard surmised that they already had come to a decision. They had the time from when Garrus had offered the information to them till the meeting to decide what to do after all.

When their mics came back on, they waited until the crowd quieted before speaking.

"Before we make our final decision, we must allowed Udina to defend himself from these accusations," the Asari spoke up, "Captain Shepard, thank you for bringing this information forwards."

Shepard dipped her head slightly and moved away, going to stand beside Anderson. He gave her a comforting smile, before donning a stoic look to take in the proceedings. The room fell into silence as Udina stood in front of the Council.

"These accusations are outlandish!" he started, leaning against the railing. "I have humanities best interest in mind, as all ambassadors do with their species. We are too new to the galaxy to risk separating ourselves from the Citadel and all possible trading and economic resources. All of Captain Shepard's accusations are false, and doctored! Just the other month we were discussing an audio clip of the woman, and we ended up ruling the clip out due to the fact that it had been altered. With the technology that the galaxy has, all of this 'evidence' could be doctored. I have not left the Citadel since I have arrived, and you would know if I had."

He went on, but Shepard could tell he was repeating his statement over and over in different ways. Providing no real proof that he _wasn't_ on Earth besides his words. Shepard had the video proof he was on Earth, as well as James' testament saying that he had indeed saw the Ambassador talking to a woman on Earth.

When he finished, he looked like he was going to win. He certainly was a politician, and a good one at that. He could talk his way out of anything. Unfortunately, Shepard could tell that he hadn't made any friends on the Citadel. The Council's microphones went off once again and they conversed quietly. The crowd began to murmur, discussing what _they_ thought was going to happen. Shepard and her crew stayed silent, and she could feel the ambassador's eyes boring holes into the side of her head. If she won this, that was a step back for Cerberus, and a step forwards for Humanity in terms of respect. So many aliens thought of humans as self centered and secretive. However, ousting their own ambassador as a traitor to their own species, and to the Citadel showed that it was all true.

The Councillors returned, and this time it was Sparatus who spoke up. "There have been many reports across the galaxy about terrorist attacks by a group called Cerberus. The evidence presented to us today only solidifies the fact that it was a human organized group."

Shepard felt the urge to interrupt the councillor but remained silent. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. She would deal with the after math then.

"This terrorist group has made one attack on the Citadel, but one of our CSEC agents quickly took them out. Humanity has shown us that they are not supporting this terrorist group but revealing it to us today. Furthermore, the evidence against Donnel Udina is overwhelming, and it may take a while to go through and check for any discrepancies in Captain Shepard's evidence."

Her crew grumbled, and she had to once again resist the urge to interrupt.

It was Tevos who spoke up next, "However, until those discrepancies can be found, if there is any, Donnel Udina will be placed into custody and humanity will be given one week to appoint a new, or temporary, Ambassador until such a time that the evidence is fully reviewed."

Councillor Valern spoke the final decision, "Donnel Udina, you are under arrest for conspiring with a terrorist organization, and abandoning your duty as Ambassador."

"This is outrageous!" Udina barked out, "I demand a retrial!"

"You will get one, after the evidence has been reviewed," Tevos stated calmly, "Until then, your rights will be read by CSEC, and we will contact Humanities leaders to figure out further details of your imprisonment."

Shepard felt a wave of relief roll over her shoulder in the following chaos. Udina kept denying everything, and snapping insults at the Councillors and at the Iliad's crew.

She stared after him and then waited until everyone was dismissed to finally relax and roll her shoulders.

"Good job, Shepard," Anderson slapped her shoulders as she turned around to face her crew. "To think that he wouldn't have been exposed as a traitor unless you married a Turian."

She chuckled, "Yeah. I'm glad that everything worked out in the end. God knows what would've happened if he hadn't of been caught sooner rather than later. Thank you all for cutting your shore leave so short," she addressed her crew now. Looking over their faces, "There is still a couple weeks left until it is over, and the ship should be ready to sail for her first maiden voyage as the SSV Normandy."

Her crew cheered, and she could tell that they all missed sailing through the stars as much as she did. Joker held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa. Normandy? Why not the Iliad?"

Shepard spotted Garrus approaching from the corner of her eye and smiled, "The Iliad was a story about the war between King Agamemnon and the warrior Achilles. Normandy is the location of the turning point of World War II," Shepard explained, "The ship is the child of Turian and Human engineering, and the turning point in the relations between our two races. There is no war, and the ship needs a name that fits its creation. Besides, he named the Iliad," she smacked Anderson's arm, "when he was the Captain, and it's kind of old."

Before Anderson could respond to her jibe, someone cleared their throat. Shepard turned around, and came face to face with a Turian.

"Captain Shepard, I am Nihlus Kryik. May I have a word?" he asked, tucking his hands behind his back. Shepard had heard stories of Nihlus from Garrus and walking around the Citadel. He was one of the most decorated Spectres. She excused herself from her crew, promising a round of drinks which worked to disperse most of the humans from the area. Anderson walked away to speak to Garrus, leaving her alone with the turian.

"What is it, sir?" she asked, not knowing how to properly address a spectre.

"No need for such formalities," Nihlus waved a hand, dismissing the 'sir'. "The council has been making note of your achievements since you stepped foot on the Citadel. They have heard stories of your fighting, as well as seen your ability to be diplomatic and take situations into your own hands. You are able to separate yourself from humanity to achieve the best for the galaxy."

Shepard didn't understand where this was going and kept silent.

"You would make a great candidate for the spectres," Nihlus hinted finally, and her eyebrows rose slightly. "Humanity itself hasn't proven that it has what it takes to be allowed anyone to apply for spectre status, but you have." Shepard went to speak, but he held up a hand, "Think about it, look at the application, and learn what it means to be a spectre before saying anything."

She made a noncommittal noise that seemed to satisfy the turian before she waved towards Garrus and Anderson, "Thank you, Nihlus. I should go."

He said his own goodbyes and walked away. She felt elated and slightly suspicious that she was offered spectre status, but shoved the thoughts to the back of her head as she walked towards her husband.

So much had happened in the last week that she couldn't believe. She had admitted her feelings to Garrus, and he felt the same way. That left her feeling over the moon. She had also managed to out the ambassador, uncover a secret terrorist organization, and be asked to apply to become a spectre.

All of this happened because she married a Turian.

Though, her mind flashed to Kaidan. If her life was going great, how was his? Was he doing alright, getting by in life and enjoying it? She hadn't seen him since the beginning of her marriage, and back then he knew she wasn't happy where she was and who she was with. Now, everything had changed. Shepard stepped up to stand beside Garrus, and subtly squeezed his hand.


	43. Healing a Shattered Heart

Garrus went off to speak with his boss, saying something about upping the security for the Citadel. Who knew what would happen with Cerberus now that their main informant on the Citadel was gone. Though, Shepard knew that there was a huge chance that Udina hadn't been their main informant, and was just another pawn. Made to look important just because of his position in the government.

Yet, she felt like she could take the entire galaxy on at that moment.

Anderson patted her back and headed away from her to speak with some of the other humans gathered near the Council hall, leaving Shepard standing alone and staring over the sea of people. They were all speaking about humanity, and she could hear discussion of whether or not humanity was mature or trustworthy. A lot more people were saying yes, this proved they wanted to be a part of the community. They ousted one of their own for the safety of the Citadel.

She was glad, and decided to give Tali a call to inform her of the news. It would take months for the day's events to reach her friend if she didn't inform her. However, it was too loud and after sending both Garrus and Anderson a message stating that she was going to step out for a moment, she headed towards the elevator at the front of the room.

Just before she hit the ground floor button, someone else stepped on and pressed the door close button. It shut before anyone else who was heading towards the elevator could step inside. There was a soft whisper of air as the elevator started to descend.

"Jane," her companion spoke up, the voice so familiar her heart clenched painfully. She forced herself to look up more slowly than she wanted to and met the eyes of a man she used to love. "Congratulations on stopping Udina."

Why was he here? Shepard hadn't seen him since he proposed to her, since the beginning of her marriage to Garrus. She still had his ring hidden in her apartment; she didn't just want to throw it out after all. Though, she hadn't thought about it in a good long while. She looked back at the wall, focusing on it more intently than she should have. "Thank you."

Short simple, leaving no way for Kaidan to easily slip into a conversation with her. He didn't have the right to try to spark up a conversation with her, regardless.

After a floor or two of silence, he shifted and spoke up again. "Jane-"

"Shepard," she tilted her head slightly towards him. He didn't have the right to call her by her first name. Not after what happened between them. She saw him flinch from the corner of her eye but didn't feel guilty. Serves him right.

"Shepard, I- I just wanted to apologize for how I acted for, for what I said," he spoke softly, turning to face her but Shepard was intent on focusing on the elevator wall. How long were these damn elevators anyways? Had it always felt this long? "I should've proposed sooner. I should've understood that you're Alliance first and will always be that way. What you did today proves that even more. You worked hard to get where you are and I should've been more supportive of you."

"Yes, you should've," Shepard's tone wasn't so sharp anymore, and she met his gaze, "but you didn't. Don't focus on the past, Alenko. It isn't worth it. I'm happy where I am, and in a month I will be on the Normandy doing what I do best. Don't open old wounds."

Another flinch, and he nodded, "I don't think you'll forgive me just like that, but I'm sorry for hurting you and not being there for you when you needed support. I'm sorry for being a poor boyfriend."

Shepard didn't know where this was coming from, or if he had meant to say those words months ago but couldn't get her alone or send her a message. These weren't words that could be written in an email and sent off. That would make the situation impersonal and Shepard would never have read past the first word before she would have deleted the email.

"You're right," Shepard nodded her head, "I can't forgive you now, but maybe one day I will." A look of hope entered his eyes, and Shepard gave him a slight smile, "and when that day comes, we'll be friends."

That hope dimmed a bit but he returned the smile. "I couldn't ask for anything else."

The words had a double meaning, and Shepard wasn't dumb enough to miss them. She nodded her head, agreeing with his unspoken words. She wouldn't admit it then to him that she cared for Garrus the way she once cared for him. He wouldn't understand, and they're hesitant friendship they had working for them then wasn't enough for her to spill her heart to him in anyway. Instead she checked the floor numbers.

"I saw Miranda," she admitted to him, changing the subject to work immediately. It was ground where she felt more comfortable than if she was faced with speaking about her feelings. Kaidan's head snapped towards hers.

"She's been MIA for years," his eyebrows furrowed. "Where was she?"

"On Earth. She's working for Cerberus now, she was with Udina. I think she was in a higher position in the ranking than he was," Shepard knew she shouldn't be revealing this much information to him, but it would take a few months before anyone on Earth truly started to work on the leads to track down Cerberus. If Kaidan could start doing something, that would push forth the end of Cerberus faster than anything else.

"Damn. I thought maybe Alliance had arrested her or sent her on a top secret mission," he grumbled, crossing his arms. This was definitely ground they were both more comfortable with.

"You should see about gather the rest of the Biotics; train them to use their biotics better. I think Cerberus isn't going to just give up because Udina is in jail, and if they have a biotic with them they are one step above our normal teams," Shepard suggested, and Kaidan agreed immediately.

"Matt had a child a couple years back and recently the kid has started to show biotic powers," Kaidan explained, "I think we'll soon need a school to teach these kids how to wield their powers. Or else we'll have kids with uncontrollable powers running amok."

Shepard nodded her head, "The more prepared kids are the better."

The last two floors were silent, and when the doors opened Shepard looked over at her ex and gave him a smile.

"Goodbye, Kaidan."

"Goodbye, Jane."

She turned and strode away, ignoring the ping on her omnitool that informed her that she got a message and headed towards the cars. Even if she appeared collected, she was an emotional wreck on the inside. It stung and she remembered the metaphor she had used to describe her breakup with Kaidan. A thorn. She had been pricked again, and all the feelings of their breakup resurfaced and she wanted to lock herself away.

She hadn't lied to him, she couldn't forgive him now. Not after he reopened their past like that.

Was she doomed to forever hold him in her heart?

Perhaps.

However, another ping alerted her that she still had a message, and when she checked it a smile stretched over her face.

She might be doomed to have a spot in her heart for Kaidan, it might've once been a huge chunk, but had since faded. Six years was nothing to sneeze at, but the end of it shattered that spot in her heart. Leaving only a sliver of care for him.

Now, however, she had someone to fill the empty spot Kaidan had left.

_I booked us a spot at the Arena for tomorrow; do you want to go out tonight? Or should we order take out? – G_

She smiled.

She might not admit it out loud, but she loved Garrus.

_Let's go out ;D – S_


	44. Till Death

Shepard woke up naturally and curled against the warmth radiating at her side. There was a moment of complete peace and tranquility that flooded over her. No one was trying to kill her that she knew of, no one was plotting to destroy her marriage, and no one was stalking her. She was safe, warm, and happy. If only she could go back in time and speak to her sixteen year old self and tell her exactly how happy she was going to become. That she'd have a family, friends, and a husband. Her younger self undoubtedly would've laughed at the prospect of marriage, and been skeptical about having a family, but it was something that her younger self would've needed. That proof that there was the possibility of happiness, if she just kept trying she'd get there.

Her tattoo was a reminder to survive and live that she had needed to have when she was young. That constant reminder that life was worth living. Now? Lying in bed with someone she loved, she didn't need the reminder.

Garrus stirred slightly, and Shepard cracked open her eyes to peer through the sleepy haze at her husband. His mandibles twitched once before he settled back into slumber.

The probationary period was almost over, and she knew she was going to miss climbing into bed with him at night to curl against his side and lie in silence until they both drifted off to sleep. However, she was equally excited to actually get out into the void again with her crew and take action in the galaxy instead of sitting on her ass. Once she was back, she was going straight after Cerberus, no matter the cost. If Alliance HQ wouldn't support her decision, she could speak to Nihlus about it and see about joining the Spectres.

For now, she was going to shove aside the thoughts of death, blood, and war, and focus on the immediate events in her life.

She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms high above her head, feeling the warmth of the blankets escape a bit and cause her husband to stir. He rolled onto his side and snaked his arm over her stomach. She rubbed his arm, and closed her eyes. Ready to fall back asleep when she remembered the date. A smile spread over her lips.

"Garrus, wake up," she murmured, kissing his cheek. He mumbled something that was just too quiet for her translator to pick up.

"Why? It's my day off," he nuzzled the top of her head and went still again.

"It's Christmas," she smiled, "The others will be here soon."

"Can't we stay in bed? We'll celebrate Christmas tomorrow," he promised sleepily, but sitting up and stretching regardless. Shepard couldn't get the smile off of her face as she swung out of bed and headed towards the closet. Who would've thought that she would be spending Christmas with a turian? There were presents to unwrap, food to eat, people to call, drinks to drink.

Hell, Shepard was even willing to sing Christmas carols.

Before she entered the closet she spotted her slippers sitting abandoned by the foot of the bed and stuck her feet in them. They were big fluffy things that she had found when shopping at an asari store a few weeks previous, and Garrus hadn't understood what they were for at first. He thought they were the most ridiculous things he had ever seen, but they were warm, comfy, and made him smile. A win/win situation.

She lightly kicked his shin as he walked past, and he snorted. "You know, I can't believe sometimes that I stand next to the fearsome Captain Shepard, who had killed hundreds of beings and taken command of her own damn ship, and she wears fuzzy slippers, sweats, and a tee-shirt that says 'EPCOR Need Hugs'."

"They do," Shepard shrugged a shoulder and grinned, "Besides, novelty tees are the best. Now," she grabbed his hand before he could head into the closet, "Let's go downstairs."

"I need to chan-"

She tugged him and before anymore of his protest could leave his mouth; he was being dragged towards the stairs."It's Christmas, there is no dress code," she explained to him, and felt the resistance loosen and he sighed. As often as he stated he was a bad turian, he was a stickler for rules. Only when he wanted to be, and she turned and gave him a quick kiss that left him a bit flustered as they got to the bottom step. He swept her into his arms, and gave her a sly smile.

Before he could retaliate the door bell rang and they separated a quiet promise to resume later before Garrus headed to the door.

Shepard was happy to see her parents, and they gossiped about the ripple that Udina's arrest had created in the galaxy. Everyone was talking about it.

However, Garrus quickly put an end to work talk, stating that Shepard had told him that Christmas was family time. Things go a lot lighter faster, and soon the gifts were open and the hectic day began.

Shepard knew that Christmas was hectic, after presents they began making dinner and getting ready for the company they were having that night. Thankfully, Chakwas and Anderson both stayed to help or else she would be left with a very confused turian trying to make food for humans when he couldn't taste any of it. Garrus was stuck on party preparation duty with Anderson. It wasn't that Anderson was...bad at cooking, he just wasn't the greatest. He had been a marine for too long, and a student before that. He was a simple meal kind of guy.

When people began showing up, it blew Shepard's mind. Normally, Christmas had been spent with her crew over the past six years, and before that it was with Chakwas and Anderson only. Kasumi was the first to show up, and she had brought presents for Shepard and Garrus, stating that they were going to enjoy it later when they were alone. They both wisely chose _not_ to open it in front of the others. They weren't yet there in their relationship, Shepard had never been the kind of woman who felt freely about sex, and while she had gotten that far with Kaidan, she wasn't there with Garrus. Plus, there was the whole thing about genital that she didn't want to dive into quite yet.

Steve, Joker, and James showed up with a few other members of the crew. They quickly found the bar and began to dare each other to do stupid things, Garrus found his way over quickly and had no trouble fitting in and causing a bit of chaos that ended with a broken shelf and smashed hard liquor.

Shepard was a bit bitter about that.

Wrex had been invited but he sent a message in return saying that he was heading back to Tuchanka to see if he could get any of the clans to come together or not. It was about time the Krogan race unified again. Shepard had replied back with a good luck message and a promise for drinks next time she was in the area or he was on the Citadel.

Tali had also been unable to come, the quarian fleet was heading towards Geth controlled space with the intelligence they had. It worried Shepard, but Tali said that she had nothing to worry about. It was all going to be fine.

That didn't stop Shepard from worrying.

Kaidan had sent her a simple message that said Merry Christmas, and she had immediately deleted it from her inbox and trash bin. She was still a little bitter about their breakup and his handling of it. Sure, she could see them becoming friends in the future, but not now. Not so soon after the heartbreak, even if 4she had caused it herself.

The party died down quickly after dinner was served and people were sent home with containers of left over's. Anderson and Chakwas were the last to leave, both stating they were proud of the woman Shepard had become. The little girl who was too thin and too unhappy who had grown both physically and mentally.

When they were finally alone, Garrus pulled her back into his arms. They were silent for a moment, basking in the light of the fireplace and the tree.

Garrus smiled down at her, and stroked her arm. After a quiet moment, Shepard whispers, "Who would've thought we'd be here together?"

"I'm pretty sure my grandmother saw it," he teased lightly, nuzzling her forehead. "She'd be happy to hear we're together, officially."

"Hey, if we stay together forever, we don't need to get married at least," Shepard responded, and they both laughed.

"Till death do us part."


	45. Epilogue

_April 1st, 2168_

_Five Years after the First Contact War._

_SSV Normandy SR-1._

"Let's make this quick," Shepard clapped Joker's shoulder gently enough that it didn't hurt him, but firm enough for it to still be considered a slap. "We'll finish this escort mission, and be back to the Citadel in time for dinner tomorrow."

"Date night?" Joker asked as Shepard turned to walk away, she could hear his teasing tone. She made a noise in her throat.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Joker?" she asked, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but," Shepard squeezed his shoulder, and lowered her voice to a mock whisper to add, "I'm a married woman."

He snorted, "Oh ha-ha, Captain. I meant you and Garrus."

She smiled, "Yup. We got reservations for that fancy new restaurant in the wards. I heard it's the only place that sells genuine sushi."

"The place with the aquarium floors? How'd you get reservations for that?"

"A Spectre has her ways," she shrugged her shoulders, "Ask Garrus if he'd be okay with a third wheel, and you can tag along."

"With you two? No. I'd rather dance naked in front of Admiral Hackett."

The co-pilot snorted and struggled to keep a straight face, Shepard flashed her a smile before straightening. "Keep the course, Joker, and let's hope that nothing deters us along the way. Now, I should go," she turned and left before the pilot could add anything else to the conversation. She did hear him quip something about knocking on wood before she could fully leave the cockpit.

This was a simple mission. Escort a Prothean expert to Mars to study at a Prothean site located there. It was a mission assigned by both the Systems Alliance, as well as the Council. There was much that the Galaxy didn't know about the Protheans, and uncovering a new Prothean location was a huge thing. She knew the Systems Alliance was currently trying to excavate a ruin on Eden Prime, but that was different. Small ruins, or beacons, were common findings, anything else was big.

She checked her omni-tool. She'd have time to swing by to talk to Liara, the Prothean expert, before she did her normal rounds of her ship. After that she'd oversee the CIC for a good couple hours before repeating her rounds. Eight hours left of her shift before she could sleep, of course, that eight hours could very well stretch out to sixteen hours if it wasn't for her second-in-command. Who was very adamant about her getting the rest she needed to properly run the ship.

The elevator ride was long and boring, as per usual.

The first person she saw after getting off the elevator was Kaidan; he was talking to James at the mess table. About four years ago, before Shepard had been officially announced as a Spectre, they were assigned a mission together and worked out their differences. It was kind of hard to work with someone you held a grudge against, and when she became a Spectre, the Alliance tried to assign Kaidan as the Captain of the Normandy. However, thanks to her new position, she commandeered the Normandy as her personal ship. Though, to show no ill-will she did allow Kaidan to be her temporary second-in-command.

Now, he was training underneath her to become the second human spectre.

Both of them waved at her as she passed, she offered a smile before heading towards where her old quarters used to be back before the remodelling. Liara was tucked away inside, and barely registered Shepard as she entered. The Asari was much older than Shepard was, but she was a lot shyer as well. The woman did a double take as she reached for a tablet to record some information from her Omni-tool onto.

"C-Captain," she sputtered out, shooting to her feet. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in."

"Its fine, Liara," Shepard held up a hand, and gave her a smile for good measure. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I am alright," she wrung her hands together and gave Shepard a slightly sheepish look, "Although, I am nervous about Mars. I have not been to a planet in the Systems Alliance before, and no other species has stepped foot on Mars before."

"It will be fine, Lieutenant James Vega will be staying with you for the duration of your stay, or until you feel comfortable, to make sure that you are treated fairly and with respect," Shepard assured the woman, who seemed to relax slightly at that. James was great at making people relax and was even better at making friends. If he hadn't talked Liara up at least once during the flight from the Thessia to Mars, Shepard would be surprised.

"Thank you-"

"Captain," Joker's voice crackled to life over the intercoms, "There's a call from Admiral Hackett in the communication center."

"I'm sorry, Liara, but I have to go. Hopefully we'll have time to talk before we arrive in the Sol System," she gave the woman a reassuring smile before politely leaving the room and hurrying to the elevator. Admiral Hackett scarcely contacted Shepard anymore unless it was an important mission and Shepard wasn't currently on an active mission. This mission was assigned by Systems Alliance, so whatever the Admiral had to say must be important. Or she hoped it was.

The old communications had just been rudimentary patching of a line through to either the omni-tool of the person, or to the intercoms of a specific room. Now, however, there was a room designed to receive messages from across the universe in real time even during Relay travel.

She opened the panel and answered the call.

"Shepard," Hackett spoke as his image flickered into view. "What is your location?"

"We are currently in the Widow galaxy, waiting to go through the Relay towards Earth," Shepard explained. The Alliance was generally able to track their ships, but due to her position she couldn't have people knowing where she was 24/7. It pissed the Alliance off to no end.

"I need you to make a slight detour. Head towards the Exodus Cluster, and to Eden Prime. Geth are attacking the site of the Prothean Beacon we have unearthed, and we need you to fly in and get it out," Hackett informed her, his tone leaving no room to argue.

She still found room, "We aren't a cargo ship, Admiral."

"The Normandy is a stealth ship and exactly what we need right now. We don't know why the Geth have left the Veil, and we don't know what they are after, but we need to get that Beacon out of there and to Mars," he explained, and truly left Shepard no room to argue. She was headed to Mars anyways, and it was a quick deviation from their plan.

She agreed, and signed off to inform Joker of the new plan.

It was then she found herself a few hours later suiting up with her team to perform the grab and go, as she was calling it. Kaidan and Garrus were her back up. James was her back up back up, he would wait on the ship until they were close and then he would protect them as they loaded their cargo onto the ship.

Garrus had grown bored of life on the Citadel, Shepard could tell whenever she had gotten shore leave and he got her to tell everything that happened nearly chronologically, and when she offered to hire him onto her ship in a position that he met the requirements for he jumped for the chance. Anything to get away from a desk job.

"We get this thing and go," she reiterated again, "No sidetracking, no hesitating, nothing. Alliance has already called in others to deal with the Geth problem and have evacuated all the citizens. It's now just us and the Geth."

"Not as comforting a thought as you'd think," Kaidan replied checking that his suit was linked to his omni-tool properly. Shepard flashed him a grin.

"Hey, you don't have to check who you're shooting before you shoot," Shepard responded, lifting up her automatic and attaching it to her back.

"Which, Shepard, would make sense if we weren't fighting robots," Garrus grabbed his rifle and added it to his repertoire of guns.

She shrugged a shoulder before the cargo doors opened as the Normandy descended towards its destination. Steve Cortez waved for them to jump into the Kodiak so they could take off. She felt an uneasy ball of nervousness form in her stomach as she stepped onto the shuttle and grasped a handhold as Cortez guided the shuttle out of the Normandy's hull and into the air above Eden Prime. There were times when she felt nervous, but never during a mission such as this. It was going to be fine. Or at least that's what she kept reassuring herself. It would be fine.

How could anything go wrong?

They landed and immediately got into position, without even a second thought they were moving and trying to avoid all enemies they could while taking down the ones they did encounter. Unfortunately, it was like a hive mind. As soon as one Geth went down, more came running. They were pinned near their landing position for nearly fifteen minutes before they were able to gain ground. From the intel Hackett gave, the Beacon was in a more inaccessible part of the building, which wasn't entirely helpful for the situation but Shepard wasn't going to give up because it was a bit difficult.

Garrus took point as they entered the first building. Shepard hung back feeling a sense of almost fear fill her. She didn't want to continue, she wanted to go back, but it was all the more reason for her to push forwards. Unless that feeling shifted gears and made her feel more cautious of the situation than immediately afraid, she'd ignore it. Instead, she quickly overtook her husband and led them further inwards.

She got two messages consecutively on her omnitool from Liara and Tali. Liara informed Shepard of how the beacon could store memories, information, or anything else and that information would be destroyed or corrupted if they damaged it. Shepard conceded that she'd be delicate with the beacon. Tali informed Shepard that she was heading towards Eden Prime with some Quarians to deal with the Geth. Though they wouldn't be there for another hour or so.

Neither she could reply to at the moment, making a mental note to respond at a later time.

In the mean time, she turned the corner and after taking down two Geth and letting her team take down the rest, and there it stood.

It was more than twice her height, and slender. It was actual working Prothean technology, and was faintly glowing and emitting a soft hum. This was her first time seeing any Prothean technology, working or not. It wasn't a common thing for the average military grunt to see, most of those who saw it were scientist. She tore her eyes away so she could message Cortez the location of the Beacon.

See, that wasn't so bad.

She had worked herself up for nothing. It was nothing more than a statue, sitting near a cliff, just waiting for humanity to scoop it up.

"Tali's on her way," Garrus parroted the email to her as they waited for Cortez to come around with the Kodiak. "Hopefully, she'll get here in time and be able to fight against the Geth. Otherwise they might get blamed for this attack."

Shepard nodded, "Maybe we should message her back and tell her to hold off, we have this."

"She'd just tell you that it is her business to deal with the Geth," Garrus informed her, but still wrote an email out and sent it on to the girl.

"So, how does this thing activate?" Kaidan asked, staring at the beacon. "Do you have to say the magic words? Like hocus pocus, open sesame?"

"Don't joke around with that, Kaidan," Shepard warned, scanning the sky for Cortez, or anything that could pose a threat."If it breaks, Liara can't get anything out of it."

"I'll be careful," Kaidan took another step closer and a loud thrum filled the air. Shepard's eyes snapped towards the beacon, the runes and lines had started to glow green, and literally tugged Kaidan closer to it. Garrus let out a surprised noise, but before he could react Shepard was moving. She collided into Kaidan and shoved him to the side, away from the Beacon.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Garrus yelling her name, and a flash of white.

* * *

**A/N: **And thus began the events of Mass Effect!

The End!

By the way, I'm only 16 minutes late (MST) of posting this, so :D

I wrote this Epilogue so I could possibly write a sequel if I feel like it in a couple weeks. I haven't had much motivation to write lately, so it could be a while before I make any decisions, and then a lot of planning to make sure everything is running smoothly.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, following, and favouriting this story, and if you hate me for writing this Epilogue just pretend last chapter was the end of the story! Yay! Happy ending!

You all have been so awesome since I first posted this story over a year ago, and I'm glad I stuck with it this long. Don't worry; I won't stop writing Mass Effect fanfictions forever, just for now. I do have a few planned out, and if you're interested in a back story for my Shepard in this novel as sort of a prequel, don't stay quiet! That will only be about 5 or so chapters if I do write it however, and won't be out till next year.

Thank you all so, so much! See you!


End file.
